Soldat malgré Moi
by Mausu-chan
Summary: Avoir une famille, c'est important, non ? Mais il faut aussi savoir la tenir… Ce dont mon grand-père n'est pas vraiment capable. Avoir des amis, c'est aussi important, non ? Mais faut savoir ne pas s'emporter par quiproquo… Ce dont je ne suis pas vraiment capable. Je n'ai pas eu le choix sur ce que je voulais devenir, mon grand-père me l'a imposé et je m'y fais, sans le désirer.
1. Prologue

_Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !_

* * *

 **SOLDAT MALGRÉ MOI**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

Une fille courait dans le dédale de couloir. Ce dédale qu'elle connaissait par cœur, tellement elle l'avait traversé. Ses cheveux blancs volaient sous la rapidité de son allure, pourtant plus foncé qu'à son habitude. Sa peau légèrement bronzée était recouverte d'une grosse couche de saleté. Entre ses petites mains, un petit objet bleuté. Sa taille n'était pas imposante, mais chaque soldat qui la voyait la saluait gentiment. Cette petite n'était pas inconnue à toutes ces personnes. Et cette dernière était très joyeuse. Elle rentrait dans un bureau précis et se précipita vers son Grand-Père.

\- Papi ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en brandissant sa trouvaille en l'air.

Mais le grand-père ne leva pas les yeux de son travail et pesta contre l'entrée de sa petite-fille. Dernièrement, des soldats lui avaient dit que cette petite avait encore fait du grabuge et cela à son malheur...

\- Pas maintenant, Amaryllis, grogna-t-il.

Son nez toujours plongé dans ces papiers, il ne voyait pas la petite rabaissé ses bras et afficher une mine abattue. Cela n'était pas la première fois que son grand-père le lui disait... Et elle ne savait pas comment y répondre... Ses yeux jaunes tombèrent sur l'objet entre ses petites mains. Elle sentit son ventre réclamer ce dernier. Un fruit bleu qui avait une allure mystique. Elle avait voulu le montrer à son grand-père, mais le travail était la seule chose qui lui importait. Elle était certaine que son grand-père n'avait jamais voulu d'elle, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu devoir s'occuper d'elle et à cause de quoi ? Parce que ses parents sont partis trop tôt de ce monde, qu'elle ne supportait plus sans eux...

Furieuse contre elle et contre ce monde, elle croqua avidement dans le fruit. Le gout était horrible pour ses papilles, elle pouvait aller jusqu'au terme infect, mais elle continua de manger. Les larmes lui montèrent doucement, mais elle ne stoppait pas son action. Elle avalait tout le fruit, jusqu'au dernier morceau. Elle avait dix ans.

* * *

 _Voici, **la** nouvelle fanfic ! Alors, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avances, mais par mesure de sécurité, pour mon petit cœur (je ne suis pas cardiaque, mais je stresse et panique trop facilement) je publierais **toutes les deux semaines** , je sais c'est long à attendre, mais c'est mieux que trois mois d'attentes pour un chapitre, puis à nouveau ! _

_Sur ce, à la prochaine ! J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu !_


	2. Entrainement

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Alors, je poste ce chapitre maintenant, parce que je me suis rendue compte d'un problème, pour dans deux semaines… Donc, le prochain chapitre ne pourra sortir que dans trois semaines, c'est pour cela, que le premier est ici et maintenant : c'est cadeau =)_

 _Ensuite, petite **info** , ici et maintenant, l'histoire continue quand Amaryllis a **17 ans** !_

* * *

 **Chpt I. Entrainement**

\- AMARYLLIS !

\- quoi encore... bredouillais-je.

Je suis tranquillement allongée dans mon lit, dans mes quartiers, quand justement cette voix a retenti... Je reconnais bien Garp...

\- Amaryllis !

Sa voix devint moins forte, mais ses pas se rapprochent.

\- Amaryllis !

Et cette appellation fut la dernière, le Vice-Amiral éclata la porte avec !

\- Vraiment ! Merci Garp ! Merci d'éclater la porte À NOUVEAU ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Je t'appelle pour la dixième fois alors dans la cour dans cinq minutes ! beugla-t-il.

\- Pas dans dix ?!

\- Non ! Dans CINQ minutes ! Pas plus !

Et il disparu à nouveau à travers l'encadrement de la porte... Je suis sûre qu'il a pesté parce qu'il ne pouvait pas claquer la porte pour être sûr que je sois bien réveillée. Et c'est sur qui que les réparations vont retomber ? Sur Amaryllis ! Je me lève de mon nid si douillet et remets en place mon débardeur, je suis sûre que je vais me faire à nouveau gronder pour pas porter les jolis vêtements de la Marine. Je baillai... C'est vrai que je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, c'est pour ça qu'au lever du soleil, je me suis endormi ! Bon... Je passe mes doigts dans ma chevelure blanche comme neige coupé à ce que les pointent frôlent mes frêles épaules, avec quelques mèches rebelles qui me couvrent le front.

\- Bon bin...

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Me dirigeant vers la por... vers l'encadrement de la porte, je passe le pas de mon dortoir et observe deux secondes les restes de ma porte. Je trouve ça vraiment génial... J'en ramasse un bout. Et bin... Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, j'ai vraiment dû dormir comme un loir pour ne pas entendre un seul de ses appels.

Bref... Je dois y aller. Je me redresse, laisse le bout de bois au sol et pars d'abord pour la cafétéria, j'ai besoin d'un petit quelque chose pour mon ventre.

Dans le dédale de couloirs, que je connais par cœur, je ne croise personne. Plusieurs fenêtres se succèdent et je jette un coup d'œil dans la cour. Merde ! Garp m'attend en frappant du pied à un rythme effréné, mais ce n'est pas spécialement ça qui me dérange le plus, mais plutôt la fille juste devant lui qui attend également.

Nad'...

C'est une fille insupportable, pour ma part. On l'appelle que Nad', parce que son vrai prénom est beaucoup trop long Nadégillia, je peux pas vraiment parler puisque moi c'est Amaryllis (tout aussi long), mais comparée à elle, j'ai grandi ici et tout le monde me connait. Je crois que le pire c'est qu'elle a été noble, elle avait juste ras-le-bol de sa vie et a décidé de s'incruster dans la Marine, tout ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que ses parents donnent une somme pas possible pour qu'elle ne soit pas mise en danger, ni dans un entrainement, ni dans une bataille. Il ne faut pas abîmer un visage si gracieusement dessiné, un nez finement retroussé et la tonne de maquillage qu'elle met tous les jours.

Je soupire et décide de ne pas faire attendre Garp plus longtemps, plus vite j'aurai fait son programme, plus vite mon ventre aura quelques choses à manger. Descendant alors plusieurs marches, je me retrouvais au rez-de-chaussée, où je pris un autre couloir pour me retrouver dans la cour.

\- T'es en retard ! me cria immédiatement Garp dessus.

\- Je me suis paumée, répondis-je avec un fin sourire.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule !

\- Mais non... susurrais-je.

Garp souffla sûrement un peu énervé de mon comportement, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si Marine Ford est tellement morose et ennuyant. Je veux juste m'être un peu d'ambiance.

\- Bref, entrainement, annonça-t-il en croquant dans un de ses nombreux cookies.

\- Et c'est quoi au programme ? le questionnais-je.

\- Tu soulèves Nad'.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- Elle est trop lourde, déclarais-je.

\- Quoi ?! Tu t'es vue gamine ?!

\- J'n'ai pas besoin de peinture sur le visage pour sortir, rajoutais-je en souriant.

\- Petite gamine !

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une insulte ? lui demandais-je.

Je suis petite comparée à elle, puisqu'elle est une asperge, je lui arrive qu'aux épaules. Puis pour elle, je ne suis pas assez féminine, je manque de manières, ça me fait toujours rire quand elle me dit ça. En faite, j'essaie de lui apprendre des insultes, mais elle est une vraie tête de mule sur ça.

\- Bon, vous allez vous y mettre quand ? questionna Garp.

\- Ouais, ouais... marmonnais-je en m'éloignant un peu.

Nad' s'éloigna également un peu du Vice-Amiral, qui mangeait comme à son habitude. On se regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tes yeux jaunes sont bizarres, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ils sont très bien, répondis-je encore calme.

\- Allez avoue au moins...

\- Parle pour toi !

Et notre conflit verbal reprit ! On a l'habitude de se faire des petites bagarres ainsi, mais quand le toussotement de quelqu'un intervient, nous nous tournâmes pour lui dire d'être silencieux, mais... gloups... C'est Garp ! Son regard disait clairement : «Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?» ou «Magnez votre cul !»

Je déglutis, soufflai et croisai à nouveau le regard de Nad'.

\- T'es prête ? la questionnais-je.

\- Si tu me laisses pas chuter de deux mètres, oui.

Et voilà, son air prétentieux. Je me concentrai en plaçant mes mains devant moi. Je concentrai mon pouvoir... Encore... Un peu... Assez ! Tous les muscles de mes bras sont tendus. Je lève prudemment mes bras. Mes doigts gigotent légèrement dans tous les sens.

Nad' décolla de quelques centimètres du sol. Mais seulement de quelques minces centimètres... merde... je ne... vais pas... la tenir... plus... longtemps... Mes yeux se plissèrent, mais je pouvais encore l'apercevoir. Je... hungh... ne...

\- Kya !

Merde ! Je l'ai lâchée ! J'en peux plus ! Je dus m'appuyer sur mes genoux qui tremblaient ! Mais elle est lourde ! Enfin pour moi...

\- La prochaine fois que tu me laisses tomber comme ça, je t'étripe ! me cria Nad'.

\- T'as qu'à pas être aussi lourde, répliquais-je.

\- Bon !

Garp...

\- Nad' retourne t'entrainer avec ton sabre.

\- Compris, répondit-elle en partant.

Elle partit précisément vers les mannequins pour les attaques à lame, également où des petits matchs amicaux sont organisés pour s'améliorer. Mais je ne peux pas me battre contre eux...

\- Amaryllis, on va faire comme d'habitude alors viens, m'ordonna Garp.

\- d'accord... bredouillais-je en le suivant.

\- Sengoku voudra nous parler après, me déclara le vieil homme.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ça va c'est pas la fin du monde, me répondit-il.

Mais j'en ai l'impression à chaque fois que je le vois !

\- À chaque fois, il a l'air de vouloir me tuer, rétorquais-je.

\- C'est juste que tu ne conviens pas à ses attentes, tenta-t-il.

\- Et il attend quoi de ma part ?

\- Que tu progresses.

\- Oui, très simple dans un endroit pareil, fis-je ironiquement en roulant des yeux.

Et je me cognai contre le dos de Garp ! Aie !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demandais-je.

Il se retourna alors vers moi et je ne sais pas comment caractérisé son regard... Il paraissait comme si plusieurs émotions se mélangeaient. La colère, l'incompréhension, la compassion, la tristesse ? Je tentai de toutes les décelées.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Amaryllis ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Ce que j'ai ? répétais-je un peu étonnée.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de chances avec Sengoku, mais je te demande seulement de progresser.

\- On essaie depuis un an maintenant et il n'y a toujours pas de progrès, crachais-je.

\- Tu n'y mets pas du tien, c'est ça le problème.

\- J'y mets du mien !

\- Pas quand c'était Sengoku, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Parce que c'est Sengoku et il a mieux à faire !

...que de s'occuper de sa petite-fille.

\- Je crois qu'on en reparlera une autre fois, viens d'abord terminer l'entrainement.

Et il repartit... Je dû alors rapidement le suivre. On en reparlera ? Il y a rien à dire... Seulement que mon grand-père est un gros con... Sur le chemin, plusieurs soldats saluèrent Garp, d'ailleurs je vis Ukon... Un soldat beaucoup trop prétentieux.

\- T'es tellement faible que c'est Garp qui doit t'emmener à ton terrain d'entrainement, me chuchota-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Attention Ukon, t'es sur un terrain glissant, grognais-je en continuant mon chemin.

Bien sûr à chaque fois qu'il me croise, il se sent obligé de se moquer de moi et bien sûr il me prend toujours le bras, pour m'arrêter quand je marche et être sûr que les supérieurs ne l'entendent pas. Il craint Garp, mais je ne suis pas une petite gamine qui ne peut pas se défendre et qui demande aux grands de remettre à leur place ces petits cons.

Je rattrape Garp en trottinant un peu et arrive au moment où il ouvre une porte. Ah ! La salle d'entrainement qui m'est malheureusement consacrée... J'ai déjà passé des heures dedans et ça seulement pour voir combien de temps je tiendrai ! Ça n'a pas duré longtemps... Une journée à peine... En gros, ma salle de souffrance...

Je soupire avant de suivre Garp à l'intérieur. Dans cette salle, il n'y a qu'un tapis rond au sol, la lumière passe faiblement à travers le volet, cette pièce est plutôt étroite, mais tout de même neuf mètres carré. Il n'y a aucun meuble, uniquement des objets inoffensifs éparpillés dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Hop hop hop ! J'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée, me rappela Garp.

J'hoche de la tête et m'assois sur le tapis, face à la porte.

\- Concentres-toi et fais bouger ces objets, me déclara-t-il en posant plusieurs ustensiles devant moi.

Assise en tailleur, le dos droit, les mains sur les genoux, j'expirai avant de visualiser les différents objets, assembler la force nécessaire et les fis doucement léviter en inspirant.

Une balle en mousse survole en tournoyant dans l'air, au dessus des autres. Un bâton de pluie avec des symboles arabesques gravés dessus suivit le mouvement posément. Une petite boîte en verre s'élève. Un pendentif avec une pierre verte, maintenue par des fils, formant un arbre sans feuille. Un paquet de gâteau au chocolat avec un arôme de banane ? Garp me donne vraiment n'importe quoi... Et une statuette en pierre massive, j'eus beaucoup plus de mal à la faire décoller du sol.

J'observe les cinq objets tourner lentement devant moi, se séparer, s'assembler, tourbillonner... Je trouve que ça détend...

\- Ferme les yeux, m'ordonna une voix dans mon dos.

Hein ? Je fus assez étonnée de l'ordre pour relâcher ma concentration, les cinq outils tombèrent au sol et je tournai l'intégralité du haut de mon corps vers Garp.

\- Comment ça ? Je dois voir les objets, répliquais-je.

\- Ferme les yeux et tente de les apercevoir avec ton pouvoir.

\- Mais...

\- Essaie, insista-t-il.

Je souffle en lui lançant un regard montrant bien mon désaccord, mais je m'installe comme avant, laisse les différents bibelots s'élever avec les yeux ouverts, je pus ainsi constater que la boîte en verre a reçu quelques fissures, dû au choc de ma surprise. Allez... Je dois y arriver ! J'inspirai et expirai à nouveau... Finis par fermer lentement les yeux et ne pus me retenir de déglutir.

Ma vue est dans la pénombre, mais je sens... Je sens toute l'énergie qui se trouve autour de nous. Je sens la présence de Garp. Je sens les objets virevolter dans les airs. Mais même si j'arrive à les sentir, je n'arrive pas à me forcer de garder les yeux fermement fermés et je les sens trembler, je sens que leurs mouvements sont beaucoup moins fluides. Je tente de me concentrer davantage et de les maintenir en l'air, j'arrête ma respiration sans le vouloir.

\- Passe-moi le paquet de gâteau.

Bien sûr... C'était trop beau pour que Garp n'en veuille pas. Je garde les yeux fermés, mais pourtant mes sourcils se froncent sous l'effort. Je tente de voir quel objet est le paquet, me souvenant des tailles, j'hésite entre deux objets, mais l'un est beaucoup plus lourd, ça doit être la statuette. Je me concentre alors pour faire bouger le paquet de gâteau vers Garp.

\- Ah, merci ! s'exclama-t-il me surprenant.

Les objets tombent au sol, mes yeux jaunes se sont ouverts brusquement, mes muscles se sont tendus avant de se détendre. Je souffle par le nez avant de me retourner vers Garp.

\- Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ?! m'écriais-je.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, ria-t-il.

Ouais, c'est vrai... Mais cette salle est relativement petite et il n'y a pas de meubles, donc chaque son est émis à nouveau en écho. C'est surtout pour ça que Garp m'a surprise, parce qu'il a crié et que l'écho a résonné.

* * *

 _À dans trois semaines ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_


	3. Entrevue avec Papi

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Nan, je ne suis pas morte, mais j'avais prévenu pour mon absence… Bref, voici le chapitre deux ! J'avoue que j'y vais pas mollo avec leur relation, mais ça s'arrange avec le temps, donc…!_

* * *

 **Chpt II. Entrevue avec Papi**

 _Sengoku pourrait s'arracher les cheveux tellement il n'en pouvait plus de cette gamine. Cette gamine infernale qui pourtant était sa petite-fille. Il allait vite avoir des cheveux blancs avec cette dernière, mais il fallait qu'il la remette en place. Il ne comptait pas fermer les yeux sur ça, seulement parce qu'elle était sa petite-fille. En plus, il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était également la fille de cet homme et leurs ressemblances étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses à son goût, par commencer ses cheveux, sa manière, son comportement rieur et tout le tralala qui était perturbateur. La seule chose qu'elle avait héritée de sa fille chérie était ses yeux jaunes, comme deux soleils radieux._

 _Il avait alors convoqué cette gamine insolente dans son bureau qu'il avait désormais depuis sept ans._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papi ? demanda l'adolescente en rentrant sans toquer._

 _\- On t'a jamais appris à toquer ? rétorqua-t-il._

 _La blanche fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement._

 _\- Quelqu'un qui le devrait ne le fait pas, répondit-elle en s'affalant sur un siège._

 _Elle trouvait le bureau de son grand-père bien trop spacieux, il avait tant de places qu'il n'usait pas convenablement d'après elle. Cette pièce était bien trop grande. Une porte à deux battants, deux marches pour un espace en arc de cercle, recouvert d'un tapis bleu marin. Deux fauteuils en face de l'énorme bureau de son grand-père et la petite chèvre juste à côté. D'ailleurs, elle était en train de manger des papiers, Amaryllis réussit encore à lire un mot dessus et elle dû glousser._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? questionna le vieil homme._

 _\- Rien, rien... répondit-elle avec un sourire._

 _\- Bref... commença l'Amiral en Chef._

 _Il souffla par le nez, sentant que cette discussion allait à nouveau être épuisante ou plutôt agaçante pour lui._

 _\- Tu sais pourquoi t'es là._

 _\- Tu vas certainement me le rappeler dans ce cas, rétorqua sa petite-fille._

 _\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu, siffla-t-il._

 _S'il s'énervait rapidement ? Seulement parce que cette fille faisait des conneries, ressemblait trop à un homme qu'il n'avait que peu apprécié et qu'en plus, elle était sa chair et son sang. Et cette petite-fille s'amusait à voir son grand-père rougir de colère et seulement face à son comportement. Elle savait qu'elle ressemblait à son père et que cela l'agaçait, mais justement elle ne voulait pas être comme il le souhaitait._

 _\- Je dirais... que je suis certainement ici parce que je me suis levée en retard, fit Amaryllis semblant de deviner._

 _Sengoku garda son air ferme et stricte, indiquant que ce n'était pas cela._

 _\- Donc peut-être parce que je n'ai pas fait mon service de nettoyage ?_

 _Jouer la comédie pour rendre son grand-père fou était un passe-temps délectant._

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas fait ?! rugit-il._

 _\- Ah... Tu savais pas, donc c'est pas ça..._

 _Elle fit semblant de creuser dans sa mémoire en se grattant la tête, sachant que cela irriterait davantage son papi._

 _\- Tu as activé l'alarme incendie ! explosa-t-il._

 _\- Ah ! Fallait le dire plus tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant._

 _Elle avait 14 ans._

* * *

\- Et donc elle m'a passé le paquet de gâteau, termina Garp.

On était justement dans le bureau de papi. Garp était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil en mangeant des gâteaux du paquet que je lui ai fait léviter. Ça m'étonne qu'il l'ai pas encore terminé, mais en même temps il a expliqué les derniers entrainements qu'on a fait pendant ce mois, puisqu'il doit faire un rapport chaque fin de mois... Je trouve ça plutôt ridicule et je pense que mon attitude le montrait clairement, puisque je suis adossée contre la commode, avec la chèvre à mes pieds qui dévorent trois papiers dont un, où est écrit «Important» dessus, je dû glousser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, jeune fille ? me demanda mon papi.

\- Rien, rien, souris-je.

\- Donc, Garp, où sont les progrès concrets ?

Depuis qu'il a compris qu'il pouvait m'utiliser pour une stratégie militaire, il insiste pour que Garp supervise mon entrainement, mais les progrès sont très minces.

\- Je vais commencer à l'entrainer à utiliser son fruit en fermant les yeux, ça l'aidera peut-être pour développer son Haki de l'observation, répondit-il.

Garp pensait que j'étais sensible au Haki et Sengoku l'espérait. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur la question, puisque mon fruit du démon me permet une capacité similaire que je n'ai pas encore vraiment développée.

\- Seulement ? Ça va faire un an, non ? répondit l'Amiral en Chef.

Presque un an que Garp m'entraine à un rythme beaucoup trop doux, sûrement pour Sengoku.

\- Oui, mais on peut pas y aller trop vite non plus, répondit Garp.

\- Elle a dix-sept ans, répliqua mon grand-père en grinçant des dents, veux-tu que je te rappelle comment tu entrainais Luffy à ses sept ans ?!

Ah ! Un cheveu encore blanc. Va falloir que je lui rappelle.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas ma petite-fille.

\- Et moi, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle, alors force-toi un peu, rétorqua-t-il.

\- T'as oublié un cheveu, intervins-je.

Garp partit tout de suite dans un fou rire, au moins on était un peu près sur la même longueur d'onde et il comprenait mes paroles. Quand à Sengoku qui me fixait comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je lui répondis franchement :

\- T'as oublié de teindre un cheveu.

\- Garp dehors ! s'écria-t-il.

Il voulait sûrement m'enguirlander en paix, sans témoin. Mais le risque qu'il s'énerve et que tout le Nouveau Monde l'entende est bien plus grand. Garp sortit de la pièce, me lançant un petit clin d'œil discret et franchit la porte.

Dès lors, que le battant se referma, je savais que je ressortirai de cette pièce que dans quelques heures.

\- D'ailleurs, ta chèvre a mangé un papier concernant le G-5, l'informais-je en pointant du pouce la petite bête à ma droite.

\- Quoi ?! Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?! s'écria-t-il.

\- Tu devais parler avec Garp, non ?

\- Mais le G-5, Amaryllis ! C'est pas n'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-il en fouillant son bureau et relevant plusieurs papiers.

\- C'était le papier avec «Important» écrit en gros et rouge dessus, lui indiquais-je.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi t'as rien fait ?!

\- Comment je pouvais savoir que tu ne l'avais pas déjà lu ? Puis normalement elle mange que ce qui va à la poubelle, non ? répliquais-je avec un fin sourire.

\- Non, pas tout le temps !

Hé bin, j'y vais pas mollo aujourd'hui... Il abandonne sa recherche pour s'appuyer de tout son poids sur son bureau, avant de souffler pour se calmer et de s'affaler contre son siège, mais le siège n'est pas (ou plutôt plus) là et il tombe sur le coccyx au sol. Dans un cri peu masculin.

Je pouffe dans ma main. C'est vraiment trop marrant, je suis bien contente d'avoir mangé le fruit Psychique, j'ai juste eu a décalé sa chaise du bureau de quelques centimètres, puis en plus elle a des petites roues.

\- Amaryllis ! rugit-il.

\- C'est moi, répondis-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

\- Écoute petite peste, grogna-t-il en se relevant du joli parterre.

\- Peste ? m'étonnais-je.

Il ne m'a encore jamais insulté en face.

\- Oui ! Petite peste ! Je n'en peux plus !

\- Et tu crois que j'ai choisi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?!

Bien sûr, pour lui c'est tout un autre sujet, mais pour moi, c'est le même. Exactement le même sujet, il est juste attaché à une autre branche de l'arbre de ma vie, mais à la même grande branche de mes problèmes, dont toi, grand-père.

\- Si tu m'avais pas inscris à la Marine, on n'en serait pas là, lui répondis-je en arrêtant de m'adosser.

\- Je ne l'ai fait que pour ta sécurité !

\- C'est faux, rétorquais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Et tu crois que je l'ai fait pourquoi ?! Imagine ce que des pirates feront s'ils apprennent que t'es ma petite-fille !

\- Ils feront comme toi ! m'écriais-je.

\- Développe, exigea-t-il un peu plus calme soudainement.

Pourquoi il se calme quand je dis qu'il est comme de quelconques pirates ?!

\- Tu veux juste que je progresse parce que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon et que justement tu as besoin de soldats compétents pour rivaliser contre les Empereurs ! Tu veux juste m'utiliser à des fins stratégiques ! Et les pirates feront la même chose en m'utilisant peut-être comme pression, mais en fin de compte tu t'en fous !

Voilà ! C'est assez développé ?!

\- Comment peux-tu prétendre de telles choses ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ?! On a qu'un lien de sang pour toi, c'est ça ?! Je suis seulement la fille de cet homme qui t'a fait moins de place dans le cœur de Maman ?! Celui qui t'as pris ta fille-adorée ?! explosais-je avec hargne.

\- Tu vas tout de suite te calmer !

\- Et pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que je suis ton supérieur !

\- T'es un vieux croulant avant tout et mon grand-père ! répliquais-je en frappant sur le bois de son bureau.

\- Dans ton cas actuel, ça change rien ! rétorqua-t-il en copiant mon mouvement.

Yeux noirs contre yeux jaunes. Front contre front. Hargne contre colère. Grand-père contre petite-fille. Vieux croulant contre petite gamine insignifiante. Bouddha contre pouvoirs Psychiques.

\- Mon «cas actuel» ! Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! m'écriais-je. C'est toi, qui me l'as imposé ! Je n'ai rien demandé !

\- Tu es ma petite-fille ! Ton père a déjà souillé mon nom une fois ! Tu as intérêt à rattraper le coup !

Traduction : Rends mon nom encore plus populaire, puisque mon filleul a fait le contraire.

\- Je ne veux rien accomplir en ton nom, sifflais-je rageusement.

\- Et en quel nom veux-tu accomplir quelque chose, dans ce cas ? me demanda-t-il de manière colérique.

\- En mon nom ! répondis-je avec conviction.

Un ange passe et pourtant la tension est palpable dans ce bureau.

\- Et tu veux accomplir quoi ?!

\- Je... Je... Je... !

\- Tu vois ! Tu ne le sais même pas toi-même !

\- Bien sûr que si je le sais !

Mensonge. Je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux accomplir, mais je sais que ce n'est pas dans la Marine que je l'accomplirais.

\- Alors tu veux quoi ?! insista papi.

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire, grognais-je.

Notre bataille de regard ne se terminait toujours pas.

\- Ici, tu accomplis ton devoir au nom de la Justice.

\- Et en quelle Justice ? Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui l'accomplis, crachais-je.

\- Tu es soldat de la Marine !

\- Contre mon gré, répliquais-je avec hargne, je n'ai jamais demandé à être soldat ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé !

\- Et tu voulais devenir quoi ?! Pirate ?!

Peut-être bien.

\- Au moins je saurais ce qu'est la Liberté, grognais-je.

\- T'en as déjà assez !

\- De la liberté ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule, vieillard ! Je suis cloitrée toute la journée !

Juste à voir les heures de liberté... Elles sont très restreintes et c'est à peine se promener dans les couloirs.

\- Assez jeune fille !

\- Assez ?! C'est la première fois qu'on se parle en face à face ! Qu'on se dit peut-être nos quatre vérités ! Et tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ?!

\- Dans ce cas dis-les moi ! Tes «quatre vérités» !

Même s'il ne fait aucun geste, j'ai eu l'étrange impression que dans son intonation, il a mit les guillemets sur ses derniers mots.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à rejoindre la Marine.

Je suis encore calme.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que Maman et Papa meurent.

La tristesse me revint.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quelque chose de compliqué.

Je me souvins de toutes ces fois.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ta petite-fille... finis-je hargneusement.

\- Et tu crois que j'ai souhaité avoir une petite-fille turbulente ?! Tes ressemblances avec ton père sont bien trop nombreuses ! La seule chose que t'as hérité de ma fille, c'est ses yeux ! Je n'ai pas non plus demandé à tes parents de mourir et de me laisser une ratée comme petite-fille !

Hein ? Il... Il... est sérieux ?! Mes poings se serrèrent. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé quelque chose de compliqué, à part d'être mon grand-père, d'être présent, d'être à mes côtés, de peut-être passer une heure avec moi ! Rien d'autre ! Quelque chose s'est déchirée.

\- Bien ! Maintenant s'en est assez, grognais-je.

\- C'est moi qui décide quand s'en est assez, rétorqua-t-il.

\- On s'est tout dit, non ?

Il resta silencieux. C'est ce que je me disais. Je fis volte-face et sortis précipitamment de son bureau, en claquant la porte. J'ai toujours su qu'il ne me considérait pas comme un membre à part entière de sa famille comme ma mère, mais l'entendre le dire haut et fort... est blessant...

Je partis alors directement vers ma cabine, ignorant les soldats que je croise, qui m'ignore également.

Au moment, où je veux ouvrir la porte en enfonçant la poignée de porte, je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas là. Ah oui... Garp a défoncé ma porte... Bon, je dois d'abord faire des réparations donc ! Ça m'occupera un peu l'esprit !

* * *

Après avoir été cherchée une nouvelle porte et avoir balayer les restes de l'ancienne porte, j'ai pus attacher la nouvelle porte et avoir à nouveau la joie d'une chambre isolée !

J'ai alors sortis d'un tiroir de mon bureau un livre : «Fruit du Démon connues à ce jour»


	4. Mission Subite

_Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !_

 _C'est les vacances de Noël ! Du coup, je vais poster un peu plus souvent, selon mon envie, mais dès que les cours reprendront, les chapitres seront à nouveau au rythme de deux semaines ! C'est que je n'ai que le weekend pour écrire quand y'a pas de vacances !_

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chpt III. Mission Subite**

« _Le fruit Psychique est un fruit paramecia, certainement considéré comme l'un des plus puissants de cette catégorie. Pourtant il ne sera qu'utile, si l'utilisateur de ce dernier sait s'en servir correctement. Avec la puissance Psychique, chacun pourrait devenir très puissant, mais la force mental de l'utilisateur y sera toujours très importante. Si le mangeur n'a aucune force mental, alors il ne saura jamais vraiment utiliser ce dernier.»_

Ramassant la feuille qui est tombé du livre, je soupirai. Cette feuille est une photo... Une photo avec mes parents, mon grand-père et moi... Sengoku avait un air stricte, mes parents étaient souriants et moi... J'avais un sourire de quatre kilomètres de long aux lèvres, j'arrivai même à distinguer des miettes de brioche sur le contour de ma bouche. Les cheveux de ma mère étaient semblables à ceux de son père, noir ébène et pourtant ses yeux jaunes rendaient son visage chaleureux, magnifique, tout le contraire de l'Amiral en Chef, peut-être que l'âge le rendra plus sympathique. Quand à mon père, ses cheveux étaient blancs comme la neige, j'en ai hérité et mes parents aimaient dire que je leur ressemblais, c'était toujours très marrant. À cette époque, je devais avoir sept ans, mes cheveux blancs étaient longs, j'avais l'air si heureuse.

« _Il est conseillé pour bien apprendre à l'utiliser de méditer, d'être clame d'esprit et ne jamais se laisser emporter par ses sentiments. Le pouvoir Psychique pourrait toujours se déployer lors de forte colère._ »

Un petit sourire apparut quand je fixai mes parents, mais disparut dès lors que je revis les yeux sombres de mon grand-père. Il n'a certainement pas voulu être photographié avec mon père. J'ai déjà jeté plusieurs coups d'œil à son bureau et les seules photos qui y paraissent sont ceux de lui avec sa fille, ma mère... Il n'y a aucune photo de moi quand j'étais petite, ou de quand ma mère était enceinte de moi. J'ai déjà vu celui de Garp, son bureau est rempli de photo avec Luffy et Ace, même s'ils ne sont pas toujours souriants sur les photos, d'ailleurs l'ainé est souvent en train de tirer la gueule. Puis parfois se sont aussi des photos quand Garp les force à un câlin ou les frappe de son poing d'amour.

Je soupire...

« _Le fruit Psychique permet beaucoup de choses, mais comme tout paramecia l'utilisateur devra puiser dans son imagination pour en user. Ce fruit devrait permettre de faire léviter des ustensiles, de les déplacer à sa guise, le mangeur devrait également pouvoir persuader ses adversaires en usant de son pouvoir (Mais cela ne fonctionnera pas si l'adversaire a une force mentale plus forte)_ »

Un pouvoir pour persuader ses adversaires... J'aimerais bien pouvoir l'utiliser sur le papi... Peut-être que je pourrai ainsi partir, ou faire en sorte qu'il m'oubli ? De toute évidence, qu'il sait qu'il a une petite-fille ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Mon ventre décida de me rappeler qu'il est vide. Ah oui ! Je posais le livre sur le bureau avec la photo comme marque-page. Allant deux secondes à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur... Il y a rien dans la cour, même le groupe de Nad' n'y est plus. Bon... Avant que mon ventre décide de me manger parce que je ne lui donne rien, je vais prendre une tablette de chocolat cachée sous mon matelas et je la mange lentement, mais je la savoure.

Je croque une nouvelle fois et profite du goût chocolaté. Il est quelle heure du coup ? Je me suis assise sur mon lit et regarde le petit réveil sur la table de chevet... Quatorze heure ? Déjà ? D'ailleurs, il m'a réveillé à quelle heure Garp ? L'heure de réveil habituelle est six heures, pour d'autres cinq heures. Ça dépend du service ou de l'entrainement. Avec Garp, ça tombe toujours sur six heures, mais le soleil était déjà levé, donc il devait être aux alentours de neuf heures.

La discussion avec Sengoku me trotte dans la tête, alors que j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier un minimum...

 _«Tu es ma petite-fille ! Ton père a déjà souillé mon nom une fois ! Tu as intérêt à rattraper le coup !»_

Je ne sais même pas exactement ce que mon père a fait... Je sais seulement que le Papi a eu de gros ennuis à la suite de ses agissements. Mais je sais que mon père a été pirate, il a certainement connu la liberté... Et ma mère l'aimait même si mon grand-père s'opposait à son amour interdit pour le côté de la Justice. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de rattraper le coup ? Même si j'accomplirais quelque chose d'extraordinaire, ce qui est déjà très improbable en soi, le mérite reviendrait à moi, à Garp, puisqu'il m'a entrainé et à lui, mais qu'en une partie très mince.

 _«Et en quel nom veux-tu accomplir quelque chose, dans ce cas ?»_

Je ne veux pas accomplir quelque chose au nom de quelqu'un d'autre, mais en mon nom. Je ne veux pas que dans les journaux, il y soit marqué «La Petite-Fille de l'Amiral en Chef a encore fait parler d'elle !» mais je veux qu'il y soit plutôt marqué «Amaryllis a encore frappée !» ça. C'est un rêve bien trop grand pour moi, pour l'instant... Je dois progresser pour y arriver. Un jour peut-être, peut-être à mes soixante-dix ans ! Comme Sengoku !

 _«Tu ne le sais même pas toi-même !»_

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux accomplir pour rendre le monde meilleur. Ou juste me libérer des chaines qui me rattachent à cet endroit, à cause de mon lien avec un Amiral beaucoup trop haut gradé pour moi... Surnom un peu trop long... Bref. Mon papi est le problème.

 _«Et tu crois que j'ai souhaité avoir une petite-fille turbulente ?!»_

C'est bien ce que je me disais... Sengoku préfère le calme. Je suis trop turbulente pour lui...

 _«La seule chose que t'as hérité de ma fille, c'est ses yeux !»_

Et j'en suis bien fière. Mes yeux sont les bijoux que ma mère m'a laissé, m'a légué avant que...

 _«Je n'ai pas non plus demandé à tes parents de mourir et de me laisser une ratée comme petite-fille !»_

Avant qu'elle meurt avec mon père... Leur mort est une chose que je n'oublierais jamais... Comment j'ai réagis, comment le vieux a réagi, comment les soldats ont réagi... Je me souviens de tout. Et Sengoku me considère comme une ratée, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il veuille me revoir dans son bureau.

\- Amaryllis ? demanda quelqu'un en toquant à la porte.

Je range vivement le chocolat sous l'oreiller et m'essuie la bouche du revers de la main au cas où.

\- Oui ? répondis-je en tournant la tête vers la porte.

Un soldat entrouvrit légèrement la porte, avant de constater que je suis habillée et il ouvrit entièrement mais doucement cette dernière.

\- L'Amiral en Chef te demande dans son bureau.

\- Huh ? ne pus-je me retenir de me laisser m'échapper.

Ai-je parlé trop vite ? Pourquoi il veut me voir après la jolie engueulade qu'on vient d'avoir ?

\- Oui, il veut te voir et tu sais qu'il faut pas le laisser attendre, me répondit-il.

\- Euh... d'accord, d'accord, j'y vais, annonçais-je en me levant.

Je sortis de la chambre en fermant la porte et le soldat partit après m'avoir dit :

\- Au faite, t'as bien réparé ta porte, j'espère qu'elle tiendra plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Ouais... Avec Garp, comme réveil... On doit changer les portes presque tous les jours... Bref.

Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon grand-père, qui apparemment veut s'entretenir avec moi, alors qu'on a juste eu une toute petite dispute. Mais une dispute de rien du tout... Ouais, pas crédible...

Et merde... La porte est déjà là. J'inspirai et expire profondément, avant de rentrer sans toquer dans la pièce, où se trouve déjà Garp avec mon papi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionnais-je en m'avançant.

\- Sengoku nous envoie dans une base navale du Nouveau Monde.

Ce sera peut-être la première fois que je quitte Marine Ford pour plusieurs mois. Enfin ! Liberté ! Enfin, on s'enflamme pas, mais y'aura pas de papi trop chiant, c'est déjà bien.

\- Et elle a quoi cette base ? demandais-je.

\- Ce type de bases garde plusieurs documents importants sur les Empereurs, celle-ci garde des documents sur Barbe Blanche, expliqua l'Amiral en Chef.

Comme par hasard...

\- Ah ! Quand on parle de Barbe Blanche, faudrait que j'aille rendre une petite visite à Ace, sourit Garp.

\- N'oublis pas ton rang, Garp ! grogna Sengoku.

Je roulai des yeux. Ce genre de scènes n'est pas inhabituel... Garp qui veut rendre visite à l'un de ses petits-fils, même si j'ai compris qu'ils n'ont pas de lien du sang, et Sengoku qui lui rappelle que normalement il devrait le capturer et non lui taper la discute.

\- Au moins, il va voir son petit-fils, intervins-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! s'écria Sengoku.

\- J'insinue qu'il est un bon grand-père et qu'il se souci de sa famille, comparé à d'autres, répondis-je en croisant les bras.

\- On a déjà eu une discussion maintenant, on ne va pas remettre ça, siffla rageusement Sengoku.

\- J'en ai pas envie de toute évidence, rétorquais-je.

Juste un cour instant, on se comprit et je détournai la tête, pendant qu'il se rassit, se concentra à nouveau sur Garp.

\- Vous partez le plus rapidement possible, on craint que Barbe Blanche veuille récupérer les documents.

\- Pourquoi pas les ramener ici, alors ? demanda Garp.

\- Parce que si nous aurions tous les documents ici, cela n'irait pas. Nous devons les éparpiller un peu partout, normalement personne ne sait où sont les informations, répondit Sengoku.

\- Et comment Barbe Blanche sait que ses informations sont à cette base ? questionnais-je légèrement irrité.

\- Ça a échappé à un bleu, grogna le vieux.

Ah ouais... Les nouveaux, ils ne savent pas ça. Il faut leur dire clairement «Aucune information ne filtre ! Compris ?» Sinon ça leur passe par-dessus la tête.

\- Bon, c'n'est pas qu'on ne t'aime pas, hein, mais on va y aller, déclara Garp.

Si, si, on l'aime pas, enfin pas moi en tout cas. Je sortis du bureau sans un dernier regard pour mon grand-père et Garp suivit mon mouvement.

\- Amaryllis, tu devrais peut-être essayer d'être un petit peu plus sympa avec lui, tenta le Vice-Amiral.

\- Et il est sympa avec moi ? demandais-je en roulant des yeux.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne croque à nouveau dans une pâtisserie.

\- C'est quelle base ? le questionnais-je pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est celle du G-2, me répondit-il indifféremment.

\- Ça ne devait pas être celle du G-1 qui garde les documents de Barbe Blanche ?

Si, mais l'information avait déjà filtrée une fois et les documents ont été redistribués.

Attendez...

\- Est-ce que par hasard, on doit transporter les documents à une nouvelle base ? redemandais-je.

Je n'aime pas du tout, quand les informations de bases, comme une petite mission, ne sont pas données ! On doit déplacer les documents ! Pourquoi Sengoku ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ?!

\- Bref, va chercher tes affaires, je t'attends au port, déclara Garp.

\- Ça marche, soufflais-je en partant dans une autre direction.

Au moins, comme on part, la porte tiendra plus longtemps. Mais pas en ma présence...

 _«Une ratée !»_

Pourquoi je me souviens de ça maintenant ? Ça n'a aucune importance de ce que pense Sengoku de moi ! Aucune importance ! Aucune ! Mais pourquoi il me donne une mission aussi importante s'il me considère comme une ratée ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

J'arrive enfin à ma porte et rentre. Je prends le chocolat encore sous l'oreiller et le mets dans une poche d'un sac en bandoulière, également en saucisson. Donc, je prends des vêtements propres, toujours pas l'uniforme, ah non ! Elle reste ici ! Un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres, comme j'ai pas l'uniforme, Garp ne pourra pas me forcer de la mettre. Stratège...

Bref. Je prends également une pomme, on ne sait jamais avec Garp, il peut oublier de faire le plein de provisions avant de partir, même si ce n'est pas une pomme et la moitié d'une tablette de chocolat qui vont me sauver de la faim...

J'entends un cri qui vient du port ! Je crois avoir compris mon prénom... Est-ce que je suis si lente que ça ? Non... Ça fait à peine... Je regarde sur l'heure. Vingt minutes... Vingt minutes ?! Oh merde !

Je sors vivement de ma chambre en claquant la porte ! J'espère que ça ne va pas la déboiter ! Mais bon, je n'ai pas assez de force pour ça, donc elle tient bon et je pars en courant avec mon sac sur l'épaule dans le dédale de couloirs qu'est Marine Ford.

D'abord je dois tourner à droite, puis à nouveau, puis à gauche. Arrivé aux escaliers je les descends furtivement, basculant quelques soldats où je m'excuse brièvement.

\- Amaryllis ! Fais attention où tu vas ! gronda l'un d'entre eux.

\- Désolé ! Je dois aller au port !

D'autres soupiraient las ou juste parce qu'ils étaient agacés. En même temps, on me connait ! Malheureusement... La petite-fille de Sengoku ne passe pas inaperçue... J'aurai tellement préféré ça.

Sortie du bâtiment, je dû encore courir sur plusieurs kilomètres avant d'arriver toute essoufflée devant Garp.

\- Enfin ! Je pensais que t'étais tombée dans le trou des toilettes !

Très belle expression... Vraiment... Au moins, il a dit «toilette» et non «chiotte» même si je le dirai certainement.

\- Bon, faudra travailler ton endurance, mais monte d'abord à bord et installe-toi dans la cabine commune ! m'ordonna-t-il en partant vers le bateau.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que sur les bateaux de Garp, c'est une cabine pour le Vice-Amiral et une cabine pour les soldats. Je suis considéré comme soldat, alors que je ne le souhaite pas...

* * *

 _Plus de renseignements au prochaine chapitre ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il sortira alors…_

 _À bientôt ! Merci !_


	5. Ajout

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Et oui, c'est les vacances et je voulais poster quelques chapitres plus souvent, avant que je reprenne le rythme d'école, parce que oui, quand y'a les cours, je ne peux pas écrire comme pendant les vacances ! Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Chpt IV. Ajout**

 _L'enfant lisait un livre. Allongée sur le ventre à même le sol, elle tournait les pages, complètement immergé dans l'histoire qu'elle dévorait depuis que ses parents étaient en mission. Plusieurs mots apparaissaient, mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une femme était jalouse des toilettes d'autres femmes... Ce n'était que des toilettes. Mais elle omit cela pour continuer sa lecture plus que passionnante._

 _Lorsque soudainement un son retentit. La blanche sût tout de suite ce que cela signifiait et elle sauta sur ses jambes, délaissant le livre au sol de sa chambre et couru pour sortir du bâtiment et accueillir les revenants, dont ses parents. Elle avait hâte de leur dire tous les mots qu'elle venait de découvrir, mais aussi de leur demander le sens de certain. Elle avait hâte de leur dire qu'elle venait de perdre une dent. Elle avait hâte de les revoir et de les serrer dans ses bras._

 _La petite déboula du bâtiment, toute joyeuse, elle couru encore jusqu'au navire à la figure de prou d'un chien, qui lui faisait légèrement peur, mais ses parent l'avaient rassurés sur le coup._

 _Avec un énorme sourire, elle regardait les personnes descendre, cherchant ses parents du regard. Une touffe noire et une touffe blanche. Ses parents. Mais elle ne vit que des regards compatissants, des regards vides, des regards tristes, des regards honteux. Pas ses parents. L'enfant commença à se poser beaucoup de questions, normalement ses parents descendaient en premier et la saluaient en la prenant dans leur bras, parfois son père la jetait dans les airs, ce qui était toujours très amusants._

 _Amaryllis..._

 _Elle se retourna pour voir un homme, avec une forte allure, les cheveux blancs commençant à apparaitre._

 _\- Où sont Maman et Papa ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._

 _L'espoir brillait au fond de ses yeux. Elle était peut-être quelques fois naïve, mais elle n'était pas bête et elle craignait... Elle craignait que ce qu'elle pensait soit vrai._

 _\- Amaryllis, je suis désolé, répondit l'homme en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant._

 _\- Où sont Maman et Papa ? répéta-t-elle avec une voix plus déchirée que précédemment._

 _\- Je suis désolé, Amaryllis... Nous n'avons pas pu les sauver... bredouilla Garp, laissant une minuscule larme couler._

 _Les yeux jaunes de la petite s'écarquillèrent au maximum. Elle ne voulait pas... Elle ne voulait pas y croire... Ses parents ne pouvaient pas... Une larme dévala sa joue avant d'être rejointe par tant d'autres. Garp prit la petite dans ses bras pour la consoler et soi-même._

 _Dans son bureau, Sengoku pleurait également, à l'abri des regards. Sa fille-adorée était morte. Il revit son sourire, avant de laisser d'autres larmes perler de ses yeux. Son filleul avait également péri. Même s'il paraissait strict avec ce dernier, il l'avait accepté dans leur famille. Mais il lui restait une chose... Sa petite-fille, Amaryllis était encore là. Pourtant ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas._

 _Amaryllis pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, reniflant bruyamment, s'accrochant à la chemise de Garp, qui la serrait dans ses bras. Elle ne lut pas la fin du livre que ses parents lui avaient confiée. Elle avait neuf ans._

(...)

\- DEBOUT LES FEIGNASSES ! ON ARRIVE AUJOURD'HUI !

Oh putain !

\- Aie !

Plusieurs cris ou plaintes retentirent dans la mince cabine que tous les soldats partageaient, dont moi. Je suis tombée de mon hamac, qui est suspendu à une bonne hauteur tout de même ! Face contre terre, ce n'est pas le plus beau des réveils ! Quoique, on parle de Garp, il aurait pu faire bien pire...

Pratiquement tous les hommes se levèrent de leur hamac, d'autres atterrissaient juste à côté de moi, sans faire attention à la petite sans importance étalée au sol comme une merde. Merci, les gars !

Lorsqu'ils furent tous dehors, je me relevais enfin.

\- Dure matinée, n'est-ce pas ?

Hein ?! J'ai dis quand ils sont «tous» dehors ! Mais j'ai oublié une personne... Nad'... Très dur à gérer... Mais aussi dur à trouver, puisqu'elle se cache pratiquement, enfin non... Mais son hamac est accroché dans l'ombre de la cabine !

Je voulus lui dire quelque chose, mais rien de cohérent me vint, alors je ne dis rien.

\- T'as perdu ta langue ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai juste pas envie de te parler, répliquais-je en fouillant dans mon sac.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie de gaspiller ma salive pour toi, rétorquais-je avec un mince sourire qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

Ah ! Je sortis alors un léger pull beige et retirai mon T-Shirt de nuit. Enfilant le nouveau haut à capuche, je me relevais, après avoir rangé le T-Shirt noir.

\- Tu fais du combien ? me demanda Nad'.

\- De quoi ? la questionnais-je sans comprendre.

Je m'étais également retournée, ne lui tournant plus le dos.

\- De soutien-gorge, me répondit-elle avec un mince sourire.

Elle pensait sûrement que ce genre de questions me gênerait et bin... Doigt dans l'œil et toc !

\- Déjà moins que tes hydrofloteurs, souris-je sarcastique.

\- Quoi ?! rugit-elle.

\- Oui, je fais du A, affirmais-je en sortant.

\- Non mais reviens ici ! Sale gamine ! Amaryllis !

C'est tout ce que j'entendis. Mais j'arrivais à encore entendre sa voix, même si l'on ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait. Je me dirigeai alors vers la cafétéria, qui est un endroit très simple...

Après être passée devant trois portes, je descendis les marches qui me conduisirent à une petite salle à manger, où plusieurs mangeaient un morceau de pain.

Ce n'était pas super super, les bateaux de Garp, ou juste de la Marine, même si jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pus monter seulement sur ceux du Vice-Amiral.

Je prends un plateau et me sers un bol de lait avec des céréales, prends également un verre d'eau pétillante et m'assois à une table seule. Qui a pensé qu'être la petite-fille de Sengoku était avantageux ? Vraiment ? Et bien, pas du tout ! C'est sûrement la pire chose dans la Marine et l'horreur du côté des Pirates ! Je ne suis pas chaude chaude pour aller me promener sur le bateau de Big Mom... Ou de n'importe quel Empereur.

Je mange mes céréales en silence. Les céréales ont le don de donner de l'énergie pour la journée et je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'ai l'impression que je vais en avoir besoin, mais ça se trouve je me trompe. Et quelque part, je l'espère.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner en buvant mon verre d'une traite et m'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, avant de poser le plateau, sur le tas des autres qui s'était déjà bien amassé. Heureusement que Ukon ne fait pas parti des soldats sous les ordres de Garp.

Ukon, avec sa gueule de soldat sans imperfection, a un énorme égo, il est prétentieux à n'importe quelle situation et se vante pour un rien. L'une fois, il se vantait qu'Aokiji l'ai regardé ! Mais putain ! C'était juste une œillade et il en faisait tout en plat en disant que c'était un signe du destin !

Bref. Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, surtout que ses cheveux blonds brillants sont impossibles à supporter, mas quand je lui fais une remarque dessus, il me sort qu'avoir les cheveux blancs comme neige et les yeux jaunes n'est pas normal. Voilà... Des échanges toujours très sympathiques avec lui...

Il avait déjà dit quoi Garp ? On arrive aujourd'hui ? Ah oui...

\- Hé, tu savais que Sengoku compte confier des missions de plus en plus importantes à sa petite ? entendis-je.

Je me stoppe tout de suite. Alors que ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, je n'entendis que cela et la suite. Alors que la pièce était occupée par une vingtaine de soldats, dont la dizaine ne faisait que hurler de bon matin. J'entendais la conversation de deux soldats énormément discrets à l'autre bout de la petite salle.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais que leur relation était compliquée...

Et elle l'est.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il parait qu'elle assistera à un nouveau projet...

Ah bon ? Sengoku ne m'en a pas parlé. Ni Garp. Alors d'où viennes ses rumeurs, à part si c'est moi qui ne suis pas au courante... Ce qui est peut-être beaucoup plus probable en fin de compte.

\- Et quel genre de projet ?

\- J'en sais pas plus, mais peut-être qu'elle a dit quelque chose de sa mère, ce qui a fait craqué l'Amiral en Chef...

\- Tu penses ? Je ne la vois pas faire ça...

\- T'es encore un bleu, c'est pour ça. Ouvre les yeux, ce n'est qu'une petite qui profite du titre de son grand-père pour faire des âneries.

Son ton s'était légèrement haussé, mais pourtant personne d'autre que moi et le nouveau ne l'entendit.

\- Tss... m'échappa.

Et ce son rageur ne parvint à aucune oreille. Je n'avais pas encore bougé, mais me repris puisque mon arrêt devait tout de même paraitre étrange, heureusement la plupart ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Montée les quelques marches, je partis sur le pont, mais même dessus on voulait pas me laisser tranquille !

\- Amaryllis !

Garp. Je pars du coup, vers le milieu du pont, où se trouve le Vice-Amiral. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler, déclara-t-il en partant vers sa cabine.

Ce n'est pas rassurant quand il est sérieux comme ça ! Je le suis à contrecœur et referme la porte de sa cabine derrière nous. Le vieil homme s'affale immédiatement dans son fauteuil et pose ses pieds sur son bureau en bois massif. Je crois que c'est le seul en bois massif de toute la Marine, mais c'est pas inconnu Garp a une bonne poigne et plusieurs bureaux y sont déjà passés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je en m'asseyant plus doucement que lui sur une chaise.

\- C'est à propos de la mission, déclara-t-il.

J'hoche légèrement de la tête.

\- À la base du G-2, il a été effectué des recherches et le premier sous-marin de la Marine a été crée là-bas.

\- Attends ! Tu veux en venir où ?

\- Sengoku veut s'assurer que les documents arrivent à la prochaine base sans problème, du coup il veut confier cette tâche au sous-marin, continua-t-il.

\- Quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Il veut que tu prennes les commandes du sous-marin, déclara-t-il sans pression.

Minute...

\- T'es en train de me dire que Sengoku me confie un sous-marin, alors que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon et qu'en plus de ça c'est des documents très importants ?! m'exclamais-je.

\- Oui.

Sec, direct, précis, mais trop imprécis pour moi !

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Apparemment il veut que tu fasses tes preuves, répondit Garp nonchalant.

\- Mais je ne suis pas capable de diriger un sous-marin ! Je ne suis pas capable de faire tenir des ordres ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi Sengoku voudrait qu'une ratée fasse ses preuves !

Heureusement que la cabine de Garp est insonorisé, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on m'entende.

\- Une «ratée» ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ? me demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais laissé échapper ça... Zut... Me calmant un peu et rabaissant les bras, je baissai également les yeux.

\- C'est Sengoku qui a dit ça... marmonnais-je.

\- Dire qu'avant tu l'appelais «Papi», votre relation a bien changé... soupira le Vice-Amiral.

\- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? lui demandais-je suspicieuse.

\- Ah ! Bin, je crois que Sengoku l'a dit quand il était en colère. Je ne pense pas qu'il dirait une chose pareille à un membre de sa famille, rajouta-t-il en croquant dans un croissant.

\- Je ne pense pas que Sengoku me considère comme de la famille, rétorquais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- T'as pas vu comment il est ?

\- Rah quand je suis là, c'est autre chose. Quand il est seul avec toi, il est comment ? questionna Garp.

\- Sec... Méchant... Il est peut-être parfois dégouté de me voir...

\- Mmh... C'est vrai que j'ai rarement vu Sengoku comme ça, même si je pense qu'il agissait comme ça avec ton père au début.

\- Au début ? Je le connais depuis que je suis née ! Déjà avant la mort de mes parents, il était pas très ouvert, alors depuis... bredouillais-je en grinçant des dents.

\- Grinces pas des dents, tu vas avoir mal à la tête.

Bien sûr ! Comme si ça allait me donner des maux de têtes seulement en frottant mes dents l'une contre l'autre ! Mais je crois me souvenir que mon père disait que ça arrivait à ma mère quand elle grinçait des dents... Je ne suis pas sûre... Mais peut-être que c'est héréditaire, qui sait ? Peut-être que Sengoku aussi. Si ça se trouve il a déjà eu pas mal de migraine par ma faute et c'est pour ça qu'il est désagréable ! Trop beau pour être vrai...

\- Mais je comprends tout de même pas pourquoi me confier cette mission ! repris-je.

Même envoyer Ukon serait plus judicieux !

\- Je te l'ai dit, il veut sûrement voir de quoi t'es capable...

\- Et toi ? lui demandais-je sérieusement.

\- De quoi «et moi» ? questionna-t-il en me regardant à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tu me donnerais cette mission ? reformulais-je.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Et cela commençait un peu à devenir énervant. Il ne me donne toujours pas de réponse, je vais tenter de le réveiller.

\- Garp ? Sincèrement, est-ce que tu me vois dirigé un sous-marin ? Avec des soldats dedans ?

Il ne réagit toujours pas, avant... Non ! Sérieusement !

\- Zzz... Z... zz...

Il vient de s'endormir ! En plus il ronfle ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je le fixai assez intensément, puis me rendis vite compte que ce que je faisais ne servait à rien... Pfiou...

Bref. Je peux faire quoi là ? Bon, je commence à m'ennuyer, en même temps je n'ai pas une énorme patience.

Je me levai de ma chaise, pour aller derrière Garp et regarder son bureau. Sur celui-ci, il n'y avait pas de cadre, mais à Marine Ford, il en a une tonne de cadres... Je vis tout de même une feuille dépassée d'un tiroir. Par curiosité, je tirai la feuille et découvris une photo.

Mon cœur se serra un peu à cette image. Il y avait Ace, je suppose, qui tirait la tronche, les bras croisés. Il regardait à l'opposé de l'objectif. À gauche se trouvait Luffy, avec un énorme sourire et une main sur son chapeau de paille, d'ailleurs il m'a l'air beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Et accroupit derrière eux, se trouvent Garp avec un sourire aussi similaire qu'à celui du petit. Il avait une main posée sur l'épaule d'Ace et une sur celle de Luffy. En fond, il y avait une maison, entouré de forêt. Les portes étaient fermées et on ne distinguait rien au fenêtre.

\- Ah ! Tu vois le petit c'est Luffy, déclara Garp.

Je lâche un cri de surprise !

\- Bordel, Garp ! m'écriais-je.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il s'est réveillé alors que j'observai cette photo ! La frayeur de ma vie ! Mon cœur bat encore la chamade à cause d'un certain Vice-Amiral !

\- Oh, désolé, dit-il naturellement. Bref, lui c'est Ace, il est le second commandant de Barbe Blanche, maintenant. Je pensais pouvoir le voir grâce à cette mission.

\- On doit juste déplacer des documents, on ne doit pas affronter Barbe Blanche, répliquais-je en posant la photo sur son bureau.

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Je partis vers la porte, pour sortir, mais avant... Je m'appuyais avec mon bras contre l'embrasure de la porte et soupirai... Avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers le vieil homme.

\- Si je dois diriger un sous-marin... Tu seras là ? demandais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils auront besoin de moi à la base, je ne pourrais te le dire qu'après que j'ai parlé avec Komir.

\- Komir ?

Komir est Vice-Amiral, il a une calvitie plutôt ridicule, quand on voit sa touffe de cheveux blonds qui lui descend dans le dos et sa petite moustache qui accentue toujours son air neutre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire quand il venait à Marine Ford. En même temps, c'était assez rare...

\- Oui, tu sais Komir, celui avec la calvitie et les longs cheveux, déclara Garp.

\- Oui... c'est bon, je sais... marmonnais-je.

\- BASE DU G-2 EN VUE !

Espérons que j'ai de la chance.

* * *

 _Passez de bonnes fêtes ! Bonnes vacances !_

 _À la prochaine !_


	6. Préparation

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Coucou ! Me revoilà après Noël pour vous partager un nouveau chapitre du périple d'Amaryllis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes pour le moment ! La suite Samedi !_

* * *

 **Chpt V. Préparation**

\- Ah ! Comment vas-tu, Komir ? s'exclama joyeusement Garp.

Après être descendu du bateau, être rentré dans le QG, Garp est tout de suite sauté sur l'autre Vice-Amiral pour lui parler après tout ce temps, passé éloigné l'un de l'autre. Mais c'était que des amis, on se rassure.

\- Je vais bien et toi ? répondit-il en gardant son sérieux.

\- Je vais bien, alors où sont les papiers ? répondit le papi en croquant dans une viennoiserie.

\- On les a déjà mis dans le sous-marin, il est au sous-sol. Les soldats n'attendent plus que la petite-fille de Sengoku donne les ordres.

Attendez...

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas ! m'écriais-je.

Garp posa une main sur mon épaule et y effectua une pression qui me força à le regarder dans les yeux, relevant la tête par la même occasion.

\- Amaryllis, tu y arriveras, m'assura-t-il.

\- Mais... tentais-je de répliquer.

\- Amaryllis, me coupa-t-il, tu dois seulement avoir confiance en toi, compris ?

\- Mais...

\- Amaryllis, tu y arriveras.

Son regard était plein de conviction. Il allait me mettre de ce sous-marin que je le veuille ou non, je le voyais. Heureusement qu'actuellement, dans le couloir il n'y avait que Garp, le Vice-Amiral Komir et moi. Je n'ai aucune envie que des soldats voient mon regard jaune totalement désespéré. Je n'étais pas du tout sûre, pas du tout.

\- Et si on percute un rocher. Et si je dirige mal. Et si les soldats ne me font pas confiance. Et si je n'arrive pas à tout gérer. Et si...

\- Et si tu serais seulement toi-même et les guiderais comme tu as l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'on refait le plein de provisions, suggéra Garp.

\- Mais c'est autre chose là ! C'est pas juste dire où vont les caisses, c'est avoir la responsabilité de plusieurs vies... marmonnais-je.

\- Tu as donc peur de perdre des hommes, conclut-il.

\- Mais non ! rétorquais-je.

\- Tu as peur de quoi dans ce cas ?

\- De... De...

Je suis perturbée ! Je ne sais pas ce que je crains ! Je sais ce qu'ils pensent tous de moi ! Aucun d'eux ne voudra m'obéir ! Dans le meilleur des cas, ils m'enverront à la flotte ! Je tournai en rond, levais les bras, me prenais la tête, avant de m'écrier vers Garp les yeux clos :

\- J'en sais rien !

Et un ange passa instantanément.

\- Amaryllis, n'ait crainte. Je te connais bien plus courageuse que ça.

\- Je suis courageuse ! répliquais-je par automatisme.

\- Alors relèves ce nouveau défi, imposa Garp.

Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que les soldats pensent, peut-être qu'il le sait. Peut-être que justement il veut que je gagne leur respect de cette façon, je trouve seulement que c'est une méthode totalement... inutile ? Aucune idée...

\- Mais je ne sais même pas utiliser mon fruit du démon correctement... bredouillais-je en croisant les bras.

\- C'est vrai que ce sera un problème, répondit Komir.

Depuis le début, il n'a fait qu'observer, j'espère qu'il a de bons conseils à donner maintenant !

\- Bon, on a combien de temps ? questionna Garp.

\- Vous avez trois jours pour livrer les documents à la base du G-3, mais grâce au submersible la traversée ne prendra sûrement qu'une journée, explique l'homme à la calvitie.

Sûrement ? Ils n'ont pas encore fait de test ? Des tests certainement, mais ils ne savent pas quelle distance il parcourt en dix minutes. Après on pourrait faire le calcul, mais non, ils ne le savent pas !

Une main m'agrippe l'épaule et je regarde Garp pour comprendre son agissement.

\- On a deux jours pour t'entrainer ! sourit-il.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux m'entrainer maintenant ?! m'étranglais-je.

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais faut que tu lui fasses vraiment un entrainement utile, ajouta Komir.

Pourquoi il s'y met aussi ?!

\- Donc, t'aurais une salle d'entrainement par hasard ? demanda Garp.

On m'écoute pas ou quoi ?! Bon, en même temps, pour l'instant je ne dis rien...

\- On a la cour de libre, les soldats sont au réfectoire, je vais dire au soldat au submersible de remonter pour l'instant, déclara Komir en partant.

\- Bon, donc on y va, annonça Garp en me trainant derrière lui.

\- Mais Garp ! Je ne peux pas faire des progrès en deux jours ! Regarde ce qu'on a réussi en une année ! tentais-je de l'en dissuader.

\- Ce que t'as fait en une année, c'est déjà parce que je ne t'entrainais pas comme je le ferai avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Huh ?

\- Pourquoi ? le questionnais-je.

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi.

\- Tu es la petite-fille de Sengoku, mon ami, débuta-t-il.

Déjà le début me fit froncer des sourcils.

\- Et à tes seize ans, t'étais plutôt turbulente.

\- Viens-en au point, Garp... C'est seulement parce que je suis la pe... C'est seulement pour ça ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je pense, répondit-il avec air nonchalant en croquant dans un croissant.

Il y a combien de viennoiseries dans ce sac ?! Il en mange tout le temps ! Mais surtout, il ne m'a pas vraiment répondu en fin de compte...

\- J'ai déjà une idée d'entrainement, déclara-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi...

(...)

Oh bordel !

\- Et bin ! Je pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps ! ria Garp.

Je suis actuellement accroupie au sol, en train de tenter de reprendre une respiration normale. Il est taré ! Mais s'il m'aurait fait un entrainement comme ça depuis le début, peut-être que je serai plus forte... On est dans la cour, en plein air.

\- Allez debout ! On continu ! déclara-t-il.

Ouais... ouais... deux secondes... Seulement deux... Rien de plus...

\- Allez ! Debout ! Hop hop hop !

\- ouais... juste... ah... d...deux... seonde... ha... ha...

Ma respiration hachée se calma doucement. Je me redresse sur mes jambes, mais à peine que j'ai retrouvé l'équilibre que Garp fonce à nouveau sur moi. Prise de panique sur le coup, je mets mes mains devant moi vivement et déploie mon pouvoir !

Je sens mon pouvoir s'étendre jusqu'à Garp et le bloquer, malgré que ce dernier continue d'avancer ! Allez ! Je peux le retenir ! Encore un peu !

Bordel ! Il continue d'avancer ! Encore !

Ça y est ! Il s'arrête !

Mais j'en fus si contente que je relâchai ma prise et que Garp me mit une jolie droite. Propulsée contre le sol. Je me mange le joli parterre plein de petit caillou.

\- Putain Garp ! grognais-je face contre terre.

\- T'as qu'à pas être dans l'euphorie quand t'arrives à m'arrêter, me sermonna-t-il. Allez on reprend !

Et merde...

(...)

\- Et surtout tu te fais confiance, précisa-t-il à nouveau.

\- oui... soufflais-je.

Je ne suis toujours pas certaine pour le coup ! Toujours pas ! Mais bon, avec l'entrainement de Garp, j'ai un peu plus confiance en moi avec mon fruit du démon, mais tout de même... Les soldats sont déjà dans le sous-marin et attendent que j'arrive mais je ne m'en sens pas vraiment capable. Je dois descendre au sous-sol, où dans une pièce pour cela se trouve une baie, il faut plongé pour sortir de la base. C'est un secret normalement, mais je crains que les pirates soient au courant, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

\- Si tu veux, je t'accompagne jusqu'au sous-sol, rajouta-t-il.

\- Non, soufflais-je en secouant légèrement de la tête, je dois y arriver toute seule.

\- Ça c'est vrai, mais maintenant tu sais bien mieux utiliser ton fruit du démon.

Ouais c'est vrai... Je regardai deux secondes vers Garp, puis vers le couloir que je devais emprunter.

\- Plus vite tu seras descendue, plus vite t'auras terminé et plus vite tu seras de retour.

Ouais... Mais j'ai un nœud dans le ventre, un sentiment qui me montre clairement que je suis en train de stresser. Mais je ne dois pas me le permettre. Mais je stresse ! Je n'arrive pas à me sortir tous les problèmes de la tête ! Tout ce qui peut arriver ! Oh merde, je commence à flipper !

\- Garp...

Il tourna à nouveau sa tête vers moi.

\- merci... soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

Un ange passe. Un deuxième. Un troisième. Un quatrième. Je relève lentement la tête pour voir Garp choqué...

\- C'est bon, je sais que je ne remercie pas souvent, mais quand même ! beuglais-je face à sa réaction.

En faite, je ne disais jamais «Merci», je crois que la dernière fois c'était avec mes parents... Je suis plus si sûre que ça, en faite...

\- Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu fais des adieux, ria Garp.

Je gonflai les joues. Non mais sérieux ?! Il est en train de se péter une barre, alors qu'avant il était choqué que je le remercie ! J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'alarme s'enclencha. Des sons stridents alarmants et des lumières rouges se mirent à clignoter ! La sirène est insupportable ! Je dois me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas me bousiller les tympans !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! criais-je pour que Garp m'entende.

\- INTRUS DÉTECTÉ ! INTRUS IDENTIFIÉ ! PIRATE DE BARBE BLANCHE !

Quoi ?! Comment ça se fait qu'il soit là ?!

\- Va vite au sous-marin ! Tu connais le chemin ! ordonna Garp.

\- Mais...!

\- Pas de «mais» ! Barbe Blanche est là pour les documents ! Tu es chargée de les transporter en sécurité alors t'y vas ! rétorqua-t-il.

Dans ma tête, une bataille avait lieu. Rester ou partir ? Accomplir ma mission ou protéger la base ?

 _«Quelques fois, un soldats doit faire ce que lui dicte son cœur et non ce que lui ordonne ses supérieurs»_

J'avais lu cette phrase une fois et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire. Je n'arrivais pas à écouter mon cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! beugla Garp.

Je déglutis et finis par hocher de la tête en partant. Je garde mes mains sur mes oreilles ! Et pourtant j'entends cette sirène insupportable ! Vraiment ! Ça vrille les tympans !

Au moment où je devais descendre, je vis une personne courir. Je l'observai plus attentivement, quand je remarquai qu'en faite... C'est un pirate de Barbe Blanche ! Un commandant ! Je déglutis à nouveau. Sa tête tourna vers moi. Mes yeux jaunes croisèrent ses yeux noirs. Il a une cicatrice à l'œil gauche et ses cheveux bruns orangés sont relevés en une banane ridicule. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte ! Satch ! Je suis dans la merde !

Si je passe la porte à ma gauche, il va se douter de quelque chose et me suivre, découvrir le sous-marin et prévenir Barbe Blanche ! Je ne peux pas y aller ! Sinon le plan sera fichu ! Mais pourquoi je me soucie si le plan est découvert ou pas ?!

\- Raah ! Sale gamin te voilà !

Huh ? Un poing s'abattit retenu par deux épées ! C'est Garp ! Garp a frappé le pirate qui a bloqué son attaque !

\- Tiens Garp ! Comment ça va ? répondit le commandant.

Ledit héros de la Marine tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Amaryllis ?! beugla-t-il.

\- euh... oui !

Un peu perturbée certes, j'ouvre la porte, la ferme en dévalant vivement les escaliers jusqu'en bas. Merci Garp !

J'ouvre alors une porte en métal et en effet, une baie avec un submersible qui y mouille. Des soldats sont sur le pont, l'air impatient.

\- Ah ! Tu es la petite-fille de Sengoku, c'est ça ? demanda l'un d'eux.

Je grimace à l'appellation et saute sur le pont, me rattrape en douceur avec mon pouvoir.

\- Appelez-moi Amaryllis, leur répondis-je avec un regard sûre de soi.

Alors que je ne le suis pas du tout ! Ils hochent simplement de la tête et je garde mon sérieux face à eux, alors que je suis essoufflée de ma course dans les escaliers.

\- Il faut vite qu'on parte, Garp retient le quatrième commandant en haut !

C'est bon, ils se réveillent ! L'un d'eux me propose de me guider jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, où je dois être. J'accepte pendant que tout le monde se dépêche à l'intérieur. Je déglutis furtivement une dernière fois et suivis le soldat jusqu'à la salle indiquée.

Waouh ! Elle est énorme cette salle ! Les soldats qui sont déjà là, sont tous en train d'observer un truc électronique ! L'un est en train de regarder sur un scanner. L'autre tient des manivelles dans ses mains. Encore un est face à un tableau de bord avec plein de boutons. Et j'en passe ! C'est incroyable ! Manquerait plus qu'un gars me souffle «Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?» mais je suis contente que personne ne le fit, sinon j'aurais pensé être dans un rêve.

\- Hé les gars ! s'exclama justement celui qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici.

Tous les soldats convergèrent leur regard de leur plan de travail vers nous.

\- Je vous présente Amaryllis, elle se charge de diriger la mission, déclara-t-il avant de partir.

Mais il me lança encore un clin d'œil signifiant clairement «Bonne chance !»... Et merde ! Ils me fixent maintenant ! Je m'avance dans la salle et ai l'impression que les seuls bruits qui résonnent dans cette boite de conserve sont mes pas, avec mes baskets pourtant, le petit son indiquant que le scanner refaisait un tour et l'eau qui claquait contre les murs.

\- Comme il l'a dit, je suis Amaryllis, débutais-je. Nous devons partir rapidement, Garp retient le quatrième commandant en haut.

Ils hochèrent de la tête avant que l'un lève la main pour me demander :

\- Quels sont vos ordres ?

Mes ordres ?! Encore personne ne m'a demandé ça !

\- Ne levez pas la main quand vous voulez dire quelque chose, répondis-je. Est-ce que quelqu'un a un Eternal Post pour la base du G-3 ?

\- Oui, Vice-Amiral Komir nous l'a donné avant que nous embarquions, répondit le soldat qui s'occupaient des manivelles.

\- Donc, les ordres... bredouillais-je en me grattant l'arrière du cou, euh... En route pour la base du G-3 ?

Tous les soldats hochèrent la tête d'un air déterminé. L'un cria qu'il fermait toutes les issues et que nous allions plonger sous l'eau. Je soufflai une dernière fois, pour me calmer, m'agrippe à la barre de fer, m'appuie dessus et observe la vitre, qui montre que nous plongeons sous l'eau. Des lumières s'allument pour voir quelque chose dans cette eau noircie.


	7. Sous l'eau

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Les vacances touchent à leur fin T.T, du coup dès la rentrée je reprends le rythme normal et la suite viendra dans deux semaines, sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Chpt VI. Sous l'eau**

Brrr... Fait froid sous l'eau... Dire que je ne suis vêtue que d'un débardeur gris. Bon, j'ai un jean plutôt large, mais je me les caille tout de même ! J'ai la chair de poule ! J'ai juste pus me dégoter un petit bonnet noir, pour couvrir un minimum mes oreilles.

Je me tiens à la barre et regarde les fonds marins, ça me fait bizarre d'être sous l'eau, je ne sais pas nager et après que j'ai mangé mon fruit du démon, je n'ai plus jamais remis un pied dans l'eau. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eau, parlant de celle-ci, elle a été polluée par la Marine a un tel point qu'on voit seulement à deux centimètres sans les lumières, mais grâce aux lumières on voit à plusieurs mètres devant soi, même si c'est le radar qui nous permet de ne pas nous cogner contre les rochers. Merci la technologie !

\- Amaryllis ! Un rocher droit devant ! déclara le soldat en charge du scanner.

\- Pierre, ordonnais-je silencieusement.

\- C'est compris ! répondit-il automatiquement.

Pierre est le soldat qui s'occupe justement de la trajectoire du sous-marin, il tourna une manivelle et appuya sur trois boutons distincts, avant que la route du submersible change de quelques centimètres, à ce qu'on évite le rocher plus tard.

J'ai vite dû retenir leur prénom, en même temps que je leur disais «Toi là !» parce que je ne connaissais pas leur nom, ils les ont dit rapidement !

Pfiou... On vient de passer à côté du rocher... Ça c'est fait...

\- Au faite, les documents ils sont gardés où ? leur demandais-je.

Je dirigeais ce sous-marin et pourtant je ne savais pas où étaient les documents.

\- Ils sont dans une cabine près de la salle des machines, comme c'est au plus bas étage, on pensait que ce serait mieux, me répondit Jacques, celui du scanner.

J'hoche de la tête pour montrer que j'étais d'accord. Puis, de toute évidence, près de l'entrée ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, mais pour l'instant personne ne peut rentrer à part un... à part un homme-poisson ! Mais on crèverait puisqu'il ouvrirait la porte.

Bordel ! Je me fais des films là ! Comme si Namur, le huitième commandant allait ouvrir la porte du sous-marin ! Déjà elle est verrouillée, mais ça reste un homme-poisson... Ensuite il prendrait le risque de mouiller les informations, donc de les détruire, mais si ça concerne Barbe Blanche, je pense qu'il connait ses propres informations, non ? Puis peut-être avec un peu de chance, il est pas du tout là.

\- Quelque chose de géant est tout proche ! s'exclama Jacques.

\- Un rocher ? lui demandais-je.

\- Non, me répondit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, saute par-dessus la rambarde et me mets à ses côtés pour observer ce truc géant.

\- C'est quoi ? le questionnais-je.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, déclara-t-il, un rocher sera plus noir, parce que c'est quelque chose de solide.

\- Donc ce truc n'est pas totalement solide ?

\- Si, mais moins... Ça ressemblerait plus à un navire, mais la Marine n'en a pas des aussi grand.

Quelque chose me traversa. Oh non... J'espère que c'est pas ça !

\- Bill ?! appelais-je.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux voir quelque chose à tribord ?

Bill est celui qui s'occupe de voir l'extérieur, grâce à une «longue vue» pour regarder de un au-dessus de l'eau, mais je ne sais pas si c'est camouflé.

\- Hum... voyons... heuuuuuu...

Son «euh...» commence à devenir soulant !

\- Tu vois quelque chose ou pas ?

\- Bin, en faite... Y'a quelque chose de blanc...

Blanc ?! Comme le Moby Dick ?! Je commence à flipper ! Je me dirige vers lui et lui prends le truc des mains, regarde d'abord comme ça, c'est vrai y'a que du blanc sur le tribord ! Je relève le périscope et...

\- merde... soufflais-je.

Des commandants de Barbe Blanche ! Juste penché sur le bastingage ! Observant sûrement le périscope qui dépasse de la surface de l'eau ! Mais l'eau est aussi plus claire ici ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

Je referme vivement le périscope qui se replis et cri :

\- Plongez plus !

D'abord ils me regardèrent étonnés.

\- C'est un ordre ! rajoutais-je.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais c'est un état d'urgence.

\- Compris ! Nous plongeons dans...

\- Non ! Maintenant ! C'est Barbe Blanche ! braillais-je.

Je ne suis pas sûre si par hasard, on m'entendait sur le pont de l'Homme le plus fort au Monde. Peut-être... Mais j'espère pas ! Après cette annonce, plusieurs soldats déglutirent et celui que j'avais remballé, qui était Pierre, commença une descente plus appuyée. Il fait encore plus froid !

\- Amaryllis ? Le bateau il nous suit toujours... annonça Jacques en observant le scanner avec crainte.

\- On va faire un détour, déclarais-je.

\- Hein ?! Comment ça ?! On n'a pas le temps de faire un détour ! cria un autre soldat.

\- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? rétorquais-je en le regardant indifféremment. Si on arrive à la base du G-3, mais qu'on a toujours Barbe Blanche aux fesses, il va attaquer la base.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Je sais qu'on a pas le temps, mais est-ce qu'avoir les informations n'est pas mieux avec un petit retard de cinq minutes, que d'arriver à l'heure et se faire voler les informations sous le nez ? demandais-je.

Les soldats se turent après mes paroles. Et bin... Je ne pensais jamais sortir une chose pareille un jour...!

\- Pierre, prend une autre trajectoire, ordonnais-je.

Et espérons que Barbe Blanche n'ait pas un scanner comme le sonar du sous-marin. Pierre tourna plusieurs manivelles et on sentit clairement que le sous-marin tourna à gauche, à l'opposé de Barbe Blanche. Mais quelque part... Il va savoir qu'on le fuit et pour fuir quelqu'un on va à son opposé, donc même s'ils ne peuvent pas nous détecter, ils sauront qu'on prend cette direction.

\- Pierre... Fais demi-tour, on va passer sous le Moby Dick, déclarais-je agripper à la rambarde.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi passer sous eux ?! s'exclamèrent plusieurs soldats.

\- Si on fuit quelqu'un, on va à son opposé, maintenant la question est s'ils peuvent aussi nous détecter. S'ils le peuvent même faire un détour ne servira à rien, mais s'ils ne font que penser et nous suivre parce qu'on va à leur opposé, alors nous devons aller vers eux, pour les semer, expliquais-je sérieusement avec un fin sourire.

\- C'est du suicide ! s'exclama un soldat.

Le silence remplit le sous-marin. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très malin, mais ils doivent aussi savoir quelle direction nous prenons.

\- Tu les crois bêtes ? demandais-je au soldat.

\- Hein ? Mais non ! C'est tout de même un Empereur ! s'outra-t-il.

\- Justement, affirmais-je. Jacques ?

\- Ils nous suivent, me répondit-il.

\- Donc, normalement ils ne peuvent pas étendre le Haki jusqu'à cette profondeur.

D'ailleurs il commence à faire chaud. Je crois que l'air devient oppressant, on doit remonter à la surface pour une petite pause, mais on a un Empereur aux basques.

\- Soit ils suivent leur instinct, ce qui est peu probable, soit ils ont un sonar, expliquais-je. Faisons demi-tour et on verra ce qu'il se passera, mais n'oublions pas que le commandant de la huitième est un homme-poisson.

\- Justement ! Nous ne devons pas faire demi-tour ! s'écria le même soldat.

\- S'il nous poursuivrait, il nous aurait déjà rattrapé depuis longtemps, à part si...

À part si justement, c'est lui qui guide l'équipage ! Oh merde !

\- Est-ce qu'on peut encore plonger ?! demandais-je précipitamment.

\- Si on plonge encore plus, on risque d'endommager la coque ! me répondit Pierre.

Merde ! Merde !

\- Amaryllis ! cria un soldat arrivant en trombe par l'entrée.

Il est totalement essoufflé et il transpire à grosses gouttes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je.

\- On doit refaire surface ! déclara-t-il en haletant. Les stocks d'air sont encore restreints, nous ne pourrons pas tenir plus de dix minutes maximum !

Encore un problème !

\- Un rocher droit devant ! Non, c'est un... C'est un volcan sous-marin !

Bordel ! Je resserrai ma prise sur la rambarde. Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment je peux gérer tout ça ?! Tentant de me calmer, je retire le bonnet et observe chaque soldat. Ils ont tous leur regard fixé sur moi, attendant certainement un ordre, mais je garde le silence.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, la petite-fille de Sengoku ne serait pas de taille ?

Qui a dit ça ? Je dirige directement mes yeux jaunes vers lui, le soldat qui n'arrête pas de protester tous ce que je dis !

\- Je suis Amaryllis et personne d'autre, grognais-je.

\- Et la petite-fille de l'Amiral en Chef, rétorqua-t-il. Tu l'as certainement supplié pour qu'il te donne cette mission.

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, sifflais-je hargneusement. Je ne voulais pas cette responsabilité.

\- Bien sûr... fit-il sarcastiquement.

Qu...! Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ?! Bon ! C'est le moment de trouver des solutions et celui-là, on s'en occupera plus tard.

\- Toi ! dis-je en pointant le soldat qui était entré en trombe. Appelle Garp et dis-lui où nous sommes !

Il partit tout de suite par la porte qu'il avait empruntée précédemment.

\- Pierre remonte à la surface !

\- Quoi ?! Mais il y a...!

\- Barbe Blanche, l'interrompis-je.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! s'exclama Jacques.

\- Je vais les occuper pendant que vous refaites le plein d'oxygène, débutais-je sérieusement, mais je veux que pendant que je suis sur le pont vous mettez toute l'énergie des moteurs dans les turbines, comme ça quand nous partons, on aura une petite avance.

\- Mais c'est risqué, déclara Jacques.

\- On n'a pas le choix, tranchais-je avec certitude.

Un ange passe, pendant lequel les soldats réfléchissent à mes ordres.

\- Ça marche, déclara Pierre, nous remontons à la surface.

On voit à travers la vitre, que l'eau s'éclaircit, la surface se rapproche. Et le sous-marin gris surgit hors de l'eau. Comme ça, on a aussi évité le volcan. Une secousse prend soudainement le sous-marin ! Vers l'arrière !

\- Quelqu'un est monté sur le pont ! déclara un autre soldat.

\- Déverrouillez les portes ! ordonnais-je en partant.

Sur le chemin vers la porte qui mène au pont du sous-marin, je fourre le bonnet noir dans ma poche. La porte ! Je monte les quelques marches et entends que la porte a été déverrouillée comme je l'avais demandé. J'ouvre la porte précipitamment et... Hiiiii !

Un coup de paume vient à ma rencontre ! Je l'évite de justesse et envois avec mon pouvoir l'attaquant plus loin sur le pont. Pfiou... Je l'ai échappé belle... Je remonte sur le pont et laisse la porte ouverte, pas trop le choix j'ai envie de dire, on doit aérer le sous-marin.

Devant moi, celui que j'ai repoussé, Namur le commandant de la huitième flotte, l'homme-poisson. Et merde... C'est bien ce que je pensais, il les guidait. Je suis à deux mètres de la porte, me tenant droite, sûre de moi et pourtant je suis prête à n'importe quel geste de sa part pour que je me mette en position de combat.

Namur, quand à lui, est prêt de la rambarde et juste derrière lui se trouve la proue du Moby Dick. Je suis dans la merde...

\- Vous voulez quoi ? demandais-je.

\- Les documents, me répondit l'homme-poisson indifférent.

\- Quels documents ?

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un peu, souris-je.

Je ne pus placer un mot de plus qu'il fonça sur moi. Mais grâce à Garp et aussi parce que lui, il est plus léger que le papi. Je réussis à le retenir d'avancer plus. Mes mains devant moi, les jambes légèrement fléchis pour un meilleur appui, je maintenais Namur, qui tentait d'avancer ce qu'il réussissait tout de même chaque seconde, un millimètre. Je renforçais ma prise et il recula. Je dois gagner le plus de temps possible !

Oh merde ! Namur ramène une paume à l'arrière ! Il va utiliser le karaté des hommes-poissons ! Mais je vais tenir, je vais rester ! Je ne vais pas bouger ! Il frappe de sa paume !

\- Aah ! Urgh !

Oh, le mur ! Il a réussit à me propulser contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte ! Bon, je vais devoir me battre mais sérieusement. Me redressant sur mes jambes, je me mets en position de combat et charge sur lui. J'utilise mon pouvoir.

Il pare mon poing de sa paume ! Mes pouvoirs psychiques sont contre son karaté des hommes-poissons. Allez ! Mon regard jaune est encré dans le sien. J'oublis presque tout ce qui se passe autour de nous. Je ne me concentre plus que sur le combat.

Un éclair bleu me frappe ! Aie ! Putain ! Je dirais que c'était un coup de pied ou de jambes... Je me redresse d'abord sur les coudes pour voir un commandant de plus et comme par hasard... Le commandant de la première division ! Marco le Phénix ! Où est Garp ?! J'ai besoin de son aide là !

Je me redresse vivement et me place à nouveau devant la porte.

\- T'es de quel rang ? demanda le blond.

\- Comme si ça t'intéressait, rétorquais-je en me remettant en position de combat.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas que je ne lui donne aucune réponse. Ils s'hochent tous les deux la tête et charge sur moi ! Ils veulent sûrement me dégager pour récupérer les documents ! Je charge aussi beaucoup d'énergie psychique que je peux dans mes mains. Je dois réussir cette mission !

Des halos blancs apparaissent autour de mes mains ! J'ai assez d'énergie maintenant !

Les commandants sont tout proches et je pare la plupart de leur attaque ! Un coup de pied contré par mon poing gauche. Une paume retenue par ma main droite. Mais il commence à attaquer de plus en plus rapidement ! J'arrive plus à suivre et me prends un coup de jambes dans les côtes ! Oh la vache !

 _«Ton pouvoir te permet aussi de visualiser les choses quand tu as les yeux fermés, comme le Haki, mais différemment»_

Ok, ok, Garp ! Mais ça serait cool que tu débarques au lieu que je me souvienne de ce que tu me disais aux entrainements ! Humpf ! Un coup de genoux de plus ! Merde !

Je grogne contre moi-même et ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur les auras dégagés par les deux commandants. Je vois... Je vois leur mouvement à l'avance ! J'esquive leur coup et pare la plupart, tentant également de les frapper ! Mais je me prends rapidement un coup dans la mâchoire ! À cause de ça, j'ouvre les yeux et vois le premier commandant se changer en Phénix !

Il fonce beaucoup trop vivement vers moi, j'arrive à peine à le voir ! Une de ses serres attrapent mon cou ! Il me plaque au sol ! Putain ça fait mal !

\- Je la tiens Namur, va chercher les documents, déclara-t-il en prenant une forme hybride.

Putain, il ne peut pas retirer sa serre au moins ?! Je tente de me dégager, mais il renforce sa prise.

\- Je te conseille de rester tranquille, siffla-t-il sournoisement.

Je grogne face à mon incapacité, en même temps retenir Barbe Blanche, je suis pas au niveau de faire ce genre de choses ! Puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai la fâcheuse impression qu'ils ne se sont pas battus à fond, pas du tout même... Je tente à nouveau de me débattre, mais cette fois-ci...

\- AAAH !

Un son désagréable résonne ! Il m'a déboité le bras !


	8. Échec

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Voici le chapitre sept ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que votre rentrée, c'est bien passé, parce de mon côté… On va dire qu'il y a pire ! :)_

* * *

 **Chpt VII. Échec**

Putain... Putain... Putain... Merde ! Fais chier !

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, la petite-fille de Sengoku n'était pas de taille, déclara le soldat qui me déteste définitivement.

\- La ferme, Paul ! rugis-je. T'es pas dans un meilleur état que moi !

Nous sommes en train d'attendre que Garp arrive. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche sont repartis avec les documents. Seulement à y repenser, ça me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche ! C'est un échec... En bon et due forme ! Bordel !

Après que Namur est remonté avec les documents, j'avais à nouveau tenté de me dégager mais ce putain d'ananas a appuyer sur mon épaule déboité ! Ils se sont barrés aussi rapidement et avant que je ne puisse tenter de les arrêter, je découvris que Namur avait mis K-O tous les soldats à l'intérieur, sauf celui qui avait appelé Garp, puisqu'il avait réussi à se cacher, son prénom était Rock, alors qu'il est un trouillard.

Rock m'a alors ramené dans la salle de contrôle, mais on a pas de médecin à bord, puisque cette mission était plus considéré comme «simple», surtout avec un sous-marin. Mais on ne bouge pas, on reste à la surface et on attend que Garp arrive. On est un peu près trois par terre, dont Paul et je suis assise contre le mur.

Je souffle pour tenter d'évacuer mon énervement et ferme les yeux pour me calmer un peu. Il faut que je reste calme, qui sait ce qui peut encore nous tomber dessus.

\- Regarde ! Elle compte dormir maintenant !

\- Je ne compte pas dormir, Paul, déclarais-je calmement. Mais je me concentre...

\- Concentrer sur quoi ?! Les pirates ne sont plus là !

Je n'écoute plus son monologue, me cale plus contre le mur et me concentre sur les alentours. L'énergie psychique est partout, alors si c'est comme le Haki de l'observation, je devrais pouvoir détecter Garp. Au moins, quand il sera plus proche, puis ça va faire plus d'une heure qu'on l'attend.

Ah !

\- ...et puis comment tu... !

\- Garp est là, déclarais-je coupant la parole à Paul.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et ils me regardent avec des yeux ébahis. Hein ?

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demandais-je en penchant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu m'écoutais pas ?! explosa Paul.

\- Non, répondis-je franchement. Tu peux répéter ?

Il grogne avant de marmonner des injures contre moi. Bingo ! J'ai gagné la partie !

\- OI ! AMARYLLIS !

\- C'est Garp... marmonnais-je en regardant vers la porte d'entrée. Rock tu peux aller le chercher ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en partant au pas de course.

Le pauvre, il a dû s'occuper de nous pendant presque une heure et ça seulement parce qu'il a put se cacher avant que le huitième commandant lui pète la gueule.

À peine, deux minutes plus tard, Rock revient avec Garp et le doc de son navire.

\- Amaryllis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demanda calmement Garp.

Le doc vint vers moi et commença à toucher mon épaule, je grimace et dégage ses mains.

\- Occupes-toi d'abord des autres, lui dis-je.

Il ne parut pas protester et s'occupa des autres soldats. Relevant la tête vers Garp, je soupire...

\- Barbe Blanche nous suivait, grâce à Namur, commençais-je en baissant les yeux. On devait refaire surface pour refaire le plein, devant nous il y avait un volcan sous-marin, alors j'ai ordonné de remonter à la surface. Je voulais seulement gagner du temps pour le sous-marin et j'avais aussi ordonné que toute l'énergie soit mise sur les turbines, pour qu'on puisse partir rapidement et peut-être aussi semer Barbe Blanche...

\- Mais tu es inconsciente ! Comment tu pensais pouvoir arrêter Barbe Blanche ?! s'écria Garp.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'arrêter seulement gagner du temps, répliquais-je. Y'avait que Namur au début mais y'a l'autre piaf qui est venu se la ramener !

\- Marco le Phénix ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qui d'autre ?! questionnais-je un peu sur les nerfs en reparlant de cet ananas.

En même temps, je ne vais pas sauter de joie en parlant de ce type !

\- Bref, on s'est fait volé les documents, finis-je.

Garp soupira et le Doc finit par tous nous soigner, mais...

\- AAAH ! Putain ! criais-je de douleur.

\- Désolé Amaryllis, c'est le seul moyen pour remettre une épaule déboité.

Mon épaule droite me lance affreusement ! Rooh ! Y'avait pas de moyen plus doux pour la remettre, que de tirer dessus ?! Sérieusement ?!

\- Bon, on va ramener le sous-marin à la base du G-2 et on retournera à Marine Ford, déclara Garp.

\- Quoi ?! m'écriais-je oubliant la douleur.

Le doc était en train de mettre un bandage autour de mon épaule et me passa également une écharpe. Il m'obligea à mettre mon bras dedans, le rendant immobile et inutilisable, dire que je suis droitière... En plus, Garp attendit bien que le doc ait terminé avec moi, pour me répondre !

\- Nous devons faire un rapport à Sengoku, reprit le Vice-Amiral.

\- Mais un rapport sur quoi ? Barbe Blanche a récupéré les documents, rétorquais-je en me redressant.

\- Même quand on échoue une mission, il faut faire un rapport.

\- Mais...

Je m'arrête moi-même dans ma phrase. Je trouve ça humiliant... Échouer une mission et devoir en plus de ça faire un rapport, détaillant l'échec ! Je grogne silencieusement et Garp pose sa main sur mon épaule gauche, celle qui est utilisable.

\- Il faut passer par là, dit-il doucement.

\- hum... acquiesçais-je faiblement.

\- Allez ! Viens ! On retourne à la base du G-2 !

Sa voix se fait soudainement autoritaire comme d'habitude. Ça m'a valu un sursaut pas possible !

\- Vous venez tous à bord du bateau ! ordonna Garp.

Et nous partîmes tous sur le bateau. Garp accrocha le sous-marin à son navire et le retour vers le G-2 commença et je crains plus que tout le retour à Marine Ford, dans le bureau de Sengoku.

* * *

Garp m'a dispensé de faire n'importe quel effort physique et je me retrouve donc seulement dans mon hamac. Les jambes de part et d'autre du tissu. Je m'ennuie à en mourir et on arrive dans deux heures, parce qu'avant Garp est arrivé plutôt rapidement, d'après lui... J'ai raté une simple mission... Putain !

J'ai pris trois pièces de un Berry et je les fais voler entre mes doigts. Je bouge lentement les membres de ma main gauche et les pièces voltigent agréablement au-dessus de moi.

\- Tu t'ennuis ?

Je ne sursaute même pas tellement que je suis dans les nuages. Je tourne à peine la tête vers la porte, où se trouve Nad'.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandais-je en retournant à mes pièces.

\- J'aime bien ton pouvoir, déclara-t-elle en refermant la porte.

\- Merci... bredouillais-je. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Savoir comment tu vas, dit-elle en s'allongeant dans son hamac.

Son hamac est presque en face du mien, mais plus vers la droite, du coup on peut tout de même se regarder si l'envie nous prend.

\- Je vais bien, soufflais-je.

\- Est-ce que je peux me permettre de dire que t'en a pas l'air ?

\- Si ça te fait plaisir...

\- T'as pas l'air d'aller bien, déclara-t-elle.

\- J'ai raté une mission plutôt importante si tu veux savoir... En plus, je ne voulais même pas avoir ce rôle... Je pensais seulement que nous allions aller à la base du G-2 et peut-être parler d'une organisation pour déplacer les documents, mais pas que j'y sois envoyée...

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je me confierai à Nad' un jour, je l'aurais envoyer balader.

\- Mais tu n'as pas voulu de ce poste ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non... soupirais-je. C'est Garp qui me l'a dit quand on était en route, je ne savais même pas que je devrais guider tout un sous-marin... J'étais même contre...

\- Tout le monde se fait une mauvaise idée de toi, déclara-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis des autres pour me sentir bien dans ma peau, rétorquais-je.

Sans le remarquer, un peu de dédain se plaça dans ma voix.

\- J'aimerais bien penser comme toi, souffla-t-elle en regardant vers le plafond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches ? la questionnais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Mes pièces dansaient toujours autour de mes doigts.

\- Mes hydrofloteurs peut-être ?

\- Comment ça ? Les hommes aiment les gros seins, non ? lui demandais-je la fixant du regard.

Et pourtant ses yeux verts restaient scotchés au plafond en bois.

\- Je ne veux pas attirer de vieux croutons qui s'intéressent au physique, reprit-elle en fronçant ses fins sourcils. Je veux quelqu'un qui reconnaisse mes valeurs intérieures et pas comme une simple noble, mais comme une femme qui sait se battre.

Donc ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait ras-le-bol de sa vie de noble qu'elle a rejoint la Marine ? Mais parce qu'elle voulait prouver que même une femme peut être forte.

\- Mais tu mets tout de même de l'importance à ton physique, non ? lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, parce que j'en ai l'habitude, je mets le maquillage pour moi, pas pour séduire, m'expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Un silence s'en suivit, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne savais pas quel sujet abordé avec elle maintenant. Le silence commence à devenir oppressant pour moi... Allez quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que pensent tes parents de ta décision d'entrer dans la Marine ? Non, ça ne va pas avec moi de demander ce genre de choses !

\- Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec ton grand-père ?

Hein ? Je dirigeais à nouveau mes yeux jaunes vers elle, Nad' fixait toujours le plafond de son regard émeraude. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient de part et d'autre du visage et la plupart de sa tignasse tombait de son hamac.

\- Disons... que c'est compliqué... soupirais-je en retournant à mes pièces.

Un soupir s'échappa aussi des lèvres de Nad'. Pourquoi t'as quitté la noblesse ? Est-ce qu'une raison précise t'y a poussé ? Et pourquoi la Marine ? Je pense que tu sais comme beaucoup de monde que le Gouvernement Mondial ne représente pas la Justice... Toutes ces questions que je veux lui poser, je n'en prononce aucune.

\- Prépares-toi à ce que ce soit marqué dans les journaux, déclara la noble.

\- Comment ça ? la questionnais-je intriguée.

\- La petite-fille de Sengoku rate une mission, c'est parce qu'il est ton grand-père que les journalistes seront fous d'en entendre parler, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et moi, qui voulais éviter ça...

\- Éviter quoi ?

Zut, j'ai parlé à voix haute...

\- Je n'veux pas accomplir quelque chose au nom de Sengoku, mais en mon nom, bredouillais-je rapidement.

\- Je te comprends... soufflai Nad' en retour.

Le silence se réinstalla entre nous, mais cette fois-ci, il me paraissait bien moins lourd et oppressant. Ce calme me paraissait apaisant... Tranquille. Mes pièces voltigèrent bien plus fluides qu'auparavant, mais aussi plus doucement.

\- J'ai déjà dit que j'aimais ton pouvoir ? demanda Nad' en m'observant avec un fin sourire.

\- Je crois bien que oui, pouffais-je. Mais qu'est-ce que t'aimes à mon pouvoir ?

\- Je trouve fascinant que tu puisses faire voltiger des objets ou des humains dans les airs. J'ai même lu un livre qui disait que tu peux persuader ta cible de quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

Ses yeux verts avec cette lueur... Cette lueur de fascination... Je ne croyais pas que je pourrais un jour vraiment penser ça, sans blague, qu'elle était belle. Dire qu'habituellement elle m'énerve. Là, je la trouve normale.

\- Tu sais, en fin de compte, je crois avoir appris quelque chose sur mon pouvoir dans cet échec, lui souris-je doucement.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je peux concentrer de l'énergie psychique dans ma main et ça crée un halo blanc de lumière.

\- Donc tu peux faire de la lumière aussi ? C'est génial s'il y a une panne à Marine Ford, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Oui, surtout que...

\- Tu penses que tu peux faire quoi d'autre avec ton pouvoir ? me questionna-t-elle.

\- euh... Je pense que si je veux faire léviter et repousser des objets, peut-être que ça marche avec l'eau ? T'en penses quoi ?

C'est la première fois que je lui demande son avis et peut-être aussi la dernière, si ça se trouve juste après qu'on s'est tout dit, on se disputera à nouveau.

\- Je pense que ça vaut au moins un essai, répondit-elle.

Mon sourire s'agrandit quelque peu.

\- Avec plaisir, mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que pour l'instant, j'ai un bras immobile, lui répondis-je. Et malheureusement, je ne maitrise toujours pas bien mon fruit du démon...

\- La force mental de l'utilisateur y sera très importante. Si le mangeur n'a aucune force mentale, alors il ne saura jamais vraiment utiliser ce dernier...

Hein ? Ces paroles me disent quelques choses... Mais quoi ?

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle en me regardant fixement.

\- Ouais, mais ça vient d'où ?

\- Du livre sur les fruits du démon, il n'en existe pas qu'un seul, me répondit-elle.

Je souffle et fixe à nouveau mes pièces tournoyer entre mes doigts, en hauteur. Ça m'occupe l'esprit et me détend un peu.

\- Tu ne ressembles pas à Sengoku.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que c'est compliqué... répondis-je plutôt abattue.

\- Fais pas cette tête abattue, puis t'es bien plus chaleureuse que lui, me sourit-elle.

Ça me fit chaud au cœur qu'elle le dise. Les autres ne voyaient pas vraiment qui j'étais, mais j'eus l'impression que Nad' le vit clairement. Comme le ferai peut-être une amie ?


	9. Pas si grave

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Vous ai-je déjà souhaité une bonne année ? Non ? Si ? Tant pis ! Bonne année 2017 ! Bon chapitre, à la prochaine, quand mon humeur sera à l'égale de la neige qui reste pro bloquer les transports scolaires ! X)_

* * *

 **Chpt VIII. Pas si grave**

\- Amaryllis... Amaryllis... Amaryllis...

\- hm ? pus-je répondre.

\- Faut que tu te lèves, on arrive à Marine Ford.

\- hm... dchéma ?

\- Oui, déjà.

J'ouvre un œil, dirige mon regard encore embrumé par le sommeil...

\- nad'...

\- Allez, debout, me répondit-elle.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la base du G-2, je suis restée avec Nad', ce qui avait parut bizarre pour beaucoup de soldats. D'ailleurs j'avais revu Paul, qui a reçu un coup de pied bien placé de la part de Nad' et faut dire que je n'avais aucune envie d'être à sa place. Parce que même si Nad' se bat avec une épée, elle sait utiliser le Haki de l'armement et ça fait mal. Du coup, après nous sommes repartis, mais... comment dire... On va arriver à Marine Ford, où je vais devoir faire face à mon grand-père, que j'ai à peine quitté cinq jours après une dispute...

\- chui dans d'la schmerde...

\- Peut-être pas tout de même, me répondit-elle.

J'ouvre les deux yeux et voulus me redresser à l'aide de mon bras droit, mais... Je me rendis, comme maintenant chaque matin depuis deux jours, compte qu'il était toujours immobile.

Me redressant à l'aide de mon bras gauche, je descendis de mon hamac en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Un peu plus et je penserais que tu voudrais me manger, ricana Nad'.

\- Comme si j'allais arriver à manger tes hydrofloteurs, souris-je.

Et Nad' ria d'un rire cristallin, celui qui correspond aux filles avec les bonnes manières, mais qui savent ce qu'elles veulent.

\- Je t'aide à t'habiller ?

J'hoche doucement de la tête, depuis que mon bras a été déboité une fois, surtout que le doc m'a dit qu'une fois ça a été déboité, ça se reproduira plus facilement, elle m'aide un peu.

Après que Nad' m'ai aidé à me vêtir d'un T-Shirt à capuche bleu et d'un pantalon noir semblable à ceux de la Marine, je pus sortir et constater que nous avions déjà jeté l'encre...

\- et merde... marmonnais-je.

\- Allez ne t'en fais pas, me souffla Nad'.

\- Mais tout de même... Il sera plus que furax...

\- Ah ! Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour ça.

\- Hein ? Pour quoi d'autre ? demandais-je incompréhensive.

\- Pour ça, dit-elle en pointant quelque chose.

Ou plutôt des personnes... Devant la porte d'entrée de Marine Ford se trouvait des... des... des... des journalistes ! C'est pire que d'affronter la colère de mon grand-père ! Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi... souffla-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est bon... Je dois passer par là aussi... Les échecs appartiennent à la vie...

Et j'en ferai autant, jusqu'à ce que je prenne les bonnes décisions.

\- Amaryllis, on va devoir y aller, déclara Garp.

\- T'es là depuis quand ? lui demandais-je suspicieuse.

\- Depuis que t'es sortie, me répondit-il. Bon, on y va ?

\- Ouais... soufflais-je.

Nad' me tapa affectueusement sur mon épaule valide et je descendis avec Garp à terre. Je déglutis en voyant les journalistes se précipiter sur nous, mais eu tout de même le courage d'avancer. Garp hocha la tête vers moi, pour m'encourager et alors que plusieurs flashs s'enclenchèrent et que les journalistes posèrent beaucoup trop de questions sur l'échec de la mission, du pourquoi du comment. J'avançais avec Garp silencieusement, impassible jusqu'à atteindre le bâtiment de Marine Ford.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, je soufflai un gros coup et failli me laisser aller au sol, mais me retint. Je pourrai toujours m'assoir dans le bureau de Sengoku.

\- Une étape réussie, Amaryllis, dit Garp étant déjà au fond du couloir.

\- Hé ! Attends un peu ! criais-je.

Mais il ne s'arrête pas… Je le vis encore tourner dans le couloir quand je commençai à courir, pour le rattraper. Tourne au croisement et...

\- Aie !

...tombe sur le cul.

\- Mais tu peux pas faire attention ?! grognais-je en relevant la tête.

Oups... Le fumeur...

\- J'ai entendu dire que ta mission a échoué, déclara Smoker.

\- Comme si t'as jamais eu d'échec, lui répondis-je en me redressant. Bon, tu m'excuseras Smoker, mais je dois retrouver Garp.

\- Il est déjà dans le bureau de Sengoku.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?

\- Oui, déjà, t'es vraiment à la traine.

Je ne l'aime pas, Smoker... Il a toujours un air de «tu me déçois pas, ok ?» en gros, il n'a pas l'air d'un rigolo et c'est bien ça qui est dommage. La plupart des soldats ne sont pas des blagueurs... Ils prennent la vie beaucoup trop au sérieux. Je cherche pas à taper la discute plus longtemps avec lui, mais me dépêche vers le bureau de Sengoku, j'arrive pas à croire que Garp y soit déjà.

Et m'y voilà... Devant cette magnifique porte... Derrière se trouve Sengoku et Garp... Je souffle une fois de plus avant de rentrer comme à mon habitude. Je jette un rapide regard vers Sengoku, avant d'aller m'assoir sur le fauteuil près de Garp.

\- Donc Amaryllis, explique-moi ta mission, déclara sérieusement Sengoku.

\- Barbe Blanche a récupéré les documents, marmonnais-je.

\- Je t'ai dit explique-moi, fais un rapport, reprit-il.

Rooh... Fais chier !

* * *

Après avoir expliqué tous les procédés que j'ai dit pendant la mission, Sengoku resta un temps silencieux.

\- Et c'est les commandants qui t'ont blessé à l'épaule ? demanda-t-il.

Ah, je ne lui ai pas dit pour ça.

\- C'est le piaf qui me l'a déboité, mais le doc me l'a remis en place, expliquais-je brièvement.

Je crus voir de la rage dans ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas ça, je devais certainement me l'imaginer.

\- Des morts ?

\- Non.

Heureusement... Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir présenter mes excuses aux familles si leur homme, frère, père est mort sous mon commandement.

\- Nous avons perdu des documents très importants, tu le sais, Garp, gronda Sengoku.

Minute, là. C'est moi qui ai dirigé le sous-marin, donc c'est moi qu'il faut gronder pas Garp. En plus, il m'a entrainé les deux jours précédents et ça pour que je m'en sente capable. Ensuite, y'avait aussi Paul, qui a été extrêmement chiant ! Mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

\- Est-ce que tu comprends l'énormité de ta faute ? demanda mon grand-père.

Hein ? De sa faute ? Mais c'n'est pas de la sienne.

\- C'est de ta faute, répliquais-je.

Oups, j'ai parlé à voix haute. La tête de Sengoku se tourne très lentement vers moi, avec un visage crispé de... colère ? Ça me parait comme dans un cauchemar !

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il avec ledit sourire crispé.

\- C'est toi qui as décidé que je dirigerais le sous-marin, non ? Alors c'est de ta faute de ne pas avoir confié la mission à quelqu'un de plus compétent, répondis-je avec un léger froncement des sourcils.

Ça fait mal de s'insulter soi-même ! Mais que cette fois ! Mais que cette fois, je m'insulte, seulement une fois ! Une seule fois !

\- Tu voulais que je fasse mes preuves, mais t'aurais dû choisir une autre mission, rajoutais-je.

Il fronce les sourcils, je crois l'avoir un peu irrité. Un tout petit peu...

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Que c'est ta faute et non celle de Garp, répliquais-je. Pour ce qui c'est passé sur le sous-marin c'est ma faute.

J'insiste imperceptiblement sur le «ma», peut-être qu'il l'entendra. Je l'espère, je n'ai aucune envie de rester plus longtemps ici.

\- Je vois, tu veux prendre la responsabilité de ce qui c'est passé, afficha-t-il en devenant bien plus sérieux.

\- Tu voulais que je dirige le sous-marin et j'ai foiré.

D'ailleurs...

\- Je ne voulais pas ce poste, déclarais-je.

\- Tu parles sans but, Amaryllis. Réfléchis avant d'ouvrir la bouche, rétorqua Sengoku.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de trier mes mots, répliquais-je en fronçant davantage mes sourcils.

Une bataille de regard s'engagea sans vraiment que quelqu'un le veuille et Garp resta silencieux, ne disant rien.

\- Si je comprends ce que tu veux me dire, c'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée dans le sous-marin, mais de la tienne pour ce qu'il s'est passé et en aucun cas la faute de Garp, reprit-il.

\- C'est ça.

\- Je vois... Garp t'as quelque chose à dire ?

Huh ?

\- Garp ?

Pourquoi il ne répond pas ?

\- Zzzz... Z..z.Z...

Non... Il a pas...

\- GARP ! cria Sengoku.

Un léger sursaut, pas que de la part de Garp, et le grand-père ouvre les yeux.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je pouffe légèrement dans ma main. Sérieusement ! Il est trop drôle, il s'endort n'importe où ! Et le plus drôle c'est bien les réveils ! Sengoku grogne contre Garp, mais ne rajoute pourtant rien.

\- Bon, Garp je vais t'envoyer en mission sur différentes îles du Nouveau Monde, il faut que tu résous les problèmes de chaque île, compris ?

Et maintenant il donne un ordre de mission ? C'est tout ? Je me serai attendue à une petite engueulade...

\- Et je prends Amaryllis ? demanda Garp en croquant dans un croissant.

Il le sort d'où le paquet de croissant ? J'aimerais bien manger quelque chose... Nad' m'a réveillé et je n'ai même pas pu croquer dans une pomme... M'imaginant une bonne pomme, à la peau rouge, avec un jus savoureux quand on croque dedans... Mon ventre gargouilla. Je fis un sourire crispé quand les deux grands-pères se tournèrent vers moi. Un petit rire gêné franchit mes lèvres.

\- T'as pas encore mangé ? demanda sérieusement Sengoku.

\- Nope, lui souris-je.

Il souffle par le nez. Ne me dîtes pas que je l'ai énervé seulement en disant que je n'ai pas encore mangé ? Ça ne doit pas être ça, il ne s'énerverait pas pour une chose aussi futile... Mais quoi ?

\- Oui, Garp tu la prendra avec toi, lui répondit-il. Je veux que tu l'entraines correctement à partir de maintenant.

J'échange un regard avec mon entraineur qui hoche de la tête. Comme les deux jours avant la mission.

\- Amaryllis est-ce que t'as apprise de cet échec ?

\- Comment ça ? demandais-je sceptique.

\- Est-ce que tu as comprise où étaient tes erreurs ? reformula mon papi.

Non... Je ne sais pas exactement où étaient mes erreurs. Mais je sais que je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. Le premier sous-marin de la Marine avec une réserve d'oxygène moyenne, je pense que la mission aurait réussi si on serait parti plus tôt, mais peut-être que Barbe Blanche attendait qu'on parte. Et on ne sait pas s'il avait un équipement spécialisé pour nous repérer. En fin de compte, une mission ne se résume pas à diriger des soldats, mais à prendre en compte aussi les possibles déplacements de ses ennemis. J'ai bien remarqué que les commandants, Namur et Marco, ont retenu leurs coups, ils ne faisaient que s'amuser avec moi et alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en train de s'échauffer, j'étais à terre et le sale piaf m'a déboité l'épaule.

Je relevais le regard vers mon grand-père.

\- Oui, j'ai compris, lui répondis-je sérieuse.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, l'affaire est close, déclara-t-il.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? Barbe Blanche a repris des documents qui étaient importants pour la Marine, non ? demandais-je précipitamment.

Je crois que je commence à m'y faire d'être soldat de la Marine, mais j'aimerais pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être intégrée, j'ai juste l'impression d'être une tâche noire sur une feuille blanche.

\- Oui, mais à Marine Ford, on a des copies des mêmes documents, répondit fièrement Sengoku.

Je me disais aussi qu'il aurait vraiment pété un câble si ça avait été des documents extrêmement importants, mais pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt... C'est vraiment pas possible tout ça... Je ne m'aurai pas fait autant de soucis...

\- Bon, on va donc y aller, déclara Garp.

\- Tiens, une liste des îles que vous devriez vérifier.

Garp récupéra la feuille que lui tendait Sengoku et il m'intima d'aller avec lui. Je jetai un dernier regard à mon grand-père, avant de partir. Il avait l'air de se soucier tout de même de cette mission, mais peut-être que quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. C'était sûrement ça.

Après quelques enjambées, je me retrouvai aussi à côté de mon entraineur.

\- Y'a combien d'îles sur la liste ? demandais-je.

\- En tout, y'en a six, répondit-il en me tendant la liste.

Je pris la feuille de sa main et lit le nom des îles. La plupart étaient sur des îles sous la protection de la Marine avec une base, mais l'un des noms m'intrigua bien plus qu'il ne le devait.

\- Musafa ? Y'a une base de la Marine ? demandais-je à Garp.

\- Non, me répondit-il. Elle est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, d'après ce que je sais.

Quoi ? Mais ils vont me laisser tranquille ou pas ?! Pourquoi Barbe Blanche ?! Encore ?!


	10. Discussion

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _J'adore le thé au CITRON ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si l'action n'est pas à l'actualité !_

* * *

 **Chpt IX. Discussion**

\- Musafa ? T'es sûre que c'est par là ? me demanda à nouveau Nad'.

\- Mais si je te le dis, assurais-je à nouveau.

On était dans la petite bibliothèque du bateau à la proue de chien et on tournait les pages des livres, pour apprendre des choses sur Musafa, parce qu'après qu'on ait levé l'ancre, Garp nous a tout de suite déclaré :

 _«Vous allez vous charger de Musafa, que toutes les deux»_

Tous les soldats avaient été stupéfaits et n'en avaient pas crus leurs oreilles. Envoyé Nad' et moi, ensemble sur une île, c'était le plan foireux ! Parce que même si maintenant, on s'entend mieux, nous nous taquinons toujours avec plaisir. Mais de toute évidence, jusqu'à Musafa, on aura déjà fait trois îles sur la liste.

Cette île volcanique est à trois mois de distances de Marine Ford, on est certes en route, mais ça reste loin et on passe par les autres îles.

\- Regarde, Musafa est là, à une bonne distance de Marine Ford, mais on passe par trois autres îles, déclarais-je.

\- Je veux bien, mais la population de Musafa... Elle vit comment ? demanda Nad'.

\- Dans les livres d'histoire, ils disent que les habitants de Musafa vénéraient le soleil, il ne se souciait de rien, puisque leur vie était agréable sur leur île tropicale...

\- Attends, t'es sûre d'avoir ouvert le bon livre ? demanda à nouveau Nad'.

\- Oui... soufflais-je.

Parce qu'avant j'ai ouvert un livre sur une île hivernale.

\- Mais t'as bien le livre avec écrit «Mu-sa-fa», tu sais M-U-S...

\- Je sais comment ça s'écrit, la coupais-je brusquement. Et c'est le bon livre, donc je disais que... Les habitants vénéraient le soleil et c'était une île tropicale... Ils faisaient des prières tous les jours...

Je marmonnais des petits bouts de phrases que je lisais dans ce livre sur l'histoire de Musafa.

\- Ah ! C'est là ! m'écriais-je en trouvant ce que j'avais lu précédemment.

Nad' vint derrière moi pour lire avec moi le petit passage. On le lit rapidement, mais à la fin de ce dernier, je repris tout en compte.

\- Ils ont oublié une fois de faire leur prière et c'est la rage du volcan qui a détruit leurs récoltes, leurs forêts, leurs habitations... Les survivants ne pouvaient pas quitter l'île et ont donc décider de s'adapter.

\- Ok, mais maintenant, il en est quoi ? me demanda Nad'.

\- C'est un peu plus loin, apparemment il y aurait un moine qui prit seul tous les jours auprès du volcan et depuis, seulement des cendres volcaniques sont éjectés et plus aucune lave, expliquais-je. Là.

Je pointais du doigt le paragraphe et la noble prit le livre entre ses mains pour lire correctement ce dernier. Je me lève de ma chaise et regarde les différentes couvertures qui surplombent cette pièce. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore nous aider ? Bin, en faite... Faudrait plus que ranger tous ça.

\- T'as oublié de dire que la plupart des habitants souffrent d'une maladie à cause de la cendre volcanique, annonça Nad'.

\- Ah bon ? Et ils peuvent en guérir ? demandais-je.

\- Justement, la cendre volcanique s'infiltre dans leurs poumons, ils n'en meurt pas, mais souffrent énormément. Ça touche de plus en plus les petits, parce qu'ils sont souvent dehors, me répondit-elle.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'avais déjà lu un article dans le journal à ce propos.

\- Ah bon ? Je lis pas les journaux, déclarais-je en me tournant vers les étagères.

\- Tu devrais. Surtout après la mission, rajouta-t-elle.

Ah oui, c'est vrai... Je me demande à quoi ça va ressembler... J'espère que ça va pas être trop négatif, même si dans une mission foirée on ne peut pas vraiment s'attendre à quelque chose de positif. Bref...

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois aider en cuisine, déclara Nad' en sortant.

\- Attends ! Aide-moi à ranger au moins !

Mais elle ne m'entendit pas et avait certainement déjà passé le couloir... Super... Je dois ranger tous les livres maintenant... Si je le fais avec mon pouvoir, ça me servira d'entrainement ? Je vais faire ça et puis voilà !

Je dirigeai ma main gauche vers la table, où des livres ouverts trainaient, cartes dépliées et plusieurs feuilles volantes. Mon bras droit est toujours immobile, encore deux semaines je crois, peut-être une si j'ai de la chance.

Je me concentre sur les feuilles volantes et elles s'élèvent lentement. M'ayant mémorisé à quels livres correspondent les feuilles, je les place dans les bonnes pages des bons ouvrages. Maintenant je me concentre sur les cartes, deux cartes qui se mettent à léviter doucement, elles s'enroulent et retournent à leurs étagères. Désormais je me fixe sur les livres, qui s'élèvent.

Alors celui-là, va dans la troisième étagère... Ok. Celui-ci dans le dernier rayon. Je marche vers le rayon pour visualiser les lieux et bien placer le livre où sa place est. Les derniers vont dans la même étagère et j'ai terminé.

Bref... Nad' a dit qu'elle allait aider en cuisine, donc normalement il y aurait bientôt à manger. Mais je dois d'abord passer voir le doc, il m'a demandé de passer le voir dès que j'ai le temps, en faite j'ai privilégié avec Nad' de venir ici que de s'occuper de mon épaule.

Je sors de la petite bibliothèque, tourne à gauche, rentre dans le bateau par la porte qui donne sur le pont, marche dans les couloirs et ouvre une porte avec écrit «Doc» dessus.

\- Ah ! Amaryllis ! J'espérais que tu passerais me voir aujourd'hui, me sourit-il.

\- Bin, j'ai pus me libérer, lui répondis-je.

\- Bref, viens ici que je vois ton épaule.

Je m'assis sur le lit d'auscultation, sous ordre du médecin de bord. Il me demanda d'abord si j'avais eu des douleurs récemment, mais je niai. Le doc retira alors le bandage et tourna mon épaule dans quelques sens qui me firent grincer des dents, mais aussi plisser des yeux. La douleur était vraiment désagréable. Il finit par remettre un bandage pour m'immobiliser le bras à nouveau.

\- Ça guéri plutôt bien, je pense que d'ici un mois se sera bon, m'annonça-t-il.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, mais tu devras faire très attention à tes gestes même après que je t'ai retiré le bandage, ajouta-t-il.

En gros, même après un mois, où seulement là il me retira le bandage, je devrais encore faire attention à tout mes faits et gestes.

\- Allez file manger un bout, ils ont sûrement terminés les préparations.

Mon ventre ne put s'empêcher de gargouiller. Je lui fis un sourire gêné avant d'y aller. Je ne pensais pas que le déboitement de l'épaule prenne autant de temps à guérir... Même si une articulation c'est important, mais tout de même... Le doc m'a expliqué que ça prend autant de temps, parce que les ligaments de mon épaule ont dû tenir seuls mon bras, sans l'aide de l'articulation et que c'est pour ça que des mouvements brusques pourraient faire souffrir ces derniers.

Je descends les marches et pénètre ainsi dans le réfectoire, où se trouvent déjà beaucoup de soldats. Pas besoin de le préciser, ils m'ignorent.

\- Ah ! Amaryllis, viens par ici !

Je tourne la tête vers la voix et vois Nad'. Un sourire discret apparut sur mes lèvres et je m'approche d'elle. Elle a attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en une fine queue de cheval et je me demande comment, puisque normalement elle a une touffe pas possible. Mais cette chère touffe est «sensuelle» pour les hommes apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai entendu...

\- Hum ? lui répondis-je atteignant sa position.

Elle est à côté du self et a un plateau à la main, avec sa main gauche elle se sert à manger dessus.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et j'arque les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

Sans même en dire plus, elle prend un second plateau.

\- Pourquoi tu prends un deuxième plateau ? lui demandais-je.

\- Tu ne vas pas te servir toute seule tout de même.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle prend un plateau pour moi ?

\- Allez tu veux quoi ? Steak ou cordon bleu ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- cordon bleu... marmonnais-je encore surprise.

Mais je finis par m'avancer vers elle et de la suivre à travers le self pour qu'elle me serve mon plateau. Bizarrement, elle arrive à tenir les deux plateaux avec un seul bras, ce n'est pas sorcier mais moi je n'y arrive pas. Et puis, elle n'a pas travaillé dans un bar auparavant, enfin pas que je le sache... En fin de compte, je ne sais que ce que j'ai lu dans un mince dossier d'elle, mais rien d'autre...

\- Eau minéral, pétillante ou thé au citron ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pétillante.

Je n'aime pas le thé au citron, je ne comprends pas les personnes qui aiment ce genre de boisson avec un fruit acide... Ce n'est pas l'acidité qui me dérange, mais je n'aime pas le goût.

\- Tu comptes venir t'assoir ou rester dans tes pensées ?

Hein ? Je reprends connexion avec la réalité et vois Nad' assise à une table de quatre, bon elle est seule et m'attends. Oups...? Je m'assois en face d'elle, là où elle a déjà posé le plateau.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour couper ta viande ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais y arriver...

Enfin, je l'espère... Je lui fais un mince sourire avant de prendre le couteau de ma main gauche et de concentrer mes pouvoirs psychiques pour que le cordon bleu ne bouge pas. Ça fonctionna plutôt bien et je pus couper ma viande tranquillement, pour déguster avec ma fourchette mon repas.

Tu as dû ranger les livres, j'en suis désolée... déclara Nad'.

\- Ches pashe grace, puis j'l'ai chai avek monche pouvoir, répondis-je avec la bouche pleine.

\- Prends un morceau de plus, peut-être que je comprendrais mieux.

Je souris à cette remarque, presque quotidienne. Elle me comprend tout le temps, même la bouche pleine.

Ce qui m'étonna maintenant, est qu'elle a déjà terminé de manger ou plutôt d'engloutir son plat. Parce que même si elle a été noble, elle mange ses repas à une vitesse affolante, proprement, mais inquiétant... Nad' cala son menton dans la paume de sa main, son coude en appui sur la table. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je après avoir avalé.

\- T'as changé depuis ta mission dans le sous-marin, déclara-t-elle toujours en souriant.

\- Comment ça ? questionnais-je en penchant légèrement la tête. Ça va faire à peine... une semaine...

\- T'as tout de même changé, rétorqua-t-elle doucement. Tu n'es plus si agressif qu'avant et j'ai même l'impression que t'acceptes de faire partie de la Marine.

Comment ça ? Est-ce que j'accepterais de faire partie de la Marine maintenant ? Pourquoi j'accepterais ? Je ne voulais pas faire partie d'un Gouvernement qui veut tout contrôler... Mais est-ce que je suis en train d'accepter mon cas ? Est-ce que le fait que je m'entende bien avec Nad' m'y a aidé ? Je n'y ai pas réfléchi... Pas du tout...

\- Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Tu es beaucoup plus sympathique depuis qu'on a parlé ensemble, m'apprit-elle.

Ouais, ça je l'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi ?


	11. Je ne savais pas

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Bonne semaine ? Moi ? Vous vous en foutez ? Bin je ne dirai rien ! XP Bref, je vous laisse avec la suite !_

* * *

 **Chpt X. Je ne savais pas**

Un mois maintenant... Un mois maintenant que nous avons quittés Marine Ford.

\- Amaryllis, tu te charges du ravitaillement.

\- Compris... soufflais-je.

Une semaine que le Doc m'a retiré le bandage et que Garp a reprit mon entrainement, pas le soft, le vrai entrainement. Même si le Doc lui a bien mis quelques contraintes concernant mon épaule. Parce que même avec une semaine passée maintenant, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est extrêmement sensible, c'est pour ça que le Doc m'oblige à des renforcements musculaires pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

\- Je vais venir avec toi, déclara Nad'.

\- C'est bon, je vais y arriver.

\- Juste pour surveiller que tu ne fasses pas de gestes brusques, rajouta-t-elle.

Je soufflai en secouant la tête.

\- D'accord...

Elle n'est pas possible quand elle s'y met. Elle veut même observer nos entrainements pour être sûre que Garp ne me fasse pas faire l'impossible.

Quelques instants après, nous accostons à Clair. Clair est une ville portuaire, conquis par la noblesse, sur l'île de Shî. Les bâtiments sont blancs. Les vêtements sont blancs. Le pavé est blanc. Tout est blanc dans cette ville. J'ai presque besoin de lunette de soleil à cause du reflet du soleil sur le blanc, qui est partout... Beaucoup trop présent...

Après que les soldats ai placé la planche qui nous sert de passerelle, j'y descends avec Nad' et quelques soldats qui seront chargés de porter les caisses.

\- On doit aller où d'abord ? me demanda Nad'.

\- D'après la liste que m'a donné Garp, on doit... d'abord les provisions de nourriture, après les tonneaux, puis un rechange pour les voiles et... des... lus-je.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des pâtisseries, soupirais-je suivie par les soldats.

Donc, nous partîmes pour la zone marchande, où nous rentrions dans plusieurs magasins pour négocier un prix avec les nobles. Les soldats finirent par tous être chargés de s'occuper d'une marchandise et je me retrouvais avec Nad'. Nous devions encore aller chercher les rechanges pour les voiles.

\- Donc, t'aurais vu un magasin de tissu ou comme ça ? lui demandais-je.

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Mais t'es née sur une île noble, tu saurais à quoi ça ressemble, non ?

\- Pas chaque île de noble est pareille, reprit-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Les nobles ne respectent pas la mode ?

\- Mais ils viennent d'où ces clichés ?! s'outra-t-elle.

\- Bin... Des livres... répondis-je en relisant la liste.

Pas grand chose à relire, il manquait plus que les voiles. ... Et les pâtisseries, bien sûr...

\- Tu lis des livres, toi ? se moqua Nad'.

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai juste pas le temps maintenant ! rétorquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand j'étais petite, je ne faisais que ça. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de mes journées quand mes parents n'étaient pas là. Même si aujourd'hui, je ne sauterai pas de joie à l'idée d'ouvrir un livre...

\- MAIS TU VAS AVANCER OUI !

Hein ? Je m'arrête et tourne la tête vers le cri de l'homme. D'ailleurs, ça se voit que c'est un noble pointu et à cheval sur son titre. Des cheveux soyeux, raides, bien tirés, blonds. Une moustache aux pointes roulées de la même couleur. Des sourcils épilés par endroit. Tout ce blond avec le décor blanc me donne presque mal à la tête... Un chapeau blanc haut de forme et un costume blanc. Des yeux pourtant noirs, fixant avec sévérité... une... une...

Une jeune fille ! Mais elle n'est pas du tout comme si elle appartenait à sa famille ! Des cheveux noirs trop longs, devenant fin aux pointes, les nœuds sont même apparents à l'œil nu. Une peau pâle, pourtant brûlé aux épaules découvertes et sur les avant-bras. Des cernes de trois mètres marquant ses yeux bleus clairs, exprimant de la souffrance. Un T-Shirt sale, déchiré ne ressemblant plus qu'à un tissu couvrant son torse. Un minishort sale, qui avant a certainement été un pantalon. Des coupures jonchent ses jambes. Elle est très maigre, sa peau lui colle aux os, ce n'est pas du tout joli à voir... Elle peine à rester debout et d'après la scène que je vois, je comprends qu'elle doit porter les courses.

Des hommes autour sourient. Des femmes ricanent en l'observant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elles rigolent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

\- Allons-y, Amaryllis... me souffla presque suppliante Nad'.

\- Non.

C'était sortit tout seul, mais je ne pouvais pas rester insensible à cette scène. C'était beaucoup trop horrible. Et c'est maintenant que je remarquai un collier métallique autour du cou de la fille, relié à une chaîne, relié à des menottes, lui limitant quelques gestes. Une esclave ? Mais l'esclavage est interdit. Ce n'est pas autorisé par le Gouvernement. Alors pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça normal ici ?

Tant pis, je dois m'en charger de toute évidence ! J'inspire profondément.

\- Hey !

Les regards convergent vers moi, mais je reste droite et regarde avec les sourcils froncés le noble. Je n'écoute pas Nad' qui tente encore m'en dissuader.

\- De quel droit tu te permets de la traiter comme ça ?! demandais-je.

J'en oublie même la politesse.

\- Comment ça de quel droit ? Je suis noble, je l'ai acheté, répondit-il avec évidence.

\- Acheté ? répétais-je.

Je le jauge du regard. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir que c'est interdit. Est-ce que les lois arrivent au moins aux oreilles des personnes ? Sur une île protégée de la Marine ?

\- Mais d'où une gamine comme toi se permet de me poser des questions ?! hurla-t-il.

Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Mes lèvres se pincent et ma main droite se lève toute seule, emportant l'homme, en usant de mon pouvoir. Des cris surpris retentirent, aussi des cris d'horreur, mais cela n'est pas ma préoccupation.

Le noble ne touche plus le sol et ma concentration n'est que sur lui. J'ai l'impression que tous ce qui nous entoure devint difforme et seulement la couleur blanche omniprésente règne désormais. Je n'entends pas Nad' me dire d'arrêter. Je n'entends pas les nobles s'écrier d'horreur. Je vois seulement l'homme devant moi, qui me fixe avec crainte.

\- L'esclavage est interdit, déclarais-je brisant le silence dans lequel je suis.

\- Dans quel siècle vis-tu, gamine ?! Avoir des misérables comme esclaves est tout à fait normal ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Le gouver...

AIE ! Mais qu'est-ce que... ?! Je me retourne toujours assise au sol, pour voir Garp le poing levé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Amaryllis ?! gueule-t-il.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

\- Mais... Il...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il esclavage une fille ! répliquais-je en pointant le noble du doigt.

Ayant été surprise par Garp, qui m'a frappé sur la tête, j'ai lâché le noble qui est tombé sur le cul. Mais comparé à moi, il s'est relevé vivement en époussetant ses vêtements.

Un éclair de compréhension traverse le regard du Vice-Amiral. Hein ? Il vient de comprendre quoi ? Je ne comprends pas moi-même la situation actuellement. Je voulais seulement l'empêcher de faire souffrir cette pauvre fille. Alors pourquoi Garp m'a arrêté ? Est-ce que j'ai trop rapidement perdu mon sang froid ?

\- Vas t'occuper du ravitaillement et ne t'occupes pas de ce genre de futilités, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons.

Hein ?

\- Hey ! Attends, Garp ! Comment ça, des futilités ?! Mais c'est de l'esclavage ! m'écriais-je en le suivant à de grandes enjambées pour rester à sa hauteur.

Il s'arrête soudainement et j'en fais de même. Je veux mes réponses. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis «futilités» mais je trouve que c'est un sujet très important, peut-être aussi important que le sujet «Empereur du Nouveau Monde», qui revient un peu trop souvent à mon gout.

\- Écoute, Amaryllis, occupe-toi du ravitaillement et après je t'expliquerai tous ce que tu veux, mais ne t'occupes plus de ce genre de choses.

Je reste bouche-bée face à son calme et il en profite pour se barrer, me dépassant. Je réalise seulement après cinq minutes qu'il soit partit ce qu'il vient de dire.

 _«T'occupes plus de ce genre de choses»_

Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas... Mais il a dit qu'il m'expliquera tout quand le ravitaillement sera terminé, non ? Alors là, il peut compter là-dessus. Il va me donner les réponses que j'attends.

\- Amaryllis, ça va ?

Je me retourne vers la voix familière pour voir Nad'. Son regard bleu laisse transpercer de l'inquiétude à mon égard. Je baisse presque honteuse le regard.

\- ouais...

Pourquoi je me sens honteuse ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais je ne le réalise pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Viens maintenant, nous devons encore aller chercher les voiles de rechanges, déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

J'hoche simplement de la tête et laisse Nad' me trainer à travers les ruelles immaculés d'une seule couleur : le blanc.

\- Tu sais tes cheveux vont parfaitement avec le décor, me sourit-elle.

Je vois, elle tente de me remonter le moral... Je laisse un fin sourire percé mes lèvres et relève la tête.

\- Mais mon caractère n'y a pas sa place, répliquais-je avec mon sourire.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai, rigola-t-elle.

En fin de compte, le trajet jusqu'au magasin fut un tantinet plus joyeux et le marchand n'avait pas encore entendu parler de mon altercation avec le noble, à ma plus grande joie.

\- Dis Nad'... Tu as aussi été noble... alors est-ce que t'avais aussi un esclave ? Ou c'est vraiment que cet homme ? lui demandais-je en transportant les rechanges pour la voile avec elle.

Elle devint soudainement silencieuse et je la fixai. On avait chacune une caisse, dans laquelle se trouvait quelques voiles de rechanges, mais elle gardait le regard dans le vide après que je lui ai posé la question qui me brûlait presque les lèvres.

\- Nad' ?

\- oui... souffla-t-elle en baissant davantage la tête.

Hein ? Elle venait de me répondre ?

\- Tu... Tu viens de me répondre ? demandais-je presque avec crainte.

\- oui...

\- donc... tu...

Tu avais un esclave... Je ne pensais pas. Je ne pensais pas que c'était normal... Je ne pensais pas ça du tout... Je pensais que... Je pensais que le Gouvernement ne laissait pas passer ce genre de choses...

* * *

\- Je t'écoute, Garp, fis-je les bras croisés.

Garp avec son paquet de gâteaux, que je venais de lui donner, était simplement affalé dans son fauteuil avec les pieds sur le bureau. Comparé à moi, qui étais adossée à l'encadrement de la porte de sa cabine.

\- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas tout dit, Amaryllis, débuta-t-il, mais je pensais que tu savais pour ça.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

\- J'avais pensé que Sengoku t'en aurais informé, répondit-il en croquant dans une part de gâteau.

\- Tu sais comment compliqué est ma relation avec lui, non ? fis-je les sourcils froncés.

\- Je pensais tout de même qu'il t'en parlerait.

\- De l'injustice dans le monde ? Garp ?! Il est l'Amiral en Chef de la Marine est laisse passer de l'esclavage !

\- Le Gouvernement laisse passer ça, pas lui, me corrigea-t-il. Tu sais le Gouvernement Mondial est au-dessus de ton grand-père, il doit lui aussi obéir à des ordres.

\- On parle d'esclavage ! D'innocent ! Des personnes innocentes sont esclavagées chaque année !

\- La Marine ne peut rien n'y faire, répliqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

\- Tu m'en parles comme si... ! Comme si... ! Comme si c'était le nez au milieu de la figure !

\- Et bin... T'as eu du mal à la trouver celle-là, ria-t-il.

La ferme ! Même si toutes mes pensées étaient négatives, explosives, je n'arrivais pas à les extérioriser toutes. C'était trop. Peut-être que j'aurai dû me renseigner sur le monde avant. J'ai toujours été à Marine Ford, je ne connais presque pas les mers, seulement ce que j'en ai lu et même Sengoku m'y aide pas du tout. Il reste dans son bureau et ne me laisse avoir aucune information. Les seules que j'ai pus prendre, c'est parce que j'ai fouillé son bureau et qu'il était aux toilettes. Bien sûr, sa chèvre avait presque tout gâché. Mais actuellement je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ma rage d'être impuissante devant une jeune fille en détresse qui se fait maltraiter.

Je vois encore ses cheveux noirs, emmêlés. Ses yeux bleus souffrant. Sa peau pâle, pourtant brûlée par le soleil. Ses cernes. Ses vêtements déchirés. Ses coupures certainement provoqués par un fouet. Ses mains frêles. Sa peau montrant comment elle était mince. Un collier emprisonnant son cou et des menottes masquant ses fébriles poignets. Cette image, où elle porte les courses avec toutes ses forces, se battant contre le sommeil, reste figé dans mon esprit.

\- Je pensais pas que ça t'affecterait autant, déclara Garp.

\- Si tu penserais que quelque chose n'existerait pas... Et que du jour au lendemain, quand tu t'y attends pas, tu découvres la dure réalité et tu vois une personne souffrante, qui ne peut rien faire face à sa situation... Tu ferais quoi ? lui demandais-je avec la voix tressautante.

Un long silence s'en suit. Ma tête se baisse et mes yeux jaunes se cachent derrière les quelques mèches. Peut-être que Garp y réfléchit vraiment...

\- Zzz... zZzz...

Non, il n'a pas... Je relève tout de suite le regard pour le voir en train de roupiller, une bulle sortant de son nez, se levant au rythme de ses respirations.

Même si j'avais aimé le réveiller, je ne le fis pas. Au lieu de ça, un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Tu ne savais pas quoi répondre, Garp... Peut-être que tu me le diras un jour... Ou il ne voulait pas m'en parler ce qui est très probable.

Je ne vais pas me casser la tête plus longtemps là-dessus. Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire pour changer l'esclavage... Mais peut-être que si je monte en grade, je pourrais... Changer les choses ? Qui sait... Ça ne changera pas en un claquement de doigt et ça prendra du temps... Mais peut-être si j'en parle à Sengoku sur ce que je pense sur l'esclavage... Peut-être qu'il... Qu'il essayera quelque chose ?

Je ne pense pas...


	12. Le journal

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Après une looooooongue absence pour moi ! X) Voici la suite des périphéries d'Amaryllis ! Bonne lecture à la prochaine !_

* * *

 **Chpt XI. Le journal**

Je baille en retournant dans la cabine commune de tout le monde, mais personne n'est là. Ils doivent tous être au réfectoire à cette heure-ci... Même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de places, ils arrivent toujours à se coller ensemble sur un banc pour manger tous ensemble. Parfois c'est surprenant ce qu'ils arrivent à faire seulement pour rester groupé.

Mon regard tombe sur un bout de papier, froissé et... J'arrive à voir comme ça qu'il est très vieux... Ne sachant pas ce que c'est et pourquoi ça traine là, je le ramasse et regarde ce que c'est... Ah...

 _«La petite-fille de Sengoku échoue»_

Le journal d'il y a un mois... Je soupire en me souvenant quand je l'ai découvert. Déjà voir à la Une : Sengoku, c'est pas rare, mais sur une miniature dans le coin à gauche soi-même... Ça m'a fait un gros choc et j'étais partie dans la cabine commune pour lire tranquille. Parce que, à ce moment-là comme maintenant, il n'y avait personne... Et je peux dire que j'étais plutôt énervée sur les propos tenus dans ce journal. Ils disent bien trop de choses, mais aussi des mensonges... Faudra que j'en parle à mon papi, parce que je ne sais pas s'il a répondu à leurs questions ou non.

« _Après une mission de haute importance, la petite-fille de Sengoku s'en est sorti avec seulement une blessure à l'épaule. Les journalistes n'ont pas pus découvrir l'ampleur de cette dernière, puisqu'elle a ignoré leurs questions et est passée devant eux avec Garp le Héros, sans faire attention aux flashs et aux questions._ »

En même temps, j'allais pas leur dire : le sale piaf m'a déboité l'épaule, un peu bobo mais ça va. Sérieux ? Je ne vais pas leur déballer ma vie entière... Puis c'est seulement avec la mission qui a échoué qu'ils savent que j'existe, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé pour des Soldats de crier sur tous les toits qu'ils ont une descendance. Surtout ceux qui sont tout en haut...

« _Il était bien connu que Sengoku avait perdu sa fille et son beau-fils, il y a de cela maintenant huit ans. Mais que ces enfants étaient devenus des parents, cela avait été totalement ignoré. Sa petite-fille a certainement vécu à l'abri des regards jusqu'à maintenant._ »

Merci pour la précision... Mais j'ai pas vécu à l'abri des regards, juste je ne sortais pas de Marine Ford, voilà...

« _L'Amiral en Chef avait certainement confié cette mission à sa petite-fille, parce qu'il ne voyait qu'elle apte à cette action, même si cela s'est soldé par un échec. Mais l'on peut ainsi facilement découvrir qu'ils s'entendent comme un grand-père et une petite-fille le devrait. Sengoku, l'Amiral en Chef a certainement été déçu par le résultat de la mission, mais il a certainement..._ »

Ils forcent un peu trop sur les «certainement», ce ne sont que des journalistes et ce ne sont que des hypothèses, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils présentent les choses comme ci c'était une certitude... En plus... Ils ne connaissent pas mon prénom... Je ne suis que la petite-fille de Sengoku... Ça m'attriste de voir ça. Ma main retombe contre mon corps et je fixe le sol.

« _...il a certainement dit que l'échec fait partit de la vie et qu'il faut tout de même avancer_ »

De belles paroles, il m'a dit quelque chose de similaires... J'espère ne plus croiser un seul de ces journalistes ! Si c'est pour écrire des conneries alors ils peuvent se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

\- Amaryllis, on accoste la semaine prochaine.

Cette voix me fait sursauter, mais je tourne tout de même la tête pour voir Nad' dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'avais entendu Garp en parler ce matin. J'hoche de la tête, pour lui dire que j'ai compris le message.

\- Je vois... fit-elle soudainement.

Je me tourne vers elle, pour savoir de quoi elle parle, quand je vois son regard sur le bout de papier dans ma main gauche... Ah...

\- T'as trouvé le journal... Jean voulait l'accrocher à Marine Ford, dès notre retour, m'apprit-elle.

\- Ça m'étonnerait même pas que quelqu'un l'ai déjà fait, rétorquais-je en déchirant le bout de papier.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment détruire cet article, déchirer l'un des milliers exemplaires ne suffira pas, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tant que c'est hors de ma vue, ça me va aussi.

\- Mais ça te répugnes de savoir que tant de personnes aient pus le lire, reprit-elle.

\- Arrête de vouloir savoir tout le temps tout, pimbêche...

\- Petite gamine, tu devrais au moins essayer de parler.

\- C'est ça, l'asperge... fis-je sarcastique.

\- J'ai pas envie de te faire sortir les vers du nez, gamine.

\- Bizarrement, je n'ai aucun vers.

Nad' finit par souffler, signe que j'ai gagné cette bataille de réplique une fois de plus.

\- C'est la combientième fois ? me demanda-t-elle légèrement lassée.

\- Dans la vingtaine, lui souris-je. Mais tu devrais sincèrement revoir tes insultes, la seule que tu me sors c'est «petite gamine», je suis petite et j'ai un comportement de gamine, alors...

C'est très logique de m'appeler comme ça... Je trouve.

\- Oui, oui je sais, mais je n'y peux rien si je ne trouve rien d'autre pour toi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Écrevisse ? Insecte ? Naine ? Turbulente ? lui récitais-je.

Nad' partit alors dans un fou rire qui me fit sourire.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais t'appeler «écrevisse» ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Pourtant je t'appelle «asperge», rétorquais-je en riant également.

AMARYLLIS, NADÉGILLIA !

Ouh la... C'est pas bon quand Garp appelle Nad' de son nom entier... Même la plupart des soldats ne le connaissent pas...

\- Ça doit être à propos de Musafa, tu viens ? me demanda Nad',

\- Ouais, j'arrive. Mais on arrive à Musafa que dans un mois, non ? Alors pourquoi on en parlerait maintenant ?

L'île de Shî, où j'ai été malpoli envers un noble a été notre deuxième île sur la liste. Nous arrivons à Burgma la semaine prochaine, une île printanière. Après mon altercation avec le noble, Garp s'est chargé tout seul des problèmes de la population, sûrement pour éviter que je refasse une telle chose, qui était plutôt... embarrassante, je ne savais pas que l'esclavage était encore d'actualité, alors quand j'ai vu ça... Je pensais seulement bien faire…

Bref.

\- Sûrement pour des préparations, ou comment on devra procéder... Tu sais il nous envoi que toutes les deux, me rappela Nad'.

\- Ouais... Et en plus de tout ça, c'est une île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche...

Pourquoi Sengoku veut qu'on règle un problème qui se trouve sur Musafa ? On ne peut rien faire contre leur maladie, on ne peut pas amener de l'air frais, on ne peut pas faire voler les cendres volcaniques à l'autre bout de l'île. Sinon, c'est les habitants qui doivent se déplacer... Mais je ne suis pas sûre que sur une île seulement conquise par le magma, ils ne peuvent sûrement pas énormément se déplacer.

Je partis avec Nad' sur le pont, où des soldats vérifiaient des cordages, d'autres nettoyaient le pont et où ruminait Garp, pour des raisons que j'ignore...

\- J'ai eu un appel de Sengoku, commença-t-il.

Ah... Ça ne sent pas bon, là... Il suffit cette phrase. Pourtant on reste calme l'invitant à développer.

\- On doit se charger des îles plus rapidement que prévu. Arrivé à Burgma, vous partez le plus rapidement possible pour Musafa et nous nous chargerons de Tachi.

\- Attends, Garp, intervins-je. Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas nous déposer sur Musafa comme prévu et qu'on devra déjà à partir de la semaine prochaine faire le chemin… seules ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais t'es fou, m'exclamais-je, on va mourir en à peine deux jours.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Nad' a développé le Haki de perception, elle sait s'y faire aussi en navigation.

\- Tu dis, «elle sait s'y faire» mais elle n'est pas météorologue, on va se prendre une tempête et t'entendra plus jamais parler de nous, répliquais-je.

\- Amaryllis, je saurais nous sortir d'une tempête ne t'en fais pas pour ça, me déclara Nad' en posant une main sur mon épaule, me forçant à la regarder.

Ce n'était pas ça, mon problème. J'essayais juste de trouver des arguments pour que Garp ne nous laisse pas seules dans le Nouveau Monde, on sait très bien comment capricieux est cette mer. Nad' dû quelque part lire dans mon regard et elle souffla avant de prendre la parole :

\- Vice-Amiral Garp...

Bien sûr, elle l'interpelle comme ça...

\- ...peut-être que le temps ne nous presse pas autant.

\- Je suis désolé, Nad', mais nous sommes bien pressés. Pour que nous gagnions du temps, vous partirez de Burgma, pendant qu'on résout les problèmes là. Quand vous serez à Musafa, vous vous chargeriez des problèmes là-bas et nous ferons route vers Tachi, pour les problèmes là. Nous viendrons vous reprendre en chemin pas de soucis pour ça, précisa-t-il.

Ouais...

\- Pourquoi on est pressé par le temps ? lui demandais-je du tac au tac.

\- Apparemment, il y a des soucis à Marine Ford, Sengoku préfère savoir toutes les unités à une base navale, mais nous sommes en mission et donc nous devons rentrer rapidement.

\- Ça ne serait pas logique de rester à Burgma dans ce cas ? questionnais-je.

Burgma était plutôt bien connue pour sa base navale, donc ça serait logique de rester là, si on doit juste rester sur terre ferme.

\- Non, soupira Garp. Sengoku veut qu'on rentre à Marine Ford, donc on termine cette mission et après on rentre.

Cette fois-ci il a été formel et je ne peux rien lui répondre...

\- Vous vous êtes renseignés sur Musafa ? demanda Garp.

\- Oui, répondis-je. Avant les habitants priaient le so...

\- Je ne veux pas connaitre leur histoire mais leur état actuel, m'interrompit le Vice-Amiral.

Okk... Sauf que si je lui explique leur état actuel, il va demander «Comment ça ?» et je devrais expliquer leur histoire en fin de compte...

\- Justement c'est lié, intervint Nad'. Les habitants ont arrêtés de prier le soleil et le volcan s'est mit en action, depuis c'est une île purement volcanique. Maintenant, il y a un prêtre qui prit le volcan. Mais ce dernier éjecte que des cendres volcaniques désormais, malheureusement les habitants qui vivent au pied du volcan, reçoivent les cendres volcaniques et cela leur a produit une maladie très douloureuse. Mais ils n'en meurent pas, les plus touchés restent les enfants.

Je n'aurai pas mieux expliqué.

\- Je vois... Et vous savez ce qu'est le problème de l'île ?

\- Bin... En faite... On comptait se renseigner sur place, lui appris-je. Parce qu'on ne sait pas si le problème est la maladie, nous ne sommes pas médecins...

\- Puis, si ça se trouve le problème est les cendres volcaniques, rajouta Nad'.

\- Et on s'est déjà creusé la tête pour trouver une solution pour chaque problème, mais peut-être que c'est tout autre chose... rajoutais-je tout de même.

\- Vous aviserez sur place, je dois déjà aller parler avec le sergent de la base de Burgma pour voir ce qu'il n'arrive pas à résoudre, puis ensuite celle de Tachi.

J'ai très... beaucoup envie de lui demander pourquoi, nous devons nous charger d'une île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, je dois le répéter combien de fois ?! Barbe Blanche, bordel ! Pourquoi c'est la Marine qui s'en charge et pas l'Empereur ?! Il est capable de reprendre des documents importants, alors il devrait être capable de s'occuper de ses îles, non ?!

\- Viens Amaryllis, faut qu'on aille manger un bout, déclara Nad'.

Je finis par soupirer et suivre Garp du regard, quand il retourna dans son bureau. Il va sûrement appeler le sergent de la base de Burgma maintenant...

\- Dis Nad'... C'est qui le sergent de Burgma ? demandais-je en la suivant vers le réfectoire.

\- Burgma... Euh... Je crois que c'est quelqu'un qui vient d'être promu... J'ai pas retenu son nom, m'informa-t-elle.

\- Du coup, il va nous donner un Eternal Post pour Musafa, non ?

\- Certainement.

On atteint la porte et descendons les quelques marches, pour se servir un petit quelque chose et maintenant que je peux utiliser mes deux mains, j'en profite. Les soldats sont déjà, pour la plupart, partis à leurs corvées matinales.

Enfin assises à une table, je commence par boire une gorgée du jus d'orange pendant que Nad' boit du thé au citron... sérieux ? Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut boire quelque chose d'acide le matin...

\- Quand on arrivera à Musafa, tu feras quoi d'abord ? me demanda Nad'.

...

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- T'es la petite-fille de Sen...

\- Stop. Je suis Amaryllis, personne d'autre, grognais-je en croquant dans mon croissant.

Nad' soupira, face à mon comportement.

\- T'es vraiment lourde a toujours insisté ça... Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est ton grand-père, reprit-elle en buvant une gorgée.

\- Je ne le nie pas, mais je suis Amaryllis et j'aimerais qu'au moins mon entourage accepte ça, tu vois ? Même pas les journalistes savent comment je m'appelle...

\- Tu es maintenant connue comme sa petite-fille, souffla Nad'.

\- Je le sais... Mais je ne veux pas être que ça... Je ne veux pas être connue parce que j'ai un lien de sang avec lui... Mais parce que je suis quelqu'un, repris-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est toujours une corde sensible chez toi, souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu le prendrais si on t'appellerais seulement «Fille de noble», lui rétorquais-je.

Elle se redressa un peu pour me jauger du regard et déclarer honnêtement :

\- Je le prendrais mal, en effet, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu vois et je n'ai aucune envie que je sois encore longtemps connue comme ça.

\- Mais t'exagères pas un peu ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Exagérer ? Pas du tout, je veux juste être reconnue à ma juste valeur.

J'aurai préféré que le monde ne sache pas de mon lien avec lui, comme ça la mission qui a échoué n'aurait pas été noté dans le journal. Les journalistes ne s'intéressent qu'aux choses croustillantes, qui feraient un bon article. Si je n'avais eu aucun lien avec Sengoku, déjà il ne m'aurait pas confié un sous-marin, mais en plus de cela, les journalistes s'en seraient royalement foutues, que là...

« _Est-ce que la petite-fille de Sengoku aura un avenir comme lui ? Se hissera-t-elle au sommet de la Marine pour reprendre le flambeau quand son grand-père laissera son poste ? A-t-elle des projets pour rendre le monde meilleur ? Suivra-t-elle le chemin tout tracé de sa famille ?_ »

Et des remarques un peu plus bas de l'article s'y trouvait également...

« _Je dois avouer qu'elle ressemble surtout à son père, des cheveux blancs comme neige, mais je vois qu'elle a les yeux de sa mère..._ »

Parents : Chiai et Tora


	13. Burgma

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre, oui... pas encore beaucoup d'actions, mais je développe l'histoire ! J'espère que plusieurs d'entre vous sont assez patients et ne s'impatiente pas du peu d'actions et que notre Phénix n'ait été vu que pour déboiter une épaule ^^' Mais n'ayez craintes ! J'ai une belle avance et je peux vous assurer que l'action vient au fil du temps ! J'ai juste un peu de mal à écrire des scènes d'actions à "je", vu que c'est Amaryllis qui raconte son histoire ! Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chpt XII. Burgma**

\- On accoste ! Vous quatre, vous resterez sur le bateau, pendant que tous les autres viennent avec moi pour aider les habitants ! Amaryllis et Nad', vous deux, venez avec moi pour aller voir le Sergent de la base !

Les ordres donnés, tout le monde s'active pour accoster le bateau. Je cours avec Nad' vers une corde, pour remonter la voile, à l'aide d'autres soldats. Le soldat qui se trouve sur la poutre redescend par les cordages pour nous aider, avec une autre corde à l'autre bout du navire. Mais ça pèse lourd une voile !

Quand enfin, elle est remontée et attachée, on n'en a pas fini ! On doit remonter les petites voiles maintenant... et le reste du trajet se fait avec les rames...

Quand enfin, le bateau se trouve dans le port, alors un autre soldat descend avec une corde pour fixer le bateau au port, mais on lâche tout de même l'encre.

\- Bon ! On y va ! déclara Garp en ouvrant la marche.

Beaucoup de soldats se mobilisèrent sur le champ, mais Nad' et moi prîmes encore nos sacs avant de suivre l'attroupement. On devait partir le plus rapidement possible, alors le plus logique serait de le faire aussi.

\- T'es prête pour te retrouver seule avec moi ? ironisa Nad'.

\- Non, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une semaine encore, lui souris-je.

Elle souffla en secouant la tête. On marchait maintenant dans la ville plutôt chaleureuse, je trouve. Elle ne me donne pas l'impression de voir des nobles par ici. En faite, sur l'île de Shî, il n'y a pas de base navale, parce que le roi des nobles n'en a pas voulu, il voulait seulement la protection de la Marine, mais c'est déjà tout.

Les personnes qu'on croisait nous saluaient joyeusement et nous proposaient aussi de venir passer dans leur bar ou restaurant si on aurait un creux. En somme, une ville bien sympathique.

\- Ne te fie pas à ce que tu vois, me chuchota Nad'.

Hein ? Je tourne tout de suite la tête vers elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ces personnes ont besoin de clients, ils feront certainement bientôt faillite, sauf si beaucoup de personnes viennent y manger et boire, me résume-t-elle.

\- Mais... Ils ont l'air heureux... repris-je.

\- Si tu regardes vraiment dans leurs yeux, alors tu verrais qu'ils espèrent, ils espèrent qu'on y aille...

Je ne vois jamais ce genre de choses... Je ne suis peut-être pas bête et je peux deviner les arrière-pensées de quelqu'un, mais pas ce genre de choses... C'est comme analyser une personne... Et ça, je n'en suis pas douée... Mais pas que moi, tous les soldats devant nous, leur sourient et leur assurent de passer dans leur boutique durant leur séjour.

Est-ce que je suis très naïve ? Comment est-ce que j'arrive à savoir quand quelqu'un a des arrière-pensées ? Je suis peut-être un peu bizarre, en fin de compte...

\- Te casses pas la tête pour ça, tout le monde s'y fait prendre tu vois, déclara Nad' en désignant tous les soldats.

Ouais, c'est vrai qu'ils tombent tous dans le panneau en fin de compte. Je me gratte un peu le cou, tout en continuant de suivre les soldats. On se fait tous avoir...

* * *

Arrivé dans le bâtiment, Garp ordonna que tous les soldats demandent à ceux de la base les problèmes, pendant qu'il allait avec Nad' et moi voir le Sergent, dont on ne connait pas le nom... Je crois que même Garp l'a oublié... Ou ne l'a même pas retenu, ce qui est beaucoup plus probable...

Après avoir traversé pas mal de couloir, on arrive devant une porte à laquelle toque Garp. Une voix plutôt fluette répond ce qui nous étonne, mais apparemment fait pouffer le Vice-Amiral qui entre.

Un haussement d'épaules collectifs et nous entrons à notre tour.

\- Je vous attendais, Vice-Amiral Garp, déclare une voix gracile.

Oui, c'est bien l'homme assit fièrement sur sa chaise, à son bureau, les doigts liés, qui vient de parler. Nad' et moi nous nous fixons un temps avant de regarder à nouveau l'homme qui est certainement le sergent.

\- Je me présente, Sergent Yann, j'ai été promu les derniers mois, se présenta-t-il en se levant.

Je me demande comment... Parce qu'il a pas du tout une voix autoritaire ! Plutôt une voix de petite victime qui se recroqueville sur soi à longueur de journée... En gros, la personne insupportable...

\- Vous devez être la petite-fille de Sengoku, je présume, déclara-t-il me tendant la main.

Je jette d'abord un regard vers Garp, qui m'intime de prendre sa main. Je roule un temps les yeux, avant de serrer la main de mon vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis Amaryllis, précisais-je.

Il hoche de la tête et retourne à son bureau. Pourquoi il demande pas à Nad' ? Je regarde justement vers elle, mais elle a plutôt l'air de trouver ça normal qu'on ne la salue pas... Faudrait que j'en reparle avec elle, plus tard. De toute évidence, on aura sûrement un peu, un mois entier en mer... J'ai déjà hâte de faire ce long voyage jusqu'à Musafa. Comme le temps est pressant, nous devons limiter au plus possible les escales sur les îles, à part si c'est pour le ravitaillement.

\- Vous êtes là, pour l'Eternal Post de Musafa, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ça, lui confirma Garp.

Il fait déjà comme chez soi, lui... Garp se met bien dans le fauteuil avant de poser les pieds sur le bureau vide du Sergent. Il a dû nettoyer avant qu'on arrive... D'ailleurs, il a l'air un peu déconcerté face au comportement de Garp, c'est sûr qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme lui. Je pouffe légèrement en voyant sa tête déconfite lorsque Garp sort un paquet de beignets. C'est sûr que là...

Au vu de la bave qui s'écoule de sa bouche, il n'a pas mangé ce matin... Je le plains... Moi, j'ai eu un bon petit-déjeuner. Un croissant avec de la confiture à la framboise et un verre de jus d'orange. Maintenant que je m'imagine à nouveau mon petit-déjeuner, j'aimerais bien en ravoir...

\- Tiens-toi un peu, Amaryllis, me chuchote Nad'.

Je secoue légèrement la tête, dis un bref «merci» à mon amie et regarde à nouveau le Sergent déconcerté face à la situation.

\- Alors je n'en ai pas ici, mais les marchands en ville en ont certainement un, déclara-t-il en tentant de redevenir sérieux.

Mais sa voix aiguë casse tout le personnage ! En plus, il a l'air costaud, pas trop, mais tout de même un minimum. Des cheveux noirs bien tirés vers l'arrière, un air strict et une voix trop aiguë... Je pourrais en mourir de rire !

\- Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas procuré un ? Vous saviez parfaitement que nous en avions besoin d'urgence, déclara Garp en croquant dans un beignet.

Ouais... Ça m'étonne qu'il ne montre pas un peu d'énervement.

\- C'est juste qu'en ce moment la situation en ville est un peu compliqué... expliqua-t-il misérablement. Les soldats de la base ne peuvent faire à peine trois mètres que tous les habitants les supplient de rentrer dans leur boutique...

\- Ils étaient plutôt chaleureux avec nous, déclara Garp.

\- Oui, parce que vous n'êtes pas toujours sur l'île... C'est que presque chaque habitant a ouvert une boutique et l'argent a pratiquement disparu, du coup tout le monde vit avec des dettes envers les autres. Notre base ne vit que grâce aux provisions qu'on nous livre... Ils veulent seulement se refaire des sous pour rembourser leurs dettes chez leurs amis, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont été gentils envers vous...

Je comprends un peu plus la situation de l'île en fin de compte... Ils ont plus de sous, les voyageurs se font rares et n'arrivent à vivre que en se disant «Je te rembourserai dès que possible»... C'est plutôt triste...

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, sourit Garp.

Je me demande si Garp compte aller dans chaque boutique ou restaurant y manger quelque chose avec tous les soldats... Ce serait plutôt un truc fou... Mais Garp en serait capable.

\- Je vais aller en ville acheter un Eternal Post, déclarais-je.

\- D'accord, Nad' tu restes ici, on va préparer votre bateau, ordonna Garp.

Je regarde deux secondes Nad' et elle hoche de la tête avant que je sorte du bureau. Vraiment... Ce sergent est un cas ! Il a une voix super fluette ! Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des autres, mais là... Il m'a tué ! Je pouffe seulement à y repenser et continue mon chemin dans le dédale de la base.

Je dois sortir maintenant... Si je retourne en ville, les marchands vont sûrement à nouveau être chaleureux avec moi, mais je dois seulement trouver un vendeur avec des bricoles pour la navigation. Surtout pour un Eternal Post. Mais si je demande à une personne de me renseigner, est-ce que je blesserais quelqu'un ? Parce que maintenant que je connais la situation sur l'île... Est-ce que je serai malpoli ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?! Je dois seulement récupérer un Eternal Post. La mission que j'ai avec Nad' doit passer avant, puis Garp se chargera de leur problème.

Je sors du bâtiment et me dirige directement vers la ville. Je cherche du regard une boutique qui pourrait vendre des ustensiles en navigation. Mais je ne vois rien... J'arrête alors une mère avec un bébé dans les bras, pour lui demander :

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où serait une boutique de navigation ?

\- Il faut juste prendre la direction du port, mademoiselle, après ça se trouve près de la place Sural, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Merci, lui souris-je avant de prendre la direction indiquée.

Elle était vraiment sympa de m'indiquer le chemin, elle aurait bien pus me laisser en galère, mais non. Après des personnes qui nous indiquent un chemin, c'est plutôt rare... Je ne suis même pas sûre que si quelqu'un me demande, je lui réponde... Sûrement que oui...

Bref. Je descends la rue en direction du port et arrive à une place, comme elle me l'avait dit. Au milieu de la place, il y a une fontaine. Je me souviens qu'on est passé par ici plus tôt, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Des bancs sont disposés autour de la fontaine, qui ressemble à une sirène.

Je ne fais pas plus attention et regarde les échoppes autour pour savoir laquelle serait celle où je trouverais ce dont j'ai besoin.

Donc... Boutique de poulpe ? Bref.

... Ah ! La voilà ! Une boutique de navigation !

Je me dirige directement vers cette dernière, passant à côté de la fontaine, où quelques enfants s'amusent à se jeter de l'eau les uns sur les autres. Je vérifie que c'est bien une échoppe avec des Eternal Post, avant d'y entrer. Une sonnette retentit, quand j'ouvre la porte et quand je la referme.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle que puis-je pour vous ?

Oh bordel ! Il m'a fait peur ! Je déteste quand les vendeurs me sautent dessus dès lors qu'on ouvre la porte ! C'est horrible !

\- Euh... C'est bon, je vais trouver... répondis-je quelque peu maladroite.

Je passe alors à travers les rayons et regarde tous les ustensiles qu'il propose. Il y a même des objets pour la cartographie. En gros, il a du stock le pépé derrière son comptoir. D'ailleurs, il n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis que je suis ici... Je n'aime pas ça... Bon. Je trouve vite ce que je veux, je paye et l'affaire est réglée.

Maintenant, que j'ai trouvé l'étagère des Eternal Post, je regarde chaque nom, pour trouver «Musafa». Je vois des noms de base de la Marine, comme «Marine Ford», mais ce genre d'Eternal Post coûte très cher... En même temps, normalement uniquement la Marine a droit à ce type de destination... Si un pirate avec assez de sous, l'achète, il aura le chemin direct vers Marine Ford. Mais ça ne doit pas être un si gros problème vu qu'il y a toujours de hautes pointures à la base.

Résolu à ne pas trouver... Je me tourne vers le vieil homme, qui n'a pas arrêté de me fixer.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? me demanda-t-il en captant mon regard.

Je soupire avant de me diriger vers le comptoir.

\- J'aurai besoin d'un Eternal Post pour Musafa...

\- Ah ! Cette île volcanique ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne me l'a plus demandé, apparemment il y aurait une maladie très grave...

\- Euh... je sais... bredouillais-je.

\- D'ailleurs, vous me dîtes quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il.

C'est pour ça qu'il me fixait ? Je fronce légèrement les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre.

\- Des cheveux blancs... des yeux jaunes... marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe. Ah ! Mais oui ! Vous faites partis de la Marine et vous êtes la petite-fille de Sengoku !

Génial...

\- Je suis Amaryllis, rétorquais-je mécontente du surnom perpétuel.

\- Donc c'est ça votre prénom ? Mais pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas dit dans le journal ?

\- Parce qu'ils ne le connaissent pas et ils ne cherchent pas à le savoir. Est-ce que vous avez un Eternal Post pour Musafa oui ou non ? demandais-je au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Bien sûr, je vais vous chercher ça !

Et il disparut dans l'arrière boutique.

\- pfiou...

Pas possible... Je n'y crois pas... Même les vieillards sont crevants maintenant... Je dis ça, mais j'ai un parfait exemple à la maison, il s'appelle Sengoku.

\- Donc, voilà, déclara le pépé en revenant au comptoir. Vous avez de la chance, c'était le dernier en stock pour Musafa. Donc, ça fera... cinq cents Berry, s'il-vous-plait.

C'est cher !


	14. Traversée

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Encore moi ! Donc, voici la suite, les vacances ça repose bien ! S'il y a une quelconque erreur, prévenez-moi, merci !_

* * *

 **Chpt XIII. Traversée**

\- Et faites attention de ne pas vous faire bouffer, nous dit Garp en croquant dans un croissant.

\- On fera attention, bredouillais-je à nouveau.

\- Allez ! Filez, avant que je vous envois moi-même sur Musafa ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Le trajet serait bien plus rapide, chuchotais-je à Nad' qui pouffa.

Mais nous partons rapidement avec un voilier plutôt grand pour deux personnes en fin de compte. Nous avions tout bien mis et j'ai donné l'Eternal Post, qui m'a couté cinq cent Berry à Nad'.

Cinq cent Berry, putain ! C'est cher ! Ça coûte combien un repas là-bas ?! Deux milles Berry ?! C'est normal qu'ils soient tous endettés avec des sommes pareils !

Bref. Pas la peine de s'énerver, même si ça m'a coûté plus de la moitié de mes maigres économies. Je devais l'acheter, je n'avais pas le choix, à part mettre ça sur le compte de Garp... Mm... J'aurais dû faire ça. La prochaine fois, c'est son porte-monnaie qui y passe.

\- Ça va ? me demanda Nad'.

\- euh... oui, oui, ça va... lui assurais-je.

\- T'es sûre ? Tu tires une tronche depuis tout à l'heure.

Je soupire avant de me mettre à côté d'elle, puisqu'elle tient la direction, pour que nous nous dirigions bien sur Musafa.

\- Tu devineras jamais combien l'Eternal Post m'a coûté, lui déclarais-je.

\- Cent-cinquante ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je nie de la tête.

\- Deux cents ?

Je nie à nouveau de la tête et elle fronce ses sourcils maquillés. Sérieux, elle se maquille tout le visage, elle refait tout le temps ses sourcils, alors qu'elle les épile déjà un peu.

\- Trois cents ?

Je secoue à nouveau la tête, mais cette fois-ci avec un sourire amusé.

\- Vas-y dis, m'incite-t-elle.

\- Cinq cents, déclarais-je.

...

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est cher !

Je rie de sa réaction, pendant qu'elle est entrain de dire à quel point que c'est cher et qu'elle espère que c'est une blague de ma part, mais je lui assure que c'était bien le montant que j'ai dû payer.

\- Mais il paye combien pour un Log Post alors ?! s'égosilla ma camarade.

\- Aucune idée, j'ai pas demandé, lui répondis-je. Après que j'ai payé, je suis juste partie.

En même temps, j'ai plutôt été choquée par le prix, à part si... Est-ce que par hasard, il m'aurait arnaqué ? Noooon... Je ne me suis quand même pas faite avoir ?! Si ? merde...

\- Bon, on a des provisions qui tiendront jusqu'à une île, à laquelle nous devons accoster avant Musafa, heureusement que c'est exactement sur le trajet, déclara Nad'. Après cette île, nous devons tracer jusqu'à Musafa.

\- D'accord. Et on reste la nuit sur l'île ?

\- Sur l'île de Basu ?! Mais t'es folle ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

J'écarquille les yeux devant le ton qu'elle a employé. Nad' s'en rend compte et baisse la tête en s'excusant.

\- euh... C'est rien, Nad'... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a... sur Basu ? demandais-je prudemment.

\- il... Il... il y a... mes parents... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tes parents ?

Ses parents... Donc Basu est une île noble... J'y crois pas... Je n'ai pas envie d'y croire... On va à nouveau sur une île noble... Je ne les supporte pas !

\- Quand on fera le ravitaillement, il y aura des esclaves, déclara Nad'. Je n'ai pas réussi à te calmer la dernière fois, alors s'il-te-plait ne refais pas ce genre de choses... Nous devons accomplir une mission et tu sais pourquoi on nous envois que toutes les deux.

Oui, je sais pourquoi...

\- Parce que Musafa est protégée par Barbe Blanche, nous devons êtres discrètes.

* * *

Troisième jours... Troisième jours de traversée... C'est un peu crevant, quand on n'a pas les réveils de Garp. Mais on arrive tout de même à se lever, même si on a été surprise par une tempête le premier jour, juste après notre discussion, une énorme tempête a éclaté. On pouvait clairement dire qu'il avait plut des cordes, on n'avait rien pu distinguer, aucune goutte, juste des cordes d'eau nous tombant dessus, puis le vent qui nous a gelé jusqu'au os.

Magnifique, on s'était sentait hyper bien, en faite surtout Nad' qui s'était retrouvée à ne pas avoir utilisé de maquillage résistant à l'eau et ça avait vraiment l'air ridicule. J'en rigole toujours en y repensant !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? me demanda Nad'.

\- Rien, rien... susurrais-je toujours en souriant.

\- J'ai l'impression que je suis concernée... fit-elle avec méfiance.

\- Pas du tout, souris-je.

\- Ouais, ouais...

En effet, elle est concernée !

* * *

\- Bonne nuit, baillais-je.

\- bonne nuit... marmonna Nad'.

Et bin... C'est juste à dire... Après avoir mangé et vérifier la route, que le bateau ne se barre pas à un autre endroit que prévu, on est partit dormir, parce que le soir... Faut rien me demander, je suis fatiguée, je dors...

* * *

Aie ! Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je fous par terre ? Et c'est quoi ce boucan ? Habillée d'un pantalon et d'un simple débardeur, je me dirige vers la porte, pour regarder ce qui fait autant de bruit.

Une nouvelle secousse prend la caravelle ! Je tombe à nouveau au sol. Merde ! Maintenant bien réveillée, je me lève in extremis et ouvre violemment la porte menant au pont.

Une tempête ! On est prit dans une tempête ! Je referme rapidement la porte pour qu'il ne pleuve pas à l'intérieur, mais je suis déjà trempée. N'ayant qu'un seul moyen pour qu'on s'en sorte, je me dépêche vers la couche de Nad' pour la réveiller.

\- Nad' ! NAD' ! Une tempête ! DEBOUT ! VITE !

\- Huh... qu...

\- UNE TEMPÊTE ! hurlais-je de toutes mes forces dans ses oreilles.

\- QUOI ?!

Bin enfin... Nad' se frotta les yeux, avant de me fixer et sûrement d'entendre ce qu'il se passe. Elle se lève alors soudainement et cours vers le pont.

\- AMARYLLIS ! VIENS M'AIDER !

Je sors tout de suite de la chambre, referme la porte. Le vent est violent. Des éclairs déchirent le ciel. La mer est agitée. Je dois mettre mon bras devant mes yeux pour voir quelque chose. Je me dirige alors prudemment vers Nad'. Je n'ai aucune envie de tomber à la flotte surtout avec mes talents de nage exceptionnelle, en gros : 0. En même temps, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon !

\- Amaryllis ! Tiens la barre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je pris alors la barre et fus surprise par la pression qui va à l'opposé que nous devons prendre.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?! demandais-je.

\- Je vais trouver le chemin le plus rapide pour sortir ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt dans une direction.

C'est la direction de Musafa. Elle prit alors la barre avec moi, pour tourner au maximum la caravelle vers notre direction ! Le vent fouette mon visage. Mes cheveux virevoltent dans tous les sens. La pluie nous fait grelotter.

Et tout s'éclaircit...

* * *

\- Amaryllis. Amaryllis ! Réveilles-toi ! On arrive à Basu !

J'ouvre doucement un œil, pour voir Nad' déjà toute maquillée au-dessus de moi, enfin sa tête...

\- hum... acquiesçais-je faiblement en refermant l'œil.

Je suis crevée... La nuit passée, on a à nouveau eu un changement surprise, mais cette fois-ci ça avait été de la grêle et une tornade, en gros une bonne tempête de neige... Et là, j'ai encore un peu froid en y repensant...

\- Lèves-toi maintenant, je t'ai déjà laissé dormir toute la matinée, m'informa Nad'.

\- hum...

Je finis par bailler et me redresser de mon lit. Je peux vraiment dire... La nuit m'a crevée... Et si Nad' m'a vraiment laissé dormir toute la matinée, alors... J'ai rien à redire, juste que j'étais extrêmement crevée et qu'actuellement, je le suis toujours...

Je me frotte les yeux en baillant.

\- Je t'ai déjà mis une pile de vêtement, j'accoste au port et on pourra aller refaire les provisions, déclara Nad' en sortant.

Trois semaines... Ça fait trois semaines qu'on a été séparé de Garp... Et maintenant on arrive à Basu. Encore une semaine et on sera à Musafa. Encore un peu.

Je retirai la couverture qui me manque déjà, parce qu'elle me procurait une douce chaleur... Je soupire avant de prendre la pile de vêtement, de changer de pantalon, mettre une ceinture, changer mon débardeur contre un T-Shirt bleu et mettre des baskets pour enfin sortir.

À peine un pied dehors, je remarque tout de suite que cette ville de noble est bien différente que celle de Clair. Parce que celle de Clair était totalement blanche, alors que celle-ci même si on voit que c'est noble. Les maisons sont plutôt normal, avec des briques de couleurs.

\- Tu viens ? On va refaire le plein ? me demanda Nad'.

* * *

C'est insupportable. Toutes ces personnes jubilent. Si c'était que ça... Le plus horrible est bien de voir comment ils traitent leurs esclaves... Je dis bien «leurs» avec «s», parce qu'il y en a plusieurs, surtout des femmes qui laissent les esclaves porter leurs affaires. J'ai envie de leur dire que ce n'est pas juste. J'ai envie de tous les arrêter... Mais je ne peux pas, déjà parce que je n'en ai pas la permission, ensuite parce que les nobles sont sous notre protection.

Pendant tout le trajet, je sentis Nad' tendue, mais même moi je supportais pas cette vue. Alors nous nous sommes dépêchés de faire le ravitaillement, pour partir aussi vite que nous étions venus.

Ça a été très insupportable à un tel point, qu'au repas, le silence fut des plus calmes.

Je ne sais pas si Nad' a vu ses parents dans la foule, je ne sais pas si elle a vu des visages familiers, mais personne ne m'avait donné l'impression de la connaitre.

* * *

\- Nad', je voulais te poser une question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Quand nous étions à Burgma et que le Sergent m'a salué... Pourquoi tu trouvais ça normal qu'il ne te salue pas ?

\- Bin... T'es la petite-fil...

Je lui rends un regard qui la dissuade de finir sa lancée. Elle soupire certainement lassé avant de reprendre.

\- Ton grand-père est Sengoku, et t'as été dans les journaux, alors c'est normal qu'il te salue et pas un soldat encore insignifiant comme moi, expliqua-t-elle.

\- T'es pas insignifiante, déclarais-je du tac au tac.

Elle me regarde surprise, presque choquée par mes paroles... Oups ?

\- Tu vois... commençais-je maladroitement, gênée. T'as été la première personne à venir me voir...

Un sourire fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres et je relève la tête pour voir uniquement de la douceur dans son regard.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser seule éternellement.

L'impression que tout flotte... Je suis celle qui est sidérée maintenant...

\- Même si tu es une gamine insupportable, reprit-elle en regardant à nouveau l'horizon.

\- Quoi ?!

Je remarque vite qu'elle se moque de moi... Nad' sourit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même.

\- Musafa est en vue, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

* * *

 _Musafa pour la prochaine fois ! XD Oui, je vous laisse patienter, mais je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, peut-être dans la semaine, peut-être pas ! XD Je verrai !_

 _À la prochaine ! Merci !_


	15. Musafa

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 ***soupir*** _Les vacances se terminent… Bon chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chpt XIV. Musafa**

Oui, le climat devint bien plus oppressant. Et la température augmente.

\- Vas te changer, Amaryllis, tu vas pas supporter la chaleur longtemps dans ces vêtements, me conseilla Nad'.

J'hoche de la tête en tirant sur le col de mon sweat. J'approuve ! Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Surtout qu'avant que nous arrivions dans le secteur de l'île, il faisait froid.

Je pars alors vers la seule cabine existante sur cette caravelle et sors des vêtements pour ces températures bien trop chaudes...

Je me vêtis alors d'un débardeur orange ternit et d'un pantacourt, avec tout de même une ceinture. Mais je n'eus d'autre choix que de remettre mes baskets, avec des chaussettes parce que sinon je risquais de me faire des ampoules et c'est pas du tout agréable.

\- Amaryllis ! On accoste ! cria Nad'.

\- J'arrive !

Je pris encore rapidement un escargot-phone, avant de la rejoindre dehors et l'aider pour accoster correctement à ce qui ressemblait à un port... Je crois...

\- Comme Musafa est une île purement volcanique, les habitants ont construits ce petit quai, me rappela-t-elle.

\- Je ne me souviens pas en avoir lu, répondis-je.

Un ange passe, durant lequel nous jetons l'encre et attachons une corde de la caravelle au ponton.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'a pas l'insigne de la Marine sur la voile, déclara Nad'.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je en relevant la tête du nœud que je venais de faire.

\- Regarde là-bas, répondit-elle en pointant une direction du doigt.

Je tourne la tête vers l'île et aperçois un drapeau volant au vent. Un drapeau noir. Je fronce les sourcils pour mieux le distinguer : le drapeau de Barbe Blanche.

Pendant deux minutes, j'avais oublié... J'avais oublié que cette mission doit rester discrète.

\- Bon ! On y va ? me demanda la blonde.

\- Ouais ! Qu'on en finisse avec cette mission ! lui souris-je.

Nad' sauta sur le ponton, qui flotte sur l'eau, ce qui le fit tanguer !

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? ricanais-je. Tu dois vraiment faire un régime !

\- Ne viens pas avec ça, sale gosse ! cria-t-elle.

Waouh...

\- Tu viens de m'appeler „salle gosse", applaudis-je.

\- C'est bon ça va ! Arrête ton cinéma !

Je finis par rigoler et avancer sur le ponton, suivis de Nad' qui ruminait encore un peu. Mais une fois que le bout de bois se terminait, j'hésitai à descendre sur la terre ferme ou plutôt la lave ferme...

\- T'attends quoi pour avancer ?

\- Bin... Avant c'était de la lave... répondis-je sur la logique.

\- Maintenant c'est comme de la terre, alors avance !

Et elle me poussa vers la lave ferme... Je pose tout de suite mes pieds devant moi pour ne pas tomber face contre terre ! Mais le sol est bizarre !

On sent que c'est solide, mais c'est comme caoutchouteux... Bizarre, ça ralentit les pas...

\- Alors ? T'en es morte ? me sourit Nad'.

\- Oui... fis-je, main sur le cœur d'un ton théâtral.

\- Ts, me répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Ouais, je suis une gamine et alors ? Nous marchâmes alors sur ce sol qui ralentissait nos pas. Le trajet en fut plus long, enfin je crois... J'en avais l'impression dans tous les cas.

Quand enfin le sol devint normal ! Un sol, un vrai ! J'eus presque envie de sauter de joie !

\- Tu sais l'île a juste été recouverte d'une couche de lave, ce qui a fait qu'elle s'est agrandit, m'informa Nad'.

\- T'as relu toutes les informations de Musafa ou quoi ?

\- Non, mais je m'en souviens, me sourit-elle.

Ou tu t'es renseignée plus que moi... Parce que je me souviens un peu près tous ce que j'ai lu, mais pas ce genre de choses... Bref. Nous avons marché...

* * *

\- Excusez-nous, nous venons d'arriver et nous nous intéressons à votre île, est-ce qu'il y a des soucis en ce moment ? demanda à nouveau Nad'.

Il manquerait plus que le micro, le calepin, le stylo à l'oreille et elle ferait une parfaite journaliste... Vraiment.

\- Vous savez... Il y a des hauts et des bas... souffla la femme interrogée.

D'ailleurs, elle avait vraiment l'air fatigué. D'énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux et son teint était extrêmement pâle. J'exagère peut-être un peu, mais on voit ses veines... Même à son visage.

Elle ne laissa pas Nad' lui poser une nouvelle question qu'elle partit... Je souffle presque de désespoir... La dixième personne et personne ne voulait nous dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais ça se voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Viens, on a qu'à aller demander au moine qui prit au volcan, soufflais-je.

\- Tu sais que monter tout en haut, ça va être long ?

\- Oui... Mais il nous répondra certainement, assurais-je.

Et pendant que nous débattions sur le sujet, nous ne remarquions pas une personne à l'ombre observer nos faits et gestes et écouter nos conversations.

* * *

\- Je te disais que c'est crevant ! se plaignit Nad'.

\- Fais pas ta noble, nous devons demander à quelqu'un ce qui ne va pas, le plus logique est de demander à la seule personne où l'on est sûr qu'il sait quelque chose, répliquais-je.

\- Mais si ça se trouve, le moine sera descendu boire un verre !

\- Avec ce trajet, certainement pas ! rétorquais-je en poursuivant l'ascension.

Je dois avouer que le chemin est plutôt hasardeux, très peu décrit... La seule chose que nous savons est que nous devons aller au sommet du volcan.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous y téléporter ? couina-t-elle **à nouveau**.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le fasse ?

\- T'as mangé le fruit Psychique ! Même les scientifiques le considèrent hyperpuissant ! geignit-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que je dois encore apprendre à l'utiliser correctement ! Et hors de question de faire un test ! Je n'ai aucune envie de nous téléporter en pleine mer !

* * *

Enfin ! Le sommet !

On est ruisselante de sueur... c'est insupportable... Je tente de me faire du vent avec mes mains et Nad' sort un éventail pour s'en produire. Près du volcan, se trouve une maison. Une maison aménagée. Plutôt étonnant, mais si un moine y vit dedans depuis longtemps... On s'approche de cette dernière pour s'assurer que la personne de notre recherche s'y trouve.

Mais au moment où je veux toquer, la porte s'ouvre dans un silence étrange.

Merde... Le sale piaf... Je recule immédiatement en emportant Nad' avec moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? crachais-je.

Je crois que l'amertume est en train de remonter au fond de ma gorge. La colère et la rage. Nad' remarquant que je suis sur la défensive, se prépare également.

\- Musafa est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche.

Logique...

\- Qu'est-ce que fait la petite-fille de Sengoku ici ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis Amaryllis, grognais-je.

Il hausse un sourcil, avant de les froncer davantage.

\- Des soldats de la Marine n'ont rien à faire sur cette île, déclara-t-il menaçant.

Je déglutis imperceptiblement, quand je le vois se préparer à frapper, mais je vois encore une fois qu'il se retient, avant même qu'il ne frappe.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous ne voulez pas provoquer la colère de Kazan !

Un homme fébrile est sortit brusquement de la maison et s'est interposé entre nous. Des cheveux gris lui descendent dans le dos, attaché en une queue de cheval. Ses yeux plissés me font demander s'il nous voit...

\- Kazan ? demandais-je me détendant.

\- Oui ! Si vous êtes ici pour les mêmes raisons que cet homme, alors je vais vous raconter ! déclara-t-il.

Je voulus rajouter quelque chose, quelque chose de plutôt malpoli, demandant pourquoi ce sale piaf serait ici, mais la main de Nad' m'arrêta sèchement en me frappant le bras. Quand je tournai la tête vers elle, pour avoir une explication, elle ne fit que secouer cette dernière.

\- Donc, vous serez prêts à écouter ? demanda le moine.

Je regardais Nad', qui hocha silencieusement la tête. Pourquoi elle ne pose pas de questions ? Pourquoi ce sale piaf est là ? Ce sale piaf qui m'a déboité l'épaule auparavant ! Je crois que je commence à fulminer...

\- Donc, je suis Ichiyo, le moine qui veille sur Kazan. Notre demande est très simple, que vous trouviez une solution, que le village acceptera, pour que les cendres volcaniques ne les atteignent plus, déclara-t-il simplement.

Dis comme ça, ça parait simple... Mais on oublie que...

\- Je répète que ce sont des soldats de la Marine et qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ici, répéta le sale piaf.

\- Certainement, mais le bien de la population est plus important, si vous travaillez ensemble...

\- Quoi ?! l'interrompis-je involontairement.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers nous.

\- Travailler ensemble, répéta-t-il.

\- Avec ce piaf ?!

\- Je ne suis pas un piaf, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Oh que si ! T'es un sale piaf de merde ! criais-je.

Un coup à l'arrière de la tête m'arrêta sur ma lancée. Je me retourne tout de suite, une main sur cette dernière, vers Nad' dont les yeux verts portaient un regard sévère. Hein ? Je... Je reste scotché à son regard émeraude qui me donne des frissons maintenant, il est froid, sévère... J'aurai aimé rigoler pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais je ne pouvais pas... Aujourd'hui, Nad' avait mis le maquillage résistant à l'eau... Ses paupières en violet, dégradé avec du rose... Ses joues bronzées... Ses sourcils redessinés qui se fronçaient...

\- Amaryllis, t'aimerais pas réussir une mission pour une fois ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle a dit quoi ?

 _«Une ratée»_

C'est ce qu'a dit mon grand-père... Que je suis une ratée...

\- Tu n'aimerais pas montrer à ton grand-père ce que tu vaux ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- tais-toi... murmurais-je la tête baissée.

\- Amaryllis, on n'est pas obligé de mentionner qu'on a travaillé en groupe, me chuchota-t-elle.

C'est vrai. On pourrait omettre ce qu'on veut ! Tant que ça se fait pas savoir plus tard... Sinon on passerait un très mauvais moment ! Très mauvais !

Je me retournai à nouveau, bien plus sûre de moi qu'avant, je fixai deux secondes le sale piaf du regard avant de regarder le moine silencieux.

\- Ça marche ! répondis-je ce qui fit sourire le moine.

\- Donc, je vais vous laisser discuter de tout ça.

Discuter de tout ça... Ça me fit grimacer, seulement d'y penser... Le moine partit dans sa maison faite de briques. C'est déjà quoi son nom ?

\- Qu'on soit d'accord sur un point. Je fais la mission seul, vous pourrez écrire ce que vous voulez dans votre rapport, de toute évidence les mensonges vous retomberont dessus, déclara le sale piaf.

\- C'est nous qui allons régler ça, rétorquais-je immédiatement.

\- L'île est sous la protection de Père, précisa-t-il à nouveau. Soyez contentes que je ne vous tue pas.

\- De toute évidence tu retiens tes coups, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- En même temps face à des faiblardes comme vous.

\- Non mais ! Que parce qu'on est des filles, ça veut pas dire qu'on ne sait pas se battre ! m'écriais-je.

\- Amaryllis...

\- Pourtant c'était plutôt simple de te mettre à terre.

\- J'n'étais pas entrainée !

\- Amaryllis...

\- C'est ça. Viens pas avec des excuses comme celle-là.

Je commençais sincèrement à m'énerver et étais prête à lui balancer mon poing dans sa face !

\- Amaryllis, il essaye seulement de te déstabiliser, me souffla Nad' lassée.

Ah bon ? La surprise due se lire sur mon visage, puisque...

\- Et naïve en plus.

\- J'n'ai pas tous les jours à parler à un sale piaf de merde ! lui rétorquais-je.

\- Amaryllis, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer avec lui. Peut-être qu'on peut vraiment trouver une solution ensemble. Ce n'est pas notre gloire qui en dépend mais les habitants qui souffrent, me sermonna gentiment Nad'.

\- Écoute plutôt ta nounou, conseilla sarcastiquement Marco. Puis même si vous voulez juste coopérer, il en est hors de question que je travaille avec la Marine, alors toi rentres à ta base et toi, dans les bras de ton grand-père.

Il a pointé son doigt vers moi, quand il a parlé de Sengoku... J'aimerais savoir que j'ai son soutien... Mais c'n'est pas le cas... Je sais qu'il ne me soutient pas et seulement sa remarque, me fit serrer des poings. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, mais seulement un courant électrique me traverse et je dégagea la main de Nad' vivement de moi.

\- Nous resterons ici, jusqu'à que les habitants ne craignent plus les cendres volcaniques, déclarais-je déterminée.


	16. Solutions ?

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonneuh nuit !

Voici le chapitre comme promis ! Alors à la fin de ce dernier y'aura un moment où Amaryllis ne pourra pas vous raconter ses péripéties... Vous vous rendrez compte, sans problèmes ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chpt XV. Solutions ?**

Les yeux du Phénix se froncèrent.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble, mais si je juge que vous n'avez plus rien à faire, alors je vous éliminerai.

* * *

Une journée... Cela faisait une journée, que le moine nous avait offert un logement dans une auberge. Enfin, Nad' et moi, ensemble. Le piaf, il a son propre nid à l'autre bout du couloir, même si j'avais préféré qu'il ne soit pas là, tout court... Mais il est obligé d'être là... Et c'est chiant... Bon, on se croise très rarement et sinon c'est juste pendant le repas d'hier. Parce que l'auberge a un réfectoire, mais tout le monde mange à la même heure et comme on est les seuls clients... Le silence a été quelque peu pesant.

\- Bon, j'avais pensé à changer l'emplacement du village, tu vois comme le vent emporte les cendres par ici, alors il faudrait mettre le village à l'opposé, où l'air est plus fraiche.

\- T'as déjà été de l'autre côté ? lui demandais-je.

\- Non, mais j'imagine que c'est meilleur qu'ici, déclara-t-elle.

Ouais sûrement...

\- Non, mais même... Il faudrait les convaincre de se déplacer et t'as vu l'état de quelques uns ?

\- Ouais... Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça... Mais tu proposes quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Bin... Peut-être construire une protection contre les cendres ?

\- Comme un bouclier ?

\- Oui ?

\- On aurait besoin de plus de matériel et tu sais exactement qu'on doit terminer cette mission rapidement, me rappela Nad'. Tu sais que Garp a dit que Sengoku veut que les soldats soient à une base.

\- Ouais... soufflais-je. C'était déjà quoi le problème ?

\- Il voulait pas nous le dire, soupira-t-elle suivie de ma part. Tu ne sais pas toi ?

\- Tu sais bien quel genre de relation j'ai avec mon grand-père...

\- Ouais, mais je pensais que t'aurais peut-être un moyen de le contacter...

\- Non... Je n'ai aucun moyen pour le joindre... Je m'en fiche pas mal.

\- Et tu connais le numéro de son escargot-phone ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Pendant un moment je le connaissais, mais je l'ai oublié... Il me servait à rien en même temps, répondis-je en haussant légèrement les épaules.

\- Mh...

Ce fut sa seule réponse avant que nous tombions dans un silence pas possible...

\- Bon. Autre chose ? me demanda Nad'.

\- J'en sais rien... soupirais-je.

On était depuis le début, assise sur nos lits respectifs dans l'auberge et on ne savait toujours pas quoi faire... On n'est pas possible. On a passé toute la matinée à parler de ce que nous espérions pouvoir faire, mais rien de bien concret... Maintenant, l'après-midi est déjà entamé...

\- On a qu'à essayer de demander à quelques personnes ce qu'ils en diraient de bouger ? proposais-je.

\- Et aller de l'autre côté comme je l'ai proposé ?

\- Ouais...

Nad' hocha de la tête et nous nous levions des lits, avant que je mette des chaussures. Parce que même s'il fait chaud, on ne peut pas se promener pieds nus, pour une raison... Le sol est trèèèèèèèès chaud !

Bref. On sortit dehors et cherchions désormais des habitants, mais on se rendit compte qu'en faite, il n'y avait personne dehors.

Le soleil se fait vraiment fort... Je passe ma main sur mon front, pour essuyer la sueur du revers. J'essaye de me faire du vent avec mes mains et en tirant sur mon T-Shirt.

Et soudainement... L'évidence me frappa.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Euh... 14 heures, je crois... Pourquoi ?

On n'est vraiment pas possible...

\- On retourne à l'auberge, soufflais-je en faisant demi-tour.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?! s'écria Nad'.

\- À 14 heures, le soleil est le plus haut, donc le plus chaud, c'est pour ça que personne n'est dehors...

\- Ah... fit-elle en comprenant.

Oui, on était vraiment bête sur ce point...

* * *

\- Donc, on compte faire quoi demain ? me demanda l'ancienne noble.

Après qu'on ait passé le pas de l'auberge, on était épuisé par la marche et le soleil, je sais c'est ridicule, mais le soleil était vraiment bouillant aujourd'hui, du coup. On a prit une douche chacune et demain on se lèvera tôt pour discuter avec le maximum de personne. Sauf qu'actuellement on se trouve à manger à la petite cantine de l'auberge, profitant que le sale piaf ne soit pas là.

\- On se lève tôt et on demande l'avis de plusieurs personnes, lui dis-je avant de fourrer une bouchée de purée dans ma bouche.

Mais...! C'est dégueulasse ! Je me retins de tout recracher et avale avec difficulté avant de prendre avec précipitation mon verre d'eau ! L'eau purifie ma bouche. Cette purée a le gout désagréable de brulée, mais aussi d'aucun gout ! Peut-être de trop de sel... Mais même l'eau a un gout de fer, ça limite ne me dérange pas, mais tout de même... Une auberge pourrait au moins servir quelque chose de bon... Hier, c'était bon. Des pâtes avec un cordon bleu. C'était très bon, mais aujourd'hui...

Peut-être que la situation de l'île les empêche de bien cuisinier tous les jours...

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Nad'.

\- ouais... soufflais-je. Y'a juste la purée que j'aime pas...

\- Ah ? Si mauvais que ça ? me sourit-elle.

\- hum... grognais-je.

On finit rapidement le repas, sauf la purée que je laisse... Finalement je n'ai que mangé le pain, mais ça me suffira pour ce soir... On repose les plateaux au comptoir et repartons vers notre chambre...

La montée des marches se fait plutôt lente de notre part. Chaque marche. Chaque pas. Résonne presque dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression que le son résonne sur l'île. Nos semelles croisant le bois. Pendant que cette ascension est lente, mon esprit réfléchit à une vitesse alarmante.

Que faire si les habitants ne veulent pas bouger leur village ? Est-ce que j'échouerais à nouveau ? « _...il a certainement dit que l'échec fait partit de la vie et qu'il faut tout de même avancer_ » L'échec fait partit de la vie, hein ? Ce n'est pas mon grand-père qui me dira ça... Si on échoue, est-ce que le piaf réussira la mission ? Est-ce qu'il est en train de résoudre le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire demain ? Demander aux habitants leur avis et c'est tout ? Ils ne veulent plus être malade et les cendres volcaniques sont propulsées vers le village, du coup ils tombent malade... Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? Un autre moyen ? Leur faire porter des masques ? Trop encombrant au quotidien. Fabriquer une protection ? Pas assez de temps.

Je n'ai plus trop d'idées... Les cloitrer chez eux ? Ils vont devenir dépressifs et se tuer...

On finit par arriver à notre chambre, quand le temps redevint normal et les pas retentissent à une vitesse habituelle. Dès lors que je rentre dans la chambre, je m'affale sur le lit et enfouis ma tête dans le coussin.

\- J'imagine qu'une bonne journée de travail nous attend demain, supposa Nad'.

J'hoche la tête toujours dans le coussin.

\- Allez, je vais pas t'énerver plus longtemps, ria-t-elle.

Ouais, ouais. T'es juste entrain de te foutre de ma gueule. Je souris tout de même un peu. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour demain...

* * *

\- Vous voulez déplacer le village de l'au… Kopf ! …tre côté de Kazan ?

\- Oui, affirmais-je. Le vent souffle les cendres volcaniques par ici, mais si votre village serait de l'autre côté, le vent vous amènerait plutôt de l'air frais.

\- Je comprends... répondit le vieil homme. Kopf ! Kof ! Malheureusement... Kof ! Vous oubliez que pratiquement tout le village est déjà malade... Kof ! Ils ne pourront certainement pas se déplacer et faire... Kopf ! Kof ! Kof ! ...tout ce trajet... Kof ! Kopf ! kof ! Kopf !

On oublie pas ce point... On essaie juste de trouver une solution... Mais c'est vrai que même Nad' a seulement fait une supposition que c'est mieux là-bas, mais... On n'y a pas été. On ne sait pas si ses suppositions sont mieux.

Le vieil homme s'appuya davantage sur sa canne avant de retourner en toussant à son étalage.

Aider des innocents... Est-ce ce que je souhaite ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est compressé, comme un sentiment d'oppression, mais ce n'est pas ça. J'ai l'impression que je dois les aider, alors que de base ce n'est pas à nous de faire ça...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire... souffla Nad' se tournant vers moi.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait contacter Garp, non ? Lui dire qu'on doit pas s'en faire pour l'île... proposais-je levant mes yeux jaunes vers elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est une mission comme les autres.

\- Barbe Blanche peut sûrement s'occuper seul de son île, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Sengoku a mit Musafa sur la liste... Si ça se trouve, il a mal écrit et on a mal lu...

\- Je ne pense pas... Garp sait qu'en même lire l'écriture de Sengoku, répondit Nad'.

Certainement. Je soupire avant de regarder si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans l'allée, mais à part les marchands qu'on a déjà interrogé, il n'y a plus grand monde... La mère qui ne parle presque pas du tout... L'homme qui baragouine toutes ses phrases... Les enfants qui courent et jouent, mais qui n'arrêtent pas de tousser. Ils sont tous atteints et j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui...

\- Le moine a dit qu'on doit rester à l'intérieur à partir de midi, déclara mon amie. Il l'est bientôt, retournons à l'auberge.

J'hoche de la tête et nous prenons le chemin du retour, vers l'auberge. Il se trouve qu'en faite, le moine arrive à prévoir les effusions des cendres volcaniques. Il prévint un habitant qui fait passer le message, mais au début... Ils ne connaissaient pas les conséquences d'inhaler de la cendre volcanique. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous tombés malades.

Donc nous retournons rapidement à l'auberge et sur le chemin, je vis plusieurs personnes tousser en train de ranger leurs étalages ou fermer leur boutique.

Apparemment, les cendres volcaniques ne sont pas éjectées chaque jour, ce qui rend leur quotidien plus supportable. Mais la maladie qui les ronge, les rend faibles.

Avant d'entrer dans l'auberge, je me tourne une dernière fois vers le volcan qui est nommé Kazan, qui depuis la catastrophe est leur dieu tout puissant. Une poussière noire s'élève au-dessus de lui et j'entends des fenêtres se fermer. Le vent se lève. De la poussière est soulevé du sol et mes cheveux blancs virevoltent soudainement. Je pourrais rester là et observer ce spectacle, sentir le vent, encore longtemps.

Mais une main m'attrape le bras et me tire dans l'établissement avant de fermer la porte avec précipitation.

\- Sérieusement, Amaryllis, tu ne veux pas attraper la maladie toi aussi, me sermonna Nad'.

\- Euh... non... répondis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle me parle de quoi là ?

\- La prochaine fois que tu vois le volcan émettre de la cendre volcanique ne reste pas là à ne rien faire. Mets-toi à l'abri, d'accord ?

\- Euh, oui. Mais j'n'étais pas en danger de mort, souris-je.

\- Amaryllis... soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir expliquer à Garp que t'es tombée malade.

\- T'inquiètes, si ça arrive je prendrai moi-même l'escargot-phone, lui souris-je à nouveau.

\- Bref... On fait quoi maintenant ?

 **Groou**... Je fis un sourire gênée à Nad', qui soupira avant de laisser apparaitre un mince sourire.

\- D'accord on va d'abord manger un bout.

\- Merci, lui répondis-je.

Nous sommes donc partis vers le cuistot qui préparait déjà quelque chose pour le repas de midi. Même s'il n'avait pas prévu quelque chose d'extraordinaire, cette soupe me suffit.

Nous l'avons donc mangé tranquillement dans le réfectoire.

\- Et donc, on fera quoi cette après-midi ? me demanda Nad'.

\- Bin... Disons qu'on fera rien, puisque le soleil est trop fort à 14h, mais peut-être ce soir.

\- Non, Ichiyo m'a également dit que les habitants restent très souvent à l'intérieur le soir, apparemment ils ne sortent que le matin, me corrigea-t-elle.

On pourrait presque se demander comment ça se fait qu'ils soient tous tombés malades s'ils ne sortent que le matin, mais ça c'est que maintenant...

\- Donc, seulement le matin on peut tenter quelque chose... soufflais-je. On doit donc trouver une solution aujourd'hui. Garp nous contactera sûrement quand il aura terminé la dernière île.

\- Tu penses qu'il viendra nous récupérer ?

\- Si c'est pas un détour, sûrement, lui répondis-je.

Après avoir fini de manger, on a déposé nos bols sur le comptoir que le cuisinier a tout de suite pris.

On s'est creusé la tête pendant toute la journée... On a pris une douche à la fin et j'ai mis un T-Shirt large pour dormir... Même dans nos lits, on a continué à parler pour trouver une solution, mais je me suis endormie à un moment...

* * *

Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'être endormie profondément. Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la noble, en observant Amaryllis dormir paisiblement. Elle était allongée sur son flanc droit, ce qui laissait son visage en vue de son ainée. Le bras gauche retombant du lit et le bras droit replié contre elle. La couverture seulement jusqu'à ses hanches couvertes par son haut, quelques mèches lui cachaient ses yeux fermés.

Nadiégillia se demandait si elles trouveront une solution à ce problème... Elle trouvait leur idée de changer d'emplacement le village, très bonne, mais il faudrait convaincre les villageois et elle n'a pas eu de cours pour les discours et comment motiver une foule... Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû...

La blonde sentit sa gorge sèche. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux pour vérifier qu'Amaryllis dormait à poing fermé, avant de se lever. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle devait éteindre la petite bougie près de son amie, mais elle renonça cette idée et sortit se chercher un verre d'eau fraiche.

Pendant qu'elle descendait les marches en débardeur et short, une ombre silencieuse se faufila jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre. Une main experte se posa doucement sur la poignée avant de la tourner et entrer furtivement dans la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée, la petite flamme de la bougie posée sur la table de chevet de la blanche, éclaira un peu cette personne. Une chemise ouverte, laissant voir un torse bien dessiné, avec un tatouage bleu. Cette personne ne ferma pas totalement la porte, ne voulant pas réveiller la fille dormant dans le second lit, contre la fenêtre.

Il s'avança silencieusement vers sa cible. La bougie éclaira son visage impassible et ses cheveux blonds, uniquement sur le sommet de son crâne. Le commandant observa quelques instants la petite-fille de l'Amiral en Chef. La bougie éclairait son visage serein, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, un filet de bave commençant à s'en écouler et ses cheveux blancs éparpillés sur le coussin.

Sa main s'approcha dangereusement du cou fébrile de la gamine. Son genou se posa sur le matelas pour avoir une meilleure approche. Ses doigts allaient entrer en contact avec sa peau, quand la porte s'ouvrit grandement dans une précipitation non-dissimulée.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?!

La lumière du couloir éclaira complètement le blond, qui se redressa. Nad' avait soudainement senti une présence ne voulant pas du bien à Amaryllis, elle était remontée aussi rapidement que possible, pour constater qu'il s'agissait du «sale piaf» comme disait la blanche.

Mais le blond ne cilla pas. De son air flegmatique, il se dirigea vers son opposante, mais cette fois-ci le bois craqua doucement sous ses pas. Une fois devant elle, Nad' dû lever un minimum la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Marco quand à lui, vit pour la première fois cette dernière sans maquillage.

\- Je vous ai dit que si je juge que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, je vous éliminerai, répondit-il froidement.

\- Ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que tu nous auras, répliqua Nad' ardemment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, vous partirez par un moyen ou un autre, lança-t-il avant de retourner à sa chambre.

La blonde resta plantée là... À ne rien faire, analysant les derniers faits... Elles devront être prudentes pour la suite des opérations, mais il était hors de question d'informer Amaryllis de ce que le Phénix avait tenté cette nuit. La principale concernée de ces évènements se retourna dans son lit.


	17. Un nouvel échec ?

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est malheureusement transitifs, d'ailleurs nouveautés ! Une conversation par escargophone et, oui il y a un **ET** , je réponds aux rewiews anonymes…

 _Petite_ Ano : Je ne sais pas si je trouve la marine cool, ils ont un système un peu tordu et ils sont les méchants dans tous ! XD Je rigole, hein ? Y'en a des marrants dans la marine et qui n'aime pas Coby ? Par contre on est d'accord pour détester Akainu, non ? Il a pas été très gentil dans sa vie… Breeeeeeeef. (j'ai mis le même nombre de ''e'' que toi, t'as vu ?) De base j'ai reprise une fanfiction que j'ai écrite l'année dernière et pendant les vacances je l'ai rafistolé, changé, modifié, repensé l'histoire :) Amaryllis ne partira pas de la Marine, même si elle le voudrait ce ne sera pas simple, et puis… elle a pas un but maintenant ?

 _Grande_ lise : Ça me touche que t'adore mon histoire, mais si les chapitres ont cette longueur c'est bien parce que je les ai écrit ainsi en octobre… Je fais six pages environ parfois plus, parfois cinq ou quatre, mais j'hésite à poster plus souvent, c'est juste que… J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à court de chapitres, car je connais la fin et la suite, mais je suis dans une période de blanc ! La période chiante où ton cerveau décide de bloquer à chaque phrase ! C'est ch*** embêtant ! Du coup… J'essaie de la finir avant de me retrouver à court de chapitres…

* * *

 **Chpt XVI. Un nouvel échec ?**

C'est bizarre... Nad' est complètement fatiguée aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas du tout comment ça se fait. Je sais que j'ai dormi comme un loir, mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

\- Nad' ? T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester à l'auberge ? lui demandais-je en arrivant devant un étalage.

\- Non... Je vais tenir, t'inquiète...

Justement, je m'inquiète... Bref. Je me tournai vers le vendeur pour lui demander ce qu'il ferait pour le problème des cendres volcaniques.

\- J'aimerais bien... Kopf ! Kof ! ...tourner la direction du vent... fit-il en regardant le ciel. Kof ! Kof !

\- Ouais... Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus facile de déplacer le village ? lui demandais-je doucement.

\- Déplacer le village ? Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! Pour le mettre où ?

\- De l'autre côté de Kazan, lui répondis-je.

\- Ça parait lo... Kof ! ...gique... Mais beaucoup de personnes ne peuvent faire une traversée de l'île... Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! ...et j'en fais parti...

\- Hum... Je suis désolée du dérangement, répondis-je en partant vers un autre étalage.

En emportant bien sûr Nad' avec moi, elle allait encore s'endormir debout ! Mais vraiment, elle a les yeux qui se ferment, sa tête qui pend et ses cheveux sont légèrement désordonnés. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette nuit, hein ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ?

Je réitère les essais auprès des autres étalages, avec des réponses polies et d'autres...

\- Autant fabriquer une protection ! Kopf ! Kopf !

\- Tant que vous y êtes bouchez Kazan !

Et encore pleins d'autres... Je proposai plusieurs choses, comme donner un masque aux nouveau-nés, pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas la maladie. Ce qui fut approuvé par les mères. J'avais déjà trouvé une solution pour les futures générations, mais aucune pour celle qui est déjà affectée...

\- amaryllis... est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? bailla Nad'.

\- Oui, on retourne à l'auberge, lui assurais-je en penchant légèrement la tête.

De toute évidence, il n'y avait plus aucun marchand avec qui parler. On ne pouvait que parler avec eux, pour une simple raison... Les autres ne sortaient pas et sinon ne faisait que de rapides courses.

Sans oublier, que maintenant il est midi passé... C'est la grosse ambiance sur cette île... Même à Marine Ford c'est plus animé, grâce aux alarmes déclenchées. Soit par erreur, soit par urgence, soit par moi !

Le retour à l'auberge fut silencieux, seulement brisé par les bâillements incessants de Nad'. Mais sérieusement pourquoi elle n'a pas dormi ? Dès qu'on a atteint le bâtiment, on monte à l'étage, après que j'ai salué le gérant et Nad' est tombée comme une pierre sur son lit. J'ai d'abord cligné plusieurs des yeux, avant de soupirer... Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se maquiller ce matin. Ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs très étonné.

« _Tu te maquilles pas ?_ »

« _Pas aujourd'hui..._ »

C'est ce qu'elle a dit... en baillant. Pourquoi elle est si crevée ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'a pas dormi pour quelque chose d'important. Mais qu'est-ce qui était si important ?

Rooh... Je n'ai aucune envie d'y réfléchir maintenant, mais je n'ai aucune autre occupation... Et si j'appelais Garp ? Juste pour savoir où il en est. Ouais, je vais faire ça. Sur cette bonne résolution, je pris l'escargot-phone dans le sac à Nad', parce que c'était elle qui devait se le trimballer et je le posai sur le bureau en bois.

M'asseyant sur la chaise, je commence à composer le numéro de celui qui est dans le bureau de Garp sur son navire. Je l'avais noté sur un bout de papier qui était actuellement dans ma main.

\- cinq... deux... sept... marmonnais-je en faisant tourner la roue sur le flanc de l'escargot.

La sonnerie retentit... J'attends... Un peu... Beaucoup...

 **« Moshi Moshi ? »**

\- Salut Garp, soufflais-je. C'est Amaryllis...

 **« Ah ! Alors comment se passe votre mission ? »**

\- On est bien arrivé à Musafa, commençais-je. Et toi ?

 **« On a vite rempli les caisses de l'île ! »** ria-t-il.

Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

 **« Nous sommes aussi bien arrivé à Tachi »** m'informa-t-il « **Mais votre mission ? »**

\- On doit trouver une solution contre les cendres volcaniques.

 **« Les cendres volcaniques ? »**

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié ce qu'on t'a dit ? demandais-je en grimaçant.

L'escargot ne me fit seulement un sourire gêné. Super...

 **« En bref, comment se passe votre mission ? »**

\- Bin... Ça pourrait aller mieux...

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

\- Bin... Tu sais que l'île est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche.

 **« Oui »** m'affirma-t-il.

\- Et tu sais que Barbe Blanche s'occupe plutôt bien de ses îles.

 **« Où veux-tu en venir ? »**

\- Le sale piaf est là... grognais-je.

 **« Le sale piaf ? »**

... Il est sérieux ?

 **« Ah ! Marco le Phénix ! C'est vrai que depuis qu'il t'a déboité l'épaule, tu ne l'appelles que comme ça ! »** ria-t-il **«** **D'ailleurs, ton épaule ça va ? »**

J'ai eu envie de balancer l'escargot-phone par la fenêtre, mais je ne le fis pas.

\- Oui, ça va. Ça fait quelques fois mal, mais c'est supportable, lui répondis-je.

 **« C'est bien dans ce cas »** sourit-il.

\- J'peux te poser une question ?

 **« Vas-y ! »**

\- Pourquoi on doit s'occuper d'une île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche ?

Uniquement le silence me répondit dans le premier temps...

 **« Disons que Sengoku veut montrer au monde que la Marine est présente dans le Nouveau Monde et que les habitants ne peuvent pas que compter sur les Empereurs mais aussi sur nous »** m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi une île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche ? Pourquoi pas Big Mom ou Kaidou ? demandais-je avec empressement.

 **« Ça te dérange tellement que ce soit une île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche ? »**

\- Ça me fait juste chier... marmonnais-je. Depuis le sous-marin, j'entends parler de lui...

 **« T'auras pas fini d'entendre parler de lui, tu sais ? C'est un Empereur, il peut facilement faire la Une des journaux, comme toi avec Sengoku »** me rappela-t-il.

\- S'il-te-plait, ne me rappelle pas ça...

 **« Je sais ce qui t'énerves. »**

\- Bien sûr que tu le sais, répliquais-je. Je ne suis que la petite-fille de Sengoku, je ne suis personne d'autre...

Tout en disant cela, je baissai la tête, mes mèches cachant mes yeux jaunes, fixant le sol.

 **« Allez ! Fais pas cette tête ! T'as une mission en concurrence avec le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche, ça devrait être un honneur pour toi ! »** ria-t-il.

Un honneur pour moi ? J'ai plus envie de me pendre en pensant à ça...

 **« Dis-toi que c'est ta revanche ! »**

Ma revanche ? Alors là, c'est avec plaisir ! Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres quand je relève la tête.

\- Merci, Garp.

Et je raccrochai sans attendre une quelconque réponse. Assise en tailleur sur la chaise du bureau, je me sentais un peu mieux... J'ai vraiment une bonne raison de réussir cette mission maintenant, peut-être que si je la réussi, je me sentirais encore mieux ? Mais ce n'est pas une mission qui doit m'aider à me sentir mieux...

J'entends une respiration régulière et regarde vers Nad'. J'ai même oublié de demander s'il viendrait nous chercher... Ce ne serait pas normal de l'appeler directement après, juste pour ce petit détail. J'aurais dû lui demander combien de temps nous avions maximum... On est le quatrième jour... On va devoir se dépêcher un peu.

Les cheveux blonds de Nad' sont de part et d'autre de son visage. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je reprends l'escargot-phone pour le mettre dans son sac, et je découvre également la palette de maquillage qu'elle utilise, comme les crèmes pour sa peau...

Waouh... C'est beaucoup comme même... Mais ça coute aussi de l'argent, non ?

Bref... Il est midi passé, mais seulement midi passé... Je me levai alors, après avoir refermé le sac de ma camarade et descendis les marches. Bien sûr, j'ai fermé la porte. J'arrive dans l'entrée de l'auberge, qui est vide. Ça c'est normal. Je vais alors au comptoir et m'y accoude, attendant que le cuistot vienne.

Pendant que j'attends, j'observe le hall une nouvelle fois, comme tant de fois... En trois jours, j'ai pu l'observer à maintes reprises, mais la porte ouverte de la cantine attire mon œil et alors que j'allais détourner le regard, je vois quelque chose de violet. Clignant un peu des yeux, je me recule pour voir ce que ce truc violet est...

Oh non... Pas lui... Bon au moins, il est en train de manger et ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Il relève la tête, croisant mon regard.

Mais je suis maudite ou quoi ?! Je m'accoude à nouveau rapidement au comptoir, échappant à son regard par la même occasion. S'il-vous-plait, cuistot, dépêchez-vous !

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Donc, deux repas comme les autres fois ?

Ah ! Il n'a pas tardé !

\- Euh, non... On aimerait mangé dans la chambre aujourd'hui, lui répondis-je.

\- Oh ! Mais pas de problèmes, je vais vous donner deux plateaux, ce ne sera pas trop dur à monter ?

\- Oh non, ne vous en faites pas, souris-je.

Je peux toujours utiliser mon pouvoir. Il posa deux plateaux remplis sur le comptoir, avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans les cuisines. Bon... Je mis mes deux mains face aux plateaux et les levèrent doucement. Au moins, ça s'était facile.

Les plateaux se soulevèrent doucement et je les fis passer devant moi, pour remonter les marches et retourner dans la chambre.

\- Le fruit Psychique, c'est ça ?

Je me tendis à cette voix. Il est pas possible celui-là... Je tourne un peu la tête vers lui...

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est juste une info que je retiendrais, me répondit-il stoïque.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû utiliser mon pouvoir ici... Surtout en sachant qu'il était juste à côté. Mais je montais tout de même les escaliers en faisant flotter les plateaux dans les airs. Je ne les tenais plus qu'à l'aide d'une main. Mais j'arrive rapidement à la chambre et m'y engouffre tout aussi vite.

Nad' dort encore. Je commence à manger et laisse le plateau sur sa table de chevet. à nouveau une purée qui pour ma part est presque immangeable... Du coup, je ne cache pas que j'en ai un peu mis dans l'assiette de mon amie et que je lui ai peut-être piqué son dessert, qui se trouve être un simple yaourt.

* * *

L'air est vraiment plus frais ici... C'est magnifique... Chaque personne découvre l'endroit avec des yeux d'enfants, de la verdure. Le vent souffle agréablement.

\- Mais comment ça se fait qu'on a jamais été ici ? demanda une mère avant de tousser légèrement.

C'est sûr qu'ici, ils pourront tous guérir et ne devront plus se préoccuper des cendres volcaniques, dire que... Dire que c'est le sale piaf qui a fait tout ça... Mais il y a aussi des maisons... Il a dû avoir de l'aide extérieure, je ne vois pas comment il aurait réussi le coup sinon en cinq jours seulement !

Les enfants courent joyeusement dans l'herbe. Ils marchent sans chaussures dedans et trouvent ça agréable.

On a échoué... C'est la seule chose qui me reste à l'esprit... Mais en voyant tous ces visages heureux, je me dis que ce n'est pas grave.

\- Soyez contentes que je vous laisse repartir vivantes.

Encore lui... Je me retourne avec Nad' pour le regarder. Même si je sens qu'elle est déçue du résultat. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres.

\- T'inquiètes, Garp va vite venir nous chercher.

\- T'as pas l'air aussi déçue que ton amie, constata-t-il. Tu savais que vous alliez échouer ?

\- Non, je ne le savais pas, lui répondis-je en devenant plus sérieuse. J'ai même espéré réussir, mais tu nous as devancé.

Je me tourne alors vers Nad', qui n'a pas encore bougé. Elle baisse ses yeux vers moi, elle a l'air surprise.

\- Viens, on va attendre Garp de l'autre côté.

Elle reste hébétée.

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet, je suis restée silencieuse. Je n'ai pas parlé. Je n'ai pas souri. Quand nous sommes arrivés au village, qui maintenant va être de l'autre côté, nous avons seulement été récupérées nos affaires et nous avons attendus au quai. Juste avant le ponton seulement fait de lattes balancées sur l'eau.

\- Tu sais Amaryllis, pas besoin de chercher à cacher tes sentiments... tenta Nad'.

\- Je me sens bizarre... marmonnais-je. Je suis à la fois contente pour les habitants, mais aussi contrariée... Sûrement parce que c'est un nouvel échec...

Un coup de poing contre mon épaule me fit relever la tête vers la noble.

\- Tu m'as fait mal... boudais-je en posant ma main sur l'épaule.

\- Ne fais pas la comédie maintenant, ria-t-elle. Mais rassure-toi ! Les missions sont normalement secrètes, celle-ci inclue ! Personne à part peut-être l'équipage de Barbe Blanche le saura !

C'est vrai... Le plus important est que les habitants puissent se guérir et vivre en toute tranquillité, que la cendre volcanique ne les dérange plus.


	18. Mission close

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

Nouveau chapitre, mais transitifs… Je vais finir par me prendre une fessé si je continue avec mes chapitres transitifs… *soupir*

Helolo : Ne t'inquiète pas leur relation avance, doucement et lentement, mais elle évolue dans la bon sens. Très bon d'ailleurs *rigole comme une gogolle* Bref, j'espère qu'à l'avenir tes questions trouveront leur paire. Merci pour ta rewiew, bonne lecture !

Inconnu 16 : Merci, ça me touche, surtout que parfois je me dis : «la rédaction est pourrie, pendant les vacances faut que je refasse les chapitres que j'ai écrit en été… » Bref ! Bonne lecture, merci, à la prochaine !

* * *

 **Chpt XVII. Mission close**

 **« Donc comment c'est clos votre mission ? »**

On était toujours assise sur le bord de l'île. En faite, on attendait Garp, pour ne pas devoir repartir avec le bateau qu'on nous avait confié, justement on était en train de l'informer du fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Tu sais... C'était le sale piaf... commençais-je.

 **« Hum. »**

\- Et tu sais qu'il est plus fort que nous...

 **« Hum. »**

\- Et on a échoué, terminais-je du tac au tac.

Un ange passa...

 **« Vous avez quoi ?! Amaryllis, Nad' ! Sérieusement ! »**

\- Il a sut comment s'y prendre pour convaincre les villageois, rajouta Nad'.

 **« Vous deviez seulement les aider ! »**

\- Ouais, mais même toi t'aurais pas réussi, souris-je.

 **« hum... Et donc il a fait quoi ? »**

\- Il a construit deux, trois maisons à l'opposé du volcan, là où l'air est fraiche.

 **« Et c'est tout ? Vous n'auriez pas pu faire ça aussi ? »**

\- Bin...

Je tourne la tête vers Nad' qui fait de même. On lui répond quoi là ? Changement de sujet !

\- Est-ce que tu vas venir nous reprendre ?

 **« Comme vous avez échoué, vous allez retourner jusqu'à Burgma. On se rejoint là-bas. »**

\- Hein ?! Attends !

Et il a raccroché... Je fixai le ciel et sans regarder, je reposai le combiné sur le sommet de l'escargot.

\- C'est notre punition, c'est ça ? me demanda Nad'.

\- Ouais...

Mais bordel !

\- Déjà sur l'allée on a frôlé pleins de tempêtes ! Alors pourquoi encore faire un retour, qui sera d'autant plus catastrophique ! explosais-je soudainement.

\- Même sur le bateau de Garp, on aurait des tempêtes, me rappela-t-elle.

\- Je le sais bien ! Mais on serait au moins pas seules dans le Nouveau Monde !

Imagine on croise un monstre marin !

\- Au lieu de t'énerver, mettons nous en route, répondit-elle en se levant. On doit retourner à Burgma.

Ouais...

* * *

Pendant que Nad' lève l'encre, je retire la corde du ponton et saute sur le bateau, en m'accrochant à la balustrade et me hisser dessus. J'emporte la corde que j'enroule d'une manière très feignante et la jette parterre.

\- Comment on va retourner à Burgma ?

Cette question m'a soudainement transpercé. Parce qu'on a un Eternal Post pour Musafa, qu'on a acheté là-bas, mais aucun pour Burgma.

Nad' vint vers moi et me tendit un objet. Un Eternal Post, mais j'arrivais pas à lire le nom, alors je le pris dans mes mains et retirai la couche de poussière sur la plaquette. B... Ne me dîtes pas que... Je m'empresse de retirer cette poussière et le nom de Burgma si affiche.

\- Comment ? demandais-je plutôt surprise.

\- Garp me l'a donné au cas où.

Je vois... Je lui rendis l'objet, qu'elle prit doucement, avant d'ajuster la barre à la direction. Nous quittions Musafa.

\- Tu peux te reposer, il fait encore un peu chaud, m'informa-t-elle.

J'hoche de la tête et partis m'allonger à l'ombre, à l'autre bout du navire. Comme ça, je ne serais pas déranger si Nad' se met à chanter. Ce n'est pas qu'elle chante mal, mais... Ça m'empêche de dormir...

Je fixe le ciel encore bleu... Quelques nuages le parsèment... Je ferme doucement les yeux. Très lentement. Je sens que je vais me reposer quelques temps, mais ce fut avant que je ne vis une ombre passer au-dessus du bateau !

Je me relève soudainement et fixe le ciel pour voir ce que c'était. Mais je ne vois que le bleu du ciel... Était-ce mon imagination ?

\- Un problème ?

Ah ! Elle a sûrement senti mon agitation...

\- Euh... non, non rien ! lui répondis-je rapidement.

Je me demande tout de même ce que c'était...

* * *

Hé bin... En effet... Ils ont l'air bien plus joyeux d'un coup... On vient d'arriver à Burgma. Et faut dire que... Garp a bien rempli les caisses de l'île. Parce que chaque habitant parle joyeusement avec son confrère en disant qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis d'aller dans leur boutique respective.

D'ailleurs... Garp, il a payé comment ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu la taille de son porte-monnaie, ce n'était qu'une simple feuille. Je parle de l'épaisseur, tellement plat...

\- Bon... Garp a un peu de retard, informa Nad' en revenant.

Elle était partie vers un bar pour appeler Garp, parce que notre escargot-phone a eu un petit malheur... Enfin petit... Il était à l'extérieur et lors d'une tempête, il est tombé par-dessus bord... Je peux pas nager et c'était trop risqué pour que Nad' y aille... Voilà...

\- Mais il arrivera rapidement ?

\- Oui, dans la journée, pendant ce temps nous devrions aller manger quelque chose, déclara-t-elle.

C'est vrai... On a presque rien mangé ce matin, parce qu'on avait plus de stock et on avait pas pu exiger quelques choses des habitants de Musafa, après sur notre route il y avait Basu, mais on a vite fait le plein, enfaite le minimum du plein. Parce qu'on voulait pas rester.

Nad' m'avait alors un peu expliqué qu'elle s'était disputée avec ses parents avant de partir à la Marine, mais qu'elle les aimait tout de même. Seulement elle n'avait aucune envie de les croiser et devoir parler autour d'une tasse de thé avec eux.

Alors nous sommes partis dans un restaurant, où nous avons bien mangé jusqu'au moment fatidique.

\- Vous payez comment ? demanda le serveur poliment.

\- Mettez l'addition sur le compte du Vice-Amiral Garp, lui souris-je.

\- Vous êtes de la Marine ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Sinon, on ne le dirait pas.

Il nous remercia de notre passage, avant que nous retournions au port, où l'on put voir en effet... Pas encore amarré, mais un peu plus loin... Le bateau de Garp.

* * *

\- Voilà, ce qui s'est passé, termina Nad'.

\- C'est embêtant... grogna Garp.

Nous étions dans son bureau, sur son navire, en route pour retourner à Marine Ford, mais bon... On ne va pas se le cacher, il a fait un tour avec ses hommes dans les bars et les restaurants, mais sur le compte à Sengoku cette fois-ci. Mon pauvre grand-père... Maintenant il est pauvre dans les deux sens.

\- Bon. Je ne pense pas que Sengoku se réjouira de ça, peut-être qu'on peut lui cacher le fait que vous avez échoué.

\- Euh... Tu veux mentir à Sengoku ? lui demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr.

\- S'il apprend la vérité, il t'en voudra...

\- À vous aussi, corrigea-t-il en souriant.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Nad'. Si vous érigez un mensonge, ne nous entrainez pas dedans !

\- Nad', tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

Ooh... Ça ne tourne pas bien là...

\- Garp, on a qu'à dire la vérité, de toute évidence c'est une mission comme une autre, elle est tenue secrète. Puis c'est bien que Barbe Blanche s'en ai chargé, repris-je.

\- Nous aviserons à Marine Ford, dans ce cas. La vérité ou le mensonge ? demanda-t-il énigmatiquement. Maintenant retournez à vos occupations. Amaryllis, on reprend l'entrainement demain.

Je souffle d'exaspération, avant d'acquiescer et de sortir avec Nad'.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça correct de mentir, souffla Nad'. Même le phénix nous en a prévenu.

Ça c'est vrai... Sur le volcan, le sale piaf nous a prévenu, que si Sengoku apprend le mensonge, c'est à nos risques et périls.

\- Et si on allait aider les autres ? me proposa-t-elle.

Je fis un genre d'hochement de tête et nous partîmes aider quelques uns pour naviguer en tranquillité. Parfois resserrant une corde et d'autre fois en tournant la barre. Mais je voyais les regards qu'on me jetait... Depuis la mission du sous-marin... Des regards comme ça... Y'en a plein.

Je crois que seul Garp et Nad' m'acceptent vraiment ici, peut-être qu'en fin de compte je pourrai vraiment compter un minimum sur Sengoku ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! C'est impossible ! Même s'il est mon grand-père ! En bref... Je ne suis pas aimé par ici.

* * *

\- Encore combien de temps, jusqu'à Marine Ford ?

\- Encore un mois et une semaine, m'informa Nad'.

Je soupire avant de tourner à nouveau mon regard vers Garp. On était tous assemblés sur le pont, parce que Garp nous avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à nous apprendre... Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit important... Il a déjà fait le coup, seulement parce qu'il n'avait plus de croissant, mais une tonne de pains au chocolat. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour savoir quand est-ce que nous serons de retour à nos lits bien douillets et non au hamac collectif.

\- Donc, il est temps...

Ouh là... Il n'a jamais commencé comme ça.

\- ...que je vous parle de l'urgence que j'avais évoqué.

Ah ! Là, je suis toute ouïe. Le silence attentif lui répond, ce qui l'incite à développer.

\- Donc, Sengoku veut que tous les soldats soient à des bases...

Ça, on le savait déjà.

\- ... pour défendre les documents dans chaque base et leurs effectifs.

\- Pourquoi on n'est pas resté à Burgma dans ce cas ? demandais-je automatiquement, m'attirant quelques foudres.

\- Sengoku souhaite que nous soyons à Marine Ford, alors nous allons tenter de rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

\- Pourquoi on doit défendre les documents ? demanda sérieusement un soldat.

\- Parce qu'apparemment des personnes soupçonner d'être des révolutionnaires voleraient les documents, alors nous devons redoubler de prudences.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Le vent s'arrête de souffler...


	19. Retour

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Ce chapitre est court, j'en suis consciente, mais le prochain sera plus apétissant…_

Inconnu 16 : Même si c'était transitif ? Merci pour ton commentaire !

lise : Je continuerai t'inquiète et voici la suite !

Helolo : Ah… Qu'est-ce que j'aime les questions ! XD Donc, l'ombre, c'est tellement dur à deviner ? Quelle personne peut voler et se trouvait sur l'île par la même occasion ? ) Par contre, la question sur les révolutionnaires n'est pas encore résolu et même au point où j'en suis, va falloir patienter ! Mais les révolutionnaires ne sont pas dans la Marine, mais ils veulent des informations de la Marine. Allez, je te laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! :)

* * *

 **Chpt XVIII. Retour**

\- MARINE FORD EN VUE !

Enfin ! J'arrêtai de faire virevolter les pièces autour de mes doigts et sautai de mon hamac en attrapant mon sac par la même occasion.

\- T'es vraiment pressée, ria Nad'.

\- En même temps, j'ai hâte de revoir mon lit, souris-je en lui rendant ses pièces.

\- Je te comprends.

Nous sortîmes précipitamment du dortoir collectif pour aider les autres à amarrer le bateau. Bien sûr, même après presque deux mois, leurs regards n'ont pas changé, mais ils sont plus discrets.

Après avoir jeté l'encre, être descendu la planche, rentré dans le bâtiment de Marine Ford, après une marche à pied, nous avons dû faire notre rapport à mon grand-père... J'ai tenté de m'absenter, mais j'ai juste gagné une bosse de la part de Garp...

En traversant les longs couloirs de Marine Ford, on a croisé plusieurs soldats, dont Ukon... J'étais déjà depuis le début derrière Garp, mais cette fois-ci, Ukon en profita pour m'arrêter en me prenant le bras et me laisser distancer du Vice-Amiral et de Nad' qui regardait tout droit.

Mais je la vis se retourner au croisement, un geste de recul me sauta aux yeux et je secouai furtivement, presque doucement la tête pour qu'elle n'intervienne pas.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pu te féliciter, pour le sous-marin, sourit-il.

Je restai là, regardant devant, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il racontait. Mais apparemment mon manque d'attention l'irrita.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? fit-il énervé.

\- oui, oui...

\- Ne me dis pas que la mission te fait déprimer ? ria-t-il avec ses amis.

\- Tu me fais chier, répondis-je simplement.

Un silence s'en suivit et j'extirpai mon bras de sa poigne, avant de continuer d'avancer.

* * *

La joue quelques peu rougie, je repris le chemin vers le bureau de Sengoku. Non mais sérieusement ?! Pour qui il se croit Ukon ?!

* * *

 _Un coup m'avait frappé soudainement à la joue ! Mais ça faisait mal ! Je m'étais retournée précipitamment en remarquant que c'était Ukon. J'avais usé de mon pouvoir pour l'envoyer plus loin avec ses camarades. Sous la force du choc (Hé ouais ! Les entrainements avec Garp ont porté leur fruit !), ils se sont retrouvés tous sur le cul, avec un regard éberlué._

* * *

La scène me repasse et repasse dans la tête ! Après on s'est engueulé et quand je l'ai à nouveau envoyé au loin, il s'est enfoui... Lâche ! Je suis sûre que si un jour, il engrosse une femme, il partira la queue entre les jambes !

Je finis par arriver devant la porte du bureau de mon grand-père... Allons-y. Je souffle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'engouffrer directement dans la pièce.

\- Enfin ! s'écria papi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?!

\- Je me suis perdue... souris-je.

Il souffla un peu énervé avant de reconvertir son regard vers Garp. C'est sur qu'avec moi, il n'est pas sorti d'affaire. Pendant que Garp expliquait que sa mission sur Tachi s'est bien passé, je m'adossai contre la commode et remarquai alors que Nad' me fixait. Je lui retournai un regard interrogatif et elle pointa sa joue du doigt.

Ah... Ma joue est sûrement encore rougie... Je lui souris en espérant qu'elle oublie, mais son regard me montre clairement qu'elle n'aura pas fini avec moi plus tard. Génial... Je suis certaine qu'elle se doute de quelque chose avec Ukon, en même temps c'est la dernière personne avec qui elle m'a vue.

\- Donc, vous avez échoué, déclara Sengoku en regardant Nad' et moi.

\- Mais c'est bien que Barbe Blanche s'occupe de ses îles, répliquais-je automatiquement.

\- Certainement, mais on doit montrer que nous sommes actifs dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Mais les Empereurs nous aident à garder l'équilibre, rétorquais-je à nouveau.

\- La Marine doit montrer qu'elle est puissante.

\- Faire croire qu'on est fort, ne nous rend pas forts, répondis-je avec hargne.

Une veine tressauta sur le front de l'Amiral en Chef. Je dois vraiment l'irriter actuellement, pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de prendre la défense de Barbe Blanche ? demanda calmement Sengoku.

Il ne sera pas calme encore longtemps...

\- Je ne prends pas sa défense, déclarais-je. J'avoue seulement qu'on ne peut pas s'occuper de tout. La preuve est que nous avons échoué... À part, si tu considères que nous sommes des ratées.

Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de lui lancer cette réplique. Cela m'a fait mal quand il a dit ça.

\- Amaryllis, Nadégillia... Dehors, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Nad' se leva, pendant que je me dirigeai déjà vers la porte, elle me rattrapa rapidement et nous montions les deux marches en même temps, pour sortir ensemble. Les portes se refermèrent sèchement derrière nous...

\- Pourquoi ta joue était rouge ? me demanda directement Nad'.

\- Elle ne l'est plus ?

\- Non, maintenant ne changes pas de sujet.

Je soupire avant de me tourner pour aller vers ma chambre.

\- Je suis foncée dans un mur, mentis-je.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une conne, tu connais Marine Ford comme ta poche, tu ne foncerais jamais dans un mur.

\- J'étais dans la lune, repris-je.

Un ange passa... Et pourtant je savais clairement qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité... C'était simplement impossible. Enfin si, je pourrais... Mais les affaires avec Ukon sont mes affaires. On arriva pourtant rapidement devant ma porte, je voulus tout de suite passer, mais la main de Nad' m'arrêta alors que je lui tournai encore le dos.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux me cacher ce qui s'est passé, mais si tu veux en parler... Je serai là. D'accord ?

Elle sera là... J'hoche vaguement de la tête, avant de rentrer dans ma chambre et de refermer la porte. M'appuyant contre la porte et attendant... J'entends les pas de Nad' s'éloigner et alors que je repose mes yeux jaunes sur mon bureau, je remarque tout de suite un bout de papier qui n'y était pas avant.

C'est quoi ? Je quitte la porte et prends ce papier sur mon bureau. C'est un journal... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il date de quand ? Le journal date d'il y a deux mois maintenant, mais j'étais en mission à ce moment là.

Décidant de déplier le journal, je vois sur la Une... Une photo de moi ! Hein ?! Je lis rapidement l'intro pour savoir de quoi ça parle.

« _La petite-fille de Sengoku agresse un noble sur l'île de Shî, dans la ville portuaire nommée Clair_ »

Oh non... Pas ça... Pas dans le journal !

« _Le noble était paisiblement en train de faire ses courses avec sa domestique, quand la petite-fille de l'Amiral en Chef l'a stoppé en clamant à l'esclavage. Sans l'intervention de son supérieur, Garp le Héros, elle aurait peut-être été capable de blesser le noble, ce dernier s'est tout de même plaint auprès de la Marine, qui s'est excusée du comportement de la jeune fille._ »

Paisiblement ?! Domestique ?!

 _« MAIS TU VAS AVANCER OUI !»_

Ce n'était pas une domestique ! Ce n'était pas une employée ! C'était une esclave ! Ses cheveux noirs emmêlés… Ses yeux bleus souffrant… Les blessures qui longeaient son corps amaigri… Ce n'était pas normal !

 _«La petite-fille de l'Amiral en Chef»_

 _«La jeune fille»_

Ils ne connaissent même pas mon prénom !

Je jette rageusement le journal dans la corbeille, un vacarme s'ensuit du choc, mais personne n'est devant ma porte et de toute évidence... Ma chambre est insonorisée. Sans vraiment le remarquer, je prends une feuille blanche, un crayon au hasard, me jette sur la chaise du bureau et me mets à écrire. Toujours la même chose, mais je l'écris, toujours et encore. Je l'écris et espère que le monde se le marquera. L'espère, mais sais que ça n'arrivera pas.

Ma main commence à me faire mal, mais je ne lâche pas le crayon. Les traits se succèdent et j'atteins la fin de la page, où le stylo rencontre le bois du bureau.

La même phrase que j'ai écrite plein de fois...

 _ **Je suis Amaryllis**_

* * *

\- Amaryllis, t'as une mission la semaine prochaine.


	20. Nouvelle mission

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

Oui, je sais j'ai pas publié la semaine dernière, désolé... je n'ai pas d'excuses à ce propos... à part si le travail en est une. Mais bon, je crois que ça ne compte pas ! XD Je vous remercie pour vos retour et espère que ce chapitre, quoique "peu" intriguant, vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chpt XIX. Nouvelle mission**

\- Où ça ? demandais-je.

\- Sur l'île de Kori, me répondit Garp.

\- Kori ? C'est à combien de jours d'ici ?

\- Un peu près deux semaines.

\- Et je dois y aller toute seule ? questionnais-je pas rassurée.

\- Toute seule, comme une grande, me sourit le Vice-Amiral.

Ouais... Ouais... Je dois y aller toute seule. Je dois faire la mission toute seule. Et je dois revenir toute seule. Pendant peut-être un mois et demi minimum je ne serai pas là, mais seule.

\- Je dois y aller la semaine prochaine ? redemandais-je.

\- Oui et jusqu'à là, je continuerais de t'entrainer.

En fait... Depuis l'affaire du sous-marin, j'ai commencé à voir le vrai visage de Garp... Celui que des soldats voient. Le visage sans pitié, celui que tu n'as pas intérêt à décevoir, celui qui t'entraines jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dans les pommes. Oui, celui-là. Celui, sans limite.

* * *

L'île de Kori est une petite île hivernale, séparée de deux semaines de Marine Ford en bateau. Elle est depuis très longtemps neutre, mais y'a quelques semaines, plusieurs personnes ont commencés à s'intéresser à cette dernière, donc le maire de l'île et du village également a fait un compromis avec ces deux personnes. Celui qui réussit à régler le problème des sources thermales, aura l'île sous sa protection.

Sur toute l'île, il n'y a qu'un petit village, très restreint. La plupart est de la montagne, de la neige, de la glace et une forêt gelée.

Voilà ce que je sais sur l'île à laquelle je vais accoster dans une semaine. Je dois trouver le problème des sources thermales. Je crois avoir lu quelques choses quand j'étais petite que les sources thermales venaient essentiellement des montagnes. Si c'est aussi le cas sur Kori... Par contre, papi ne sait pas qui est notre concurrent... Il ne sait pas qui je pourrais y croiser... Ça se trouve, notre concurrent a déjà finit la mission et l'île est désormais sous sa tutelle.

* * *

Mais il fait un froid glacial ! Heureusement que j'ai mis mon gilet mauve ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l'île s'appelle «Kori», mais ça ne doit pas être la pire au niveau des températures.

En plus, en craignant de mouiller mes baskets à cause de la neige, j'ai mis des bottes jusqu'à mi-mollet. Ma chevelure blanche est recouverte par le bonnet noir, que j'ai porté dans le sous-marin, avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud.

\- Excusez-moi, où est-ce que je peux trouver le maire ? demandais-je à une passante en me frottant les bras.

En même temps, je n'ai pas pris de vêtements plus chauds... J'aurai vraiment dû prendre au moins une doudoune ou comme ça ! La prochaine fois que j'ai une mission sur une île hivernale, je prends tout le nécessaire ! Que ce soit des caches-oreilles ou des gants.

\- À la mairie, me sourit la femme. Il vous faut seulement continuer tout droit et c'est le bâtiment avec écrit dessus «Mairie».

Ça parait logique... Je me demande si elle ne se fout pas un peu de ma gueule, mais bon je la remercie de me l'avoir expliqué et me mets en route vers la mairie. Je dois demander au maire, où ils ont leur source principale pour leur source thermale. C'est sûr qu'avec une île aussi glaciale que celle-ci, on aimerait bien avoir des bains chauds pour se relaxer et oublier un peu le froid, mais les habitants doivent y être habitués.

J'étais encore entrain de marcher vers la mairie, en enfonçant mes bottes dans la fine couche de neige, quand je vis une vieille femme s'écrouler soudainement ! Je ne cherchai pas à cacher mon étonnement, en la voyant recouverte de plusieurs couches tomber dans la neige.

J'ai à peine réfléchi que je me suis précipitée vers elle et ai vérifié qu'elle aille bien.

\- Madame ? Madame ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Je tente de cacher le plus possible mon inquiétude envers elle, mais je crois que ma voix me trahit.

\- hungh...

Ouf... Elle n'est pas morte... J'ai vraiment cru un moment que c'était le cas, parce qu'elle ne me parait pas très jeune, après ça se voit clairement qu'elle a dépassé les cinquante ans.

\- Madame, est-ce que vous allez bien ? lui redemandais-je.

\- O...oui... merci... jeune fille...

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?

\- je pense...

Elle tenta de se relever toute seule, mais je dû rapidement lui venir en aide, en lui prenant un bras et posant une de mes mains dans son dos. Elle était légèrement courbée et je sentais que ce que je touchais à travers le tissu, n'était pas sa peau, mais bien d'autres couches de vêtements. Mais combien de manteaux ou de vêtements porte-t-elle ?

\- c'est bien gentil à vous de m'aider...

Même si sa voix était faible, je l'entendis, mais ne lui répondis pas. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre de toute manière ? «C'est normal, je suis de la Marine» Non ça le fait pas...

Actuellement, je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais ou, où m'emmenait cette femme. Parce que je sentais où elle allait et je l'aidais uniquement à s'y diriger sans s'écrouler, parfois elle s'agrippait à mon bras gauche à sa disposition.

\- C'est bon, j'habite ici, me déclara-t-elle en arrivant devant une porte.

J'hoche de la tête en l'aidant jusqu'à la porte, mais la lâche dès lors qu'elle s'appuie contre le mur.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, annonçais-je. Faites attention à vous pour les prochaines fois.

Je la regardai une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de me retourner et de reprendre la route vers la Mairie.

\- Ton âme révèle bien des choses, entendis-je.

Je me retourne vivement et vois la vieille femme, parfaitement stable sur ses jambes, me souriant.

\- Co... comment ça ? demandais-je surprise.

\- La Marine n'est pas vraiment ce qui correspond à ta façon de penser... continua-t-elle. Excepté ton entraineur, tu ne peux compter sur une seule personne... Tu commences à prendre tes responsabilités, mais ton chemin sera encore encombré... Tu devras rester forte pour y faire face et prendre les bonnes décisions...

\- At... Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire ?!

\- Ton âme révèle beaucoup de choses, pourtant une chose principale t'occupe...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, renforçant ses rides.

\- ... le monde te voit comme «La petite-fille de Sengoku» et non comme Amaryllis.

\- Attendez ! Comment vous savez ça ?! m'écriais-je à nouveau.

Je n'ai pratiquement pas parlé ! Je n'ai révélé aucune de mes informations ! Je n'ai pas dit que mon grand-père est Sengoku ! Et je n'ai pas dit mon prénom !

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ton âme est très claire, me sourit-elle.

Ses traits se détendirent, avant qu'elle ne prenne une canne postée à côté de l'entrée de la maison. Une canne, plutôt simple, pourtant les traits gravés dedans attirèrent mon regard jaune. Des traits secs et droits, mais pourtant il paraissait fluide et s'encombrer les uns dans les autres, jusqu'à la poigne, qui elle était une bulle, mais cette dernière paraissait être en fumée, pourtant je voyais clairement la poigne de la vieille dessus et je savais que c'était en bois.

\- Si tu prendrais le temps de mémoriser ce que tu observes comme ma canne, tu aurais peut-être quelques illuminations.

\- En observant ? redemandais-je.

\- Parfois, le comportement d'une personne est légèrement différent en fonction de son humeur, on peut facilement le découvrir si on est vraiment attentif à ses réactions. Tu devrais peut-être essayer d'observer un peu ton grand-père...

\- De quoi vous vous mêlez ? Les histoires entre mon grand-père et moi, ne vous concerne pas, rétorquais-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

\- Je sais que tu comprendras ce que je viens de te dire.

Un sourire énigmatique et elle entre dans sa demeure. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Je dois observer mon entourage ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais observer mon grand-père ? Il est toujours de la même humeur grincheuse. Heureusement que je n'en ai pas hérité... Même si parfois, je suis plutôt grincheuse, c'est vrai...

Bref. Je secoue la tête et décide d'aller enfin à la Mairie. Faudrait bien que je parle au maire pour lui demander où se trouve la source principale de leurs sources thermales.

Bon, c'est par ici... Je continue tout droit... À ma gauche un bâtiment rouge bordeaux, avec quatre colonnes sur sa façade. Au milieu une grande porte en bois foncé et au-dessus, il est clairement écrit «Mairie». Pourquoi toutes les mairies ont besoins d'avoir des colonnes ? Bref.

Je m'avance vers la porte et toque... Après quelques temps, que je ne définirais pas comme des heures, la porte s'ouvrit très légèrement. Je pus seulement apercevoir une femme dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton désagréable.

J'ai la fâcheuse envie de me barrer, mais je ne le fais pas.

\- Je suis là pour le problème des sources thermales, répondis-je poliment.

...

Euh... Elle compte rester bloquée longtemps ?

\- Entrez.

Huh ?! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Enfin... Je ne comprends pas cette femme !

Dans tous les cas, elle se poussa de la porte et l'ouvrit plus amplement pour me laisser rentrer. Je pénétrai dans l'immeuble et elle partit tout de suite dans une direction, en me disant de rester dans le hall. Bon... Je vais attendre...

Trois minutes...

Quatre minutes...

Un... deux... trois... quatre... cinq... six... sept... huit... neuf...

Dix minutes...

Onze... douze... treize... quatorze... quinze... seize... dix-sept... dix-huit... dix-neuf...

Vingt minutes...

\- Donc vous êtes envoyés par la Marine, je présume.

Je levai les yeux vers les escaliers, où se trouvaient un homme en costard, cravate. J'hoche de la tête et il me fixe du regard en descendant les marches respectives. Lorsqu'il finit l'escalier, il vient vers moi et se poste à une distance convenable de moi.

\- L'homme qui avait aussi proposé de prendre notre île sous sa protection est déjà arrivé, déclara-t-il.

Zut ! J'ai un train de retard ! Je vais devoir speeder pour le rattraper. J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé la source du problème.

\- Où est la source principale de vos sources thermales ? demandais-je directement.

\- Vous êtes bien pressés comparé à l'homme... constata-t-il.

Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué... (ironie)

\- Notre source thermale se trouve dans la montagne... La montagne est certes recouverte de neige, mais à l'intérieur, c'est comme un four, sourit-il.

Ouais... En faite, c'est l'île de Musafa à l'intérieur de la montagne, c'est ça ?

\- Merci, je vais tout de suite aller voir où est le problème, dis-je en inclinant un peu la tête.

Je voulus partir, mais la voix du maire me retint.

\- Ne serais-tu pas la petite-fille de l'Amiral en Chef ?

Je déteste cette question, maintenant... Je me retourne vers lui à nouveau et fixe mon regard dans le sien. Il est petit, rond, chauve et ses yeux sont gris.

\- J'avais déjà croisé ton père par le passé... Tes cheveux sont bien les siens, sourit-il. Par contre, tes yeux jaunes viennent sûrement de ta mère...

\- Oui...

Sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire attendri apparut sur mes lèvres. Je me dirigeai alors à nouveau vers la porte, mais juste avant de la franchir, je m'arrête. Je ne me retourne pas. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai écrit à maintes reprises.

\- Je suis Amaryllis.


	21. Je chute

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne Vacances !

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec un peu plus d'action et... suis-je si prévisible ? o.O Plusieurs d'entre vous ont devinés qui s'était sans problème... Bon._

 _Bon chapitre ! XD_

* * *

 **Chpt XX. Je chute...**

Cette montagne est vraiment glaciale ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je frictionne mes bras comme je le peux, pour me réchauffer un minimum. J'enfonce ma tête dans le bonnet pour qu'il me tienne chaud. Mes pieds sont complètement gelés. J'avance dans la neige, alors que je porte de bonnes bottes, je sens à chacun de mes pas le froid de la neige.

Je suis actuellement en train de longer le tuyau, qui est relié aux sources thermales. Comme je dois aller à la source et que je sais que c'est dans la montagne, je n'ai cas suivre celui-ci. Je finirais bien par arriver à la source du problème.

Puisqu'en toute logique, si la ville ne reçoit plus d'eau chaude, c'est bien parce qu'il y a un problème soit au niveau du tuyau, soit au niveau de la source. Donc en longeant ce tuyau, il m'amènera dans les deux cas, au problème.

* * *

Mais cette montée est plus que chiante ! Je gèle sur place. Mes dents claquent, comme si ça allait me réchauffer. Je serre mes bras comme je le peux. Je sens mes jambes toutes froides, déjà engourdies. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne vais comme même pas me les cailler ici ! Je dois monter cette montagne au plus vite ! Si cet homme est plus rapide que moi, je dois vraiment le rattraper ! Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer.

Ce n'est pas pour faire plaisir à mon grand-père que je dis ça. Mais pour moi. Ça va faire deux fois que j'ai échoué contre la même personne. Je dois réussir au moins une fois. Une unique fois. Une seule ! Je dois le faire, pour remercier Garp de ses entrainements. Je veux juste prouver que je peux me démerder seule !

Un pas après l'autre...

* * *

 _\- Papa ! Maman ! Grand-père a dit que tous les pirates sont méchants ! C'est vrai ? demanda la petite-fille en déboulant dans la chambre de ses parents._

 _Les deux parents sourirent en sachant parfaitement que ce que racontait l'Amiral en Chef n'était pas toujours correct. La mère aux cheveux noirs s'accroupit devant sa fille, ayant hérité des cheveux de son père._

 _\- Tu sais que Grand-père ne dit pas tout le temps la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _\- Oui, affirma la petite. Vous me l'avez dit plus de mille fois !_

 _\- C'est un peu exagéré, ricana son père._

 _La gamine de six ans gonfla ses joues en remarquant que son père ne la prenant pas au sérieux._

 _\- Chérie, sourit la mère s'attirant les yeux jaunes de sa fille. Pas tous les pirates sont méchants, il en existe qui veule uniquement vivre pour la liberté._

 _\- La liberté ? On peut être libre uniquement si on est pirate ?_

 _La mère ricana face à la remarque et le père sourit, voulant répondre cette fois-ci, ce qu'il fit._

 _\- Vois-tu, mon poussin... J'ai été pirate pendant un moment, admit-il avec un sourire fier._

 _\- Ah bon ? Toi, papa ? Mais tu travailles à la Marine..._

 _Leur fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas totalement._

 _\- Viens ici, sourit son père en tapotant ses genoux._

 _L'enfant de six ans ne tarda pas à monter sur ses genoux et écouter attentivement le récit de son père, tellement passionnant pour elle. Il lui racontait sa première aventure à travers l'océan sur un bateau pirate, avec un capitaine passionné par la géographie du monde, qui voulait voyager pour découvrir chaque île et les visiter toutes une par une. Il ne cherchait ni la gloire, ni la richesse, mais le savoir._

 _Son récit se suivit, jusqu'à arrivé au moment de sa rencontre avec son épouse actuelle. Il raconta en détail, que comme il n'était pas connu dans la piraterie et qu'il ferait tout pour la femme qu'il aimait, il a quitté volontairement son capitaine, en le remerciant de toutes ses aventures vécues et qu'il rejoignit la Marine pour rester avec elle._

 _Amaryllis fut toute émerveillée par cette histoire._

 _\- Mais il existe aussi des pirates qui ne cherchent juste à faire du mal autour d'eux, finit son père. Et tu devras te méfier d'eux, mon petit poussin._

 _\- Promis ! assura la petite. Je deviendrai aussi forte que vous deux ! Je veux que de bons pirates dans la mer !_

 _Ses parents rirent de sa phrase._

 _\- «Sur» mer, Amaryllis, sourit sa mère._

 _\- Oh..._

 _\- Mais s'il n'y aurait que de bons pirates, il y aurait plus de boulot pour la Marine, sourit l'homme à la chevelure blanche._

 _\- Mais vous travaillerez moins comme ça, sourit l'enfant. Et on pourrait passer beaucoup de temps ensemble !_

 _Ses parents sourirent. Sa mère s'appelait Ai. Et son père se nommait Yuto._

* * *

Regard dans regard. Nous ne nous lâchions pas. Mes yeux jaunes fixaient ses yeux flegmatiques. Brr... Fait tout de même froid, mais une question reste dans ma tête. Pourquoi c'est ce sale piaf de merde qui est sur cette île ?! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?! Il pouvait pas envoyé Garp ?! Quelqu'un de plus gradé ?! Pourquoi moi ?! Je n'entends que parler de lui depuis la mission du sous-marin ! Le sort s'acharne sur moi ou quoi ?! Quelqu'un rigole là-haut et se fout de ma gueule ! (NDA : juste une auteur qui veut te caser avec lui XD)

Bordel ! Je me les caille ! Je retiens comme je le peux, chaque signe qui trahirait ma faiblesse. Mes frissons, je les retiens difficilement. Mes dents qui claquent, je les contiens avec facilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamine ?

Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?! Comme si j'allais te le dire, sale piaf de merde !

\- Ça ne te concerne pas, ananas, sifflais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sûrement agacés par le surnom, mais mon surnom m'énerve aussi ! Surtout que je ne lui ai rien demandé, je n'ai pas demandé à être ici et me retrouver à nouveau face à lui, comme par hasard ! D'abord, il me déboite l'épaule, après il réussit une mission que je devais faire avec Nad'. Bon c'était un peu sur le territoire de Barbe Blanche...

Bref.

Et maintenant je le croise ici ! En plus, il porte comme toujours sa chemise violette, mais la seulement fermée. Il n'a pas froid ? Peut-être que son fruit lui permet de ne pas ressentir le froid...

\- Tu suis mes déplacements ou quoi ? me demanda-t-il avec un fin sourire.

\- Non mais ! C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas d'être là où j'ai une mission !

\- Donc tu es en mission, sourit-il.

Merde...

\- La ferme ! rugis-je.

J'ai vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ? Ouais...

\- T'inquiètes pas à ce point, susurra-t-il, je vais seulement informer Père que tu as une mission sur la même île que moi.

Mais merde ! Il est sérieux ? Noooon... En fait si, il est en train de sortir un escargot-phone.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Ma main repoussa tout de suite l'air devant moi, usant de mes pouvoirs psychiques pour envoyer l'escargot-phone au loin !

Sauvée, mais que pendant quelques secondes, puisque Marco se dirige rapidement vers ce dernier ! Je cours pour essayer de le rattraper et ne fais pas attention aux craquements sous mes pas. J'arrive à repousser à nouveau l'escargot-phone avant que le commandant ne l'atteigne.

Le vent commence à souffler encore plus fort, je me retrouve à quelques mètres de mon adversaire. L'adrénaline m'étant montée, je ne sentais pas le froid autour de moi, mais elle chuta rapidement quand j'entendis un énorme craquement inquiétant.

Un craquement inquiétant...? Ce ne serait tout de même pas... Je me retourne lentement avec appréhension en voyant ce que je craignais. Les fissures se rapprochent ! Le sol s'effondre ! Je cours dans la direction qui me parait le plus logique, donc vers Marco, qui n'a pas encore bougé. Mais quand j'arrive enfin à sa hauteur, au moment où mon pied touche la fine couche de neige, une énorme fissure se déploie d'un coup et le sol se dérobe sous nos pieds. La chute est atroce !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Quelque chose ! Une idée ! Une idée pour ralentir ma chute ! Allez ! Juste une petite pour ne pas me casser la gueule ! Le vent et le froid fouettent mon visage ! Je n'aperçois même plus le commandant, tellement j'essaie de trouver une solution ! Une solution !

Qu'est-ce que me dirait Garp ?! La fermeture éclair de mon gilet s'ouvre à cause du vent, sans que je m'en rende compte sur le coup. Garp dirait... Il dirait... Il dirait...

« _Ton fruit_ »

Mon fruit ?! Mais oui ! Je me concentre pour créer une onde avec chaque main, ce qui ralentit ma chute. Ça marche ! Les forces rencontrèrent le sol me permirent d'atterrir en douceur. Mais même au sol, mes inquiétudes ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Parce que le sol ne s'est pas seulement effondré mais les parois se fissurent également et de gros blocs de glaces vont tomber sur moi ! Il est où ce sale piaf d'ailleurs ?! Il s'est sûrement barré !

Maintenant une sortie ! Une sortie ? Une sortie ? Une sortie ? Quelque part... Une sortie ou un enfoncement pour me protéger de la glace qui va tomber ?

Ah ! Un enfoncement ! J'entends les parois craqueler, ce qui me presse à courir vers cette mini-grotte là-bas ! Je cours comme je le peux avec du mal à cause de la neige où mes bottes s'enfoncent, mais aussi à cause des vêtements qui se sont trempés à cause de la neige et qui me font frissonner de froid.

Je finis par l'atteindre en faisant un saut plongeant dedans, roulant un peu sur moi-même, me tenant la nuque.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu sauterais.

Cette voix ! Non... Ne me dites pas que... Tous les blocs de glace chutent dans un énorme brouhaha insupportable ! Bordel ! Ça vrille les tympans !

Quand le calme revint enfin et que l'entrée, par laquelle je suis passée, fut bloquée... J'ouvris doucement les yeux en remarquant qu'on était désormais dans le noir. Déglutissant discrètement, je levai ma main droite et usant de mes pouvoirs psychiques pour y faire apparaitre un halo blanc, éclairant la mini-grotte... Je regarde alors vers la direction d'où venait la potentielle voix d'un ananas et...

\- Je pensais que t'allais te barrer, répliquais-je.

\- J'allais te manquer, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout, espèce d'ananas !

Marco... J'en ai ras-le-bol de voir sa gueule à chacun de mes déplacements ! Je ne lui demande rien ! Alors pourquoi il se retrouve toujours là où je suis ?!

Et merde... Je vais devoir retirer au moins mon gilet pour être sûre de ne pas attraper un rhume... Je retiens difficilement un frisson, signe que j'ai froid. Ne faisant plus attention à Marco, parce qu'il me fait chier et qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas ma priorité, je retire mon gilet qui collait à ma peau, puisque je n'ai mis qu'un simple T-Shirt.

J'empêche comme je le peux les frissons, mais j'ai la chair de poule et le froid dans cette grotte est plus que présent... Mes dents se remettent à claquer, pourquoi je ne peux pas créer de la chaleur grâce à mes pouvoirs psychiques ? Je pourrai peut-être en créer l'illusion, mais si je meurs de froid, je meurs, point.

\- Tu devrais garder ton gilet, conseilla le commandant.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'attraper froid, répondis-je en tremblant de froid.

Je ne fais pas crédible du tout...

\- Tu attraperas froid que tu gardes ce gilet ou non, répliqua-t-il.

\- Mais garde tes conseils pour toi. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Il me toise du regard. Grr... C'est chiant. Je m'adosse à la paroi, à l'opposé de lui. Je me retrouve face à lui, mais garde ma main droite levée, où l'halo de lumière blanche nous éclaire.

\- T'as peur du noir ?

Quoi ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! grognais-je.

\- Ton premier réflexe quand les blocs sont tombés, a été de créer de la lumière et tu ne t'en sépare pas une seconde depuis.

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui répondre ? Il a vu juste... J'ai comme même le droit d'avoir peur du noir, non ? Puis il a sûrement aussi des peurs. J'ai toujours dormi avec une veilleuse, même quand mes parents étaient là, la lumière me rassurait.

\- Pourquoi tu poses des questions ?!

\- Peut-être parce que nous serons encore un peu plus longtemps ici ?

Il hausse ses sourcils comme si c'était logique. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler ! Je n'arrive pas à retenir un nouveau frisson. Mais merde...

\- Tu ne peux pas créer de la chaleur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondis-je sarcastique.

Ça risque d'être long... Très long... Je n'ai aucun escargot-phone avec moi, je dois réussir la mission avant ce piaf et je me les caille, enterrée six pieds sous la neige. Qui viendra nous chercher, hein ?

* * *

Ça devient de plus en plus froid... Je me suis déjà recroquevillée sur moi-même, en position foetal. Mes dents claquent et mes yeux risquent de se fermer à tout moment. Je tremble comme une feuille et je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer un minimum. Mes pieds sont déjà congelés. Toutes ces sensations sont désagréables. Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux... Je ne fais même plus attention à Marco. Ma main droite agrippée à mon bras éclaire toujours le petit espace, mais j'enfouis presque ma tête dans mes genoux et vois à peine ce qui se trouve devant moi. C'est vraiment... pas bon signe...

Je sens un tissu chaud se poser sur mes épaules. Je sens d'un coup de la chaleur. Mes yeux jaunes s'ouvrent un peu plus pour savoir d'où vient cette soudaine chaleur. En regardant mes épaules, je vois une chemise violette et en relevant le regard à ma gauche, je vois Marco, qui maintenant ne porte qu'un T-Shirt blanc. Alors, il avait quelque chose en-dessous ?

Mes yeux risquent vraiment de se fermer... Je ne pourrai certainement pas tenir très longtemps comme ça, mais sa chemise m'apporte de la chaleur, sûrement la sienne... Mais en ce moment, je m'en fiche pas mal. Je saisis les bords de sa chemise et m'enfonce plus dedans. J'aimerai lui dire «Merci», mais je crois que ça ne sortira pas de ma bouche...

Je vois du coin de l'œil que Marco s'assoit à côté de moi. Vraiment, j'ai pas assez de forces pour lui dire de dégager, puis il est super sympa de me passer sa chemise... Un nouveau frisson me traverse et j'enfonce ma tête dans le vêtement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très fière d'être la petite-fille de Sengoku...

Je n'ai même pas la force de le corriger, en disant que je ne suis pas sa petite-fille, mais il est mon grand-père.

\- po... pourquoi... j... je... de...vrais... l'ê... tre ? tremblais-je.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est ton grand-père ? proposa-t-il.

\- je... Je ne m... entends pas... avec lui... j... je... ne... suis qu'une... ratée... pour lui...

Pourquoi je lui dis tout ça ? Je n'en sais rien... Juste que mes yeux se ferment de plus en plus...

\- depuis que...

Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Non... Je pleure... Je ne veux pas pleurer... Je ne veux pas... Je mords ma lèvre gelée pour ne pas plaindre la mort de mes parents. Pourquoi suis-je si faible devant lui ? Est-ce que le froid me rend plus sensible ? Il doit juste me prendre pour une gamine... ce qui n'est pas totalement faux...

Un bras entoure mes épaules et je suis attirée contre un torse chaud. Huh ? Je relève un peu la tête, pour voir Marco... son regard ne me parait plus flegmatique, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a... De la compassion ? Je n'en suis pas sûre... Mais j'ai moins froid maintenant, même si mes jambes touchent le sol congelé.

Les larmes continuent à couler... Je ferme doucement les yeux en appuyant ma tête plus contre lui... Mes paupières sont lourdes... Je me laisse aller dans le sommeil, une chaleur rassurante auprès de moi...


	22. Encore un

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, fin de vacances...

 _Je ne voulais pas vous plomber le moral, je suis désolée... J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien !_

* * *

 **Chpt XXI. Encore un...**

C'est chaud... Le lit est douillet... Lit ? J'entrouvre les yeux pour... ne pas reconnaitre l'endroit ! Je me redresse d'un coup et regarde où je me trouve. Une chambre... Des draps gris. Une porte en bois, un meuble en bois... Mais pourquoi tout est en bois ? Une fenêtre ! Je me lève immédiatement du lit, dégageant les draps et me précipite vers la vitre, où je vois... La rue que j'ai traversée en arrivant !

Donc, je suis encore sur Kori... L'immeuble en face... Oui, je suis dans l'auberge du village. Mon regard tombe sur mes mains... Huh ? Je porte la chemise à Marco ! Mais je n'l'avais pas enfilée ! Est-ce que c'est Marco qui me l'a mise ? D'ailleurs, il est où lui ? La mission ! Est-ce qu'il l'aurait terminé ? Il faut que j'en sois sûre !

Je voulus sortir rapidement, mais je vis encore le bonnet sur la table de chevet et mes chaussures au pied du lit. Rah ! J'enfilai rapidement mes bottes qui vont jusqu'à mi-mollet, mais quelque chose me dérangea au pied droit... Prenant la botte et plongeant ma main dedans, je ressortis un bout de papier, plié soigneusement... C'est quoi ce papier ?

Pour le savoir, je le dépliai et bloquai... Il a vraiment...

\- Mais putain ! rugis-je en tapant le sol de mes pieds.

Suite à mon excès, je fourre le papier dans ma poche de pantalon, enfile mes bottes, mets mon bonnet et prends à la main mon gilet, qui trainait sur une chaise. Et je garde la chemise du piaf sur moi.

Je sors en trombe de la chambre de l'auberge, dévale les escaliers, ne fais pas attention à l'homme au guichet et défonce presque la porte en sortant dans la rue. Il faut que je sache.

Je cours vers le port. S'il a réussi la mission, alors je... Alors je devrais le voir, à partir de là. Ça devrait être affiché là-bas ! Je cours et cours, avant d'arriver à l'endroit voulu... Ça y est... Ça y est... Je prends de longues inspirations... De la buée sors de ma bouche, à chaque expiration... Je...

\- encore un échec... marmonnais-je en baissant la tête.

Juste à l'entrée du village, au port, sur la tour... flotte au vent... Le drapeau de Barbe Blanche... Marco a terminé la mission.

* * *

Ce que j'ai dû faire, c'est partir, alors j'ai repris mon bateau, j'ai dis «Au revoir» au Maire, qui n'avait pas l'air surpris de me voir et je suis partie.

J'ai à nouveau échoué... Je sens les larmes monter... Non, je ne pleurerai pas... Non... Je ne vais pas pleurer... Je dois montrer que je supporte l'échec... Je suis forte... Une larme tombe, alors que j'avais terminé de régler la direction du bateau. D'autres suivirent et je les essuyais rapidement en retournant à l'intérieur.

Une fois, la porte refermée, j'enlève la chemise à Marco et la range dans le fond de mon sac. Des larmes continuent de tomber, quand je pense à lui, parce que je pense à la mission, que j'ai à nouveau échouée... J'ai perdu... Chaque mission qui m'a été confié depuis trois mois... Ou quatre ? Peu importe... Deux larmes tombent sur la chemise alors que je l'enfonce au fond du sac. Je dois rester forte...

Je veux changer la Marine. Je veux abolir l'esclavage. Je dois monter en grade pour cela. L'échec en fait parti. Je dois monter en grade. Je dois m'améliorer, devenir plus forte. Rendre le monde meilleur. Je veux abolir l'esclavage, je dois m'améliorer pour ça.

* * *

Marine Ford... Je trouve que le temps s'est bien trop vite écoulé pour revenir, même si je m'ennuyais... Je vais devoir affronter mon grand-père, Garp et Nad'... Et si Ukon ne se rajoute pas pour me pourrir ma journée, ce sera déjà bien.

Je dois y aller, maintenant.

\- Pfiou... soufflais-je avant d'amarrer mon petit bateau et de descendre à terre.

Je traverse encore plusieurs mètres avant de franchir la porte du bâtiment, avec mon sac sur l'épaule. Quelques soldats se retournent sur mon chemin, mais je trace. Je vais en finir rapidement avec Sengoku, comme ça, ce sera fait. Je passe devant ma chambre, où je jette mon sac rapido sur mon lit douillet, que je pourrais tout de suite retrouver, mais d'abord... Papi.

Encore plusieurs couloirs, avant que j'arrive devant l'immense porte du bureau de l'Amiral en Chef. Peut-être que je pourrai lui toucher deux mots sur l'esclavage ? Ça se trouve, il pense comme moi, après tout, on a un peu le même sang... En faite, non.

Je rentre sans toquer et l'homme à la teinture noire, relève la tête de ses papiers.

\- Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

Tu n'étais pas en train de te branler à ce que je sache... Ça commence bien...

\- Je reviens de mission, déclarais-je en m'affalant sur le siège en face de lui.

Il enlève ses lunettes ridicules, range quelques papiers, avant de croiser ses doigts et de me fixer sérieusement.

\- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, répondis-je blasé.

Peut-être que Marco a détint sur moi ? Je n'espère pas !

\- Comment ça «rien» ? T'as fait ta mission, t'étais sur l'île de Kori, répliqua-t-il, presque surpris en vérifiant le nom sur une feuille.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi, complétais-je en soupirant.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui était nos concurrents ? demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, que je savais, répondit-il sous toute logique.

Sérieux ? Il savait ?!

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Tout... Ça changeait tout... Je ne lui répondis pas, mais croisait les bras et fronçais les sourcils en le fixant.

\- Donc, il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Autant cacher ce que je pense réellement. Je fis un sourire de quatre kilomètres, juste pour lui lancer :

\- J'ai foiré la mission. Tu t'en doutais, non ? Je suis une ratée après tout.

Ses traits montrèrent clairement sa surprise, face à mon changement soudain. Je ne dirai jamais de moi-même que je suis une ratée... Sauf dans ce cas-là, où je veux en finir et qu'on oublie cette histoire au plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bin, je viens de te le dire, non ? fis-je rieuse.

Un temps passa, avant qu'il ne se résigne en prononçant :

\- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire en face, écris un rapport et rends-le moi.

\- À chaque mission, on doit faire un rapport, sauf que les autres c'était Garp et Nad', répondis-je en me levant et sortant.

La porte refermée derrière moi. Je soufflai un bon coup... Je me suis sûrement rendue ridicule... Mais au moins, il ne saura pas la vérité. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler du fait que j'ai croisé Marco, je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour nous sortir de la glace. Après c'est le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche, donc ce n'est pas rien, mais tout de même ! Je dois retourner à ma chambre...

Me mettant en route, j'oubliais de regarder devant moi et me cognais à quelqu'un.

Après mettre frotter le front, je lève la tête, pour voir des yeux verts profonds et des cheveux blonds. Nad'...

\- Ça ne va pas, Amaryllis ? me demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

\- Si, si... répondis-je sans conviction.

\- Ne me mens pas, je vois bien que ça va pas.

C'est vrai...

\- J'ai échoué... soufflais-je en affaissant mes bras.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Comment ça «c'est tout» ?

\- Bin... Je pensais que tu t'étais à nouveau disputé avec ton grand-père, reprit-elle.

Presque...

\- Je me rends seulement compte que depuis que j'ai des mission, j'en ai réussi aucune... répliquais-je.

Elle ne trouve rien à me répondre... Je m'en doutais.

\- Bon, je vais retourner à ma chambre, déclarais-je en contournant ma camarade.

À peine quelques mètres plus loin, elle se retourna vers moi :

\- S'il y a un problème, parle-moi en, d'accord ?

J'hoche de la tête et ne m'arrête pas.

Enfin de retour à ma chambre, je ferme la porte, pousse du pied le sac sur le côté et m'affale sur mon lit en repensant à la mission... Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais réussi la mission ? L'île serait maintenant sous la protection de la Marine, Sengoku serait peut-être un peu fier de moi, je ne ferai pas la gueule... Si seulement Marco n'avait pas été là ! Mes poings se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes.

Je serai morte... Morte de froid, finalement... Cette pensée me traversa et je me détendis à nouveau... Sans Marco, je serais morte. Il n'aurait pas été obligé de me sauver, mais il l'a fait... Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.

Le papier ! Le papier que j'ai trouvé dans mes chaussures. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et ressors le bout plié en quatre... Doucement, je le déplie à nouveau...

 _«À la prochaine, gamine»_

Voilà, ce qui y est marqué... Mais comment ça ?! «À la prochaine» ?! Je ne veux pas le revoir, moi ! Mais apparemment je n'ai pas le choix... Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûre... Je n'espère pas ! Ce n'est pas dans mes projets de le revoir !

Ouais... Maintenant je fais quoi ? Je continue de déprimer ? Non... Mais je ne dirai rien à propos de la mission. Ah ! Ça me donne une idée ! Un sourire vicieux étira mes lèvres.


	23. La Chèvre

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Je n'ai aucune excuse de mon absence la semaine dernier (à part que Lundi c'était mon anniv, mais je crois pas que ça compte...) XD_

 _En tout cas ! Le voici, le chapitre ! J'avais envie de le faire, parce que je trouvais que la demoiselle (Pas Amaryllis, vous devriez comprendre) n'était que présenter comme bouffe-tout, ce que j'ai fait (et que je trouve marrant), mais je voulais lui donner un peu de... d'esprit ! Et voici, d'où soit ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chpt XXII. La Chèvre**

\- Allez quoi ! Descends de là ! criais-je à l'animal.

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Sérieusement ! Ce matin, je me lève doucement, après que Garp m'ai réveillé pour un entrainement, que j'ai fait. Et après avoir mangé, je croise mon Grand-père, à croire qu'il bouge son cul dans Marine Ford tout de même, et il me demande d'aller récupérer sa chèvre qui s'est plantée en haut d'un arbre, en train de manger des feuilles vertes.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à aller te chercher !

J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de ma gueule, là ! Je sais que c'est qu'une chèvre, mais le rictus de ses lèvres avec l'éclat de ses yeux ! C'est limite aussi vicieux que quand j'ai rempli une feuille de «Rien» et que je l'ai rendu à Sengoku !

En plus, papi ne lui a même pas donné un nom ! Ou sinon il ne me l'a pas dit... Mais je me demande sincèrement comment elle s'appelle... Parce que ça doit être chiant de ne pas avoir de nom, en faite c'est comme moi. Personne ne connait mon prénom, en fin de compte... Est-ce que si je monte en grade et que je change le monde, en abolissant l'esclavage ? Est-ce que je serais reconnue à ma juste valeur ? Est-ce que tout changera ?

\- AMARYLLIS ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! RAMÈNE SENGOKU SA CHÈVRE !

Garp... Je tournai à moitié ma tête vers la fenêtre d'où il venait de crier. Je me trouvais dans la cour, face à l'immense arbre... Bien sûr, je pouvais grimper, mais je n'avais pas envie...

\- Je suis en train de le faire ! lui répondis-je.

\- MAGNE TON CUL !

Ouais, ouais, ok ! J'ai compris ! Je grimpe !

M'approchant de l'arbre, je posai mon pied contre le tronc, me tint avec les mains et commençai à grimper sur l'arbre, pour récupérer la chèvre qui était tout en haut.

\- UTILISE TON FRUIT DU DÉMON !

\- MAIS FERME-LA ET LAISSE-MOI FAIRE ! beuglais-je en retour.

J'entendis juste un rire me répondre, puis plus rien... Il a dû partir... Bref. Je continue à monter, quand je me retrouve à la même hauteur que la chèvre. Je soupire d'abord de soulagement...

\- Bon, viens ici, maintenant...

L'animal ne bougea pas.

\- Euh... Chèvre ? Tu voudrais bien revenir ? questionnais-je.

Je m'attendais à ne pas recevoir de réponse, quand elle secoua la tête. Hein ?

\- Tu me comprends ? demandais-je étourdi.

Hochement de tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Euh... Du coup, ça te dérangera de revenir chez mon papi ?

Hochement de tête. Donc elle ne veut pas retourner voir mon grand-père...

\- Pourquoi ?

Un regard qui veut clairement dire «Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je ne peux pas parler ta langue pourrie.» Ouaip, ça disait un peu près ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Qu'il ne fait attention à toi ?

Elle nie.

\- Que tu n'as pas de prénom ?

Elle hoche de la tête. Alors, c'est ça ? Ça m'étonne maintenant, venant d'un animal, qui veut un prénom... Je trouve ça un peu bizarre... Mais un être vivant, reste un être vivant. Chacun a des besoins différents... Enfin, je crois...

\- Tu veux un nom ? redemandais-je.

Elle hoche à nouveau de la tête, mais cette fois-ci elle se rapproche un peu de moi. Elle m'incite à choisir un prénom pour elle, sa cloche autour du cou retentit. Ma mère s'appelait Ai et mon père, Yuto... C'est une chèvre, qui a besoin d'amour... Elle en reçoit un peu de la part de mon grand-père, mais peut-être pas assez ? Miaiko me vint, mais autre chose sortit de mes lèvres :

\- Mimi, déclarais-je sans réfléchir.

Les yeux de la chèvre s'illuminèrent et elle s'approcha plus de moi. Je passai une main sur sa tête, frôlant ses petites cornes. Bon, apparemment, maintenant elle est d'accord de descendre avec moi.

\- Bon, on va descendre maintenant, déclarais-je en la prenant et commençant à descendre doucement de l'arbre.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant la descente et me permis d'atterrir doucement. C'est alors, que je la laissai descendre et je l'observai...

\- Tu retrouveras le chemin jusqu'au bureau de papi seule, non ?

Pour me le prouver, la chèvre fraichement bâti «Mimi» partit en trottinant dans la direction du bureau. Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? Miaiko ? Enfant des milles amours ? Et à la fin je dis, Mimi... Ouais... J'ai parfois de drôles d'idées, comme même...

Bon... Maintenant que la chèvre est retournée au pied de Sengoku, je fais quoi ? _Bin_ , je vais retourner dans ma chambre et ranger mon sac que j'ai laissé trainer pendant une semaine peut-être.

J'avais commencé à ranger mes affaires de la mission sur Kori, quand justement j'ai dû aller chercher la chèvre.

Je passe par un couloir, monte au premier étage, puis au deuxième. Ces marches sont chiantes ! Surtout qu'elles sont hautes, non pour les personnes grandes, que je ne le suis pas, mais juste comme ça !

Arrivée dans ma chambre, au troisième, éloignée des escaliers, je recommence à vider mon sac et remets les vêtements dans les tiroirs de ma commode, quand je tombe sur le dernier vêtement... Il n'est pas à moi...

C'est la chemise à Marco... J'en fais quoi ? Je la jette ? Je la brule ? Je la montre à Nad' ?

En fin de compte, je pris la chemise de mon sac et la balança sur mon lit, pour ensuite balancer mon sac, désormais vide à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ça c'est fait...

Je jetai un nouveau regard vers la chemise violette sur mon lit... Je vais la laisser trainer là, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution pour elle.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Bordel... L'ennui !

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et sens la chemise dans mon dos. Je la prends avec la main, pour la retirer et la laisse tomber à côté de moi... Je crois que je n'ai pas fini ma nuit, je baille, je vais faire un petit somme.

* * *

 _Tout est noir... Froid... Sans vie... Je ne vois rien... Je suis comme dans le vide... Je flotte... Je ne sens rien... Je sens de la plénitude... Mais tout me semble agité... Agité... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment ?_

 _\- Tu n'es personne..._

 _Une voix ! Elle vient d'où ?_

 _\- Tu n'es qu'une ombre..._

 _La voix devient plus forte._

 _\- Tu n'es personne aux yeux de tous..._

 _Je me tourne et tente de voir quelque chose, mais ne vois rien... Je sens quelque chose sur mon cou et le décor change soudainement._

 _Je suis dans la cour, celle de Marine Ford... Elle est vide... Je vois la bouche d'égout. Je vois le matériel au sol. Mais tout est vide... Personne n'est là._

 _Un cri retentit, il vient des étages supérieurs, où se trouvent les bureaux des hauts gradés ! J'use de mon pouvoir pour sauter sur le premier toit du premier étage et continu en m'agrippant aux rebords des fenêtres. Je grimpe et continu._

 _Lorsque j'arrive à la fenêtre du bureau de mon grand-père, elle est ouverte... Je rentre et vois Sengoku au sol... Du sang... Pas loin de lui, Garp, dans le même état... Assise nonchalante sur les marches, Nad'... La chèvre à côté d'elle... Elle a la tête baissée, je ne vois pas ses yeux, ses cheveux blonds lui couvre son regard._

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance et eux non plus..._

 _C'est bien elle, je reconnais sa voix._

 _\- Pourquoi ? J'ai pourtant toujours été fidèle à la Marine, comparé à toi... Pourquoi ils te confient des missions importantes, que tu n'arrives même pas à remplir ? Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas envoyés, moi ?_

 _Ce discours..._

 _\- Et tu sais ce qui m'énerve encore plus ?_

 _Non, non, je ne sais pas... Elle relève la tête, un regard rempli de... de folie... Elle n'est plus consciente de ses actes ! J'ai peur... Je me sens comme paralysée... Je n'arrive plus à bouger... Je tremble... J'ai peur... J'ai peur d'elle... de Nad' ! J'ai peur de Nad' !_

 _\- Ton joli minois... Je ne le supporte pas..._

 _Elle sors son sabre de son fourreau et me regarde avec encore plus de folie... Son regard me fait peur... Je vois le sang gouter de sa lame... C'est avec cette lame, qu'elle a tué papi et Garp... Ma peur double, devenant de la crainte._

 _Je vis Nad', prendre ses cheveux en main et trancher d'un coup sec de son sabre... Elle ouvrit sa main gauche, laissant tomber son ancienne chevelure au sol. Désormais, ses cheveux blonds n'atteignaient même pas ses épaules musclées, leurs pointes immaculées de sang._

 _Sa lame se redressa. Le tranchant recouvert de sang et de quelques cheveux blonds se pointa sur moi, vers mon cœur. Je ne la vois pas bouger, la lame n'est plus loin. Elle va me transpercer !_

* * *

AAAH ! Je me redresse violemment, en inspirant de grande bouffée d'air ! Ma main se pose tout de suite sur mon cœur. Je n'ai rien... Je n'ai rien... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... un cauchemar... Tout va bien... J'inspire, j'expire... J'essaye de me calmer... Alors que je suis ruisselante de sueur, que je dois puer, que mes yeux jaunes restent écarquillés. Ma chambre seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune passant par la fenêtre. Je ne vois rien de ce qui est dans l'ombre de la pièce et cela m'effraie...

Je lève ma main et use de mon pouvoir pour éclairer toute la chambre d'une lumière blanche. Je suis seule... Il n'y a personne... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... J'allume la veilleuse près de mon lit et sors les pieds de mon refuge. Je dois me dégourdir un peu les jambes et me changer les idées. Je ne peux pas rester bloquée sur un rêve... Ou plutôt une connerie inventée par mon subconscient.

Je finis par me lever en débardeur et pantalon de nuit, pour déambuler un peu dans les couloirs de Marine Ford, pour me changer les idées. Mais à chaque son, même un son banal, je sursautais et flippais... J'espère que ce cauchemar ne me poursuivra pas longtemps... Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, non ?

* * *

 _ **Oui** , ce chapitre est court... Mais je voulais expliquer plusieurs "choses" (plutôt références), mais qui était par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà vécu, parce que c'est comme ça que j'arrive à écrire, en y mettant de ma vie et normalement tout le monde fait ça, parce qu'alors on comprend le texte, même si dans mon cas, se sont pas des trucs très utiles..._

 _Donc. Des idées de surnoms, ça peut venir d'un rien et souvent c'est les conneries qu'on retient !_

 _L'impression que quelque chose te touche à la nuque, c'était à la foire en octobre que j'ai eu cette sensation, dans un manège d'horreur... J'ai regretté d'y être entré, parce que les trucs qui apparaissaient d'un coup, faisaient pas peur mais les clowns dedans, si ! Et je crois que c'est l'un qui a voulu me refaire peur, mais je me suis crispée et comme il faisait noir, j'ai pas pu voir... ^-^'_

 _Ensuite, le cauchemar... C'est sûrement le truc le plus flippant de ce chapitre. O.o (enfin il existe encore plus flippant, donc on va pas dire que c'est le truc le plus flippant du monde, puisque ça ne l'est pas) Je disais ? Ah... oui. Le cauchemar ! J'en ai eu un de flippant une fois et dans un prochain chapitre, je vous expliquerai plus... plus... comment dire ? De façon plus pertinente ? On va dire ça ! XD_

 _Et je suis sûre que vous vous y êtes pas attendu au cauchemar avec ce titre ! XD Piégés ?_

 _Bon, sur_ _ce, à la semaine prochaine ! Recma._

 _PS: **Merci** d'avoir lu et **Merci** d'être toujours de plus en plus à suivre et à aimer mon histoire ! _


	24. La suspension

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Un peu court, mais une surprise... Est-ce que vous avez pu la prévoir ? J'espère pas ! O.O En ce moment y'a pas beaucoup d'updates... enfin dans les histoires que je lis, mais bon... Chacun a ses raisons. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! X)_

* * *

 **Chpt XXIII. La suspension**

Et c'est reparti pour un tour dans le bureau de papi ! À chaque fois, un soldat toque à ma porte, me le dit et je dois y aller... Sauf que ce matin-là... Je venais de me lever...

Et donc, je mis de l'eau sur mon visage, brossai mes cheveux, mis un T-Shirt longue manche noir, un pantalon habituel et refis un tour du regard de ma chambre, pour être sûre de ne rien oublier.

La chemise... La chemise à Marco est toujours dans mon lit... J'ai la flemme de le faire là, tout de suite, pour cacher sa chemise. Oui, j'ai dormi avec... Oui, après le cauchemar, ça m'a rassuré... Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Bref. De toute évidence, personne ne rentrera dans ma chambre. Du coup, je sors de cette dernière, ferme la porte et pars en direction du bureau de mon grand-père.

Sur le chemin, je croise Nad', au début je me suis stoppée, mais me suis résonnée en me disant que c'était qu'un cauchemar et non, la réalité.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme d'hab', je vais me faire engueuler par mon grand-père, lui souris-je.

Elle ria d'une façon cristalline. Totalement différent du rire sadique, que j'entendais en fond dans mon cauchemar... Pourquoi j'y pense tant ? Peut-être parce que le cauchemar date de cette nuit ? Ça pourrait être une raison, mais je ne vais pas trop m'y fier, tout de même. Mais soudainement, son rire s'interrompit et elle devint sérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je arrêtant de sourire.

\- Je crois que la nouvelle de Sengoku ne te plaira pas... souffla-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il va te dire quelque chose que tu n'aimeras pas, reprit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Ça, je l'ai compris, je ne suis pas conne... Mais je te demande ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Je suis désolée, je préfère que ce soit lui, qui te le dise...

J'hoche de la tête en partant, d'un pas plus rapide vers le bureau du concerné. Si avant, je pouvais m'endormir uniquement en m'allongeant, désormais je voulais savoir ce qui ne va pas me plaire.

J'arrive à la porte et l'ouvre précipitamment en entrant. Sengoku n'a pas l'air surpris de mon entrée, un peu trop bruyante normalement à son gout...

\- Donc, tu te doutes sûrement pourquoi je te convoque, débuta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas me plaire ? demandais-je directement en m'asseyant.

Après m'être assise, la chèvre vint vers moi, avec un papier dans la bouche, je lui caressai doucement le haut de la tête, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je relève la tête vers mon grand-père, pour qu'il me réponde.

\- Vu les derniers résultats de tes missions... soupira-t-il. Je suis forcé de te suspendre de quitter Marine Ford et de faire une unique mission.

Quoi ?

\- Co... comment ça ? redemandais-je en comprenant.

\- Tu ne partiras pas en mission avec Garp, les prochaines fois, ajouta-t-il.

\- Les prochaines fois ?

\- C'est ça.

Les prochaines fois... Ça ne veut pas dire, combien de temps je resterai obligatoirement à Marine Ford...

\- Tu peux pas faire ça ! criais-je en me levant.

\- Si, je le peux. Je suis Amiral en Chef.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer à Marine Ford éternellement ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans Garp pendant son absence ?! crachais-je avec hargne.

\- Tu peux t'entrainer seule et si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours aller dans les archives et lire des articles, me répondit-il calmement.

Pourquoi tu restes si calme ?! Papi ?!

\- Moi, qui voulais te parler de quelque chose... marmonnais-je furieusement.

\- Tu peux toujours m'en parler, répondit-il sérieusement.

Autant le faire maintenant.

\- L'esclavage...

\- Et ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Comment ça «et ?» C'est grave, bordel ! L'esclavage ne devrait pas exister ! Ce n'est pas correct !

\- Tu penses comme ça, depuis que t'en as vu un, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que t'as agressée ce noble ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas agressée ! Je pensais que ça n'existait plus depuis longtemps !

\- Je veux bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? questionna-t-il comme si c'était absurde.

\- Je voudrais abolir l'esclavage, repris-je avec sérieux.

Un ange passa...

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas, souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Si je n'essaie pas, c'est sûr que je ne vais pas y arriver, repris-je avec colère.

\- Tu n'arrives même pas à accomplir une simple mission et après tu me rends un rapport avec écrit «Rien» dessus, indiqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et serrant les dents.

\- Même toi, tu n'aurais pas réussis la mission ! explosais-je.

La surprise étira ses traits. Oui, même pas lui. Personne de la Marine ne l'aurait réussi, c'était mon jugement, face à Marco.

\- Tu n'iras pas en mission, un point c'est tout, reprit-il, maintenant sors de mon bureau et trouve-toi une occupation.

Mes dents se serrèrent, mais je sors comme même, tout en claquant la jolie porte en bois. Maintenant, je sais ce qui n'allait pas me plaire, mais je sais aussi que l'esclavage est normal pour les dirigeants de la Marine ! C'est inacceptable ! Mais je ne peux rien faire... Je ne suis qu'un soldat de bas-rang... Je ne peux pas encore donner mon avis... Je dois m'améliorer... De toutes urgences !

En colère, à cause de la décision de papi, je longe les couloirs pour retourner dans ma chambre, mais je croise Nad', exactement au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Elle n'a pas bougé, elle a attendu là.

\- Je suis désolée... souffla-t-elle en me voyant.

\- Tu savais, non ? Il te l'a dit, c'est ça ?! crachais-je furieusement.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit, reprit-elle. Mais ça ne te sert à rien de t'énerver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je m'énerve, hein ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de le changer d'avis ?! Je ne veux pas rester ici, moi !

\- Je ne suis pas sa petite-fille, je ne peux pas lui demander des faveurs te concernant.

\- Et alors ?! T'aurais pu essayer, non ?!

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas.

Pourquoi elle est si sèche maintenant ?! Pourquoi elle ne réagit qu'à moitié ?! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en fout ?!

\- Ça t'est égale si je viens ou pas, c'est ça ?! m'écriais-je.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, je préfère que tu viennes, mais les ordres sont les ordres ! répliqua-t-elle en perdant son calme.

On se fixait du regard comme avant. Avant qu'on s'entende bien. Jaune contre vert.

\- NAD' ! ON VA PARTIR !

\- Je dois y aller, prononça-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Elle me quitta du regard en prenant son sac à ses pieds et partant, sans se retourner. Un pincement me prit au cœur, un pincement désagréable, douloureux. Pourquoi ça se passe comme ça ? Je n'ai même pas pu parler avec Garp, une dernière fois... Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, il reviendra de mission...

Je vais devoir m'entrainer seule, mais je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça... Pas du tout. Je veux juste exploser ma rage ! Je dois essayer de me calmer ! Je retourne dans ma chambre d'un pas vif. Je ne croise plus personnes. C'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que ma chambre est plutôt loin du bureau du papi. Déjà, l'étage. Ma chambre est au troisième, alors que les bureaux des hauts gradés sont au sixième.

Je finis par rentrer furieusement dans ma chambre, en claquant la porte et serrant les poings. Je finis par renverser tous ce qui se trouve sur mon bureau, en le jetant au sol et frappe rageusement dans la chaise qui se renverse au sol.

Est-ce que je me sens mieux ? Non. Ma vision est floue. Hein ? J'approche mes doigts de mes joues... Je pleure ? Mes joues sont humides... Je sens les larmes s'écouler... Pourquoi je pleure ?

\- Hé bin, quel accueil... souffla une voix.

Je me tourne précipitamment vers mon lit. Quelqu'un est dessus. Mais pas n'importe qui... Ma fenêtre est ouverte. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes en lui tournant le dos. Quand je sens que mes yeux ne sont plus humides, je me tourne rageusement vers lui.

\- QU'EST... !

J'allais lui crier dessus, libérant à nouveau ma rage, mais il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche et me bloqua contre le mur, ne me laissant aucun moyen de fuite.

\- À ta place, je ne crierai pas, me susurra-t-il.

Je lance un regard rempli de reproche ou de haine envers Marco, je ne le sais pas exactement.

\- Je te lâche si tu ne cris pas, d'accord ? répondit-il. Et vaut mieux pour toi.

Je ne sais pas quel genre de menace, il me fait, mais j'hoche de la tête pour qu'il me lâche. Il retire sa main de ma bouche et du mur, en retournant s'allonger sur mon lit... sans retirer ses chaussures.

\- Retire au moins tes chaussures, lançais-je en redressant la chaise que j'ai renversé à l'instant.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas où t'es passé avec tes chaussures, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des saletés dans mon lit, répondis-je en lui souriant.

Bien sûr, c'était un sourire moqueur.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, répondit-il sans gêne en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Je peux toujours aller te dénoncer auprès de Sengoku, rétorquais-je en remettant les papiers sur le bureau.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'iras pas le voir avant un long moment.

C'est vrai... Je ne compte pas retourner le voir... Je suis bien trop remontée contre lui pour lui dire que le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche se trouve actuellement sur mon lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? finis-je par demander.

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Tu squattes mon lit, là, c'est normal que je veuille savoir, répliquais-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise.

Un silence s'installa dans ma chambre... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais que Marco soit là, ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Pourtant je suis certaine, que si je croise papi ou Nad' (très peu probable, d'ailleurs), je serai à nouveau très furieuse.

\- Sinon, ma chemise te sert de doudou ? lança-t-il soudainement.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, sans comprendre. Ah... Y'avait encore sa chemise dans mon lit... Euh... Parce qu'en plus, c'est vrai. Je l'ai utilisé comme doudou !

\- Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?! criais-je rouge de gêne.

\- Oh, t'inquiète ça ne me dérange pas que tu dormes avec, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Mais je te dis que c'est pas vrai ! continuais-je.

\- Cherche pas, tu t'enfonces, ricana-t-il.

Merde ? Bon ! Tant que ça reste entre lui et moi, ça me va... On va dire ça...

\- Tu comptes retirer tes chaussures quand ? demandais-je à nouveau.

\- Sûrement quand j'irai dormir.

\- Tu comptes pas dormir dans mon lit, quand même ?

\- Si, répondit-il au calme.

Pourquoi moi ?!


	25. L'incrustation

**M-E-R-C-I- -!-!-!- -P-O-U-R- -L-E-S- -S-O-I-X-A-N-T-E- -R-E-V-I-E-W-S- -!-!-!**

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bon sommeil !

 _Me voici ! Pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et chez moi c'est la fête ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! XD_

 _Voici un chapitre, sur le "début" d'un phœnix auprès d'une fille perdue ! Enfin, si Amaryllis peut être considérée comme "paumée", je la considère un peu ainsi, puisqu'elle ne sait pas où est précisément sa place. Bonne lecture !_

 _PS: oui avant j'écrivais tout le temps "reviews" comme "rewiews" XD_

* * *

 **Chpt XXIV. L'incrustation**

Vingt minutes, qu'il est là... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui, hein ?

\- Tu fous rien de tes journées ? finit-il par demander.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je fais quelque chose de mes journées, je m'entraine avec Garp généralement, après je la passe parfois avec Nad'... Nad'... Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand elle reviendra ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'actuellement, tu attends que le temps passe ? proposa-t-il.

\- euh...

Bin oui... Actuellement, j'attends que vienne le soir, pour essayer de t'éjecter de mon lit et dormir en paix. Je souffle et finis par me lever, pour refermer la fenêtre après, avoir regardé dans la cour. La cour est utilisée par un seul soldat, qui travaille sa maitrise au sabre.

\- Donc, tu fais quoi normalement ? redemanda le phœnix.

\- Normalement, je m'entraine avec Garp ou je discute avec Nad', marmonnais-je.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

Est-ce que ça serait correct de lui dire que Garp est parti en mission ? Je ne sais même pas quel genre de mission... et... Est-ce que Nad' voudra à nouveau me parler quand elle rentrera ? Je frôlais du bout des doigts le bois de la fenêtre avant de retourner m'assoir à mon bureau et commencer à trier les feuilles, que j'ai juste balancer dessus.

Les rapports de mission de Garp à gauche, les autres feuilles à droite.

Maintenant, les autres feuilles... Après avoir posé une feuille, je m'arrête en prenant une feuille.

«Tu n'es personne»

La feuille, où j'ai écrit dessus, trop de fois, _Je suis Amaryllis_... Recto, verso. Je baisse la tête. Est-ce que je commence à devenir dépressive ? Faudrait pas, je n'aime pas déprimer. Je pris la feuille et la déchira plusieurs fois de suite. Me levant jusqu'à la corbeille, où je jetais la feuille dedans.

C'est étrangement calme, depuis tout à l'heure... Je me retourne vers le lit, où se trouve toujours Marco. Il m'observe !

\- Arrête ! lui criais-je automatiquement.

\- De faire quoi ?

\- De... de... de...!

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais merde ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le dire !

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?! finis-je par demander, à nouveau.

\- Parce que j'ai une mission, répondit-il comme si on parlait d'un nuage.

\- Et tu trouves ça «normal» d'être dans la chambre d'une fille, alors que tu as une mission à faire ?

\- Puisque ma mission est sur place, alors j'en profite, me sourit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Ça, je l'avais compris... Mais pourquoi tu ne fais pas ta mission et tu te barres ? redemandais-je en m'affalant sur ma chaise.

\- C'est pas marrant sinon.

* * *

Par où je commence ? Il fait nuit. J'ai été mangée. Le sale piaf a voulu que je lui rapporte à manger. Je l'ai fait. Maintenant, je dois aller dormir, mais... Marco s'y est déjà mis à son aise. J'ai été dans ma salle de bain pour me changer, j'ai simplement mis mon débardeur noir et mon pantalon large, jusqu'à mi-mollet, bleu nuit. Mais dès que je suis sortie de la salle d'eau, l'intrus avait retiré ses chaussures et sa chemise violette, semblable à celle que j'ai et s'est allongé dans mon lit.

Je suis donc devant mon lit, en train de fixer Marco, qui apparemment fait semblant de ne pas me remarquer. Il a posé sa chemise sur la chaise de mon bureau, pendant que celle que j'ai, je l'avais rangé dans un tiroir de ma table de chevet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit par demander Marco.

\- Il y a que t'es dans mon lit, répondis-je sèchement.

\- Tu peux toujours y venir, déclara-t-il en se décalant vers le mur.

Non, mais sérieux ? Mesure de sécurité, je ne dors pas dans le même lit qu'un homme. Je reste devant mon lit, le fixant.

\- Sors de mon lit, ordonnais-je sans le vouloir.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

\- Alors, prends ça comme une demande.

\- Alors, je m'excuse de refuser, sourit-il.

Ts... Je ne veux pas dormir parterre, en plus, je n'ai pas d'autres draps, ni d'autres coussins, je dormirai donc sans rien, sur le parquet gelé. Je soupire résignée... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix, puis je veux dormir au chaud, dans mon lit. Je finis par relever la couverture et de m'enfouir dans mon lit, gardant tout de même une bonne distance avec Marco. Je pourrais tomber du lit, là.

Je sens que quelqu'un tire sèchement sur la couverture et comme je m'étais enroulée dedans, je me retrouve juste à côté de Marco, qui est bien sûr, la personne qui a tiré dessus. Mon épaule droite touche son bras gauche. Je n'ai pratiquement plus aucune couverture et tire moi aussi dessus, mais plus doucement et me décale un peu de lui. Je finis par fermer les yeux et baille, avant de m'endormir...

* * *

 _\- Et tu sais ce qui m'énerve encore plus ? Ton joli minois... Je ne le supporte pas..._

 _Sa lame se redressa. Le tranchant recouvert de sang et de quelques cheveux blonds se pointa sur moi, vers mon cœur. Je ne la vois pas bouger, la lame n'est plus loin. Elle va me transpercer !_

* * *

\- AH !

Je me redresse violemment, en inspirant de grande bouffée d'air ! Ma main se pose tout de suite sur mon cœur. Je n'ai rien... Je n'ai rien... Ce n'était que... que ce cauchemar... à nouveau... J'inspire, j'expire... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je refais ce cauchemar ? Je ferme les yeux, pour me calmer, mais vois deux orbes vertes, remplis de folies ! Je sursaute en rouvrant vivement mes yeux jaunes. Je transpire... Je sens les sueurs froides dans ma nuque, dans mon dos... Je... Je crois que je vais prendre une douche... Je me dégage de la couverture pour sortir du lit, mais lorsque je veux me lever, je marche sur quelque chose et me rattrape encore à mon lit ! Ça m'a fait une frayeur ! Heureusement que la veilleuse est allumée...

Je regarde vers mes pieds et vois des spartiates... Des spartiates... Ah ! Marco est là ! Je tourne ma tête vers le lit et le vois dormir... Je souffle, rassurée qu'il ne me voit pas dans cet état. Ce cauchemar... Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je le fais, mais... Il me fait vraiment peur...

Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Je vais aller prendre une douche bien chaude ! Je me lève en faisant attention de ne pas remarcher sur les chaussures du commandant. J'ouvre juste rapidement un tiroir de ma commode, pour en sortir quelques vêtements et me faufiler à la douche en fermant à clé. Précaution, je le fais aussi quand je suis seule, on ne sait jamais.

Je pose les vêtements sur le lavabo, retire mon pyjama et vais sous la douche, pour chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées... D'où sort ce rêve totalement barge ?

Je finis rapidement ma douche et me sèche à l'aide d'une serviette. Observant quelques instants mes cheveux blancs entremêlés et mes yeux jaunes à travers le miroir... Je mis le débardeur gris, puis le pull en soie bleu, par-dessus. Ensuite, la culotte, le pantalon confortable et c'est tout... Je frotte encore un peu mes cheveux avec la serviette, avant de les recoiffer un peu avec mes doigts.

Je mets le pyjama plein de sueur, avec le sous-vêtement porté cette nuit, dans un panier qui commence à se remplir. Je vais devoir faire une lessive... Après avoir accroché la serviette et être sortie de la salle d'eau, en la déverrouillant, je m'assois sur la chaise du bureau, en trainant des pieds... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Mon regard se lève vers l'horloge, je n'avais même pas regardé sur l'heure et cette fois-ci je fais des yeux ronds... Il est uniquement deux heures du matin...

\- je crois que je vais retourner dormir en faite... marmonnais-je en me levant.

Je retourne dans le lit en gardant une distance avec Marco, qui a l'air de dormir pour moi... Sa respiration est régulière... Ses traits sont détendus... Lui, il n'a pas l'air de faire de mauvais rêves... Je souffle et me retourne en m'enfonçant un peu plus vers la chaleur. Fait bien chaud, là... Je ferme doucement les yeux et veux retourner dans les bras de Morphée, mais je sens quelque chose me tirer davantage vers la source de chaleur.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent quand des bras m'entourent. Je bloque instantanément. Je tourne ma tête, pour voir au-dessus de mon épaule droite et... Marco ! Je m'en doutais que c'était lui, puisque c'est la seule personne avec moi, ici, dans ma chambre ! Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Il est somnambule en plus ?! Je tente de me dégager doucement, mais il ressert sa prise. Bon... Pas trop le choix !

J'use de mon fruit pour dégager ses bras doucement et me retirer de son emprise. Après que je me sois assise au bord du lit, je lance un oreiller dans ses bras avant de les refermer... Mes joues me brulent ! Mais je ne suis quand même pas devenu rouge ?! Bin... Apparemment si... Il suffit que je touche mes joues avec mes mains, pour que je sente la chaleur.

Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? Je ne veux pas risquer à chaque fois que Marco me prenne dans ses bras. Même si ce n'était pas désagréable... Mais à quoi je pense ?! Ce n'est pas correct ! Enfin... si ? Si un homme prend dans ses bras une fille, c'est normal, non ? Raah ! Je prends ma tête dans les mains. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais dormir !

Je finis par souffler résignée, de me lever, pour m'adosser contre le mur, chercher une position confortable et m'endormir, tellement la fatigue me gagnait...

* * *

Huh... Je me sens bien... Je n'ai pas froid... Je baille alors que j'ai encore les yeux fermés... J'entrouvre un peu les yeux... Hein ? Je suis dans mon lit. Je me redresse rapidement, me provoquant de léger vertige, que j'ignore. Je suis dans mon lit. Marco n'y est déjà pas. Parce qu'il est assis sur la chaise, avec une feuille dans les mains. Je porte toujours mes vêtements, que j'avais mis après ma douche.

\- euh... débutais-je.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai décidé de te rendre ton lit, répondit le commandant sans que je parle plus.

\- pourquoi ? demandais-je d'une voix éraillée.

Fichu matin, ça me prend souvent avec la première phrase que je prononce…

\- Je squatte chez toi, tu m'apportes en plus à manger et tu me dénonces pas.

\- Tu lis quoi ? questionnais-je en me souvenant du papier.

\- Un rapport de Garp, répondit-il nonchalant.

Je bondis tout de suite, hors du lit, mais... Y'avait encore les chaussures à Marco ! Et je me ramassai misérablement sur le parquet. En me redressant à l'aide de mes bras, je le défiai du regard, en prononçant :

\- T'as pas le droit.

\- Je suis pirate, je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua-t-il en replongeant ses yeux sur la feuille.

Je me relève rapidement et tente de lui prendre la feuille, mais il l'éloigne de moi.

\- Mais...!

\- Tu te rappelles ? Je suis en mission, susurra-t-il de façon moqueuse.

Mais ! C'est les rapports de Garp ! Puis de toute évidence, il n'y trouvera rien de bien grand. Les rapports les plus importants sont dans le bureau de mon grand-père. J'essaie tout de même à nouveau de reprendre le bout de papier, mais il a de plus longs bras que moi et il finit même par poser sa main sur mon épaule et de me repousser comme ça. Je dois vraiment être pitoyable...

Mon regard finit par tomber sur l'horloge et je ne me débattis plus... Midi passé ?! Maintenant que je me rends compte de l'heure, j'ai faim... Mon ventre s'exprime clairement à ce sujet.

\- Oui, t'étais une vraie marmotte et ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu me ramènes aussi à manger, commenta Marco.

\- Je ne suis pas une serveuse, grognais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je fermai la porte, quand j'entendis :

\- Et pourtant tu vas me ramener quelque chose.

Oui, en effet, j'allais lui ramener quelque chose...

Sur le chemin, vers la cantine, je remis mes cheveux en place, en passant mes doigts dans ma chevelure blanche comme neige. Arrivé devant, je n'attendis pas et poussai les battants pour entrer.

Beaucoup de personnes y étaient et la plupart discutait joyeusement, comparé à ceux qui me virent... Ceux-là, soit ils me lançaient des regards contre ma présence en ce lieu, soit ils tournaient la tête, en m'insultant dans mon dos. Ma journée commence bien...

Je me dirige directement vers le self et regrette de ne pas mettre lever plus tôt... Parce que j'aurai eu un petit-déjeuner, quelque chose d'agréable. Que là, des lentilles, avec des saucisses... Et tous les desserts ont déjà été pris. Je crois que je vais manger la tablette de chocolat dans ma chambre.

Quand j'ai tout, je ne vais pas m'assoir, non. Je retourne à ma chambre, trois étages au-dessus.

J'ouvre la porte avec mon coude et la referme avec mon pied. Marco est toujours assis sur la chaise et il lève les yeux en m'entendant rentrer. Je pose rapidement le plat sur le bureau, avant de m'affaler sur mon lit, en soupirant lourdement

\- C'est parce que tu me rapportes à manger que tu soupires ?

\- Non... soufflais-je faiblement. C'est pas pour ça...

\- Pourquoi alors ? me demanda-t-il en posant la feuille.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point je suis aimée, ici...

Je pense qu'il comprit l'ironie et finit par manger, en silence. Pendant que moi, je sortis de dessous le matelas, ma tablette de chocolat. Je n'avais décidément, rien d'autre à me mettre sous la dent.

\- T'es revenue rapidement, tu n'as rien manger ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre...

\- Si, répondis-je en terminant la tablette.

\- À part du chocolat ? répliqua-t-il.

Je m'arrêtais tout de suite en léchant mes doigts, pour déguster les restes de chocolat dessus. Avec mon pouce, je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait pas de restes sur les recoins de ma bouche. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et je me demandais plutôt : comment il savait que je venais de manger du chocolat ? Parce qu'après avoir posé le plateau, il ne s'est pas tourné vers le lit, à part maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? finis-je par questionner.

\- Par curiosité, répondit-il.

J'arque un sourcil, peut-être que si j'arrive à changer de sujet, il n'y pensera plus... À essayer.

\- Donc, si je te demande ce qu'est ta mission, par curiosité... Tu me répondras ? demandais-je en me relevant.

\- Essaye.

\- C'est quoi ta mission ?

\- C'est secret, répliqua-t-il.

Ah... D'accord...

\- Tu n'as rien mangé d'autre.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit et posai mes mains sur mes chevilles. Bien sur que non, je n'ai rien mangé d'autre.

\- C'est vrai que vous devriez apprendre à cuisinier dans la Marine, sourit-il amusé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je restai stupéfaite par son sourire... Il était radieux... Quand il me fixa, je rougis et détournai le regard vers la couverture.

\- Et... tu sais cuisinier... toi ? bégayais-je.

\- Pas spécialement, mais Satch cuisine très bien.

Pourquoi j'ai bégayée ?!


	26. Malade

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Voici un chapitre tout gnangnan ! Tout cliché aussi ! XD Donc allez-y, lisez-le et dites-moi ce que vous en dites XD À la prochaine !_

* * *

 **Chpt XXV. Malade**

\- AH !

Encore ce cauchemar... Je me suis redressée, mais cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'étais pas ruisselante de sueur... Pourquoi ce rêve me poursuit ? Je sens du mouvement à ma droite ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri et de sauter hors du lit, mais même quand j'allais tomber sur le sol, une main retint mon poignet et me ramena sur le lit, contre un torse... Huh ? Je relevais la tête pour voir Marco.

Ma joue était contre son épaule, mes bras ballants. Il avait une main à ma tête et son bras dans mon dos, me maintenant contre lui... Ma respiration était encore effrénée, même si je fixai Marco du regard. Un instant, seulement un instant, je fermai les yeux, mais revit la lame. Sursautant en lâchant un couinement ridicule, je sentis les doigts de Marco, me caresser doucement les cheveux.

Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il est gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi il reste ici ? Pourquoi je... me laisse faire ?

\- N'aie pas peur... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

Douce... Sa voix était douce... Pourquoi il me calme ? Ma respiration se fit plus longue... Tu m'as calmé, après un cauchemar, mais... Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Marco... Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Je ne pourrai pas te le rendre...

\- pourquoi... finis-je par demander d'une voix faible.

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi, pour me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard m'incite à continuer.

\- pourquoi tu m'aides...

\- J'ai l'impression que personne ne le fait sinon, me répondit-il simplement.

\- mais... tu n'as rien à y gagner... pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas aider les autres ? Mais pourquoi m'aider, moi ? Il est pirate...

* * *

J'avais fini par fermer les yeux et j'ai dormi «sur» lui. Je l'ai utilisé comme coussin, en gros, et comme doudou. Oui, il est multifonctionnalité. Quand je me suis réveillée... Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever...

Je ressers un peu ma prise sur lui, en faisant semblant de toujours dormir. Maintenant, je m'en fiche qu'il soit pirate et moi soldat, je veux juste dormir. C'est agréable. Il a une main dans le bas de mon dos, pendant que moi, j'ai mon bras gauche par-dessus lui et mon bras droit replié vers moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger, désormais.

\- Kof ! Kof !

Mais ce n'est apparemment pas au goût de ma santé...

\- Kof ! Kopf !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je «bloque» les prochains toussotements avec ma main, mais je crois que je suis tombée malade, par un moyen ou un autre... J'espère que Marco dort encore, parce que je veux encore l'utiliser comme coussin.

\- Kopf !

\- Ça va pas ? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Ah nan ! Rallonge-toi ! Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de rester, presque, collé à lui.

\- si, si, répondis-je faiblement.

\- Tu voudrais bien me lâcher ?

J'émis un grognement ridicule, en signe de négation.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller pisser, rajouta-t-il.

Je souffle en le lâchant, retombant lourdement sur le matelas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens faible... Très faible... Est-ce que je suis déjà tombée bien malade ? Et sinon quoi ? De la fièvre ? Une bronchite ? Juste un rhum ?

\- Kopf ! Kopf !

Je pose une main sur mon front, pendant que Marco a déjà disparu dans la salle de bain. Je n'arrive même pas à sentir si mon front est chaud ou pas... Bon, au pire, je m'habille, je vais prendre un petit-déjeuner, je ramène quelque chose pour Marco et je verrai après. Voilà.

Donc, sur ces bonnes pensées, je me levai avec des vertiges et les jambes en coton, mais je m'avançai tout de même vers ma commode et sortit un soutien-gorge, un T-Shirt et un pantalon simple. Je retirai mon débardeur de nuit, pour mettre le sous-vêtement. Après je changeais de pantalon. Mais au moment où je pris le T-Shirt et que je voulais le mettre, du noir commença à ronger ma vue, je commençais à paniquer, je sentais des sueurs froides, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne, mais finit par voir complètement noir, en chutant, tombant lourdement contre le parquet.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ouvre lentement les yeux... Pourquoi je suis encore dans mon lit ? Je ne m'étais pas habillé ?

\- Ça va ?

Je lève un peu la tête, vers la voix, pour apercevoir Marco avec un bol rempli d'eau. Il s'agenouille près du lit et prends une petite serviette, qu'il mouille, essore, avant de la poser sur mon front, après avoir dégagé quelques mèches. J'ai de la fièvre ?

\- T'as attrapé une fièvre pendant la nuit, annonça-t-il. Tiens.

Il me tendit une tasse, avec dedans ce que je pus constater, du chocolat chaud...

\- comment... débutais-je faiblement.

\- Je suis allé dans les cuisines quand personne n'y était, me répondit-il.

Je tentais de me relever, mais mes bras fléchirent et j'allai retomber contre le matelas. Mais Marco me retint et me redressa avec uniquement sa main dans mon dos. D'ailleurs, je porte le T-Shirt vert que j'avais voulu mettre avant de m'évanouir. Il a dû me le mettre, tant mieux.

Marco remit la tasse devant moi, pour que je la saisisse de mes mains tremblantes. Même quand je la tins, il m'aida encore à la tenir, parce que s'il la lâchait, je perdrais la tasse de mes mains. J'en bus quelques gorgées, avant que Marco ne la pose sur la table de chevet et me rallonge. Il ramassa aussi la petite serviette, qui avait glissé de mon front, pour la remettre sur ce dernier.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je devrais m'occuper d'une gamine, maintenant, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, à ma gauche. Personne ne s'occupe de toi ?

\- Garp est parti en mission, je ne sais pas si Nad' voudrait encore me parler et les seuls qui ne me regardent pas de travers ont été mutés autre part, ou sont avec Garp... répondis-je faiblement.

\- Et ton grand-père ?

Sengoku...

\- Il ne se préoccupe pas de moi...

Je soufflai en fermant les yeux. Je me sens faible, fatiguée, fragile.

\- Dors si t'en as besoin, déclara-t-il.

\- Mais tu n'as rien mangé ? demandais-je en me forçant à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Tu sais, je peux me servir dans les cuisines, sans que personne ne le voit, me sourit-il.

Un sourire... Mes yeux se fermèrent et je soufflai... Encore deux petites minutes... Une petite sieste...

* * *

 _Il quitta ma bouche, en descendant avec des baisers furtifs vers mon cou. Je penchai la tête en arrière, lui laissant un accès total vers ce dernier. Arrivé à ma clavicule, il commença à lécher ma peau sensible. Il tira sur mon T-Shirt, lui permettant de descendre un peu en dessous de l'os, mon point le plus sensible. Je m'arque soudainement sous la sensation. Je sens son sourire contre ma peau et il continue à lécher, pour finalement suçoter et mordre un peu, laissant une marque. Il remonte à mes lèvres et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je lui permis tout de suite l'entrée de sa langue qui vint titiller la mienne. Il se sépara deux secondes de moi, me surplombant. Des cheveux blonds, un regard empli de désir, une légère barbe, Marco..._

* * *

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux. Ma chambre... Je suis dans mon lit... Je suis habillée... Je me redresse et vérifie que je n'ai pas de marques, à cet endroit, non, je n'en ai pas. C'était bien un rêve, donc... Je crois, que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, un rêve érotique... sur Marco, par-dessus le marché... Quelque part... C'est frustrant...

D'un coup, je me ressens faible... Ah, je dois encore avoir ma fièvre, sûrement...

\- Tu devrais te recoucher, déclara une voix à ma droite, donc dans mon lit.

Je tourne vivement la tête, me provoquant des maux de tête désagréables. Marco est allongé à ma droite, les mains derrière sa tête, son regard impassible m'observant. Il a sûrement raison... Puis ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Je me recouche lentement, ramène la couverture et ferme les yeux. Mais j'attends un peu... Quand je pense que Marco a fermé les siens, j'entrouvre discrètement les miens, pour le constater. Lentement, doucement et discrètement, je me rapproche de lui, jusqu'à ce que je sente que mon bras l'ai touché, je ne bouge plus et fais semblant de dormir.

Je le sens un peu gigoté, mais un bras finit par me servir de coussin, sans que j'y fasse quelque chose et je suis serrée contre quelqu'un. On se demande bien qui ! Je finis par m'endormir paisiblement contre lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin... Je ne me sentais pas mieux, je ne saurais le dire concrètement, mais la présence de Marco me rassurait sur ce fait. Peut-être parce qu'il était là et que les dernières fois quand j'étais malade, personne n'avait été là, à part pour passer et me donner un plateau repas.

Je ne suis pas si malheureuse que ce qu'il en a l'air. J'ai comme même quelques amis, même si ça ne se voit pas immédiatement. Les personnes, qui me connaissent depuis que je suis toute petite seront là pour m'aider en cas de pépin. Peut-être que je pourrais me réconcilier avec Nad'...

Dans tous les cas, je resserrai ma prise sur la main de Marco. Il était à côté de moi et il était allé chercher à manger. Peut-être qu'il sera aussi un de mes amis...


	27. Sentiments

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, qui aiment et qui commente ! VRAIMENT MERCI !_

* * *

 **Chpt XXVI. Sentiments**

Je vais mieux. Et j'en suis bien contente ! J'ai comme même fini par faire un petit tour aux archives... Ce n'était pas le moment le plus joyeux de ma vie... J'ai trouvé des rapports qui dataient quand papi n'était qu'un soldat ou avait été promu au rang de commandant, je crois... Je ne l'ai pas mémorisé.

Et Garp ne rentre que dans... dans... trop longtemps. Je me suis habituée à la présence de Marco, beaucoup trop même. Et il me le répète pour m'embêter, il a aussi dit une fois que je suis mal entourée, je lui ai aussi parlé de la dispute avec Nad'.

* * *

Mais ce midi-là... Ce fut différent.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, avec un plateau. Je ne mangerais certainement pas ce qu'il y a dessus et les soldats ont commencés à s'habituer que je mange dans ma chambre, en l'absence de Nad' et de Garp. Mais quand je regarde dans la pièce. Personne n'est là... Personne... D'abord, je pose le plateau sur le bureau, rempli de divers papiers. Peut-être qu'il est dans la salle de bain...

Après avoir fermé la porte, je toque une fois à la porte de la salle de bain, mais aucune réponse. J'appuis sur la poignée de porte, c'est ouvert ? Je regarde rapidement dedans, personne.

Non... Non, il n'a pas... Non, non, non ! Il n'a pas pu faire ça ! Il doit être quelque part ! Il doit être quelque part ! Je sors vivement de ma chambre en fermant la porte, cours dans les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol, pour commencer par les archives. Il ne peut pas être parti ! Il ne peut pas !

Si quelqu'un savait... Je serais morte depuis longtemps ou plus membre de la Marine ! Je ne sais même plus si ça m'attristerait de ne plus faire partie de la Marine... J'ai mon grand-père, mon «tuteur», des amis. Même s'il y a beaucoup de cons, mais mon père m'a une fois dit que dans la vie, y'a toujours des cons et on ne peut pas être en accord avec tous à chaque fois.

Mais Marco ne peut pas être parti ! Hier soir, on parlait ! Ce matin, on s'est aussi parlé ! Il ne peut pas être parti comme ça d'un coup ! Non ! Je rentre dans les archives avec fracas, des étagères remplies de documents, de rouleaux, beaucoup débordent déjà. Je passe dans les différentes rangées, personne. Quel endroit... Quel endroit... Où est-ce qu'il pourrait être ?! La salle de contrôle ! Je vais aller voir là-bas ! Il n'y a presque jamais quelqu'un !

Je monte vivement les marches, quatre à quatre. Je monte jusqu'au deuxième étage, donc six escaliers de dix marches... Bref. Je fonce jusqu'à la salle de contrôle et ouvre la porte brusquement. Personne...

Mais où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment parti ? Je finis par remonter un étage, pour retourner dans ma chambre.

Le plateau y était encore... Aucun signe que Marco a été ici... Je referme la porte et finit par me laisser tomber au pied de mon lit... Je fixe le sol, alors que ma vue commence à se brouiller... Je pleure ? Pourquoi je pleurerais ? Peut-être parce que je me suis attachée à Marco ?

Les larmes brouillent de plus en plus ce que je vois... Je ramène mes jambes vers moi, enfouis ma tête et les entoure de mes bras. Mes yeux lâchent les gouttes d'eau salée... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Marco... Une petite plainte me quitte... Il a sûrement terminé sa mission, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est parti... même s'il ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi il m'aurait dit quelque chose en même temps ? Je fais partie de la Marine, il est pirate. Je ne devrais même pas ressentir ce vide, alors qu'il est parti, en tant que Marine, je devrais... être heureuse et ne jamais le raconter ? Je compte en parler autant que ma mission sur Kori, pas du tout !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je relève vivement la tête vers la voix familière ! Marco ! Il vient de fermer la porte et me regarde surpris. Marco... Il n'est pas parti ! De nouvelles larmes coulent, mais cette fois-ci de soulagement, je me mords la lèvre pour ne laisser sortir aucun bruit et finis par essayer de sécher mes larmes rapidement avec mes mains.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? me demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité...

\- Je... Je me suis cognée la tête... balbutiais-je misérablement, la voix cassée.

Je plonge mon regard jaune noyé de larme dans celui gris envoutant de Marco. Je vois directement qu'il ne me croit pas, mais je ne vais pas lui dire la vérité.

* * *

Mes larmes ont fini par sécher et Marco a mangé, pendant que je grignotais. Il n'a pas reposé de questions depuis, mais je me sentais bien rassurée qu'il soit resté et pas parti... J'avais vraiment peur de me retrouver seule, jusqu'au retour de Garp, maintenant que j'y pense, normalement je devrais m'entrainer pendant son absence. Mais j'y arrive pas sans un coach qui me dit ce que je dois faire... Je me suis améliorée ces derniers temps, mais à chaque mission, je suis tombée sur Marco...

\- Pourquoi t'étais tout le temps sur les îles, où j'avais une mission ? finis-je par demander sans vraiment faire attention.

\- Peut-être parce que j'y avais aussi une mission, fit-il comme si c'était logique.

\- Non, mais sérieusement, repris-je, c'est comme même gros que je suis à chaque fois tombée sur toi, nan ?

. . .

\- Tu te souviens de la mission du sous-marin ?

\- Où je t'ai déboité l'épaule ?

\- Oui... grognais-je, j'ai encore mal des fois...

\- Je t'ai aussi déboité l'épaule, c'n'est pas rien, souffla-t-il, maintenant ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

Je suis allongée sur mon lit, mains derrière la tête, jambes croisées et Marco est assis sur ma chaise, devant le bureau, mais face à la porte, comme moi.

\- Et donc ? questionna-t-il pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- C'était quoi exactement les documents que vous avez récupéré ? demandais-je en fixant le plafond.

Depuis qu'il était là, je doutais de plus en plus de la parole de mes supérieurs. Soit je ne leur faisais pas confiance, soit je n'arrivais pas à trouver de l'honnêteté dans leur parole, alors qu'ils ont l'air sympa... Bon, y'en a pas beaucoup à Marine Ford.

\- Les documents concernaient chaque membre de notre équipage et où leur famille habite, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait les récupérer, me répondit Marco finalement après un long moment de silence.

Mais, papi a dit qu'on en a une copie ici... Donc, même s'ils les ont récupérés, la Marine y a toujours accès. L'idée que leur famille soit en danger, ne me réjouit pas, alors que je suis du côté fort... Mais s'en prendre aux familles, ce n'est pas logique, surtout que les familles sont innocentes et n'ont rien à voir avec les agissements du pirate concerné, à part s'il tire sa famille dans la piraterie.

\- Pourquoi t'es si silencieuse maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se levant et venant vers moi.

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi depuis que je t'ai dit ce qu'étaient les documents, tu es silencieuse ? redemande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Je me décalai automatiquement, pas par peur, mais... L'aura qu'il était en train de dégager n'inspirait pas confiance. Il avait l'air d'être prêt de me menacer avec n'importe quoi pour que je crache le morceau. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça... Si je lui dis, il ira les chercher, et papi sera alarmé. Mais ce n'est pas normal d'avoir des documents sur ça ! Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça pas normal !

Comme je gardais le silence, il monta sans difficulté sur le lit et me surplomba en posant sa main gauche à ma droite, près de mon visage. Là, par contre, je suis vraiment piégée, je n'ai pas de moyen de m'en sortir là... Enfin, pas que je puisse voir et Marco a bien deviné que je cache quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoutes, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? redemanda-t-il de son air indifférent.

Même s'il est indifférent, son regard reste envoutant et je crois que j'ai perdu la notion de temps...

\- Je ne vais pas attendre éternellement.

Ah ! Mais il veut que je fasse quoi ? Bien sûr, que je lui dise ce que je lui cache, mais est-ce qu'il le prendra bien ? Non, il ne le prendra pas bien, du tout... Son visage s'approche du mien ! Mais il veut me faire parler comment ?! Sa méthode est chelou, là !

Mes joues s'empourprent de notre proximité et j'essaie de reculer, alors que son bras me bloque. Je déglutis et fais un sourire crispé machinalement, alors qu'il se rapproche encore.

Deux secondes après, je peux sentir son souffle et son nez pourrait frôler le mien. Je replis de plus en plus mes bras vers moi, de plus que Marco se rapproche, comme pour me protéger... Comme si ça allait suffire ! Je déglutis une nouvelle fois discrètement. Marco me surplombe, ses bras me bloquent toutes sorties, encore heureuse qu'il ne s'assoit pas sur mes hanches ! Il reste tout de même trop proche de moi. Trop proche !

\- Tu comptes me répondre un jour ? redemanda-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres.

Je crois que j'ai retenu ma respiration un moment, mes joues sont devenues plus que rouge, lorsque que je repris ma respiration, elle était quelque peu...effrénée ? Oui, bien plus rapide et je pense que Marco s'en est rendu compte.

\- Ne me force pas à aller plus loin, recommanda-t-il.

\- euh... bin... je... bredouillais-je.

\- Je t'écoute, renforça-t-il.

Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens, je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je crois que je vais le dire... Mais est-ce si grave ? Si je le dis ? Personne ne le saura et des familles seront heureuses... Il ne leur arrivera rien... J'abaissai deux secondes les yeux, pesant le pour et le contre... Je «peux» lui dire et normalement ça n'aurait aucune conséquence pour moi. Après, il ne crierait pas sur tous les toits que je lui en ai parlé... Si ? Non, je ne le pense pas comme ça.

Je relevais à nouveau mon regard jaune, pour croiser ses yeux déterminés à découvrir ce que je lui cachais. Maintenant j'étais redressée sur mes coudes et je soupirais une dernière fois.

\- je ne savais pas que ça concernait les familles, bredouillais-je faiblement, marineford a une copie des documents...

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la chambre, après que j'ai lâché cette bombe. Je gardais toujours mon regard dans celui de Marco et je pus facilement y déceler de la colère, mais envers qui ? Envers moi, parce que je ne lui ai pas dit ?

Il se redressa sans me quitter des yeux et finit par prononcer :

\- Tu vas m'y conduire.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? demandais-je tout de suite perturbée en me redressant.

\- Tu vas m'emmener jusqu'à l'endroit où sont les documents.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te permettre un accès jusqu'à ce genre de documents ! m'écriais-je. Même pas moi, peut y aller !

Heureusement que ma chambre est insonorisée !

\- Tu vas juste me dire où se trouve les documents et après, je me débrouillerai pour aller les chercher, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? soupirais-je.

\- Non, trancha-t-il.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais ça reste entre nous, ok ? demandais-je pour être sûre.

\- Je ne vais comme même pas faire griller mon accès aux documents de la Marine, me sourit-il.

Bon, il se fout de ma gueule, mais au moins ça ne sortira pas de cette chambre.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Maintenant, en plus... Je sortis lentement de ma chambre, après avoir remis mes vêtements, et regardai si quelqu'un était là. Personne.

\- Tu peux sortir, marmonnais-je.

Marco sortit lentement en refermant la porte de ma chambre. Heureusement, qu'il n'y a pas d'escargot-visions par ici.

\- Tu sais déjà où sont les escargot-visions ? lui demandais-je en murmurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais quand quelqu'un approche, me répondit-il en avançant au calme.

Limite on a l'impression que sa présence ici, n'a rien de bizarre... Je le rattrape rapidement, pour le guider vers les étages supérieurs. Il y a une salle tout en haut, celle où les documents les plus importants sont gardés, au fond d'un couloir, ou plutôt du couloir, où se trouve le bureau de papi... Je prévins Marco d'où se trouvait la salle et lui priai de rester discret, mais vraiment discret et pas qu'un peu. Il m'assura qu'il n'était pas le premier commandant pour rien et que personne ne le verrait.

Mais lorsqu'on arriva au dernier étage, où justement se trouvait le bureau de papi. Marco disparut se cacher et je me retrouvais seule devant mon grand-père.


	28. Vol

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne Vacances !

 _Hé oui ! Je suis en vacances moi ! XP_

 _ **Donc, je vais être sincère...** (je ne sais pas qui lira ça, mais ça serait sympa si chacun le ferait) Ça fait un an que j'écris cette fanfiction, je l'ai commencé l'été dernier et depuis j'ai beaucoup changé de style d'écriture, j'écris plus de la même façon et je dois bien avouer que j'aime plus comment je l'ai rédigé. Cela ne veut pas dire que je l'abandonne, je connais la fin et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Je la rédige, je veux pas mettre cette histoire en pause, c'est pour cela que je vais profiter de mes vacances pour la terminer, quand cela sera fait, je publierais peut-être plus rapidement._

* * *

 **Chpt XXVII. Vol**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Amaryllis ?

\- Je m'ennuis, répondis-je simplement.

\- Et tu voulais aller où ?

\- Je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais me donner une occupation ou une mission.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu es licenciée de mission depuis tes trois échecs consécutifs, répliqua-t-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Mais papi... Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer ici, éternellement, tentais-je.

\- Si je le peux.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas et un échec arrive à tout le monde !

\- Mais trois d'un coup ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Toi aussi... Tu as déjà eu des échecs ! Et tu n'aurais réussi aucune de ses missions, rétorquais-je franchement.

Je le sais, parce que je sais ce qui s'est passé, mais lui, ne sait pas. Ignorant comme actuellement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Parce que je le sais, crachais-je.

Il eut un temps de silence, où papi me jaugea du regard.

\- Et après tu me rends un rapport avec écrit «rien» dessus ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

\- _Bin_... Rien ? Comme je l'ai écrit dans le rapport, j'ai juste pas réussi comme t'as déjà dit, répondis-je en voyant Marco entrer dans la salle au fond.

Papi se retourne au moment où Marco a fermé la porte. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

\- Je ne peux pas te donner d'occupation, trancha-t-il en voulant retourner dans son bureau.

\- Mais je reste de l'avis que tu ne peux pas me séquestrer ici éternellement, déclarais-je le retenant.

\- N'emploie pas des mots aussi fort, dit-il en se retournant, tu n'es pas retenu ici illégalement.

\- Je sais que j'ai dix-sept ans et que je dois être indépendante, mais du soutien parfois, ne fais pas de mal... grognais-je.

\- Du soutien, toi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de choses...

\- Tu dis ça, parce que tu ne le vois pas, affirmais-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna complètement vers moi. Il était juste devant sa porte, du coup je n'avais plus un œil sur la porte des documents.

\- Tu n'as pas été là, quand j'étais malade. Tu n'as pas été là, quand j'étais perdue. Tu n'as jamais été là, quand j'avais besoin de toi, affirmais-je en plongeant mon regard jaune dans le sien. Je trouve ça triste... Une famille n'est normalement pas là, pour se déchirer mutuellement, mais pour se soutenir...

Je voyais que mes propos l'attristait, mais j'avais besoin de les dire au moins une fois.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas la petite-fille rêvée et que pour toi, je ressemble trop à papa... Mais je suis née comme ça. Et tu devrais apprendre à m'aimer comme je suis... Si tu es capable de m'aimer, ajoutais-je involontairement. Je sais que la mort de maman t'a beaucoup fait souffrir, mais moi aussi, j'ai dû apprendre à vivre sans parents à partir de neuf ans... Je sais que ce jour-là, tu étais de mauvaise humeur à cause de ça, mais... Tu ne penses pas que t'aurais plutôt dû m'aider ?

Je baisse deux secondes les yeux... Pourquoi je déballe tout ça, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporte ?

\- Je ne me plains pas de ma situation et je ne regrette pas le passé... ce qui est fait est fait... Mais en tant que grand-père, tu devrais me donner ce que maman et papa n'ont pas pu me donner... Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose...

J'ai lu un jour... Des parents doivent apporter deux choses à leurs enfants : des racines et des ailes. Mes parents n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire, mais papi en a encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères que je fasse concrètement ? me demanda-t-il.

Je relève mon regard pour le voir, mais... Il n'est pas attristé comme avant, il a l'air en colère. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à nouveau fait de mal ?

\- Tu m'enquiquinais à tes quatorze ans avec des farces concernant tout Marine Ford, débuta-t-il, et en me sortant cette tirade tu espères avoir une mission ou une dérouillée ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne partiras pas en mission avant longtemps. Je ne suis pas là pour te donner une occupation, comme tu dis, tu dois être indépendante, alors trouves-en une.

Il est sérieux ?

\- Papi, tu peux pas être sérieux-là ? demandais-je pour être sûre.

\- Je ne rigole pas.

Hein ?

\- Je sais que la mort de tes parents t'a affecté et je reconnais le fait que tu m'en parles, mais ici et maintenant, on se bat pour le présent. Tu dois devenir plus forte, pour savoir te défendre mais également pour battre les pirates, cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Il voulut se retourner comme pour clore cette discussion, mais de mon avis, on ne s'était pas tout dit et j'avais une question.

\- Pourquoi tu détestes les pirates ?

Il s'arrêta, alors que la poignée de la porte était dans sa main. Papi se retourne, me regarde, s'avance de quelques pas.

\- D'abord tu me dis d'abolir l'esclavage et maintenant tu me demandes pourquoi je n'aime pas les pirates ?

\- C'est à cause de papa ? demandais-je sans oublier ma question.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

\- Rassure-moi, Amaryllis... Tu ne portes comme même pas les pirates dans ton cœur ?

\- Ça dépend lesquels, répondis-je franchement.

Je vis une veine tressauter à son front.

\- Tu fais partie de la Marine, articula-t-il. Tu ne peux pas apprécier des pirates... Ils t'ont déboités l'épaule.

\- Ah ! Mais maintenant je vais mieux, assurais-je en lui souriant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être un problème...

\- Mais Amaryllis ! Tu ne peux pas...!

\- Pourtant Garp, il a de la famille dans la piraterie, l'interrompis-je. Pourquoi je devrais détester tous les pirates, alors qu'il y en a quelques uns qui ne sont pas méchants ?

\- Lesquels ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive de ma réponse.

Je soupire avant de reprendre.

\- À la base, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu détestes les pirates ? Tu sais, papa a été pirate, mais il a quitté la piraterie pour maman.

\- Je connais cette histoire, affirma-t-il. On l'a seulement accepté parce qu'il n'était pas connu...

\- Alors, je t'écoute. Pourquoi tu détestes les pirates ?

Je crois que Marco détint sur moi...

\- Nous devons appliquer la justice, Amaryllis... On ne doit pas sympathisé avec l'ennemi de peur d'en être blesser un jour...

\- Donc tu ne détestes pas les pirates ?

Il nia tristement de la tête.

\- Ça concerne... grand-mère ? demandais-je prudemment.

Papi soupira, avant de me donner un semblant de «oui».

\- Je suis désolée... rajoutais-je. Je crois que je vais retourner à ma chambre...

J'entendis un soupir de sa part et sa porte de bureau se refermer, pendant que je descendais les marches. Cette discussion a été un peu libératrice... Pas que pour moi, aussi pour papi... Depuis combien de temps, je l'appelle à nouveau «papi» ? Et pourquoi ? Bref... Ce n'est pas très important. Alors grand-mère a été pirate ? Et a fait du mal à papi ? Mais à la fin, ça a dû bien se terminer, puisque maman est née.

Bon, est-ce que Marco a maintenant récupéré les documents ?

* * *

Je soupire, adossée au mur, assise en tailleur sur le lit.

\- La discussion avec ton grand-père t'a épuisé ?

Marco entre par la porte et la referme tout de suite.

\- T'as tout entendu ? demandais-je.

\- Pas tout, mais la plupart, affirma-t-il.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Quand vous avez parlez des pirates.

\- Ah...

Ce n'est pas bien grave, on n'a pas parlé en mal. Enfin, pas moi. Papi m'a juste fait comprendre que grand-mère avait été pirate. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai vu qu'en photo, jamais en vrai, je crois qu'elle est déjà morte. Sinon elle serait ici, également.

\- Ta famille prouve bien que les pirates et les soldats peuvent s'entendre, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- C'est vrai ça... Papi a eu une femme pirate, ma mère a eu un mari pirate... Manquerait plus que moi, riais-je doucement.

Un ange passa, suivant ma déclaration.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que sont les gentils pirates pour toi, sourit carnassier Marco.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dois-je lui répondre ?

\- T'as récupéré les documents ? demandais-je alors qu'il hocha de la tête.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Ma réponse n'est pas un secret.

\- Ton équipage alors, lui souris-je.

Mon sourire disparut, alors que j'ajoutai en affichant une mine désolée :

\- Je ne savais pas que les documents concernaient les familles, je suis désolée...

Je baisse alors la tête. Si j'avais su, je lui l'aurais peut-être dit plus tôt... En faite, non, avant qu'il ne squatte, je ne l'appréciai pas. Une main s'abattit sur ma chevelure blanche.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu ne le saurais pas, me répondit-il, mais j'aurais besoin que tu me dises s'il y a encore d'autres copies.

\- Pas à ce que je sache, répondis-je franchement, si l'alarme se déclenche quand ils découvriront le vol, tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de copie.

\- Et s'ils ne le découvrent pas encore ?

\- On ne pourra que le savoir si papi me convoque dans son bureau.

\- Pourquoi il te convoquerait ? demanda Marco en fronçant des sourcils.

\- J'ai déjà fait un cou foireux de ce genre, alors si je suis convoquée, cache-toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

\- J'ai le haki, t'aurais comme même pas oublié ? Je sais quand quelqu'un s'apprête à entrer dans cette chambre.


	29. Problème ?

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

Voici la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci de suivre l'histoire ! Merci de l'aimer !

* * *

 **Chpt XXVIII. Problème ?**

Marco se cache rapidement sous le lit, quand la porte s'ouvre en grand.

\- Amaryllis ! Tu es convoquée dans le bureau de l'Amiral en Chef !

\- C'est urgeant ? demandais-je en reposant le livre, jouant la carte de l'innocence.

\- Oui ! dit le soldat en partant.

\- Bon, bin... maintenant, on sait qu'ils ont découvert la perte des documents, marmonnais-je sachant que Marco allait m'entendre.

Je partis en refermant la porte et montai les trois étages, pour atteindre le bureau de mon grand-père. Je rentre sans toquer :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papi ? demandais-je directement.

Je m'avance dans la salle et aperçois papi debout, devant son bureau en train de faire les cent pas.

\- Amaryllis, les documents concernant Barbe Blanche ont disparu, ragea-t-il sans crier.

\- Quels documents ? demandais-je en arquant mes sourcils.

\- Ceux dont on a une copie et que tu devais déplacer en sous-marin.

\- Et ils contiennent quoi ? questionnais-je tout de même.

\- C'est secret ! répliqua-t-il automatiquement. Il faut qu'on retrouve ces documents ! Si ça se trouve l'information qu'on a une copie avait filtré et un commandant de Barbe Blanche s'est infiltré ici !

Ouaip, elle a bien filtré... de ma part... J'ai été exposé à une torture intense, mise en place par le commandant de la première division de l'homme le plus fort du monde, Marco le phœnix... Mais je ne peux pas lui dire cela, et en plus, on s'est dit que ça restera un secret entre nous.

\- Mais comment veux-tu qu'un commandant s'infiltre ? Les documents ont dus être déplacés ou égarés, tentais-je.

\- Tu comprends ce que j'essai de te dire ?! Des documents d'une haute importance ont été perdus !

\- Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris ! Pas besoin de t'énerver ! lui criais-je. Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi, hein ?! Que je demande aux journalistes d'enquêter ?!

Papi se détendit un peu, avant de souffler comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

\- J'aimerais que t'essaie avec tes pouvoirs psychiques de trouver des preuves dans la salle des documents. Peut-être que t'arrivera à voir qui s'est infiltré et par où, il est peut-être parti avec les documents, reprit-il avec espoir.

\- T'en es sûr ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il en me prenant par les épaules, il faut que tu trouves qui et comment a fait ça, les documents pourraient nous aider à battre les pirates.

Mais papi... Les documents concernent leur famille... Je n'ai aucune envie que ces documents retombent dans les mains de la Marine, pourtant j'hochai de la tête, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je sais qui les a et je sais comment il les a pris, je n'apprendrai rien. Mais que mes pouvoirs psychiques me permettent ça, c'est improbable...

Je sortis du bureau et tournai tout de suite à droite. Je suis encore contente qu'il n'ait pas fait le rapprochement avec moi. Mais il veut que je trouve quelque chose grâce à mon fruit... Hum... Alors là ! En tout cas, je vais essayer et si je trouve quelque chose, je lui dirai que je n'ai rien vu.

Ouvrant la porte au fond du couloir, je rentrai dans la salle remplie d'étagère bien rangée, bien entretenue. Si mon pouvoir me permet de voir ce qui s'est passé ici, quand Marco y est rentré, ça serait comme même beaucoup de chances. Nad' m'a dit qu'elle pensait que mon pouvoir pouvait aussi me permettre de léviter... de voler moi-même ! Déjà que je n'arrive pas à la soulever elle, par peur de la laisser tomber, alors moi ? Je vais crever !

Bref, je ne suis pas ici pour faire étalage de mes pensées, mais pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Tout d'abord, je marche entre les rangées, comme pour chercher à savoir, comment je vais faire ? Parce que personnellement, je n'en ai aucune idée... Peut-être en me concentrant ? Je pose une main contre une étagère et ferme les yeux... et me concentre... Sur ce que je peux sentir dans cette pièce grâce à mes pouvoirs et ce que je peux en déduire...

Je commence à entendre des sons... Je me concentre plus, fronçant les sourcils. Ça y est ! Je vois quelque chose ! La porte s'ouvre et se referme. Marco est entré. Personne ne se trouvait dans la salle. Le commandant a commencé par fouiller les différentes étagères, jusqu'à arrivé à l'une où les documents sur les Empereurs étaient. Il prit un papier et le lut. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier alors qu'il enroulait à nouveau les feuilles.

 _«Tu n'as jamais été là, quand j'avais besoin de toi, m'entendis-je dire. Je trouve ça triste... Une famille n'est normalement pas là, pour se déchirer mutuellement, mais pour se soutenir...»_

Oui, Marco entendit à partir de là, tout le reste de la conversation. Au moment, où papi commença à parler des pirates. Marco prit un briquet de sa poche, je ne sais pas d'où il le sort. Et il alluma ce dernier, en rapprochant la flamme des papiers dans sa main. Il ne va pas ? Si, il a brûlé les copies en éteignant les dernières flammes avec les siennes, d'un bleu az...

AIE ! J'ouvre soudainement les yeux. Je suis tombée sur le cul ! Mais comment j'ai fait ? Est-ce que le fait d'avoir vu différents points de vue, m'aurait déséquilibré et perdre mon sens de l'orientation ? C'est peut-être probable... En tout cas, on est certain de ne pas retrouver les papiers, Marco les a cramé... Je m'avançais vers l'endroit où il avait brûlé les papiers, tout en me frottant le coccyx. C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit tas de cendres au sol, mais il est vraiment petit...

Je ne peux rien trouver de plus, maintenant... Je dois le dire à papi. Je sortis alors de la salle et vis justement mon grand-père attendre dans le couloir. Il me remarqua et je m'avançai jusqu'à sa hauteur.

\- Alors ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée... Je peux seulement te dire que les documents ont été anéantis... bredouillais-je avec une mine abattue.

\- Ils ont été quoi ?!

\- Anéantis, répétais-je contre mon gré.

Papi rumina sur place.

\- Et celui qui les a anéanti ?

Je niai de la tête, toujours en jouant la comédie.

\- Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était...

\- Humpf... Tant pis, grinça-t-il. Tu peux retourner à ta chambre.

J'hoche de la tête, alors que j'entame déjà le chemin vers mes quartiers. Puis, je tourne à gauche, pour descendre trois étages et arriver à... Attention... Suspens... ma chambre !

J'ouvre la porte et la referme, alors que Marco est allongé sur mon lit, sur son flanc gauche, en train de lire le livre que j'avais laissé là.

\- T'as pas dit que tu savais quand quelqu'un comptait rentrer dans la chambre ? demandais-je sceptique sur le coup.

\- Je savais que c'était toi, répondit-il en soupirant amusé.

\- Et pourquoi t'as brulé les documents au lieu de les prendre ? questionnais-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise de mon bureau.

Il releva lentement la tête et me toisa indifféremment du regard. Son regard me fit un frisson dans le dos, c'était déstabilisant qu'une personne te regarde comme ça...

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-il d'abord.

\- Je l'ai découvert grâce à mon pouvoir, alors pourquoi ?

\- On a les documents originaux sur le Moby Dick, une copie ne nous servirait à rien, me répondit-il finalement avant d'ajouter, on réfléchit même à bruler les documents qu'on a.

\- Mais pourquoi ? interrogeais-je à nouveau.

\- Nous savons où sont les familles de nos frères, manquerait plus que la Marine nous vole à nouveau ces documents...

\- Est-ce que tu sais si la Marine les a déjà utilisé ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Le regard de Marco devint encore plus sérieux, si possible.

\- Normalement non, à part si tu sais quelque chose.

Je ramenai mes jambes vers moi et les entourai de mes bras. Pour répondre à sa question, je niai de la tête.

\- Je ne sais rien... Je reste un soldat quelconque, même si mon grand-père m'avait dit pour les copies, soupirais-je.

Marco hocha de la tête, avant de reprendre sa lecture. C'est tout ? J'aurai pensé qu'il allait insister ou comme ça... Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je me sens très fatiguée, alors que j'ai dormi cette nuit... Peut-être un reste de quand j'étais malade ?

Alors que Marco est prêt du rebord du lit, je retire mes chaussures avant de monter rapidement au-dessus de ses jambes et m'allonger dans son dos, près du mur. Dormir... Ça me fera tellement de bien... Puisqu'il n'y a aucun problème à signaler. Normalement, papi ne devrait faire aucun rapprochement avec moi, puisqu'il n'y a aucun signe qui m'a échappé. Pourquoi je devais aider une personne à anéantir ces documents si je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dessus ? C'est la question qu'il peut se poser, même si la vérité est différente.

Dormir... Sentant une pointe de migraine, je ferme les yeux en fixant le dos de Marco... Il est appuyé sur sa main gauche, qui maintient sa tête et sa jambe droite est repliée. Je sens le sommeil m'emporter, mais avant que je m'endorme définitivement, j'attrape un bout de tissu avec ma main droite... Un bout de tissu en face de moi.

* * *

Marco l'avait senti fatigué, alors il ne dit rien quand elle passa au-dessus de lui, pour s'allonger et s'endormir. Mais avant qu'il ne remarque qu'elle dorme, il la sentit clairement prendre un bout de sa chemise et sa respiration devint profonde... Elle venait de s'endormir. Le premier commandant tourna légèrement la tête, pour voir au-dessus de son épaule, le visage détendu d'Amaryllis. Dire qu'au début, il avait voulu la tuer sur Musafa... Qu'est-ce qu'elle en dirait ? La petite-fille ne devrait pas trouver ça très marrant, sans son amie, elle serait certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Et vu qu'elle n'avait pas relancé le sujet, il se doutait que la blonde lui n'ait même pas raconté ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit-là. Certainement pour ne pas l'inquiéter ou un truc du genre...

Maintenant, il se demandait combien de temps, il allait encore rester là, maintenant qu'il avait détruit les copies, normalement, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Mais il avait l'étrange impression qu'Amaryllis avait besoin de lui. Le commandant avait bien remarqué que ni Garp, ni son amie blonde étaient là, ensuite Sengoku avait dit qu'elle était licenciée de mission. Certainement à cause de ses échecs.

Marco finit par poser le livre sur la table de chevet et regarder deux secondes dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il va aussi se permettre un peu de repos, puis il garderait son haki actif, au cas que quelqu'un voudrait rentrer dans la chambre de la demoiselle.

Il retira doucement la main dans son dos, pour s'allonger sur ce dernier, sans penser à allumer la petite veilleuse. Quand il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, il sentit tout de même une nouvelle main l'agripper. Le phœnix ouvrit discrètement un œil pour regarder Amaryllis, qui s'était à nouveau accrocher à sa chemise, et elle commençait à s'y accrocher de plus en plus, presque en utilisant le commandant comme doudou, pourtant ce dernier ne réagit pas et la regarda faire, amusé tout de même.

* * *

Je me suis alors réveillée, en train de «câliner» le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche, autant dire que j'ai fait un saut de l'ange magnifique, pour me cogner contre le mur, ce qui l'a bien sûr réveillé.

Après je lui ai aussi expliqué de ma possible nouvelle capacité. Le fait de voir ce qui s'est passé à un endroit. C'est plutôt bien comme capacité, mais je ne pense pas que ça me servira beaucoup de fois et je pense plus que ça avait été de la chance que je tombe sur le moment, où Marco y était.

\- Je vois, ton pouvoir est bien utile, sourit Marco.

Euh... J'ai une drôle d'impression là... Comme s'il voulait me reconvertir en pirate, uniquement pour mon pouvoir... Après, peut-être que Sengoku avait déjà pensé à le reconvertir, lui.

\- Faudra que t'évites à aller à certain endroit, par contre, continua-t-il avec ce sourire.

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je incompréhensive.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Y'a des endroits, où les gens ne se privent pas de le faire.

\- ne se privent pas de... marmonnais-je avant de comprendre.

Non mais sérieux ! Il est obligé de faire allusion à ça ?!

\- T'es toute rouge, ajouta-t-il en souriant avec moquerie.

Je ne lui répondis qu'en faisant la moue, mais une pointe de gêne resta présente.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es encore vierge, sourit-il.

Il va finir par effacer ce sourire, oui ou non ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! beuglais-je. Tu crois sincèrement en étant enfermée ici, que je vais jouir ?!

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ce mot, bordel ?! Et pourtant, Marco étouffa un rire, avant de le faire ouvertement. Maieuuuuh ! Soudainement, il parut redevenir sérieux, mais me regarda d'un regard que je n'appréciais pas... J'y voyais de la moquerie, mais peut-être aussi de la provocation...

\- Je pourrais bien essayer.

Mais putain ! Il est sérieux, là ?!

\- Je ne savais pas que ce rouge existait, ajouta-t-il en se moquant.

\- Arrête ! aboyais-je.

* * *

Ma chambre n'est éclairée que par ma veilleuse, maintenant. La nuit est tombée et je n'arrive pas à dormir, même si mon esprit est un peu embrumé et je n'arriverai pas à réagir rapidement.

Je finis tout de même, par me redresser et poser les pieds au sol. J'ai entendu des soldats parler du retour de Garp. Apparemment, il serait de retour, dans peu de temps. Mais je ne sais pas si ça me réjoui... Parce que je me dis que c'est bien, je vais ravoir des entrainements correctes et je pourrai peut-être m'expliquer avec Nad', mais... Marco partira certainement.

Je me sens attristée à y penser. Mais pourquoi ? Normalement, je ne devrais pas l'être. Dire qu'au début, je ne le supportais pas du tout... Comment il a fait pour me faire changer à son sujet ? En étant prêt de moi, en me soignant ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me faire changer ? Mais en y repensant, j'ai pleuré devant lui et à cause de lui... Enfin, «à cause», il avait réussi la mission sur Kori, pas moi. Mais maintenant, une autre question... Pourquoi j'ai ressenti le besoin de pleurer mes parents à Kori, devant lui, quand on était enfermé sous la glace ? Je les ai déjà pleurés à leur mort. Pourquoi j'avais ce besoin ?


	30. Un retour

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Oui, j'ai du retard. Oui, c'est impardonnable. Oui, je suis en train d'écrire la fin._

* * *

 **Chpt XXIX. Un retour**

\- LE VICE-AMIRAL GARP EST DE RETOUR ! entendis-je par la fenêtre ouverte.

Donc, c'est bien aujourd'hui, qu'il rentre ! Mais... Je tournai mon regard jaune de la fenêtre à Marco, qui avait relevé la tête à l'appel. Est-ce qu'il va partir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va le saluer, me dit-il en souriant amusé apparemment.

J'hoche de la tête, souris faiblement et sors de ma chambre, en refermant la porte, pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et aller vers le port.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je lui dirais en le voyant, mais bon, faisons à l'instinct !

J'arrive au port et regarde les soldats descendre du bateau à la proue de chien. Nad' arrive à ma hauteur, mon regard croise ses yeux vert émeraude et elle repart. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien...

\- Ah ! Amaryllis ! J'espère que tu t'es entrainée pendant mon absence ! s'écria une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne précipitamment, Garp ! Je lui fis tout de même un sourire crispé.

\- Disons que... papi m'y a empêché ? demandais-je hésitante.

\- Tu n'as pas bougé un muscle, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en affichant un air presque blasé.

\- Non ?

Il souffle avant de reprendre un biscuit et d'y croquer dedans.

\- Tant pis ! Tu viens tout de suite dans la cour avec moi ! sourit-il.

Ouh la... Je ne le sens pas du tout là !

* * *

\- Donc, on va faire un petit combat, d'accord ?

J'hoche de la tête, même si je suis peu convaincue. Je sais que Garp ne se retiendra pas et ça se confirme quand il fonce sur moi.

J'esquive rapidement en sautant sur le côté, mais il revient rapidement à la charge. Je commence à parer ses coups avec mes avant-bras, quand il me frappe dans le ventre ! Ça fait mal ! Mais je dois me relever rapidement, pour esquiver son nouveau coup, qui fait un trou béant dans le sol poussiéreux. Heureusement que je n'y étais pas !

Il s'approche à nouveau rapidement de moi ! Je lance une onde vers lui, comme quand je maintiens quelque chose, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai fait un coup sec par instinct et il est projeté en arrière, mais le vice-amiral se retient au sol. Zut ! Ça aurait pu fonctionné !

Garp sourit et revient à la charge ! Je charge mes poings d'énergie en esquivant, pour venir le frapper dans la seconde qui suit. Il pare et me balance contre une des poutres qui limite l'endroit des spectateurs et la cour. Je tousse.

Je me relève rapidement, en sentant Garp revenir. Au moment, où j'esquive, il détruit la poutre et une partie du toit qu'elle maintenait, ce qui fait fuir quelques soldats. Je reprends mon souffle, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir concrètement, qu'il revient à nouveau m'attaquer !

Cette fois-ci, je fais de mon mieux, pour parer ses coups et ne pas reculer, pour débuter à frapper correctement. Un coup au ventre, il recule, mais n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal. Je suis déjà toute essoufflée, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

Un coup à la tête, me sonna et je crois que Garp termina le combat à ce moment-là, puisque je tombais violemment au sol, sans me redresser et sombrer dans l'inconscience... J'aurai dû manger plus ce matin...

* * *

Mes paupières sont lourdes... J'ai l'impression d'être un peu engourdie... Qu'est-ce qui s'est déjà passé ? Garp est revenu, je suis sortie de ma chambre... Marco ! À cette pensée, j'ouvris soudainement les yeux, pour voir que j'étais à l'infirmerie de Marine Ford. Il m'a amoché tant que ça ?

Me redressant dans le lit au drap gris, j'eus un petit vertige. En posant ma main à ma tête, je remarquai un bandage autour de cette dernière. Ah oui ! Le dernier coup de Garp ! Bon... Ce n'est pas tout, mais je ne vais pas passer la journée à camper ici, surtout que je suis encore habillée et que l'infirmerie est vide. Je n'ai aucune envie de croiser une des infirmières, parce que tous les soldats, les connaissent comme... comment dire ? Agressives ? Les plus vieilles d'entre elles sont gentilles avec moi, parce qu'elles m'ont vu gambader dans les couloirs quand j'étais petite. Quand aux autres, qui sont nouvelles... euh... Elles sont avec moi, comme avec un soldat. Donc, pas bon signe.

Résolue à partir désormais, je sortis de l'infirmerie et me dirigeai à nouveau vers ma chambre. Je comptais bien me reposer là-bas, surtout que Marco y est encore.

Mais une fois arrivée au deuxième étage, je croisais Nad', qui descendait les marches, alors que je les montai. Nous sommes toutes les deux restées bloquées sur l'autre, nos regards dans le blanc des yeux.

\- euh... Nad' ? demandais-je faiblement.

Pourquoi j'ai parlé ? Pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma bouche ? Soit elle me fout un vent, soit je dois expliquer et peut-être m'excuser ?! Ce dont, je ne suis pas forte...

\- Oui ? répondit-elle sérieusement.

Je n'ai plus le choix... Au moins, elle m'a répondu et n'est pas passé comme ça, à côté de moi.

\- est-ce que... par hasard... tentais-je.

\- Viens au point.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais la tête ? demandais-je alors.

Le silence me répondit et pourtant Nad' ne cilla pas. Elle resta sur sa marche et m'observait de son regard vert profond. Mais je la vis tout de même, regarder le bandage à ma tête et à mes avant-bras, où je soupçonnai de simples bleus.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre en perdant son air stricte. Tu t'énerves facilement quand ton grand-père te dit quelque chose... Et je ne pouvais pas contredire son choix... Si j'avais été suspendue, je ne pense pas que t'aurai pu y changer quelque chose...

Je baissai le regard, pour fixer une marche devant moi.

\- Mais je ne t'en veux pas, rajouta-t-elle ce qui me fit relever la tête.

\- alors... toujours amies ? demandais-je faiblement.

Un sourire rassurant et un regard attendri se peint sur son visage, quand elle s'approcha de moi, pour doucement me prendre dans ses bras. Par réflexe, je lui rendis son étreinte et me rendis compte qu'elle n'était pas résistante, mais franche. C'était bon signe, non ?

* * *

\- Donc tu t'es réconciliée avec elle ? demanda Marco.

J'hochai la tête en souriant, mais je tournai la tête quand j'entendis un rire émaner de lui. Après que Nad' m'ai dite qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, je suis montée dans ma chambre et ai expliqué à Marco, en m'asseyant à ma chaise, pendant qu'il était sur le lit.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je.

\- Tu as juste l'air heureuse de la retrouver, répondit-il en souriant.

\- hum... elle est un peu la première personne avec qui je me confiais vraiment... marmonnais-je en fixant le sol.

\- Oh... Donc je suis le deuxième ?

Je relevai la tête incompréhensive.

\- Le deuxième de quoi ?

\- La deuxième personne à qui tu te confies, répondit-il simplement.

Ah... En faite, c'est vrai... Je ne me suis jamais vraiment confiée à Garp ou à papi, en même temps avec ce dernier... Ce n'est pas la fête, et je ne vais me mettre à lui parler des problèmes que j'ai avec lui, justement.

Alors que je pensais à ça, une pensée totalement différente me passa à travers le cerveau. Quand est-ce que Marco sera forcé à partir ? Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines, je crois, qu'il est là... Est-ce qu'en tant que second de Barbe Blanche, il n'a pas des responsabilités ? Après qu'il ait détruit la copie que nous avions, il ne devrait plus avoir besoin de rester... Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce que je peux lui demander ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par demander.

Je regardai à nouveau Marco dans les yeux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse, non ?

J'hoche doucement de la tête en marmonnant :

\- Je me demandais, quand est-ce que tu voulais partir...

\- Ah ! Je t'énerve tant que ça ?

\- Hein ?! Mais non ! Mais...! Tu...!

Raaah ! C'est pas que je veux qu'il parte, c'est qu'il... Un jour, il devra retourner voir son équipage !

\- T'inquiète pas, je comprends où tu veux en venir, sourit-il en retournant à son livre.

\- Ah bon ? demandais-je tout de même.

\- Oui, je ne peux pas rester éternellement et si Garp est là, je ne vais pas tarder.

Je vois... Donc, il va bientôt partir...

* * *

\- Nad' n'est pas là ?


	31. Je m'ennuie

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Bonnes vacances !_

* * *

 **Chpt XXX. Je m'ennuie**

Je suis allée voir dans les quartiers de Nad', elle n'y était pas et même en demandant aux cuisiniers, ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ? La bibliothèque, déjà fait. Le réfectoire, déjà fait. Sa chambre, déjà fait. Les couloirs, déjà fait. La cour, déjà fait. Le bureau de Garp, déjà fait. Les toilettes, déjà fait. Bon... Je vais demander à papi, si ça se trouve, il sait quelque chose.

Donc, je montai six étages, à force, on s'y habituait. Tournant à droite, je rentrai dans le bureau de mon grand-père sans toquer.

\- AMARYLLIS ! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ENTRER SANS FRAPPER !

À peine entrée, je me fais gronder ! Mais cette fois-ci, c'est quelque peu justifié... Papi est avec Garp et Tsuru.

\- Ah ! Amaryllis ! Tu sors de l'infirmerie ? me demanda Garp en souriant.

\- Ouais, mais je me suis déjà reposée dans ma chambre, répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- On dirait qu'elle a prit plus d'assurance, déclara Tsuru dans le vide.

Euh... C'est possible...

\- Peut-être bien, mais elle est en suspension, grogna Sengoku.

\- Ah bon ? Elle a fait quoi ? demanda la vieille.

Mais il parle comme si je n'étais pas là ?

\- Elle a échoué trois missions d'affilées.

\- Oui, bon ok, je ne suis pas venue pour entendre ça, les coupais-je soudainement.

\- T'es venue pour quoi ? demanda Tsuru pendant que Garp mangeait un gâteau.

\- Je voulais savoir si vous savez où est Nad' ?

\- Nad' ? demanda Tsuru. La noble ?

\- Ché vien elle, affirma Garp la bouche pleine.

\- Je l'ai envoyé en mission, trancha papi.

\- En mission ? questionnais-je pour plus d'informations.

\- Elle a dû partir tout de suite, donc je pense qu'elle n'a pas pu te prévenir, si tu te reposais, développa mon grand-père, mais la mission est seule.

\- Tu l'as envoyé en quelle mission ?

\- Je ne peux pas encore te le dire.

\- Hm...

Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

\- Je vais donc vous laisser papoter, déclarais-je en sortant avec un dernier hochement de tête vers Tsuru.

Je la respectais, parce qu'elle était une femme, au caractère fort et qui a su montrer aux hommes de la Marine, qu'elle savait se battre, mais je crains tout de même son fruit et donc je suis contente de ne pas être sous ses ordres.

Tournant à gauche, cette fois-ci, je descendis trois étages, pour retourner dans ma chambre, où Marco s'y trouvait toujours.

\- T'as vraiment pas de bol, y'a même Tsuru qui est là, déclarais-je en fermant la porte.

\- Est-ce un argument qui devrait me faire fuir ? demanda-t-il en tournant une page du livre.

\- À toi de voir comment tu le prends, souris-je en haussant des épaules.

Mon ventre finit tout de même par me rappeler à l'ordre. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais une bonne heure à l'infirmerie et je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé ce matin. Je devrais au moins manger un gouter, puisque sans le vouloir, j'ai sauté le repas de midi.

\- Je m'étais servi dans les cuisines, quand t'étais à l'infirmerie, annonça Marco.

\- Comment tu sais ? le questionnais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

\- J'ai vu ton combat par la fenêtre et puis, tu reviens avec un bandage à la tête et aux bras, se justifia-t-il.

C'est vrai, que même un enfant aurait fait le rapprochement. Bon, comme je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour le commandant, autant que j'aille me chercher au moins un bout de pain.

Et sur cette bonne pensée, je ressortis en fermant la porte, pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, me diriger vers le réfectoire, qui était vide à l'heure qu'il est. Si les soldats ont mangés à midi, ils ne viendront pas réclamer de la nourriture à seize heures, pas comme moi.

Les cuisines doivent donc être vides. Je rentrai donc par la porte, où l'accès était normalement permis qu'aux cuisiniers ou aux bleus qui doivent nettoyer. Je fouillai alors les placards, pour trouver un morceau de pain.

\- Hé bin, on sèche le repas et après on fouille dans les placards.

Je tournai immédiatement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, pour voir le chef cuisinier, Zat. Il doit avoir la cinquantaine maintenant, pourtant encore des cheveux roux courts. Par contre, il est imberbe, ce qui fait que souvent les nouveaux se foutent un peu de sa gueule, mais avec eux, il garde un air stricte. Il se radoucit, tout de même, au fil du temps. Et il est plutôt maigre, même si sous son tablier blanc, se trouve un peu de graisse, ça se voit à travers. Il fait parti de ceux qui ont le symbole de la Marine tatoué dans la nuque. Je lui fis un sourire crispé.

\- J'étais à l'infirmerie...

\- Ne me sors pas de vieilles excuses, ria-t-il. Allez, prend quelque chose, j'ai pas envie que tu tournes de l'œil !

Je ris, pendant que je sors un bout de pain et que je commence à le manger, pour mon pauvre estomac qui se remit à réclamer quelque chose.

\- On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu depuis deux semaines.

J'arquais un peu les sourcils, en faisant une petite moue.

\- Je me sentais pas à l'aise, sans Nad'... Je ne voulais pas donner encore plus de moyens aux autres de se foutre de moi.

\- Tu sais, ce ne sont pas tous, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais... soufflais-je, en m'asseyant sur le plan de travail. Mais ce sont ceux qu'on entend le plus...

\- Ça c'est vrai, admit Zat. Mais ils n'ont pas le courage de te le dire en face.

\- Ils n'ont pas les couilles, corrigeais-je faisant rire le cuistot. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème comme ça... C'est juste que les petits-enfants de Garp sont allés dans la piraterie et ceux de Tsuru sont encore des enfants, pendant que le trio n'a même pas de femme.

Faut juste dire que mon cas est spécial et que cela dérange quelques personnes.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Tant qu'ils ne font pas comme Ukon, ça va, admis-je.

\- Il t'a à nouveau embêté ?

\- Ça fait comme même longtemps que je ne l'ai plus croisé... Alors, je dirai que non, puis il ne me fait pas peur.

\- Ça je le sais bien, rétorqua-t-il. Mais si ça devient grave, alors tu réagis.

\- T'inquiète pas, au pire c'est un coup de pied dans les boules, lui souris-je en terminant le pain.

\- Fais gaffe, un coup là, ça fait vraiment mal, grimaça-t-il.

\- Justement, chantonnais-je en descendant de ma place.

Je sortis en le saluant et il m'imita. Je retournais alors dans ma chambre, où je discutais avec Marco et le repas du soir passa, alors que j'allai me chercher un plateau. Pendant que Marco alla piquer de la nourriture en cuisine, discrètement.

* * *

Mais cinq jours plus tard, quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre, après l'entrainement de Garp, il n'était plus là... et un papier plié soigneusement se trouvait sur mon bureau, pour une fois rangé.

Je ferme la porte et me dirige vers le papier, pour le saisir et le déplier doucement. Il l'a fait... Je soufflai... Je craignais bien qu'il doive partir un moment et il le savait, comme je le savais. C'est pour ça, qu'il m'a laissé un mot, même s'il n'y avait que quelques mots, ça me faisait plaisir.

 _«Merci pour ton aide,_

 _à la prochaine, Gamine»_

Est-ce qu'il a fait exprès de mettre la majuscule au «gamine» ? Est-ce qu'il fait une référence au fait que je suis vierge ? Au pire, il me taquine et je souris. Je replie le mot en le mettant dans ma poche de pantalon. Je vais bien me faire chier, sans lui maintenant.

Quelque part, maintenant que je repense au dernier agissement de ma part... Je crois qu'il m'a un peu influencé, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus calme... Mais bon, j'ai aussi un nouvel objectif ! De ne plus chialer devant lui... Oui, c'est ridicule, mais je ne veux plus avoir l'air faible. Et d'une raison que je ne peux expliquer, je ne veux pas avoir l'air faible devant lui.

* * *

\- Dis, Garp... Quand quelqu'un te manque... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandais-je pendant la pause.

\- Hm... fit-il en mâchant un nouveau biscuit.

Deux semaines maintenant... Ça fait deux semaines que Marco est repartit... Et désormais, je trouve ma chambre un peu morose... En plus, Nad' n'est toujours pas rentrée de mission... Ça devient chiant... J'ai au moins les entrainements de Garp, pour m'occuper.

\- Nad' te manque ? questionna-t-il.

\- Hein ? Je ne parle pas de Nad', répondis-je, de quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Ah, je vois ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est un garçon ?

\- moui, grognais-je.

\- Bin, peut-être que t'es amoureuse de lui.

Hein ? Moi, amoureuse de Marco ? Nan.

\- Y'a pas autre chose ? demandais-je tout de même un peu inquiète.

Après tout, une relation entre Marco et moi, ne pourrait pas marcher. Il est un célèbre pirate et je suis un simple soldat de la Marine, même si j'ai des objectifs, comme abolir l'esclavage... Mais on ne peut pas avoir une relation comme ça. Puis, si papi apprend que Marco a squatté ma chambre pendant deux semaines... Je crois qu'il pèterait un câble.

\- Peut-être juste une attirance, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est de ton âge après tout, rétorqua le Vice-Amiral.

Dès qu'il avait prononcé «attirance», je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le regarder de travers.

\- Après, peut-être que c'est parce que tu t'es attachée à lui et que tu voudrais qu'il soit là pour toi, supposa Garp à nouveau.

J'ai l'impression que ça ne concorde pas, avec ce que je ressens... Bon, ce n'est pas Garp qui va m'aider finalement. Je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule. Peut-être si j'attends le retour de Nad' ?

\- Bon, on reprend l'entrainement !

* * *

Après être passée deux secondes à l'infirmerie, où je me suis faite grondée pour les fois où je suis partie avant que l'une d'elles ne reviennent. En même temps, vaut mieux pas rester trop longtemps dans cette pièce, les infirmières sont légèrement bizarres avec les soldats normaux... Trop bizarres même...

Je me dirige vers le réfectoire, où cette fois-ci, je compte manger. Je n'ai pas le choix, puis, je dois passer par là. L'idée de manger seule en public ne me réjouit pas, mais ça devrait arriver plusieurs fois si Nad' est envoyée en mission et que je suis toujours suspendue, autant s'y faire maintenant.

Je rentre dans la cafétéria où les soldats discutent joyeusement et deux d'entre eux sont en train de se battre au fond. Je n'y fais pas attention et vais tout de suite prendre un plateau et me sers au self. C'est Jeff, qui s'en charge actuellement, il me sourit et me passe une assiette avec des épinards et du riz. Je ne suis pas extrêmement fan de ce légume, mais bon, je le mangerai tout de même.

\- Bon appétit, me souhaite Jeff.

\- À toi aussi, répondis-je automatiquement.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'assoir à côté de quelques bleus, puisqu'ils étaient trois et les tables sont par quatre. Je mange tranquillement mais remarque tout de même, qu'ils se lancent des regards furtifs. À la fin, ça m'agace et j'arrête de manger le riz, pour les regarder chacun un par un. Deux blonds et un roux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finis-je par demander.

Ce fut l'un des deux blonds qui prit la parole, étant assit en face de moi.

\- Tu es la petite-fille de Sengoku, non ?

\- Amaryllis, rétorquais-je en fermant mon visage davantage.

Le roux, qui était assis à côté de moi, émit un son surpris. Je tournai alors ma tête vers lui, pour savoir pourquoi il était si surpris.

\- Désolé, mais tu ne ressembles pas à l'Amiral en Chef... se justifia-t-il.

Je fus plutôt surprise que ma fourchette me glissa des doigts, dans un tintement quand elle rencontra l'assiette. Mes yeux jaunes s'étaient légèrement écarquillés et mon visage reflétait facilement ma surprise. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un m'avait déjà dit que je ne lui ressemblais pas, mais cette phrase me faisait tellement plaisir... Me rappeler que je n'ai pas à être comme lui.

\- Désolé si je t'ai blessé, paniqua-t-il soudainement en agitant les bras devant lui.

Son comportement me surpris d'autant plus que je trouvais ça comique et finis par éclater de rire. Ce qui le surpris lui et les deux blonds.

Apparemment le fait que je ris, détendu l'atmosphère de sortes que je puisse parler normalement avec eux.

\- Vous êtes sous le commandement de qui ? demandais-je alors.

\- Avec Kizaru, répondit Van le premier blond, mais on va être transféré dans une base de GrandLine.

\- Dommage, je dois encore rester ici, souris-je en soupirant.

J'avais pensé que je pouvais passer mon temps avec eux, mais bon, s'ils vont être transférés sur GrandLine, j'aurais peu de chance de les voir, puisque je reste en mouvement dans le Nouveau Monde, pour l'instant à Marine Ford. D'ailleurs je me suis nettement améliorer maintenant, pas de taille à affronter Marco, mais assez pour le Nouveau Monde.


	32. Le Test

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _J'ai fini de rédiger l'histoire, du coup les chapitres sortiront plus rapidement. Mais je tiens à la dire une nouvelle fois, je ne suis **plus** fière de mon histoire, je n'aime pas comment je l'ai rédigé et c'est pour ça qu'il me tardait de la finir pour pouvoir en sortir des dont je suis fière ! C'est pour cela que je m'excuserais si la fin est précipitée._

* * *

 **Chpt XXXI. Le Test**

\- Amaryllis, Sengoku veut voir tes progrès, déclara Garp.

\- On va lui faire un rapport ?

\- Non, il veut voir tes progrès.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? demandais-je en me redressant après avoir remis mes baskets.

\- Il veut que tu fasses un combat, compléta-t-il sérieusement.

\- Contre qui ? questionnais-je précipitamment.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut voir mes progrès, bordel...

\- Contre lui, ajouta Garp.

Hein ? Papi veut se battre contre moi ?

\- Mais... Je ne...

\- Amaryllis, respire doucement, d'accord ? me reprit-il, il va te mettre en difficulté pour voir comment tu vas te sortir de là, alors reste concentrer et utilise tes neurones, compris ?

\- compris... marmonnais-je tristement.

Marine Ford était pratiquement vide, maintenant... Les amiraux étaient repartis avec leur flotte, les transferts avaient été effectués, donc pas de spectateur, mais également toujours pas de retour de Nad'.

Et maintenant, j'apprends que mon papi, qui se teint les cheveux, veut se battre contre moi... Super ?

\- Justement, quand on parle du loup, me chuchota Garp.

Je me retourne vers la direction, où regarde ce dernier, papi arrive... Il a l'air sérieux... Mais comment je vais le battre ? Non, il ne veut pas que je le batte, il veut que je lui prouve que je sais me battre. Est-ce qu'il veut également une confirmation pour pouvoir me donner de nouvelles missions ? Après presque quatre semaines enfermées ici, il pourrait me rendre un peu de liberté, non ?

\- J'imagine que Garp t'a tout expliqué, alors dans la cour, déclara-t-il en arrivant devant nous.

J'hoche brièvement de la tête, avant de faire volte-face pour marcher vers le centre de la cour. Arrivée au centre, je me tourne à nouveau et fais face à mon grand-père. Comment dois-je réagir ? Même si j'ai plusieurs fois eu envie de le gifler, est-ce que j'arriverai à me battre vraiment et sincèrement face à lui ?

\- Ce combat décidera si ton séjour sera prolongé ou non, annonça l'Amiral en Chef.

Donc, c'est bien ça ? Il veut tester si je suis apte à reprendre des missions ?

J'espère que j'arriverai à l'impressionner. À peine ma pensée terminée, papi me fonça dessus après avoir remonté ses manches. En fléchissant les genoux, je pus sauter sur le côté à temps pour éviter le coup.

Mais il me laisse pas le temps pour me reprendre qu'il revient ! Je suis obligée de bloquer avec mes pouvoirs psychiques. Concentrant rapidement l'énergie autour de mes mains, je contre son poing avec ces dernières. Un premier souffle dû au choc nous traverse, mais nous restons collés ainsi.

Je suis projetée. Aie ! Il revient ! Mais merde ! Si je ne bouge pas, je vais rester encore plus longtemps ici ! Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps ! Je ne veux pas devoir attendre que Nad' revienne ! Je veux partir avec elle !

Pris dans l'adrénaline, j'envoi une onde rapide vers mon grand-père qui n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de moi. Il est projeté contre la poutre ! Je me redresse rapidement et me remets en position de combat. Cette fois-ci, je suis déterminée à partir pour une mission. Et je la réussirai !

\- C'est bon.

Huh ? Papi se redresse, mais n'a aucun air de combativité. Mes muscles se détendent et je laisse retomber mes bras le long de mon corps.

\- J'aurai donc une mission importante à te confier, déclara-t-il, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau après être passée à l'infirmerie.

Je reste devant lui, surprise. Il me laisse repartir en mission ? Pour une mission importante ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Fais ce que je te dis ! me rappela-t-il.

\- euh... Oui !

Je me retourne, passe à côté de Garp et cours vers l'infirmerie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter un peu de joie sur le chemin. J'en oubli les infirmières qui vont me réprimander... J'arrive à la salle escomptée et rentre, me calmant d'un coup.

\- Petite-fille de Sengoku ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elles n'arriveront jamais à mémoriser mon prénom, ma parole ! Bon, y'en a qu'une apparemment et je crois que c'est la dernière qui est arrivée. On peut jouer là-dessus.

\- Papi m'a envoyé pour que vous me soigniez, dernière.

Une veine palpite à sa tempe, cachée à moitié par ses cheveux noirs raides.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu dans cette état, petite-fille ?

\- Parce que papi m'a testé, dernière, et j'ai réussi, souris-je.

Elle finit par me soigner, même si elle fait exprès de me pincer à certain moment. Je grogne imperceptiblement face à ces réactions. Dès qu'on s'est vu, on a vu qu'on n'allait pas s'entendre, c'est bien le cas !

Après, quelques réprimandes qu'elle sait parfaitement inutiles, j'arrive à sortir de cette pièce pour monter six étages. Après les avoir monté plusieurs fois, ça devient habituel. Mais quelle mission importante veut-il me confier ? Une mission pour une île à nouveau ? Transférer des documents importants ? Quelle est cette mission ? Quelle est-elle ?

J'arrive au sixième étage et entre dans le bureau de mon grand-père. Il a l'air de m'attendre et bizarrement ne me réprimande pas, pour ne pas avoir toquer.

\- Donc, assieds-toi avant toute chose.

Il a un air bien trop sérieux à mon gout. Je m'assois tout de même sur l'un des fauteuils, pour qu'il développe.

\- Ça concerne la mission de Nadégillia, débuta-t-il.

La mission de Nad' ? Déjà faudrait que je sache ce qu'était sa mission.

\- Il y a trois semaines, un peu près, je l'ai envoyée en mission seule.

Ça je le savais, mais je ne l'interrompis pas, pour qu'il continu.

\- Elle devait s'infiltrer sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, pour récupérer les documents dont la copie nous a été brulée.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je.

\- Ces documents sont très importants, affirma-t-il.

Les documents concernant les familles ! Mais papi ?! Pourquoi tu tiens à ces documents ?! S'en prendre à leur famille n'est pas logique ! Leur famille n'ont rien à voir avec leurs agissements ! Et une famille, c'est important ! Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à lâcher ces documents ?!

\- ÇA CONCERNE LEUR FAMILLE ! explosais-je en me levant de mon siège, les poings serrés.

Les yeux gris de mon grand-père s'écarquillèrent. Désolé Marco...

\- Comment tu sais ça ? grogna-t-il.

\- J'ai fouillé pour savoir, mentis-je, tu ne voulais rien me dire et les documents ont été brulés, j'en ai profité pour regarder...

\- Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était si important de savoir ?

\- La famille, soufflais-je, la famille c'est important. Leur famille n'ont rien à voir avec leurs agissements, tu ne peux pas les menacer avec ça... Une famille, c'est unique et important...

\- Tu reprends les paroles de ton père.

\- Et alors ? grinçais-je. Il m'apprenait à vivre, comparé à toi.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai du travail.

\- Le travail ne doit pas être une excuse pour délaisser sa famille, rétorquais-je automatiquement. Tu devrais savoir gérer ton travail, tout en aillant du temps pour ta famille.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, ironisa-t-il.

\- Quand j'aurai des enfants, je m'occuperai d'eux, déclarais-je sérieusement.

Un ange passa. Mon grand-père garde le silence. Je préserve ce dernier.

\- Tu dois aller sauver ton amie, déclara-t-il soudainement.

\- Nad' ?

Il hoche sérieusement la tête.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, elle s'est infiltrée sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, mais elle s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac et apparemment un pirate l'aurait reconnu.

Marco ? C'est le seul fils de Barbe Blanche à déjà avoir vu Nad', donc ça doit être lui. En plus, les dates correspondent plutôt bien... Il est parti cinq jours après Nad' et depuis deux semaines se sont écoulées... Donc trois semaines depuis le départ de la noble.

\- Tu dois t'y infiltrer et revenir avec Nad' à Marine Ford !

C'est un ordre. Je suis obligée de le faire et je le sais. Nad' est mon amie, elle m'a pardonné. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans une telle impasse.

\- La dernière fois, que nous avons eu du contact avec elle, ils étaient près de l'île de Bou, qui est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche. Sa météo est plutôt capricieuse, les chemins sont souvent bloqués par la pluie qui emporte la terre.

...créant des torrents de boue. Et bin... On ne s'est pas cassé les pieds pour le nom de l'île !

\- Donc, je dois aller à l'île, m'infiltrer sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, sortir Nad' d'un probable cachot et revenir avec elle ? récapitulais-je.

\- Et tu dois partir le plus tôt possible, nous ne savons pas combien de temps ils vont rester sur l'île, compléta papi.

\- Et si je me fais chopper en train de libérer Nad' ? Je ne sais pas masquer ma présence...

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois te dépêcher. Avant que tu montes, tu détecteras où se trouve Nad' et après tu fonces, en limitant les personnes qui te voient.

\- Et ceux qui me voient ? redemandais-je.

\- Tu les assommes.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Je n'ai encore jamais assommé quelqu'un. Et ne parlons même pas de tuer ! Avec les trois missions que j'ai eu, je ne me suis pas encore salie les mains ! Et je ne crois pas vraiment en être capable, pour le moment...

\- Tu dois partir maintenant.


	33. Mission de Sauvetage

Bonsoir !

 _Je poste ce chapitre maintenant, parce que j'en ai envie et que je ne dois plus me dire "va falloir se dépêcher d'écrire la fin..." Maintenant je suis tranquille ! XD_

 _Bon chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chpt XXXII. Mission de Sauvetage**

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je croise Marco ? Je ne peux pas l'assommer ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! Et si je tombe sur Barbe Blanche ?! Mais un peu près tout l'équipage de Barbe Blanche m'a déjà vu ! La mission avec le sous-main, ils étaient tous spectateurs ! Mais merde !

Je viens d'arriver sur l'île, où justement je viens de voir la jolie baleine blanche... Je déglutis, mais repense à Nad'... Allez, je m'assois contre un arbre et ferme les yeux. Garp m'a aidé à déployer mon pouvoir, comme le Haki de l'observation d'après lui. Grâce à ça, je me fais pas cramer, mais si on me met des menottes en granit marin, je ne pourrai pas l'utiliser. Donc, les avantages et les inconvénients...

Je déploie mon pouvoir, jusqu'au navire de Barbe Blanche, je ne suis pas loin, étant près du port. J'arrive à m'imaginer les lieux et vois l'intérieur du navire et sens les personnes qui y sont. Elles sont nombreuses... Mais il y en a une à l'écart et je reconnais l'aura de Nad', elle est faible... Le chemin... Passant par le pont, à l'intérieur, tourner à droite, prendre la porte, descendre les escaliers et c'est bon.

Le soleil s'est couché. Je suis encapuchonnée, par un pull noir et un jean sombre également. Par contre, vaut mieux pas que je prenne mes chaussures pour ma discrétion. On est plus discret pieds-nus, mais est-ce que c'est raisonnable ? Si je laisse mes chaussures à l'arbre, je vais devoir repasser par ici avec Nad', puisque la crique où est mon bateau de fortune est dans cette direction. Bref, je retirai mes chaussures et commençai à me diriger discrètement vers le bateau. Actuellement, la plupart sont partis se coucher, donc, je dois juste éviter de faire trop de bruit, mais je pense que Barbe Blanche ou Marco pourrait me repérer.

Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de vigie, se serait un problème de plus. Une fois, que j'atterris sur le bateau, je respire tout doucement.

Je cours silencieusement vers la porte, l'ouvre, me faufile, tourne à droite, descends rapidement les escaliers et entends :

\- Ça fait longtemps que la Marine ne nous a plus attaqué !

\- Soit plutôt content, à chaque fois, qu'on dit ça, ils arrivent.

\- Zut, je vais porter malchance !

\- Y'a pas que toi, le petit Koi l'a aussi dit.

Et les pas s'éloignent... Nad' n'est plus loin... Je la sens. Je rentre par une porte et me retrouve à des marches, avec des cachots à gauche. Pourquoi ici ? Je descends rapidement ces dernières et vais au fond, la présence de Nad' est là.

Je regarde dans le cachot peu éclairé et pense d'abord m'être trompée, mais Nad' a teint ses cheveux blonds en bruns et mit des lentilles noires, masquant sa couleur naturelle.

\- Amaryllis...? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Je vais te sortir de là, dis-je en cherchant à briser les barreaux avec mes pouvoirs psychiques.

\- amaryllis... ils n'ont plus les documents... j'ai échoué...

Je quitte du regard le fer, pour croiser les yeux de mon amie. Ses yeux sont rouges, elle a pleuré.

\- Depuis combien de temps, t'es ici ? demandais-je.

\- je pensais que sengoku... n'avait pas reçu... mon dernier appel...

Une larme coule. Je finis par charger mon poing d'énergie et de frapper dans la serrure pour ouvrir cette satanée porte ! Ils n'ont même pas pensé à attacher Nad' ? Elle m'a l'air plus maigre... Et j'ai l'impression de voir des blessures... Est-ce qu'ils l'auraient affaibli pour pas qu'elle s'enfuit ? Non... Ils n'auraient tout de même pas fait ça...

\- c'est... le phœnix... qui m'a... découverte...

Il est parti quelques jours après elle... Ça correspond, mais ça veut dire que pendant que je m'entrainais, elle jouait aux espionnes. Je pris Nad' au bras, pour la soutenir. Elle est vraiment très affaiblie et je remonte rapidement les marches.

Personne n'est sur le pont... Une mission que je vais réussir ? N'y pensons pas, sinon il va encore m'arriver un truc.

Je conduis Nad' jusqu'à la rambarde.

\- Je vais te faire descendre doucement, d'accord ? lui demandais-je en chuchotant.

Elle hochait de la tête et je m'éloignais un peu, pour la relever avec mon pouvoir. Elle flotte doucement et je la fais descendre lentement vers le quai. Ça, c'est fait, il ne faut plus que j'y aille aussi, donc je m'approchais de la rambarde pour sauter, quand :

\- Tu savais pour sa mission ?

J'ai d'abord sursauté au son d'une voix, mais ai tourné la tête pour voir le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche. Son regard était un peu furieux. Il doit sûrement penser que je lui avais menti et que je savais.

\- non... Je ne savais pas... niais-je, en voulant sauter.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'elle devait faire ?

Ça, oui. Mais j'en ai déjà parlé avec mon grand-père. Je me retournai vers lui et plongeai mes yeux jaunes dans les siens gris.

\- Sengoku me l'a dit...

Son regard devint plus dur.

\- mais uniquement y'a trois jours...

Une petite surprise le prit, mais il la masqua rapidement. Je dois y aller maintenant... Ne cherchant pas à m'expliquer davantage, j'enjamba la rambarde et sautai auprès de Nad'.

\- t'as mis du temps...

\- Désolée, répondis-je simplement en la soutenant pour partir.

Et bizarrement, personne ne chercha à nous arrêter. Je récupère mes chaussures, traverse la forêt, me faisant mal au pied et conduisit Nad' dans la chambre, pour qu'elle se repose. Et je m'affale sur le lit d'en face...

Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je peux penser de tout ça ? J'ai réussi une mission... Mais je n'ai pas l'impression de victoire... Je souffle, avant de lever l'encre difficilement et de mettre le navire en direction de Marine Ford, on va rentrer en toute tranquillité.

Je passe rapidement à la petite salle d'eau, pour me laver les pieds, la terre s'y étant incrustée. Retirant le pull et le jean, je m'enfonce sous mes couvertures bien chaude, le stress au sujet de Nad' retombé...

* * *

 _Le soleil s'est couché. Je suis encapuchonnée, par un pull noir et un jean sombre également. Je retire mes chaussures et commençai à me diriger discrètement vers le bateau. Une fois, que j'atterris sur le bateau, je respire tout doucement. Je cours silencieusement vers la porte, l'ouvre, me faufile, tourne à droite, descends rapidement les escaliers et..._

 _Deux hommes me tombent dessus et me tiennent fermement les bras, j'essaie de me dégager, mais l'un d'eux me frappe dans la cuisse et je me retrouve à genoux._

 _\- Viens._

 _Ils m'emmènent à nouveau vers le haut, je me débats pour aller chercher Nad', mais ils me tirent et me font sortir sur le pont. Le soleil commence à se lever. L'équipage est réuni. Nad' est devant Barbe Blanche, assis sur son siège. Elle a les mains menottées ensemble par des chaines. Les deux hommes me dirigent vers le côté. Barbe Blanche se lève, prenant son arme. Nad' ne bouge pas et je commence à crier :_

 _\- NAD' ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! VAS-T-EN !_

 _Le silence me répond, mais la tête blonde de Nad' se tourne vers moi, lentement._

 _\- je suis désolée, amaryllis... j'ai échoué..._

 _\- DE QUOI TU PARLES ?! LAISSE-NOUS RENTRER ENSEMBLE ! criais-je._

 _\- j'ai tué..._

 _Un sentiment d'inconfort grandi en moi._

 _\- j'ai tué un de leur frère... c'est pour ça... que je dois mourir..._

 _\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?! J'AI LE DEVOIR DE TE RAMENER VIVANTE, ALORS JE TE RAMÈNERAI !_

 _\- ils me laisseront pas partir..._

 _Mon regard se tourne vers l'équipage, ils sont tous furieux. Perdre un proche, à cause d'une personne, en qui ils ont peut-être eu confiance... Barbe Blanche lève son arme et s'apprête à frapper. La lame argentée se rapproche dangereusement du cou de Nad'._

 _\- NOOOOOOON !_

 _Un voile me cache les yeux._

 _\- Tu vas tout oublier..._

 _Cette voix, c'est Marco. Mon dos est contre son torse, une de ses mains sur mon ventre, l'autre sur mes yeux. Son souffle caresse mon cou._

 _\- Tu ne vas plus y penser..._

* * *

AAH ! Un cauchemar... encore... Je reprends difficilement ma respiration. Quand j'avais à nouveau un mauvais rêve à Marine Ford, je prenais la chemise de Marco, il y avait encore un peu de son odeur... Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas prise avec moi... Je pensais que j'en n'aurai pas besoin, pas pour cette mission de sauvetage.

Je souffle et revois la scène de la presque mort de Nad', avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche. Elle y est. Si ça se trouve, la mission aurait pu se terminer comme ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je m'habillai, après m'être passée de l'eau sur le visage et de vérifier le cap. Le vent est favorable, on devrait bientôt arriver.

* * *

 _Je voudrais dire une nouvelle chose ! Oui je suis chiante XD_

 _Donc... Dans le rêve d'Amaryllis, vous noterez des différences comparé à la réalité, qui démontre que c'est un rêve. Notre petite blanche agi pendant la nuit et le soleil ne se lève pas quand elle récupère Nad', alors que dans le rêve le soleil est en train de se lever. Surtout que Nad' s'est teint les cheveux en noir pour sa mission... Dans le rêve ses cheveux sont de quelle couleur ? Exact !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et de suivre jusqu'à la fin, tant que vous vous lassez pas ! XD_


	34. Première réussite

Bonne pluie !

 _Quel intro, me diriez-vous, mais chez moi il pleut ! Du coup, je vous souhaite une bonne pluie ! XD_

 _Bonne lecture, le chapitre est plutôt court, mais bientôt le prochain !_

* * *

 **Chpt XXXIII. Première réussite**

\- Je te félicite, Amaryllis, tu as ramené Nadégillia, prononça mon grand-père.

\- mais... amiral en chef ? hésita Nad'.

\- Hum ?

\- je n'ai pas récupéré les documents... avoua-t-elle tristement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en me lançant une œillade, apprends de cet échec.

\- D'accord.

Je reste silencieuse pendant l'échange. Quelque chose m'inquiète... quelque chose... mais quoi exactement ? L'opinion de Marco ? La réaction de l'équipage ? Les conséquences ? Est-ce que Barbe Blanche avait l'intention de tuer Nad' ? Est-ce qu'il en avait l'intention ? Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment tué une personne de l'équipage de l'Homme le plus fort du monde ? Des questions parcourent mon crâne et mon inquiétude me ronge de l'intérieur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demanda Garp.

Il était également là. Heureusement pour nous, pas plus de personnes se présentaient, même si ma réussite était un exploit, ou plutôt dû à une bonne étoile, parce que Marco ne m'a pas empêché de partir, alors que nous marchions à un rythme d'escargot, puisque je devais soutenir Nad'.

\- Non, tout va bien, répondis-je platement.

\- T'as réussi la mission, pourquoi tu n'es pas contente ? questionna mon grand-père.

\- J'ai des questions, débutais-je, pour Nad'...

Elle releva ses yeux verts vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

\- En privé, rajoutais-je.

Les deux vieux hochèrent de la tête et nous pûmes sortir. Je marche directement vers ma chambre par automatisme, suivit de près par Nad'. Je rentre et me rends compte que la chemise de Marco est sur ma couverture... Je la chope vivement avant de la fourrer en-dessous de celle-ci.

\- Depuis quand t'as une chemise comme ça ? me demanda mon amie, en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau.

Je m'installais convenablement sur mon lit, également sur la chemise que je sentais à travers la couverture.

\- depuis peu... prononçais-je.

\- Donc, c'est quoi tes questions ?

Mes questions... J'en ai tant. Mais je vais te les demander une par une, doucement. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, au tout début.

\- Comment tu t'es infiltrée ?

\- hum... En faite, je me suis un peu faite remarquer, à l'aide de soldat.

\- Comment ça ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les soldats ont attaqués une île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche et je l'ai défendue, sauvant des enfants et des mères enceintes, me répondit-elle sérieusement.

D'accord...

\- Et ?

\- Barbe Blanche est arrivé juste après et m'a proposé de le rejoindre, parce que je maitrise le Haki, j'ai fais genre d'hésiter pour accepter, développa-t-elle.

\- Euh... sérieusement ?

Le recrutement n'est tout de même pas si facile que ça ? Si ?

\- Sérieusement, du coup, je me suis faite discrète, pour passer un peu réservée et écouter, où je pourrais trouver les documents. Tout se passait bien, pendant... une semaine ? Je crois que c'est un peu près ça, quand Marco est revenu.

Je deviens un peu plus attentive en entendant son prénom.

\- Ils m'avaient placée dans la cinquième division, puisque je me bats avec un sabre, d'ailleurs t'as oublié de le récupérer, précisa-t-elle avec une moue déçue.

Elle me reproche ça, depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée... Depuis près de deux jours, elle me le rappelle dès lors que le sujet s'en approche de près ou de loin.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, finis-je par dire un peu énervé, le plus important pour moi, c'était te récupérer.

\- C'est mignon de ta part, mais tout de même, rétorqua-t-elle. Hum... qu'est-ce que je voulais déjà dire ?

\- Marco est arrivé.

\- Ah oui ! Donc, il est arrivé et au début n'a pas vraiment fait attention à moi, mais il avait, je pense, remarqué que j'utilisais assez souvent le Haki, sans de vrais conditions...

\- Tu ne le masquais pas ? demandais-je surprise.

 _\- Bah_ si, mais... Il est pas le second de Barbe Blanche pour rien, me répondit-elle en secouant légèrement les bras sur les côtés.

\- Et donc ?

\- Il m'a un peu soupçonné et j'ai réussi à le «tromper», dit-elle en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Le tromper ? Comment ça ? Je fronce un peu les sourcils, l'invitant à continuer.

\- J'ai calmé mes recherches pendant presque deux semaines et l'ai évité, en m'intégrant à «ma» division.

À nouveau les guillemets...

\- J'ai arrangé quelques soucis, pour qu'il m'oubli et sois occupé avec autre chose, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et comment tu t'es faite griller ?

Ses doigts se crispent légèrement, mais elle raconte tout de même.

\- J'ai essayé, la semaine dernière de dérober les documents, mais... Ils les ont détruits... Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Si en plus ce serait l'idée de Marco, encore moins...

\- Dans tous les cas... Un pirate a vu que je suis sortie de la chambre de Barbe Blanche en plein jour et il m'a demandé ce que j'y faisais...

Elle soupire en fixant le sol.

\- J'aurai pu lui dire que je devais lui demander quelque chose, mais que je ne savais pas qu'il était dehors... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait...

\- Tu as fait quoi ? demandais-je un peu inquiète.

\- J'ai suivi la première impulsion qui m'est venue, je l'ai tué...

\- tué ? murmurais-je ahurie.

Nad' hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- et après ?

\- Un de ses amis m'a vu et il m'a attaqué à son tour, sûrement aussi parce qu'il ne me connaissait pas assez bien, pour me demander le pourquoi du comment...

Elle redressa son regard vers moi et finit par poursuivre son histoire :

\- Avec tout ce qui était contre moi, ils m'ont enfermés où tu m'as trouvé... et Marco a finit par me reconnaitre...

Marco l'a reconnu ? Quelque part, je m'y serai attendue, puisqu'il est parti et que Nad' était en mission.

\- J'ai échoué et tu m'as sauvé... finit-elle par souffler.

\- T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi, répondis-je naturellement.

Enfin, j'espère...

\- C'est vrai... J'espère qu'on n'aura plus ce genre de missions d'infiltrations...

\- Tu sais, je pense que mon grand-père sera assez fou pour nous donner pire, souriais-je.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire un peu rire Nad'.

\- Oh, ma mission d'infiltration se passait bien et ils sont vraiment gentils, elle s'est juste barrée en couille à la fin, sourit-elle.

Ouais, elle s'est foirée pour la fin, parce que tuer quelqu'un tout de même... Je ne suis pas contre de suivre son intuition, mais... c'est quand même violent, comme impulsion.

Alors que j'allais poser une nouvelle question, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et ouvrit cette dernière.

\- Amaryllis, l'Amiral en Chef souhaite que tu fasses ton propre rapport.

\- D'accord, répondis-je en me levant.

Nad' sortit avec moi, avant de me dire.

\- Je vais passer à l'infirmerie, je crois être en sous-nutrition... Après tout, ils ne vont pas bien nourrir un assassin, me sourit-elle en partant.

Hum... Je finis par monter les trois étages et rentrer dans le bureau de mon grand-père.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse un rapport ?

\- Exactement, je voudrais que tu me dises clairement ce qui c'est passé quand tu as récupéré Nadégillia, m'affirma-t-il.

\- _Bah_... Je suis passée tranquillement, sans croiser personne en fait... Je l'ai sorti de la cellule en détruisant la serrure et... On est reparti, fis-je lentement.

\- C'est tout ? Tu n'as croisé personne ?

\- Non...

Si, Marco, mais ça tu peux te brosser pour que je te le dise. L'amiral finit par souffler et s'affaler dans le dossier de sa chaise, avant de me demander :

\- As-tu lu le journal ?

\- Non, répondis-je honnêtement.

\- Tu devrais, tiens, répliqua-t-il en me tendant le journal d'aujourd'hui.

Je saisis les feuilles volantes, avant de bloquer sur la Une... Il y a vraiment marqué, ça ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? Il y a vraiment marqué ça ? Bon, pour mon prénom va falloir travailler encore un peu, mais sinon j'en suis plutôt fière.

« _La petite-fille de Sengoku sauve une amie_ »

De un, comment ils savent que c'est une amie ? Est-ce que des soldats ont balancés quelque chose ou ils ont juste mis ça comme ça ?

« _Lors d'une mission d'infiltration, auprès de l'Empereur Blanc : Barbe Blanche, son amie a été prise prisonnière et c'est sur l'île de Bou, que la petite-fille de notre Amiral en Chef est montée sur leur navire, pour sauver son amie_ »

Puis il y a marqué : « _Pour plus de détails, lisez l'article à la page 4_ » Mais je connais les détails, puisque j'y étais, je rends le journal à mon grand-père.

\- Les journalistes sont un peu à cheval sur toi, à cause de notre lien, déclara-t-il, sois prudente dans ce que tu dis ou fait, d'accord ?

J'hoche de la tête, ennuyée par ces paroles. Il veut juste que je ne retombe pas au début, mais que je monte pour que son nom, soit bien vu.

\- En parlant des journalistes, on va faire une conférence la semaine prochaine et t'y es invitée.

* * *

 _Nouvelle info ! Quand Nad' dit "J'ai arrangé quelques soucis", comment le comprenez-vous ?_

 _Au début je voulais que le lecteur comprenne ainsi, qu'elle a provoqué des problèmes pour que notre poulet soit occupé à les régler, mais la phrase peut être comprise dans le sens qu'elle en a résolu pour que notre ananas se dise "Elle est réglo, oi" XD_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous aviez pensé à la base, merci !_


	35. La conférence

Bonjour !

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! On se rapproche de moments mignons, malheureusement il y en aura pas dans ce chapitre... Ensuite ! Merci aux nouvelles têtes de suivre, d'aimer et de laisser des reviews !_

* * *

 **Chpt XXXIV. La conférence**

\- Comment ça ? Je suis invitée ?

\- Les journalistes veulent aussi te poser des questions, donc tu devras être présente, déclara mon grand-père.

\- Donc, ce sera comme une conférence de presse ? demandais-je pour plus de précisions.

\- Si tu veux.

Mais je vais devoir faire gaffe à ce que je dis ! Ce sera redonné dans un article de journal et tout le monde peut le lire ! Dont Marco...

Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Ouais... Vaut mieux que je surveille leurs questions, parce que les journalistes sont souvent prêts à faire des sous-entendus.

\- Et c'est quand ? demandais-je après avoir soufflé.

\- Dans trois jours, répondit-il nonchalamment.

\- Trois jours ?!

\- Exactement.

Uniquement dans trois jours...

* * *

\- Et il veut que tu participes ? demanda Nad' en prenant un plateau.

\- D'après lui, ce sont les journalistes... répondis-je en prenant un verre.

Je pris l'assiette que me tendit Zat.

\- J'ai entendu dire que t'allais à la conférence, me dit-il.

\- J'y suis forcée...

\- Ah ! On choisit pas toujours ce qu'on veut, sourit-il avant de donner une assiette remplie à Nad'.

Ça c'est sûr... Sinon je ne serai même pas dans la Marine. Je m'assois avec mon amie à une table et nous débutons notre repas. Je n'ai aucune envie de participer à cette conférence.

\- S'ils te posent une question, essaie d'y répondre sans y répondre, me conseilla Nad'.

\- Comment ça ? demandais-je en penchant un peu la tête.

\- Par exemple, s'ils te demandent : «Comment avez-vous vécues vos échecs ?» Tu dis : «Comment je me suis améliorée ? Grâce à Garp.»

\- Mais ça revient un peu à la même chose, non ?

\- Justement ! Il y a de petites différences, mais elles sont si minces que les journalistes ne s'en rendront pas compte, m'expliqua-t-elle joyeuse.

\- Hm, hm...

Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais réussir ce questionnaire...

* * *

Je souffle une dernière fois. Nad' a insisté pour que je mette une chemise verte pale, les manches remontées jusqu'au coude, avec un jean. J'ai tout de même réussit à garder mes baskets.

\- Allons-y, déclara mon grand-père.

L'Amiral en Chef suivit de l'Amiral bleu, Garp, Tsuru et finalement, moi. Dès lors que le premier de file pénètre dans la pièce, des flashs sont déclenchés. Ce dernier s'assoit à la place au centre de la table rectangulaire, face aux journalistes. Aokiji à sa gauche et Garp à la sienne, Tsuru à la droite de mon grand-père. Contrainte, et la place la plus proche de la porte, je m'assois à côté de la femme la plus vieille de cette salle, ce qui était également la dernière place.

\- Vous pouvez commencer, annonça le plus haut-gradé.

Des questions fusent et je n'arrive pas à en comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une... Mon grand-père finit par interroger un journaliste. Je m'ennuis quelque peu et croise les bras sous ma poitrine inexistante.

\- Une question pour la demoiselle !

Je relève la tête un peu surprise, avant de la tourner vers l'endroit où j'ai entendu l'exclamation. Le journaliste se lève et le silence se fit.

\- Comment expliquez-vous que vous ayez échouez à trois missions d'affilés ?

Je n'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie, mais également le fait que mon grand-père ne m'ait pas dit que la conférence est filmé en direct et que n'importe qui peut la visionner. Mais bon, je dois répondre à une question, mon visage reste stoïque, masquant une mince colère envers la question.

\- Mon adversaire était plus fort que moi, répondis-je simplement.

\- Et qui étais-ce dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Nous pensons également que c'est le pirate qui vous avait blessé à l'épaule, questionna un autre journaliste pendant que le premier s'assit.

C'est Marco le Phœnix, depuis le début... À chaque fois, je tombe sur lui.

\- D'où vous savez ça ? demandais-je automatiquement.

Il eut un petit rire gêné, avant de déclarer :

\- Je suis journaliste, faire des recherches est ma profession.

Je n'apprécie pas le fait, que d'autres personnes à part moi, puissent savoir quelque chose de ma vie privée. Je tourne deux secondes la tête vers mes supérieurs, qui me fixent du coin de l'œil. Mon regard jaune se retourne vers le journaliste debout.

\- Si vous savez faire des recherches, alors vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous réponde, lâchais-je alors.

J'entendis un léger rire de la part de Garp, ce qui me fit sourire. Ils notèrent tous et celui qui a parlé se rassit.

\- Vice-Amiral Tsuru, nous avons entendu qu'une des îles sous la protection de la Marine a été reprise par Shanks LeRoux, est-ce vrai ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, grogna-t-elle.

\- Amiral Aokiji, d'après nos sources, un de vos hommes aurait été blessé par l'un de ses camarades ?

\- C'est exact, bailla-t-il.

\- Vice-Amiral Garp, est-ce que vous serez bientôt envoyé en mission avec la petite-fille de votre camarade ?

\- Sûrement, déclara-t-il en croquant dans un beignet.

Je souffle d'ennui. Sérieux ?! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?! Ma tête se tourne vers la droite, vers la porte. Une petite vitre y est et je vois à travers Nad', qui me fixe, avec un regard d'encouragement. Je souris faiblement, avant d'hocher de la tête, pour la rassurer. Je me replace un peu plus correctement, mais garde les bras croisés.

\- Mademoiselle, comment expliquez-vous que vous ayez réussi à sauver votre amie ?

À nouveau, ce silence... Je regarde le journaliste, qui s'est levé et réfléchit à comment formuler ça. Dire la vérité comme les autres ou reprendre mes bêtises d'avant ? Le choix est vite fait.

\- De la pure chance, souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Un silence ébahi s'installe en une seconde, qui fut brisé par le rire caractéristique de Garp, pendant que quelques journalistes lâchèrent leur stylo. Le spectacle fut assez marrant pour que je pouffe dans mon coin. Je vis tout de même le poing de mon grand-père se serrer et les sourires des autres supérieurs.

La plupart des journalistes se reprirent et notèrent dans leur calepin. En fin de compte, peut-être que je n'aurai pas besoin des conseils de Nad'.

\- Comment avez-vous vécu la mission sur Musafa ?

Parlé trop vite...

\- Comment la mission a été ? Un peu longue, mais suivi d'un échec, répondis-je au tout hasard.

Bizarrement, comme Nad' me l'avait dit, ils notèrent sans prendre en compte le léger changement.

\- Amiral en Chef, êtes-vous fière de votre petite-fille, après sa réussite ?

Je peux me barrer ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre cette réponse... À tous les coups, ça va être quelque chose de blessant, de vexant et ils vont me poser une question en retour. Alors non, merci ! Je ne veux pas devoir expliquer pourquoi mon grand-père n'est pas fier de moi. Il ne l'a jamais été. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je l'ai tout le temps fais chier ! Je n'ai jamais cherché à être comme il le voulait !

\- Bien sûr, et ses prochaines missions seront aussi des réussites.

Quoi ? Il vient de dire «oui» ? Non...

 _«Les journalistes sont un peu à cheval sur toi, à cause de notre lien, sois prudente dans ce que tu dis ou fait, d'accord ?»_

Est-ce qu'il ne parlait pas à soi-même à ce moment-là ? Il leur fait croire quelque chose, pour qu'il ne soit pas mal vu. Désolé, grand-père, mais je ne t'accorderai pas cette joie.

Je me lève de mon siège, les mains sur la table. Les regards se tournent vers moi, mais je m'en fiche.

\- Pourquoi tu mens ? demandais-je à mon grand-père, sans tourner la tête vers lui.

Je ne reçus aucune réponse et les mots traversèrent mes lèvres, sans que je le souhaite.

\- Être fier de moi, hein ? C'est presque impossible... Si j'ai réussi ma dernière mission, c'était vraiment de la chance. Quelqu'un aurait pu me retenir, me tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait... Je ne sais pas pourquoi et perso, je m'en fous.

Je me demande tout de même, pourquoi Marco ne m'a pas empêché de partir. Il aurait pu me jeter à la mer et tuer Nad', sans problème, pourtant rien.

\- Si vous pensez que Sengoku peut être fière d'une personne comme moi, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil, déclarais-je avant de sortir de cette salle devenue oppressante.

Je claque la porte derrière moi et dès que je fais un pas de plus, j'entends :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?


	36. Temps capricieux

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre XD (non... sans blague ?) Oui, oui, sans blague XD_

* * *

 **Chpt XXXV. Temps capricieux**

\- Allez Amaryllis ! On part en mission ! cria Garp.

Bordel... Pourquoi il cri si fort ? Je veux encore dormir, moi ! Je me retourne dans mon lit et relève la couette au-dessus de ma tête. Mais j'entendis les pas du réveil s'avancer dangereusement de ma porte. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me l'éclater comme la dernière fois...

\- DEBOUT ! beugla-t-il en défonçant complètement le battant de bois.

Je tourne légèrement ma tête vers lui, les tympans brisés.

\- Vraiment merci ! Je vais encore devoir la réparer ! criais-je toujours emmitouflée dans ma couverture.

\- Allez ! Debout, Sengoku nous confie une mission ! Ça devrait te motiver ! sourit-il fier de lui.

\- on doit partir quand ? marmonnais-je.

\- Dans trente minutes, donc dépêche-toi, me répondit-il en sortant.

Ma vie privée est officiellement morte... Je n'ai plus de porte et uniquement trente minutes pour me préparer. En si peu de temps, je n'arriverais pas à aller chercher une nouvelle porte... Merde ! En plus, ma chambre est en désordre et n'importe qui pourra le voir et entrer, juste passer un coup d'œil ! Ça ne me plait pas du tout...

Je me résigne tout de même à me lever et à prendre des vêtements, avant d'entrer dans ma salle de bain, pour me changer à l'abri des regards. Face au miroir, je retire la chemise de Marco que j'avais laissé ouverte et enlevai mon débardeur, pour masquer mes petits seins avec un soutien-gorge noir simple. Retirant le short, je mis un pantalon simple, puis un T-Shirt gris. Je me jette rapidement de l'eau à la figure et m'essuie le visage à l'aide d'une serviette.

Je souffle avant de sortir à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il me reste assez de temps, pour aller chercher une nouvelle porte... Je devrais arriver à l'emboiter rapidement. Je sors rapidement de ma chambre, pour descendre les étages, jusqu'au sous-sol et chercher une porte de rechange. J'arrive à en trouver une qui correspond à la mienne, mais je dois avoir perdu pas mal de temps... Je la monte grâce à mon pouvoir et dégage à l'aide d'un petit coup psychique les restes de l'ancienne porte, pour y mettre la nouvelle. Je vérifie le verrou, avant de prendre mon sac et de filer en fermant à clé.

\- Amaryllis ?

Je me retourne pour voir Nad'.

\- J'ai entendu que tu partais en mission, annonça-t-elle.

\- Ouaip, j'ai encore un peu la tête dans le cul, mais je vais peut-être pouvoir me reposer dans la cabine du navire, déclarais-je en souriant.

\- Fais attention à toi, hein ? fit-elle en imitant mon sourire. Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, je suis encore en convalescence.

\- Oui... soufflais-je doucement. Remets-toi vite, je n'aimerais pas être sans toi, entre des hommes...

Elle ria à ma remarque.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci, souris-je.

Nous entendîmes un cri rageur, venant du port. Je pense reconnaitre mon prénom, pendant que Nad' pouffa dans sa main.

\- Je crois que tu dois te dépêcher.

J'hoche de la tête, avant de dévaliser à nouveau les marches et me précipiter jusqu'au port.

* * *

\- Te voilà, enfin ! s'écria Garp en me voyant.

En arrivant devant lui, je dois me reposer sur mes genoux et souffler profondément.

\- Allez debout ! Faut pas trainer, on doit être de retour la semaine prochaine ! Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te faire enguirlander à nouveau, trouva-t-il judicieux d'ajouter.

\- _Raah_... Ne me le rappelle pas... répliquais-je en reprenant ma respiration.

Après la conférence, j'ai eu droit à une longue réprimande de la part de mon grand-père... Ça a duré tellement longtemps... «Tu t'es mal comportée. Comment ça, je ne suis pas fier de toi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu dit aux journalistes ? Comment ça, quelqu'un aurait pu te tuer ? Blablabli, blablabla...» J'en ai eu plein les oreilles...

* * *

\- Amaryllis, tour de garde !

\- Mais il fait nuit !

\- Et ?! Tour de garde, monte à la tour de pie ! Hop hop hop !

 _Raah_...

* * *

Une fois que je suis montée, Garp est rentré dans son bureau et le silence s'est installé. C'est une nuit noire et je n'arrive pas à bien voir ce qu'il se passe. Je garde uniquement dans ma main mon halo blanc, pour que je ne sois pas dans le noir complet non plus.

Je crois que je vais bien me faire chier, s'il ne se passe rien.

Je crois que j'ai de bonnes raisons pour dire que c'est chiant.

Je crois que je vais piquer une petite sieste.

Il ne se passe vraiment rien...

Du coup, je m'adosse contre le mat et ferme les yeux, profite du silence et repose mes yeux. Mais des bruits de vague me dérangent. Le clapotis habituellement est agréable, mais là... J'ai un mauvais sentiment...

J'ouvre précipitamment les yeux et me redresse tout aussi rapidement. J'accours au rebord de la tour de pie et fixe la mer... qui se déchaine ! Une tempête, mais merde !

\- TEMPÊTE EN APPROCHE ! gueulais-je comme pas possible.

Quelques soldats sortirent, pendant que Garp n'apparut pas. Chacun sut ce qu'il devait faire. La mer se déchaine. Le bateau vacille dangereusement vers la mer. Le vent souffle. Les voiles ont dû être repliées. La pluie s'abat. Le pont devient glissant, inondé par l'eau. Le bateau vacille de nouveau, de nouveau et de nouveau. Je m'accroche au mat comme possible. Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe, il pleut bien trop fort.

Le bateau vacille, en même temps qu'une vague énorme s'abat.

NON ! J'ai lâché ! L'air est expulsé de mes poumons, je sens l'eau se propager dans ma voie respiratoire. Je vais mourir... Mes forces me quittent... Je suis emportée par les flots, alors qu'ici, la tempête est bien plus calme. De l'air... de l'air...

* * *

Je vois trouble... Je papillonne plusieurs fois des yeux. On m'a repêché ? Ma vue est encore floue. Je frotte mes yeux et constate que cet endroit ne ressemble pas à l'infirmerie de Garp. J'ai été repêchée par un autre navire ?

Je me redresse pour pouvoir le constater par moi-même, mais je n'arrive pas à reconnaitre les lieux, où j'aurai déjà pu être. J'entends un léger clapotis par le hublot ouvert, bon, je suis encore en mer, mais où ?

Retirant la couverture, je constate que je porte toujours mes vêtements et pose mes pieds nus au sol : un parquet. Donc... Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvrant je constate que c'est un bureau. Bon... Je vais essayer la porte à droite alors. Me dirigeant vers cette dernière, je remarque beaucoup de matériel médical au mur de gauche, d'où vient l'odeur prononcée de désinfectant.

Ma main saisit la poignée de porte et je la tourne, pour arriver dans un couloir vide. En voyant le couloir, je ne peux me poser qu'une question : pourquoi ce couloir est si haut et large ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être encore plus petite...

\- Bon, bon... je ne connais personne de la Marine aussi grand... marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Les Amiraux sont grands, mais ils sont à Marie Joie. Et même si la plupart des soldats gradés sont grands, ils n'atteignent pas cette taille ! Bref, je suis un peu dans le caca... Surtout si je suis sur un certain bateau pirate...

Je m'avance dans les couloirs énormes pour trouver un renseignement sur l'endroit, où je me trouve. Les couloirs sont tous pareils ! J'ai pas un mauvais sens de l'orientation, je pourrais retrouver mon chemin, mais c'est un labyrinthe ce navire ! Pourtant, je continue d'avancer, espérant trouver une sortie et peut-être pouvoir me barrer rapidement.

Quand j'arrive devant quatre marches, où se trouve une porte au bout, j'hésite, avant de m'avancer et d'entrouvrir cette dernière. C'est le pont. Je regarde avec mes yeux jaunes par l'entrebâillement. Je déglutis en constatant qu'il y a pas mal de monde dehors. Beaucoup de monde. Ça ne va pas être ma sortie de secours en fin de compte. Je vois, vers le milieu trois marches qui descendent en un arc de cercle, comme le bureau de mon grand-père, mais au lieu d'y trouver un bureau, je vis Barbe Blanche assis dans sa chaise. Et justement son second à côté de lui !

Je déglutis difficilement cette fois-ci, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis sur le putain de bateau d'un Empereur ! On rajoute à cela de l'huile sur le feu, avec le fait que Nad' ai tué l'un des membres de son équipage et que je l'ai sauvée ! Sans oublier la conférence avec les journalistes, qui étaient retransmise en direct... Je ne me sens pas bien d'un coup...

Je vois Marco tourner la tête vers la porte. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il m'a vu. Son expression ne change pas, puis il tourne à nouveau la tête pour dire quelques choses à son capitaine. Je crois que c'est le moment pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou, je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir me retrouver face à eux, surtout... Comment je peux réagir ? Nad' a tué l'un de leurs frères, un fils de Barbe Blanche...

Lorsque je regarde à nouveau vers les deux concernés de mes tourments, je vois Marco venir vers moi. Non ! Je ne cherche pas plus longtemps, pour reprendre le chemin, par lequel j'étais venue, au pas de course !

Je dois trouver une cachette ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais se fut la seule pensée qui me traversa. J'aurai pu penser à essayer de les affronter, à me suicider, à me jeter à l'eau, à faire genre de dormir trèèèèèèèèès profondément, mais non, la pensée qui me paraissait la plus cohérente était de me cacher. Du coup, je cours dans les couloirs énormes à la recherche d'une potentielle cachette.

J'entendis un son derrière moi, je l'ai déjà entendu, mais où ? Je tourne la tête, pour voir au-dessus de mon épaule un phœnix me foncer dessus et m'écraser au sol ! Marco !

C'est malin, ma joue me fait mal maintenant... Le phœnix enduit de flammes bleues, redevient l'homme blond collant. Il est assis sur mon dos, en train de maintenir mes poignets et sourit de façon sarcastique.

\- Alors la petite voulait partir sans dire «Bonjour» ?

\- Et ? répliquais-je.

\- Ça ne se fait pas, tu pourrais au moins saluer le Paternel, sourit-il.

\- _euh_...

Comment dire ? Nad' a tué un de tes frères et... Je crains que Barbe Blanche veuille m'arracher la tête ?

\- S'il avait voulu te tuer, tu ne serais pas là, en ce moment, déclara Marco.

Je le regarde douteusement. Si ça se trouve son capitaine veut me voir vivante, pour me tuer. Comme si Marco pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il soupira, puis se releva, moi avec.

\- Nous devons régler quelques petites choses par rapport à ton séjour ici, me dit-il. Tu n'échapperas pas à Père.

Il a terminé sa phrase en souriant sadiquement. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard de sa part !

\- Et pourquoi je dois rester ici ? demandais-je soudainement.

\- Peut-être parce qu'un monstre marin a failli te manger si on était pas intervenu et que la prochaine île est à plusieurs semaines, fit-il indifféremment.

Un monstre marin a failli me bouffer ?


	37. Discussion chaleureuse ?

Bonsoir !

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie chaque personne qui laisse une review, qui suit cette histoire en l'aimant._

* * *

 **Chpt XXXVI. Discussion... chaleureuse ?**

\- Donc tu es la petite-fille de Sengoku ? demande Barbe Blanche.

Euh... Il m'a déjà vu, donc... J'hoche faiblement de la tête. Je sens trop de regards sur moi ! Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel ! En plus, je vois un micro-sourire sur les lèvres de Marco ! Maieuh...!

\- Et tu es amie avec celle qui a tué un de mes fils, après s'être infiltrée.

À l'aide ! Je veux me terrer dans un trou ! Mais Barbe Blanche a une telle carrure qui impose le respect, je ne sais pas exactement comment l'expliquer, mais j'hoche de la tête, ayant peur que ma voix se barre en couilles. L'allure ou même la présence qui le caractérise... Je viens juste de me rendre compte que Barbe Blanche est un Empereur, tout à fait respectable, avec des lois de vie différentes des autres équipages.

Maintenant, je vais avoir un autre exemple pour mon grand-père, tiens ! Des pirates ont une famille et lui, il n'a pas réussi à s'occuper de sa petite-fille ! Bon... Je vais voir plus tard, ce que je lui dirai en rentrant déjà... Parce que je ne pense pas que lui balancer : «J'ai fait une visite à Barbe Blanche, j'ai cru crever !» Faudra déjà que je reste en vie, pour lui balancer un truc...

\- Que faisais-tu en mer ?

Je dois lui répondre ou c'est juste une question dans le vide ? Je relève mes yeux pour croiser les siens et hésite...

\- une tempête m'a éjecté du bateau, avouais-je d'une petite voix.

J'entendis des éclats de rire derrière moi, c'est sûr que c'est marrant quand c'est pas nous ! Mais je ne peux rien leur dire... ou plutôt je n'ose pas ? Raah !

\- Hm hm... fit Barbe Blanche. Nous te déposerons alors sur la prochaine île, à part si tu préfères y aller à la nage.

Hein ?

\- S'il n'y a rien que tu veux me demander, alors Marco peut t'expliquer le reste.

Hein ? Je vis Marco venir vers moi, mais mon regard restait coincé dans celui de l'Empereur.

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je finalement.

Je sentis des pirates s'arrêter alors qu'ils allaient partir du pont.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi m'aider alors que je suis la petite-fille de Sengoku et pourquoi alors que Nad' a tué l'un de vos hommes ? questionnais-je directement.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as tué ? me demanda l'Empereur.

\- euh... non, mais...

\- Et pourquoi devrions-nous refuser de t'aider, parce que Sengoku est ton grand-père ?

\- parce qu'il est Amiral en Chef ? proposais-je.

\- Est-ce que ça pose un problème ?

\- je... je sais pas... répondis-je honnêtement, mais sans comprendre.

Il hocha de la tête en déclarant :

\- Alors ça ne pose pas de problème que nous te déposons sur la prochaine île.

Et Marco m'entraina à l'intérieur, loin des regards noirs que j'ai pu apercevoir...

\- Pas tout le monde est d'accord que je sois là, déclarais-je en soupirant.

\- Tu pensais que tout le monde allait penser comme Père ? demanda Marco tout en marchant devant moi.

\- Non, avouais-je.

Un ange passe...

\- Mais il n'est pas en colère contre moi ? Pas un tout petit peu ? demandais-je en enchainant. Parce que je ne veux pas dire, mais quand je suis venue chercher Nad', t'avais pas l'air content...

Marco s'arrête soudainement et se retourne directement vers moi. Son regard est indifférent, mais je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Ton amie venait de tuer un de mes frères, c'est normal que je n'ai pas été content, surtout en pensant que tu savais pour sa mission, prononça-t-il.

\- Mais je ne savais pas, répliquais-je automatiquement. Sengoku a beau être mon grand-père, il ne me dit pas tout.

\- Je l'avais bien compris, reprit-il avec un petit sourire.

Pourquoi il sourit maintenant ?! Mais je n'arrive pas à le suivre ! Il devient bipolaire ou quoi ?!

\- Malheureusement pour toi, par mesure de sécurité surtout, débuta-t-il, tu vas devoir dormir dans ma cabine.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! m'exclamais-je.

Bon, au moins, je n'aurais pas de problème de sommeil.

\- T'as vu les regards noirs, ils seraient capable d'agir pendant la nuit, donc jusqu'à la prochaine île, juste pour nous assurer que t'arrives aussi en un morceau, expliqua-t-il.

Je garde le silence et finis par hocher de la tête. Mais Marco finit par se pencher vers moi, son visage juste devant le mien. Je me crispe, mais bizarrement je n'arrive pas à reculer.

\- Puis ne vas pas me dire que ça t'avait déplu quand je dormais avec toi, sourit-il sarcastiquement.

Euh... Le rouge me monte aux joues et son sourire s'élargit. Je crois lui avoir donné une réponse, sans le vouloir...

* * *

\- Et du coup, je fais quoi ? demandais-je.

Assise sur son lit, les jambes repliées vers moi, les bras les entourant, je me demandais ce que je pouvais faire. Après tout... Ils ne vont pas donner une occupation importante à un soldat de la Marine. Dire qu'au début je n'aimais pas du tout ce poste... Mais est-ce que je suis toujours contre ? J'en sais rien... Mais je crois m'y être fait, puis y'a des missions qui sont marrantes, puis j'ai Nad' et Garp. Je ne sais pas vraiment, si je peux compter mon grand-père...

\- Tu vas attendre que le temps passe, à part si on se fait attaquer où tu nous aideras, à part si c'est la Marine, où on en profitera pour t'y envoyer, répondit indifféremment Marco en griffonnant sur son papier.

\- ton amour me touche... dis-je ironiquement en détournant les yeux.

Bon... J'ai rien à foutre...

\- D'ailleurs, dans deux jours, la quatrième division revient, débuta-t-il.

\- Et alors ? demandais-je automatiquement.

\- On va faire la fête, donc tu pourras rester ici et te morfondre ou te souler avec nous.

\- T'es sûr ? Y'a pas des mecs qui veulent me tuer sur place ? fis-je sceptique.

\- Si, mais ça m'étonnerait que Satch te laisse dans la cabine, répliqua-t-il toujours aussi indifféremment, puis y'aura sûrement d'autres qui penseront que ce serait pas bien de te laisser seule dans ma cabine.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils pensent que je vais me couper avec une feuille ? rétorquais-je en ricanant à moitié.

\- Non, ils penseront plutôt que tu voleras des documents d'une importance cruciale pour nous, me répondit le phœnix.

\- Y'en a dans ta chambre ?

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire, sourit-il.

\- Donc y'en a ? fis-je curieuse.

\- Autant te le dire directement, mais ici, tu ne trouveras que des cartes, pas d'infos, ricana-t-il.

\- rooh...

Pas drôle lui !

* * *

\- Donc, d'après toi, c'était de la chance que tu sauves ton amie, c'est ça ? finit-il par demander après trois plombes dans un silence trop harmonieux.

\- Hein ? D'où tu sors ça ? demandais-je incompréhensive.

\- La conférence, on l'a regardé en direct, sourit Marco le phœnix.

Ooh, la honte...

* * *

 _Les intéressés de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche était réuni autour d'un escargot-vision, pour voir la conférence que tiendrait la Marine, face à des journalistes. On va pas se mentir, la plupart de l'équipage s'en foutait royalement de ce que pouvait raconter la Marine, mais ce n'était pas le cas des commandants et de leur capitaine, qui aimait bien se renseigner._

 _Lorsque la transmission débuta, l'on put voir les journalistes de dos, pour garder leur anonymat et la porte à gauche s'ouvrit sur l'Amiral en Chef, suivit du faisan bleu, du grand-père de leur second commandant qui se redressa en le voyant, de la vieille Vice-Amiral et de la petite-fille. Marco fut surpris de la savoir présente, mais se dit que peut-être l'un de ses supérieurs a insisté pour qu'elle y soit. Il pensait bien «insister», parce qu'il voyait mal Amaryllis demander d'y être._

 _Le placement de place était relativement simple, à gauche, près de la porte, Amaryllis, puis Tsuru, ensuite Sengoku, Aokiji et Garp. L'Amiral en Chef annonça alors que la conférence pouvait commencer. Des questions fusent après les flashs, mais le plus haut gradé en interroge un._

 _Pendant qu'ils répondent aux questions de bases, le premier commandant vit bien l'ennui de la petite se dessiner sur son visage, en croisant des bras et soupirant, sûrement en train de se demander ce qu'elle foutait là._

 _\- Une question pour la demoiselle !_

 _En entendant l'appellation du journaliste, le phœnix se souvint du papier qu'Amaryllis avait déchiré, lorsqu'il avait fait sa visite chez elle. Elle l'avait certes déchiré et mis dans la poubelle, mais il avait tout de même retrouvé un bout : «Je suis Amaryllis» Il se pourrait bien que comme elle le pense, les journalistes et le monde ignorent qui elle est réellement._

 _\- Comment expliquez-vous que vous avez ayez échouez à trois missions d'affilés ?_

 _\- Mon adversaire était plus fort que moi, répondit-elle simplement pourtant sa légère frustration fut perçu par les commandants._

 _Une œillade avec son capitaine, permit à Marco de savoir que son père suivait parfaitement la conversation retransmise. Après tout, il a toujours fait un rapport détaillé suite à chaque mission, peut-être juste en omettant les faits quand il était dans le même lit qu'elle. Il se ferait beaucoup charrié par ses frères, s'ils apprenaient qu'entre lui et la petite, ce n'était pas que ennemi._

 _\- Et qui était-ce dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Nous pensons également que c'est le pirate qui vous avait blessé à l'épaule, questionna un autre journaliste pendant que le premier s'assit._

 _\- D'où vous savez ça ?_

 _\- Je suis journaliste, faire des recherches est ma profession, répondit-il avec un rire gêné._

 _Pendant un instant, Amaryllis regarda ses supérieurs qui la fixaient, mais son regard jaune se tourna à nouveau vers le journaliste._

 _\- Si vous savez faire des recherches, alors vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous réponde, lâcha-t-elle._

 _Garp ria de sa réponse et d'autres commandants l'imitèrent. Ensuite, ils apprirent que Shanks avait reprit une des îles sous la protection de la Marine, ce que la vieille Tsuru ne nia pas. Dans les flottes d'Aokiji, un homme aurait blessé un de ses camarades, ce que l'amiral affirma en baillant. Et que bientôt Garp serait envoyé en mission avec la petite._

 _Pendant que ces informations étaient distribuées à toute personne qui s'y intéressait, Marco observa Amaryllis, pour voir ses réactions. Elle était surtout ennuyée par la conférence, mais elle tourna la tête un court instant vers sa droite et sourit en hochant de la tête. Une simple question germa dans la tête du phœnix : «Qui est derrière la porte ?» Cela n'était pas bien important, comparé à la réponse intéressante de la petite, lorsqu'elle répondit au journaliste pour sa mission de sauvetage :_

 _\- De la pure chance._


	38. Alcoolique

Bonjour !

Iwachan : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu au dernier chapitre, mais je n'ai vu ta review qu'après avoir posté ! Déjà merci ! Puisque ta review est la centième review de cette histoire ! ) Alors comme ça t'es une nouvelle lectrice des péripéties de notre petite Amaryllis ? Comme c'est agréable de la savoir ! À combien d'intervalle je publie ? Comme j'ai fini de rédiger l'histoire, je publie on va dire un peu près tous les deux jours… Je te dis ça, parce que ça peut bien être trois jours, mais je cherche à garder au moins deux jours d'écarts, pour laisser les avis du chapitre venir et que ce n'est pas trop long à attendre. Les chapitres se raccourcissent parce que je décide de mettre «ça» dans le chapitre et alors je m'arrête une fois que la scène est terminée. J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, si tu en as d'autres, n'hésite pas à écrire une review ! )

* * *

 **Chpt XXXVII. Alcoolique**

\- LA QUATRIÈME EST DE RETOUR !

Cool... C'est vraiment super... Depuis deux jours je suis confinée dans la cabine de Marco, enfin... Je sors pour manger et comme sur ce bateau, ils ne mangent pas tous à la même heure, je me retrouve souvent seule dans le réfectoire, mais ça ne me dérange pas, enfin... Y'a toujours le piaf qui me tient compagnie, bizarrement.

Est-ce qu'ils croient vraiment que je vais pouvoir voler des documents importants ? Je n'ai pas reçus de mission, donc je m'en fous des dossiers. Et puis, je n'étais pas en accord avec la mission qu'avait reçu Nad'... Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas, heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs ! Je suis sûre qu'ils y en auraient qui profiteront de ça, pour me balancer des trucs à la figure, mais bon, pour l'instant uniquement des messes basses, mais j'ai lu un proverbe contre ça : «Ceux qui médisent dans mon dos, mon cul les contemple !»

Mais je crois que comme Marco l'a dit, je n'échapperai pas à la fête qu'ils vont faire en honneur de leur retour, ils vont rapidement remarquer que je n'ai encore jamais touché à une bouteille de vin ou de bière ou de rhum ! En même temps, quand on est élevé à Marine Ford, avec comme seul compagnie des soldats, où en plus, dans le règlement est marqué : «TOUTE CONSOMMATION DE SUBSTANCE ALCOOLIQUE EST INTERDITE. N'IMPORTE QUEL INDIVIDU QUI SERA SOUPÇONNÉ D'EN AVOIR CONSOMMÉ, VERRA LA PORTE GRANDE OUVERTE»

Bon, la fin, je viens de l'inventer, mais je crois que Garp avait dit ça une fois !

* * *

\- Hé Marco ! Pourquoi tu sors pas un peu pour me souhaiter la bienvenue ?! cria quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le susnommé releva la tête de son livre, alors qu'il était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, ayant laissé son lit pour ma petite personne, également un livre à la main : «Les spécialités du Nouveau Monde» un livre culinaire, juste pour voir ce que nos cuisiniers ont déjà fait, mais tout ce que j'ai lu, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé dans mon assiette. En même temps, la cantine n'est pas un luxe chez nous !

Marco me lança un regard, limite en disant ironiquement : «T'inquiètes, je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans ma chambre» Je levai juste les épaules face à cet échange.

\- T'as qu'à rentrer ! déclara Marco.

La porte n'attendit pas deux secondes, avant de s'ouvrir, apparemment c'était rare que le phœnix invite quelqu'un à entrer et un homme avec une coiffure ridicule pénétra la pièce tout sourire. Sa coiffure est au niveau de celle du premier commandant ! Une banane et un ananas ! Je ne pus me retenir de lâcher un petit rire et c'est alors que le quatrième commandant de la flotte du grand Barbe Blanche me remarqua.

\- C'est qui, elle ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ils ne te l'ont pas encore dit, on la dépose sur la prochaine île, répondit Marco avec un sourire.

\- Ils ont dû oublier de me le dire... mais elle n'était pas dans la conférence de la Marine ?

\- Si c'est la petite-fille de Sengoku, ajouta simplement le phœnix.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas être là, alors que le nouveau arrivant était en train de me fixer... lorsqu'une lueur traversa ses yeux noirs.

\- Ah ! Je vois, mais comment elle se retrouve ici ?

\- Je suis tombée à la flotte.

Suite à ma réponse, il s'est plié en deux, pour lâcher un énorme rire, digne de Garp.

\- Ça va ! Ça arrive à tout le monde ! criais-je après deux minutes de rire uniquement de sa part.

\- Ah... si on m'avait dit que la petite-fille de Sengoku...

\- Amaryllis, le corrigeais-je.

\- ...tomberait à la flotte et qu'on la repêcherait... Je ne l'aurais pas cru ! s'exclama-t-il en ignorant mon intervention.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde ! répliquais-je à nouveau.

\- Ah... Mais se retrouver sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, ça n'arrive quand même pas à tout le monde, me sourit-il, imagine Akainu ici !

Ouais, lui ça le ferait vraiment pas... Il est trop... trop impulsif... Et trop colérique et trop méchant et trop chiant et trop... Bref. Il est pourri ce pépé !

\- Au vu de ta tête, tu comprends ! ria-t-il suivit d'un léger ricanement de Marco.

\- En même temps, tu parles d'Akainu, marmonnais-je en laissant tomber le livre sur le lit.

Le regard de Satch tomba sur ledit livre et il prononça :

\- Tu t'intéresses pour la cuisine ?

\- Euh, non, répondis-je franchement. C'est pour faire passer le temps et ça prouve qu'à Marine Ford on mange de la merde...

\- Pourquoi y'a aucun des plats ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonna-t-il en riant. Mais ils foutent quoi vos cuisiniers ?! Ha haha !

\- Euh... fis-je en le fixant indifféremment. Ils nous maintiennent en vie ?

Suite à ma question-réponse, le silence fut de courte durée avant que j'explose moi-même de rire, suivit des commandants, même si l'un d'entre eux le faisait bien plus discrètement.

* * *

\- Allez ! Tu bouges ton cul !

\- Mais j'ai pas envie, répliquais-je.

\- T'as intérêt à te bouger, sinon je te porte comme un sac à patate !

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne te lâchera pas, me rappela Marco adossé au mur.

Je finis par soupirer et me lever du lit, pendant que le quatrième commandant souriait satisfait.

\- Mais je te promets pas de participer, le prévins-je.

\- T'inquiètes une fois que l'alcool fera effet, tu diras plus «non» ! ria-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je n'y ai pas encore touché ! Je ne lui répondis pas et les suivis dans les immenses couloirs. Le bruit du réfectoire venait jusqu'ici, ce qui voulait comme même dire que la fête, elle était très animée... J'ai vraiment pas envie de ma retrouver là-bas, mais peut-être que si je me retrouve dans la cabine à Marco, seule, alors un gars tentera quelque chose, mais logiquement je peux me défendre.

Et comme je le pensais, la fête a lieu dans le réfectoire. Les deux commandants rentrèrent et je me pressai de les suivre, j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il m'arrive quelque chose à cause de pirates saouls. Le réfectoire ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il est d'habitude en fait... Quelques tables sont déjà renversées, du rhum parterre, même un pirate essaie de le boire ! L'ambiance est plutôt chaleureuse, mais surtout un peu... Comment dire... Survoltée, folle, dangereuse pour une gamine comme moi...

Mais les deux commandants que je suis, vont jusqu'au fond de la salle, s'assoir à la table des commandants. Je me retrouve à côté de Marco qui boit en riant avec les autres et moi, à côté de lui, en train de rien faire et attendre que le temps passe... Satch était tout de suite repartit pour faire des concours de boissons.

Je me sentis de trop... Autant le dire, je me sentais de trop... J'ai vu quelques pirates, qui n'étaient pas vraiment bourrés au plus haut point et leurs messes basses furent désagréables... À l'aide...

Soudainement, un bras tombe sur mes épaules et quelqu'un me presse une bouteille dans la bouche ! La surprise fait que je bois ce qu'on me verse involontairement dans la bouche. Urgh ! C'est dégueulasse ! Comment peuvent-ils en boire autant ?! J'arrive à repousser la bouteille, maintenant vidé de beaucoup trop... Me tournant vers ladite personne, qui se trouve être Satch, je lui cris :

\- Mais t'es fou ou quoi ?!

La seule réaction que j'obtins fut son fou rire. Mon cri n'ayant été qu'aperçu par la table où je me trouvais et encore que ceux qui se trouvaient relativement proche de nous, parce que le reste de la salle était dans une ambiance tellement festive que chaque parole était atténuée.

Je tousse quelques instants après avoir crié, sûrement mal-passé...

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que t'as jamais bu ?! s'étonna le quatrième commandant, allias la lumière banane.

\- Tu veux que j'en aie déjà bu où ?! À Marine Ford, y'a pas d'alcool ! répliquais-je immédiatement.

Mais il éclata à nouveau de rire et cette fois-ci, se fut Fossa qui prit la parole :

\- Ils sont vraiment coincés du cul les soldats !

\- T'as pas encore vu les nouveaux, riais-je, la plupart vienne d'une famille un peu riche et il se la pète, mais un jour ils ont demandés du vin !

Ceux qui ont pus m'entendre rigolèrent avec moi.

\- T'as peut-être jamais touché l'alcool, mais ça te rend plus sympathique, déclara Marco en prenant une nouvelle gorgée souriant.

C'est peut-être vrai, mais je n'aime pas la sensation d'être embrumée... Est-ce que Satch m'en a donné de trop ? Parce que c'est possible pour moi... La bouteille posée sur la table, me parait grossir...


	39. Surprenant

Bonsoir !

 _Ce chapitre est court !_

* * *

 **Surprenant, très surprenant**

Ma tête... Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Et pourquoi y'a cette lumière dérangeante ? J'ouvre un œil, cherchant à le couvrir de mon bras... Bon, je suis dans la chambre à Marco. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? La fête… et Satch m'a fait boire, énormément de trop... J'ai vraiment un trou noir...

Je frissonne. Pour faire taire mes frissons, je tire la couverture vers moi, mais quand mon bras se retrouve contre ma peau, j'ai un blocage. Pourquoi mon bras touche ma poitrine nue ? Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau rapidement et je me redresse vivement. La couverture tombe et je vois mes bras découverts, ma petite poitrine, mon ventre, même mes cuisses et pas de culotte !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?! La porte s'ouvre et par réflexe je ramène la couverture sur ma poitrine, merci réflexe, car l'homme qui rentre est Marco !

\- Déjà debout ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je me sens bizarre, surtout à mon entrejambe, j'ai pas mal, mais je me sens étrange, bizarre, pas comme d'habitude.

\- Pas besoin de te couvrir, j'ai eu tout mon temps de te voir nue.

Son sourire devient narquois. Minute... Il a dit que... il a eu tout son temps...

\- Dis-moi qu'on n'a rien fait ! criais-je en reculant, la couverture pressée contre ma poitrine.

\- Si je le dirai, je mentirai, répondit-il dans l'évidence.

C'est vrai, mais non ! Il n'a pas pu me faire ça ! J'étais encore vierge et il en a profité que j'étais bourrée ! Alors que les arguments contre lui défilaient dans ma tête, tellement vite, je ne pus en prononcer un seul... J'en suis incapable. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire un seul argument, comme «J'étais vierge», «T'en as profité de moi», «J'étais bourrée», «Pourquoi ?!»... Je n'y arrive pas, les mots restent bloqués et je ne prononce rien... Nada. Niet. Je le fixe, les sourcils relevés, en appuis sur mon bras gauche, ma main droite tenant la couverture contre moi.

Et lui, devant moi, ne bouge pas, me jauge du regard, indifféremment. Ça ne lui fait rien de m'avoir violé ?! Enfin, non... Il ne m'a pas violé, je ne le verrai pas faire ça. Puis, comment dire... J'ai l'impression de ne pas regretter ce qui s'est passé, comme si j'en suis contente.

\- Où sont mes vêtements ? demandais-je en détournant le regard.

\- Je les ai donné aux infirmières pour qu'elles les lavent, déclara normalement Marco en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Pourquoi ?! Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements avec moi !

\- Vas prendre une douche, peut-être qu'elles en auront fini, proposa-t-il.

\- euh... d'accord, répondis-je simplement en prenant la couverture, m'enroulant dedans comme possible, sans qu'il ne puisse voir aucune partie intime.

* * *

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui sortir des arguments ? Pourquoi tout déraille ? À cause de lui, je ne suis plus vierge tout de même. L'eau coule sur moi et je frotte mes cheveux énergiquement. J'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi de façon outrée, agressive...

* * *

\- Tiens, tes vêtements, déclara Marco me tendant mes habits à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Je saisis vivement ces derniers et referme la porte. Depuis près de dix minutes, j'attendais enrouler dans une serviette. Je m'habille vivement, avant d'ouvrir la porte et retourner sur le lit, alors que Marco s'était assis à son bureau.

\- Je dois t'accompagner pour que tu ailles manger, déclara-t-il en se levant du bureau.

\- _Euh_... ok, bredouillais-je en le suivant, alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Le chemin jusqu'à la cantine fut des plus calmes. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, surtout que la scène de ce matin me passait encore et encore dans la tête. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé, mais les signes qui signifient qu'on a fait quelque chose pendant cette nuit, me perturbent de trop ! Je ne suis plus vierge, bordel ! Et je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma première fois, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, ni comment Marco en est venu ! Logiquement, il peut pas être ivre, donc il était sobre et donc, il était conscient de ses actes, donc il m'a peut-être violé. Mais je ne regrette pas (enfin j'en ai pas l'impression), ce qui veut dire que j'étais consentante ?

Le réfectoire en vu, nous passons les portes en silence. Personne n'est là. Bon, peut-être qu'on est plus le matin, parce qu'ici, bizarrement y'a pas d'horloge accroché quelque part !

\- Assis-toi déjà, j'vais te chercher quelque chose, déclara Marco en allant vers les cuisines.

Je m'assois à la place que j'avais aussi hier soir, donc à la table des commandants. Marco ne tarde pas à revenir et pose l'assiette, avec un verre et des couverts devant moi, avant de s'assoir en face de moi.

Je commence à manger en silence, quand je sens quelque chose frôler ma jambe, je recule simplement cette dernière, mais ça revient. Je jette un coup d'œil sous la table, pour remarquer que c'est le pied de Marco ! Relevant rapidement la tête, pour le prendre sur le fait, il fait comme si de rien n'était...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il en plus.

\- euh... _bah_... rien...

Je reprends mon repas, mais bizarrement le pied du commandant ne s'arrête pas. Je tente en vain de l'ignorer en mangeant, mais il n'arrête pas de frotter son putain de pied contre ma jambe ! Je n'arrête de le fixer pourtant, il fait comme si de rien n'était ! Si j'étais à sa place, j'aurai un sourire de quatre kilomètres, comment il fait bordel ?!

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire narquois et son regard noir devient taquin. Non mais sérieux !


	40. Retour à la Base

Waouh…

 _Je ne pensais pas que le dernier chapitre allait tant vous émoustiller ! Alors pour vous remercier, j'ai décidé de répondre à vos reviews dans ce chapitre, au lieu de vous répondre par message privé )_

Kana-chan01 : Je t'ai déjà répondue, puisque ton commentaire était le premier à arriver XD c'est donc pour cela que tu sais que j'ai beaucoup aimé ta réaction !

nikkouyoku : Tiens je t'ai aussi répondu en privé XD Mais, je vais répéter que j'ai droit à mon côté sadique de temps à autres et je sens qu'il y aura des petites colères, juste en lisant le titre du chapitre XD

Lena D. Emma : Je suis contente que t'aie dis «Punaise» et non l'autre gros mots XD Bonne prévision ! As-tu déjà joué la voyante dans le jeu Loup-garou ? :)

boadicee : Si, mais si, c'est possible. XD Ah… Rassure-toi en te disant que y'a pas que toi qui a vécu cette frustration ) Est-ce que ton cerveau fonctionne à nouveau ? °o° Voici la suite de l'aventure ! )

Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru : «Kyoteru» me fait penser à une attaque… Mais bon ! X) Donc pour te faire écrire une review, il faut te frustrer ? °o° c'est noté ! Alors vraiment merci pour les compliments ! ^-^ C'est fou comment c'est facile de remercier les gens par écrit, en face j'ai tout le temps du mal avec les compliments XD Je vérifie toujours avant de poster qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes, pour que ce soit plus facile à lire bien sûr ! X) Alors merci aussi de considérer ma plume agréable et rare ) Même si maintenant j'écris plus avec un narrateur omniprésent… mais cela sera pour plus tard… \^o^/ Donc, voici la suite, une intervalle de deux jours environs ! ) Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Oui, les premiers chapitres sur Amaryllis sont sûrement pas très motivant, mais je voulais écrire une histoire où Marco ne s'y trouve pas depuis le premier chapitre !

Lili19 : Bonjour à toi ! ) Voici la suite ! Merci de la lire !

 **À TOUS :** _ **je vous prie de ne pas être trop frustrés par le début de chapitre… mais je vous assure qu'à la fin de ce dernier, vous trouverez quelques choses d'intéressant… Voyageurs, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chpt XXXVIII. Retour à la base**

Enfin... Marine Ford est en vue... Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis ce moment-là. Argh ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire ! Y'a quelque chose qui me tracasse toujours et encore, à cause du fait que j'ai couché avec Marco ! Bon, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais est-ce que c'est bien ? Bordel !

Bref, après deux semaines peut-être, j'ai un peu perdu la notion de temps... Ils m'ont déposés sur une île, où j'ai pu contacter Garp, qui a contacté Sengoku, qui a envoyé un bateau de la Marine pour venir me repêcher et me ramener à Marine Ford. Je sens déjà la sanction venir... Pourquoi on me dira, mais Sengoku même s'il devient vieux, tant qu'il est l'Amiral en Chef de la Marine, je peux m'attendre à une sanction pour avoir disparu au milieu de ma garde, de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant deux semaines ou plus et peut-être aussi s'il ne gobe pas mon mensonge.

Les soldats jettent l'ancre et je suis maudite... Lorsque les premiers descendent, je décide de les imiter pour aller directement au bureau de mon grand-père chéri... (Vous noterez l'ironie)

Après être montée six étages, où j'ai pu croiser Garp, qui ria et Nad, qui décida de m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, j'étais justement devant cette dernière.

\- Allez, Amaryllis, tu vas y arriver, me déclara Nad'.

Bon, mon mensonge est prêt, plus qu'à franchir cette porte, je souffle avant de toquer au battant de bois. J'entends la voix de mon grand-père qui m'autorise à entrer. Je franchis la porte, me disant que plus rapidement ce sera terminé, plus rapidement je serai de retour dans ma chambre.

\- Amaryllis, assieds-toi, m'ordonna-t-il quand je fus entrée.

Après avoir refermé la porte, où Nad' m'encouragea du regard, je descendis les trois marches, pour m'asseoir sur un des sièges en face du bureau.

\- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il directement.

\- Pendant la tempête, j'ai été éjectée du bateau, débutais-je.

\- Et comment t'en es-tu sortie ?

\- Apparemment, des personnes m'ont repêchés et déposés sur une île, où j'ai galéré pour contacter Garp.

Voyons voir, s'il gobe ça.

\- Je vois, tu ne sais pas qui t'as repêché et pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à donner de tes nouvelles ?

Ça aurait été trop beau sans questions supplémentaires...

 _\- Bah_... non, répondis-je feignant l'ignorance. Puis le plus important c'est que je sois de retour, non ?

\- Plus tôt aurait été mieux, grogna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les supérieurs avaient déjà prévu te faire une tombe, prétendant que tu es morte par noyade, cracha-t-il amèrement.

\- euh... comment ça ? questionnais-je avec un sourire crispé. Une tombe ? Par noyade ?

\- Mais depuis ton appel, ils ont déjà détruit la pierre où ton nom était écrit dessus et ranger les affaires, déclara-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Ils m'ont cru morte ! Ils étaient prêts à me faire une tombe et si je n'avais pas appelé avant, ils auraient fait mes funérailles alors que je suis vivante ! Bordel !

\- Si c'est tout, tu peux repartir te reposer un peu.

Oui, j'en aurai besoin, de repos... Après une telle annonce... En plus, j'ai l'impression que ça ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid ! Mais est-ce qu'il a des sentiments au moins ?! À part la colère ?

Je me levai de ma place pour sortir de cette pièce, dans le couloir Nad', qui attend. Après que j'ai refermé la porte, je vais tout de suite vers elle et lui demande sans attendre :

\- Est-ce que t'as cru que j'étais morte ?

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillent un instant, avant de retrouver un semblant de neutralité, elle me fixe simplement, avant de déclarer :

\- Oui... J'ai eu peur que tu sois morte et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour y remédier...

Elle a eu peur...

\- Tu serais triste ? redemandais-je tout de même, sans m'en rendre compte.

\- De ta mort ? Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! déclara-t-elle sur l'évidence.

\- Hein ? Sérieusement ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es comme ma petite sœur, me dit-elle en tapotant mes cheveux. Bon, va te reposer d'abord, avec la «préparation» de ta tombe, tu dois être épuisée d'apprendre ça...

\- Ouais... répondis-je simplement avec un regard désabusé.

Elle me sourit avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre et de m'y laisser, parce qu'elle avait un entrainement.

* * *

 _Lorsque le Moby Dick était en train de partir et qu'Amaryllis appelait Garp, Marco se souvenait de la soirée arrosée..._

 **XxXxX**

 _Marco réussit finalement à faire rentrer cette folle hystérique, complètement ivre, dans sa chambre insonorisée. Et lui qui pensait ne jamais voir Amaryllis dans un tel état, il était servit, entre ses rires incontrôlés, ses gestes évasives ou trop amples par moment... Il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien la réalité, mais quand la petite lui marchait sur le pied sans le vouloir, cela ne pouvait être un rêve. Même si la blanche portait des baskets simples, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il portait des spartiates, qui laissaient ses doigt-de-pieds en partie découvert._

 _\- Maa... Arco ?_

 _Il regarda à nouveau vers Amaryllis. Il devait tout de même remercier son fruit du démon de l'immuniser contre les effets de l'alcool, à part si on l'attachait avec du granit marin... Mais au moins, il se souvenait des soirées et tenait sur ses jambes comparé à une certaine fille, qui se retrouverait certainement avec des maux de tête le lendemain._

 _Mais actuellement, ce qui le dérangeait n'était pas que la petite fille de Sengoku était bourrée, mais qu'elle se colle à lui, alors qu'il essayait de la repousser gentiment._

 _\- Amaryllis, t'es complètement bourrée, tenta-t-il de la raisonner._

 _\- je... sais, bredouilla-t-elle, sinon... je ne ferai... pas ça..._

 _Alors que depuis dix bonnes minutes, elle se collait à lui, peut-être pour ne pas tomber sur le derrière, elle releva sa tête, plantant ses yeux jaunes dans ceux du commandant et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle_ _tenta_ _simplement de poser ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier, mais son bisou finit à moitié sur le menton de ce dernier, même si sa lèvre inférieure fut affectée par le contact chaste. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte._

 _Elle s'en décolla de suite, comme si elle s'était brulée ou qu'elle ait reprit ses esprits, mais se ne fut pas le cas et elle tomba à la renverse, Amaryllis aurait brutalement rencontré le sol, si les réflexes de Marco ne l'avait pas rattrapé._

 _Les yeux ébène du phénix capturèrent les iris jaune de la petite, le premier commandant se demandant si cela était correct. Est-ce qu'elle ne le regretterait pas à nouveau sobre ? Marco ne savait pas précisément pourquoi cela le préoccupait de ce que penserait Amaryllis, mais il en avait tout de même une petite idée..._

 _\- tu te souviens quand j'ai... dit que j'étais vierge, nan ? demanda-t-elle brisant le silence, son regard encré dans celui du blond._

 _Ce dernier hocha la tête alors qu'elle continua :_

 _\- je... je m'étais déjà dit qu'il n'y a que... qu'une personne à qui je voudrais la donner..._

 _Marco haussa un sourcil, si elle l'avait décidé, il n'allait pas lui la prendre. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si des sentiments profonds s'étaient développés entre eux. Il connaissait les siens, ce qui était un bon début, mais pas ceux de la concernée._

 _\- toi... finit-elle par murmurer faiblement._

 _Cette fois-ci les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent, il avait bien entendu ?_

 **XxXxX**

 _Finalement, notre subconscient sait plus que nous-même... Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du premier commandant, Amaryllis ne se souviendrait peut-être pas de sa première fois, mais il reviendrait à coup sûr et se chargera personnellement qu'elle se souvienne de ses prochaines fois._

* * *

Sérieusement, ils ont cru que j'étais morte et avait été prêt à m'enterrer à dix-sept ans... d'ailleurs je vais bientôt en avoir dix-huit. Je n'ai pas envie de grandir !


	41. Un an de plus ou de moins

Euuuuuuuuuuh…

 _Je vais à nouveau répondre à vos reviews en public, puisqu'elles ont à nouveau été nombreuses ^^'_

boadicee : J'ouvre le bureau des plaintes le 10 ou le 11 août ? J'aurais peut-être dû l'ouvrir le 6… mince… Attendre, tu devras. Joyeuse, tu seras (enfin j'espère XD). Sengoku, je ne le fais pas passer pour un gentil perso depuis le début, donc c'est normal que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup, mais j'espère qu'un petit truc de la fin, te fera changer d'avis... Parce que comment un auteur décrit un personnage n'est pas la même façon que le mangaka ou le créateur de ce personnage le décrit )

Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru : Je m'excuse de te décevoir… Je cumule échec sur échec, comme l'a fait Amaryllis… J'espère encore trouver mon espoir, à travers une victoire, malgré moi… cette dernière ne vient pas… Je rigole, je déprime pas XD Je comprends bien ta réaction, mais faut savoir que je n'ai que seize ans et que niveau lemon c'est pas mon truc XD

Kana-chan01 : Merci ! ToT Leur prochaine rencontre n'est pas pour longtemps ne t'en fais pas, mais je crains pour vous, lecteurs, qu'il y aura peut-être encore un chapitre supplémentaire avant leur retrouvaille… Je ne suis pas certaine… Excusez-moi de ma petite mémoire XD

Lena D Emma : Contente que ça t'ai fait rire XD J'ai moi-même rigoler et pour dire vrai… La scène de quand elle est bourrée, je l'avais pendant quelques semaines en notice dans mon portable et du coup, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite pour pouvoir finalement l'intégrer à l'histoire ! Quelqu'un a envie d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec Garp ? (comme le silence me répond, je vais prendre ça pour un «non») Et si on peut considérer qu'il a abusé d'elle ? Euuh… Cela est une bonne question, personnellement, comme je suis aussi l'auteure de cette fanfiction, je dirai non, mais si on y pense rationnellement on dira oui. En fait, j'avais un problème qu'il fallait résoudre, c'était la première fois d'Amaryllis et je me suis dis qu'on va en profiter qu'elle sera bourrée. Mais si elle n'avait pas dit à Marco qu'elle ne se donnerait qu'à lui et à personne d'autre, elle se serait réveillée habillée XD

Iwachan : Ouuuuuhla ! X) Alors, je cherche tout le temps à prendre les reviews positivement, parce que sinon, je reviendrais à culpabiliser ou à avoir des remords et dans mon cas, vaut mieux pas XD Donc… je vais répondre à ta review, comme il se le doit ne t'en fais pas et je ne t'en veux pas non plus de penser ainsi ) Mais je vais te demander ce que tu considères être un jeune public ? Malheureusement je ne verrais ta réponse que dans deux jours :l Après je ne sais pas non plus, comment tu as réagi au chapitre 39 (Retour à la base : le précédent chapitre), puisque ça se trouve tu as laissé une review que je verrais qu'en postant ce chapitre et je te répondrais qu'au prochain chapitre… Alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu considères comme «elle l'a bien cherché», pourquoi Marco viendrait à violer Amaryllis, elle lui a rien fait de mal, si ? (Je suis l'auteure de cette histoire et je ne sais même plus moi-même, en même temps la rédaction date d'un an) Peut-être que tu as été déçue en voyant qu'au dernier chapitre, Amaryllis était de retour à la base et n'a pas castré notre piaf adoré… Mais comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, je n'ai que seize ans et encore quand on me demande quel âge j'ai, je réponds encore quinze ans XD Alors je ne voulais pas non plus, te vexer si c'est ce que j'ai fait sans le vouloir o.o Bien sûr, je ne suis pas pour le viol, c'est quelque chose d'horrible, dont des filles peuvent en souffrir toute leur vie. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour la première fois d'Amaryllis, puisque je n'y ai aucune expérience ^^' Pour continuer, Amaryllis ne se dit pas «c'est bon, je devais être chaude hier…» Non, non, non… Et elle ne devient pas une victime non plus ) Notre blanche (pour la couleur des cheveux) n'arrive pas à dire que Marco l'a violé et elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Y'a une différence, elle ne se résigne pas, elle arrive à le penser mais pas à le prononcer. Il y a des phrases que tu penses, mais que tu ne penses pas profondément et dans certains cas, tu n'arrives pas à prononcer cette légère pensée. Ce qui est le cas d'Amaryllis ^-^ J'espère ne pas t'avoir embrouillée et ne pas t'avoir trop déçue à ce propos et… Non, tu ne me soules pas en disant ça ) Exprime-toi et cris-moi les erreurs que j'ai commises l'an dernier. De toute évidence, je n'écrirais plus une fanfiction de ce style à l'avenir… Et si je dis l'an dernier, c'est parce que j'ai débuté la rédaction de cette histoire l'an dernier et que jusqu'au bout j'ai maintenu le même style d'écriture, que j'aime plus… Je préfère mes nouvelles histoires, mais je les posterais uniquement quand la rédaction sera terminée ^-^

* * *

 **Chpt** **XXXIX. Un an de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ?**

\- Amaryllis debout !

Mais fermez-la ! Je veux D-O-R-M-I-R ! Rien de plus !

\- Amaryllis ! Il faut que tu te lèves !

N-O-N ! Je ne me lèverai pas, je veux dormir encore deux bonnes heures, alors je dormirai encore deux bonnes heures ou plus.

\- Amaryllis, tu ne veux pas que Garp défonce ta porte et dévoile ton intimité, n'est-ce pas ? susurra la voix.

À cette annonce, mon corps se redressa soudainement de mon lit à l'aide de mes avant-bras, extirpant ma tête du coussin moelleux. Hors de question de devoir à nouveau réparer cette porte.

 _\- Bah_ voilà, ça marche quand tu veux, fit Nad' en croisant les bras.

\- quest sk'il a ? marmonnais-je en me frottant les yeux.

\- Bon anniversaire ! me sourit la noble.

Je ne réagis pas et me redressai normalement, la fixant presque indifféremment en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle alors en constatant mon manque de réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change que j'ai un an de plus ? soupirais-je.

\- Tu muris, répondit-elle automatiquement.

\- S'il-te-plait Nad', je suis toujours Amaryllis, la gamine, toujours aussi maigre, toujours aussi peu de forces, toujours aussi peu de poitrines, toujours aussi petite et agaçante.

Suite à ma tirade, la blonde n'eut rien de mieux à faire que de rigoler, me réveillant définitivement.

\- Bon d'accord, mais je peux tout de même te souhaiter une bonne journée, non ? sourit-elle finalement.

Je soufflai avec un mince sourire avant de dire :

\- Oui...

\- Par contre pour le fait que tu n'aie pas de forces, je trouve que ton fruit du démon compense, puisque c'est plutôt ta force mentale dont il est question et non de ta force physique.

C'est vrai, je ne peux pas la contredire sur ce point, mais ça m'éviterait peut-être d'être considéré comme une crevette...

\- Bon, tu viens prendre un petit-déjeuner après t'être habillée ? enchaina Nad' en souriant.

\- d'accord, marmonnais-je en me levant de mon lit, pendant qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

Je refis rapidement mon lit et retirai mon pyjama, en le troquant contre un simple T-Shirt noir et un pantalon bleu foncé, réglementaire de la Marine. Je passe par la salle de bain pour brosser mes cheveux blancs, tiens... Ils ont poussés. Ma chevelure ne me va plus comme avant au-dessus des épaules, mais à hauteur d'épaules. Bon tant pis, si la longueur me dérange, je n'aurai qu'à les couper à nouveau ou les attacher. Je fixe quelques instants mes yeux jaunes avant de sortir de la salle d'eau et mettre des baskets.

Rejoignant désormais Nad' au réfectoire, je descends les trois étages.

\- Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant à mon arrivée.

\- Non, répondis-je simplement en empoignant un plateau et la dépassant.

Ça sert à rien de vouloir fêter mon anniversaire, je ne l'ai plus fêté depuis la mort de mes parents, je me contente des quelques personnes qui me le souhaitent. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cadeau ou de quelque chose de spécial, j'ai pas envie de me dire «18 ans», de toute évidence la première période, je vais dire que j'ai «17 ans». En plus, je trouve que c'est un âge plutôt cool, mais «18» ça donne l'impression de maturité et je n'ai pas besoin de ça...

\- Tiens, on est le 25 mars, fit Zat en me tendant un bol rempli de céréales.

Il me regarda alors dans les yeux avant de sourire et de chuchoter doucement :

\- joyeux anniversaire, Amaryllis.

Je lui rendis un sourire avant de remplir mon bol de lait et me prendre un jus d'orange. Nad' arriva juste après et m'accompagna jusqu'à une table, où nous primes notre déjeuner pour bien commencer la journée. J'allais devoir m'entrainer aujourd'hui.

Mais lorsque j'allais me lever pour poser mon plateau, un soldat vint tout de suite jeter le journal sur notre table en me disant de regarder et partit...

\- Bon _bah_ , fit Nad' en empoignant l'article et de me le tendre. Je l'ai déjà lu...

\- Comment ça ? demandais-je en saisissant le journal.

 **«La petite-fille de Sengoku prise pour morte»**

Hein ?! Pourquoi c'est dans le journal, ça ?!

 **«La petite-fille de l'Amiral en Chef était en mission avec Garp, son mentor, lorsque pendant une nuit orageuse, elle fut éjectée du bateau sans être revue... Est-ce qu'elle a péri au fond de l'océan à cause de son fruit du démon ? Est-ce que des pirates l'ont repêchés et demanderont un échange avec la Marine ? S'en est-elle sortie ? Comment va-t-elle ? Tant de questions en ce jour... Les supérieurs de la Marine ont assurés de transmettre une quelconque information sur la recherche de l'adolescente.»**

Je suis leur souffre douleur ou quoi ?! Pourquoi ils s'acharnent sur moi les journalistes ?!

\- Tu devrais lire le journal d'il y a deux jours, me conseilla Nad'.

\- Et j'en trouve un où ? lui demandais-je immédiatement.

\- Dans la salle de détente, répondit-elle simplement.

Je finis rapidement mon repas, avant de me diriger vers cette salle, où trône les canapés, un escargot-vision et des soldats flemmards, dont Ukon.

\- Alors la petite-fille perdue est retournée au bercail ?! cria ce dernier en riant lorsque j'entre dans la pièce.

Je l'ignore simplement et cherche le journal d'il y a deux jours sur la table. Je n'ai pas de mal à le trouver et l'empoigne pour ressortir.

\- T'as laissé ta salive dans la mer ? ria-t-il à nouveau.

\- Non, mais j'aimerais bien t'y éjecter.

* * *

 **«La petite-fille de Sengoku retrouvée»**

 **«Le soldat de la Marine portée disparue depuis plusieurs semaines est revenu à une base de la Marine. La petite-fille de Sengoku est par ses propres moyens revenue, pour manifester que son existence ne s'arrêtait pas encore.»**

Pas très inventifs, sur le coup... La rédaction n'est pas terrible non plus. Ça doit être un nouveau qui a écrit ça, je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités.

* * *

 _Chers lecteurs, je vous aurai bien offert un lemon pour cette fanfiction, mas hélas, je suis incapable d'en rédiger. Suite à ce premier message, je veux préciser que le viol n'est pas un acte consentant ! Je ne sais pas, comment certaines personnes peuvent interpréter ce qui c'est passé avec Amaryllis et Marco, mais cela est important pour la suite de l'histoire... Je vous demanderai juste de pas considérer ce passage entre eux, comme un viol._


	42. Kaomite

Coucou !

 _Cette fois-ci, j'ai répondu aux reviews en privé ! X)_

* * *

 **Chpt** **XXXIV. Kaomite**

\- Amaryllis ! Une mission !

Génial et rebelote...

\- Sur l'île de Kaomite, les agissements d'un certain «scientifique» sont suspects. Tu dois mettre les choses au clair avec ce dernier pour calmer les habitants qui sont inquiets.

\- C'est le territoire de la Marine au moins ?

\- Non, c'est neutre !

Vous faites chier !

* * *

\- La résurrection, une vie pour une autre. Le temps qu'il te reste sera donné à ma fille, morte injustement par ton grand-père !

Bon... un petit récapitulatif s'impose, pendant que mon sang afflue dans ma tête. Je suis allée sur l'île de Kaomite, trois joyeuses semaines sur un bateau marchand, ensuite j'ai dû me renseigner un peu partout sur l'île, beaucoup de personne me suppliait d'arranger les choses avec le professeur fou. Et je suis allée dans sa demeure : surprise ! Elle était vide et avant que je puisse allumer une bougie, je me suis pris un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Me voilà, tête à l'envers, accrochée par les pieds au-dessus d'une énorme piscine remplie d'eau verte. Le cher scientifique fou, en faite n'est pas si fou que ça, les habitants ont joués la comédie, pour que ça remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de la Marine et qu'ils m'envoient. Quel joyeux hasard, que la mission me soit confié, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'ils voulaient !

\- Ramener les morts à la vie est un fait contre nature ! répliquais-je les mains liées dans le dos, accrochées avec une autre corde à mes pieds.

\- Et alors ?! Je veux revoir ma fille ! Et pas son cadavre !

Sa fille... une jeune fille blonde, proche du blanc, fort belle, flottait sur une sorte de planche sur l'eau verte. Sa peau pâle, trop pâle, laissant entrapercevoir ses veines. Elle devait avoir 14 ans.

\- Et elle est morte quand votre fille ?!

\- Ton grand-père lui a ôté la vie, il y a de cela tente-deux ans ! me rétorqua-t-il rageusement.

Le professeur se tenait près d'une machine à levier et uniquement à mon ressenti, je pouvais dire qu'on était au sous-sol.

\- J'étais même pas née ! criais-je offusquée.

\- Et alors ? Tu payeras pour Sengoku, ta vie contre celle de ma fille adorée. Personne ne viendra te chercher, tu es vouée à mourir.

Ça c'est vrai, par contre... J'ai été envoyée en mission, seule, je n'ai pas de rapports à faire et je pensais que tout allait bien se passer, comme la Marine certainement.

\- J'ai attendu près de trente ans, juste pour ce moment ! Je voulais d'abord prendre la fille de ton grand-père ! Mais elle est morte avant que je ne puisse m'organiser concrètement ! Du coup... le sort retombe sur toi, chaque dette se paie un jour et ton tour est arrivé pour payer.

\- Mais épargnez-moi vos discours ridicules ! répliquais-je vivement.

\- Tu veux que accélérer le processus ? Tu n'en peux déjà plus d'être la tête à l'envers ? sourit-il sournoisement. Ne t'en fais pas...

Il abaissa un levier. L'eau verte commença à se teinter de rouge, le mélange des deux couleurs donnèrent du noir profond, je ne ne voyais plus le fond de la piscine ! Il commença alors à prendre en main un autre levier, souriant toujours avec ses dents manquantes.

\- Ta misérable vie contre ma fille, quel échange digne de ce nom ! s'écria-t-il en riant.

Allez, un peu d'espoir !

\- Tu trouves ma vie misérable ? Peut-être que d'autre ne le trouve pas ! Pourquoi je devrais payer pour mon grand-père ? Je ne suis même pas née quand votre fille est morte ! Et vous ne pensez pas que ça la peinerait si vous tuez quelqu'un pour la sauver ?! m'écriais-je déterminée d'une traite.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que ma fille se préoccuperait de toi ?! vociféra-t-il en retour.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! répliquais-je immédiatement.

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si, tu l'as !

 _\- Nan_ !

\- Assez ! Tu vas mourir dans quelques instants !

Il raffermit sa prise sur le levier, je crains qu'il soit fait pour m'abaisser...

\- Hé ! Comment veux-tu ressusciter ta fille en me plongeant dans ce liquide noir ?! m'écriais-je soudainement tentant de gagner du temps.

\- Tu te demandes ? sourit-il sournoisement.

Je ne le sens pas, je ne le sens pas, je ne le sens pas, je ne le sens pas, je ne le sens pas...

\- Ce liquide noir est le mélange d'herbes et de sang, maintenant tu te demandes certainement «quelles herbes et quel sang», n'est-ce pas ?

En faite, je me demande surtout si ça fonctionne, mais si c'est vraiment le cas, alors je suis pas prête de revoir Nad'... Garp... Marco... Papi... Je pourrais certainement plus les voir... Et merde. J'ai réalisé que j'aimais Marco, mais également qu'on a couché ensemble. J'en ai plus de souvenirs c'est vrai, j'étais bien trop bourrée pour enregistrer ce qu'il se passait.

\- Les herbes sont les plantes favorites de ma fille, celle qu'elle cueillait tout le temps avant que **ton satané grand-père** la tue ! cracha-t-il subitement. Ce qui veut dire que ce sont des orchidées et le sang, c'est le sien... Je sais tu me diras que son sang aurait dû sécher depuis ces trente-deux années, mais j'ai conçu une substance capable de garder le sang à son état liquide !

Il avait un sourire énorme et un regard de fou... Finalement, ce scientifique avait l'air taré, mais... Est-ce qu'il ira mieux une fois sa fille ressuscité ?

\- En tombant dans ce mélange, tu lâcheras ton dernier souffle qui sera transmis à ma fille, puis tout le liquide pénètrera le corps de ma fille et elle vivra à nouveau ! Laissant ton cadavre pourrir au fond de la piscine !

Son rire résonna soudainement... Je déglutis difficilement... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Mes mains et mes pieds sont liés, un bracelet en granit marin m'emprisonnait la cheville... Ce n'était pas un secret que j'étais utilisatrice d'un fruit du démon ! Merde ! Merde !

\- Ainsi, je reverrais ma petite Maëva... Elle pourra à nouveau grandir, vivre sa vie... Écrire des histoires émouvantes... Elle voulait devenir auteure, elle pourra réaliser son rêve, malgré notre monde cruel... Je ferais tout pour lire ses histoires, pour que ses livres soient vendus dans tous les coins du monde... Je veux revoir son sourire et non son visage blanc comme neige... Je ne veux plus contempler un cadavre...

Il est fou parce qu'il veut voir sa fille vivre, bouger, respirer, sourire, écrire, manger... Il l'aime vraiment... Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine que je me sacrifie pour elle ? Et si je mourrais simplement pour que cette fille puisse vivre la sienne ?

* * *

 _«Pourquoi tu te plains toujours ? Pourquoi tu ne te sacrifie pas ? Tu pourrais facilement devenir un bon soldat, juste en te dévouant à la Marine... par commencer, rejeter tout sentiment envers ce pirate. Ton pouvoir est fort et puissant, ne fais pas l'ignorante. Mais utilises-le.»_

* * *

Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Cette voix... je la connais... C'est Nad' ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dirait ça ? Puis, elle connait pas ma relation avec Marco, quelque peu ambiguë.

\- Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Oh... Mon regard jaune se fixa à nouveau sur le scientifique, après ses paroles émouvantes, il paraissait en colère, sûrement parce qu'il avait maintenant hâte de revoir sa fille.

Est-ce que je devais alors me sacrifier ou non ? Qu'est-ce qui me maintient en vie ? Mon grand-père ne fait pas de grands efforts pour... est-ce que cette Maëva vivra sans regrets ? Si je meurs, je sais que je regretterais de ne pas avoir dit à Marco mes sentiments, pourquoi je devrais lui dire... Ça servirait à quoi qu'il sache ? Une relation entre nous deux est tout simplement impossible, non ?


	43. Vais-je mourir ?

**Chpt XXXXII. Vais-je mourir ?**

\- Maintenant, je vais tirer sur ce levier et alors tu tomberas misérablement dans l'eau et ma Maëva sera à nouveau en vie ! Compris ?!

Bien sûr que j'ai compris... Je levai ma tête vers l'eau, puisque j'étais suspendue par les pieds. Mes yeux jaunes fixaient l'eau, comme pour repérer le fond, ou même un mouvement, mais c'était une simple piscine, une simple piscine remplie d'uniquement un liquide sombre... dans lequel j'allais être plongée.

Je me résignai à mourir...

* * *

Une personne se cacha vivement. Alors les informations qu'ils avaient reçu étaient justifiées... mais apparemment la Marine également, puisque la petite-fille de l'Amiral en Chef était présente, malgré cela suspendue par les pieds au-dessus d'une piscine remplie d'eau noire. L'homme recherché avait sa main posée sur un levier, qu'il paraissait serré de plus en plus, mais n'arrivait pas à abaisser.

« _Quelque chose l'en empêche..._ » constata l'intrus.

Un cadavre était étendu sur une planche, reliée aux bords du bassin. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds, extrêmement clairs, rivalisant légèrement avec les cheveux blancs de la demoiselle. Les cheveux clairs appartenaient pas seulement à un cadavre, mais à une adolescente d'environ une quinzaine d'année, mais sa peau tout aussi claire prouvaient qu'elle était morte depuis bien plus qu'une semaine.

\- TU VAS MOURIR ! cria l'adulte en empoignant le levier de ses deux mains et l'abaissant brutalement.

L'intrus intervint.

* * *

C'était vraiment les dernières paroles que j'allais entendre ? D'accord... ça me va... Cette fois-ci, la presse pourra réellement prétendre que je serai morte, puisque cela sera vrai. Toujours en disant «La petite-fille de Sengoku a péri lors d'une mission» et toujours sans mon prénom... Toujours dans l'anonymat, ils connaissent mon visage, mes origines, mais pas mon prénom...

Alors que la corde, à laquelle j'étais attachée, se déroulait... Alors que j'avais fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir l'eau s'approcher... Alors que j'étais prête à mourir ! Je sentis distinctement quelque chose couper la corde. Et alors que je tombais à la rencontre de l'eau, quelque chose m'emprisonna les bras. Quelque chose que j'avais déjà senti !

Mes pupilles jaunes s'ouvrirent brusquement pour constater mes soupçons... Les serres de Marco !

\- QUI ES-TU ?! TU PEUX PAS INTERROMPRE COMME ÇA ! MA FILLE DOIT ÊTRE RESSUSCITÉE !

Marco apparut partiellement, maintenant ses ailes de feu et ses serres me tenant. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était toujours là ? Pourquoi il était tout le temps là ? Pourquoi il m'aidait constamment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Qu'il me laisse... non... je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse... Je veux qu'il me garde près de lui, juste quelques instants...

\- Je suis le phœnix de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, apparemment tu as tué la sœur d'un de mes frères, pour lui prendre son sang...

Les yeux du commandant devinrent perçants.

\- Perry Jalo ? Margot Toodopaki ? énuméra le scientifique avec surprise. Jane Lavale ? Carla Ramitschi ?

\- Emmy Fatel, grinça Marco.

\- Ah ! La petite brune ! C'est pas la seule dont j'ai prélevé le sang... Je pouvais pas remplir toute la piscine qu'avec le reste de sang de ma fille, donc j'ai cherché des personnes possédant un groupe de B positif ! Elle avait qu'à être de groupe A, elle serait pas morte...

\- C'est certainement pas de sa faute.

\- Et moi alors ?! Je suis de groupe O négatif, qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire ici ! m'insurgeais-je.

Le sourire narquois du professeur reprit possession de ses lèvres.

\- Justement, susurra-t-il. Et puis, je prends pas ton sang, mais ta vie, ton battement de cœur... Et de toute évidence, O négatif est un groupe sanguin avec un petit surnom, tu sais ? On le surnomme «le donneur universel», si j'ai besoin de faire une transfusion sanguine à une personne inconsciente, dont le groupe sanguin n'est pas déterminé, alors je lui donnerai du O négatif : risque zéro. Tu veux plus d'explication ? Les groupes...

\- Mais ferme ta gueule ! répliquais-je en criant. Je sais que chaque groupe sanguin a une caractéristique pour le reconnaitre sauf le groupe O et que le «négatif» veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de rhésus et donc... que quelqu'un qui reçoit du O négatif, ses anticorps ne réagiront pas !

\- Tiens tiens... la petite-fille de Sengoku connait l'histoire des groupes sanguins ? Tu m'en vois étonné !

\- Ta gueule !

C'est bon, j'ai plus envie de me sacrifier pour sa fille.

\- Je vous interromps contre gré dans votre échange, mais j'ai une affaire à régler, nous interrompit Marco en me déposant sur le bord de la piscine.

À peine au sol, je roulais pour m'éloigner le plus possible de l'eau noire. Je sentis alors mon mal de crâne disparaitre... La tête en bas, le sang qui monte, c'est pas agréable comme expérience...

Puis, ce que je sentis, c'était la fatigue... le granit marin... l'inconscience...

* * *

 _«Encore un misérable échec... Est-ce que tu sers à quelque chose au moins ? La seule fois où t'as réussi une mission, c'était pour me sauver. T'arrives pas à faire cet exploit à nouveau ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu veux que ce pirate de pacotille te sauve ? Tu veux juste avoir des moments avec lui ? Alors quitte la Marine et rejoins-le si ça t'es si important de la voir, de lui parler... et abandonne moi.»_

* * *

Mes paupières sont lourdes... je vois floue... j'ai envie de dormir, encore un peu... laissez-moi dormir...

\- T'es réveillée ?

non... je veux dormir... mes paupières se ferment à nouveau...

\- fais pas semblant, arrivais-je à entendre.

Et ma tête retomba...

* * *

Je baille. Clignant des yeux, je me levais vaguement du lit, où j'étais allongée. Je suis pas à MarineFord, mais où ?

\- C'est bon, t'es bien réveillée cette fois-ci ?

Je tournais ma tête vers la voix, sans surprise je découvris Marco, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour répondre.

\- On est sur Limanon, pas loin de Kaomite, mais j'allais pas louer une chambre sur Kaomite, puisque tout le monde veut notre mort là-bas.

\- pourquoi ? réussis-je à marmonner en baillant à nouveau.

J'ai trop dormi, j'aurai dû me forcer à me réveiller la première fois.

\- Tous les habitants de l'île étaient d'accord pour te sacrifier, pour sauver la fille du fou et comme je l'ai fait rejoindre sa fille...

\- tu l'as tué ? demandais-je les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui.

C'est pas vrai... j'ai à nouveau échouer... Assise sur le rebord du lit, je laissais ma tête s'abaisser et mes bras sur mes cuisses, m'aidaient à me maintenir un peu près droite, certes le dos courbé.

\- Pas besoin de le pleurer, il a tué beaucoup de personnes pour peut-être sauver une seule vie, si ça se trouve sa fille n'aurait même pas apprécié savoir que son père a autant de sang sur les mains et...

\- j'ai échoué...

\- Hein ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

\- j'ai raté ma mission... à nouveau... papi va à nouveau me suspendre...

Ma voix se brisa soudainement et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer davantage. J'avais dis que je pleurais plus devant lui ! Je séchai vivement les larmes qui perlaient et clignai des yeux pour faire partir celles qui se formaient.

\- oi...

Je sentis un poids s'assoir à ma gauche, c'est Marco, pas besoin de regarder. Ma tête se tourna à l'opposé, ma chevelure blanche masquant mon visage.

Mais une main se posa tout de même sur ma joue droite et me força à tourner la tête, alors que son autre main se posa fermement sur la chute de mes reins et m'attira contre lui. Le phœnix me pressa contre lui, comme pour me réconforter, alors je fermais les yeux et me laissais choir contre lui, sans pleurer pour autant.

\- Le plus important, c'est que tu sois en vie, me murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ça ? lui demandais-je toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Parce que...

\- parce que quoi ?

Ne recevant pas de réponses, je me dégageai de son emprise et même si on était très proche, je le fixai du regard. Finalement... dans ses yeux gris, se cache du bleu... très peu, mais voyant lorsque l'on y fait gaffe.

\- Parce que quoi ? répétais-je. J't'aurai manqué ?

\- Peut-être bien que oui, sourit-il sarcastiquement.

Peut-être bien que non...

\- à un moment, continuais-je, j'avais eu envie de mourir... j'avais voulu mourir pour que sa fille vive... ça fait de moi une suicidaire ?

\- Non, ça fait juste de toi une naïve, souffla Marco.

\- Pourquoi ça ? relevais-je la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'as de drôle de saut d'humeurs, pouffa mon interlocuteur.

\- Pourquoi je suis naïve ? répétais-je à nouveau.

\- Parce que ce «père» n'était même pas sûr que sa méthode ne fonctionne, il savait rien du tout. Il avait lu beaucoup de livres sur les sortilèges, sur la magie, mais beaucoup d'entre eux sont truqués.

\- Tu veux me dire que je suis naïve, parce que je l'ai cru, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Je croisais les bras, débutant une séance de boudage.

\- T'es pas sérieuse de bouder à 17 ans ? ria-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais quelque chose m'interrompit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai 18 ans, soupirais-je découragée.

\- T'es enfin majeure ?

\- Comment ça «enfin» ?!

Et son rire redoubla, pendant que je le frappais doucement pour qu'il me dise pourquoi «enfin», mais je ne reçus aucune réponse.


	44. Je déclare que

**Chpt XXXXIII. Je déclare que...**

\- Je vais devoir retourner à Marine Ford, soupirais-je en me laissant pendre du lit.

La tête à l'envers, mon corps sur le matelas.

\- J'ai pas envie d'y retourner, me plaignis-je en laissant mes bras rejoindre le sens de ma tête.

\- T'as qu'à dire que c'est toi qui a tué le professeur, suggéra Marco.

\- Je suis sûre que la presse a déjà été sur place, ou que les habitants l'ont appelés... Ah ! Mais ça veut dire qu'ils vont publier la vérité ! m'écriais-je soudainement tombant du lit douloureusement. aie...

\- Et il y a un problème à ce que la marine sache que je t'ai sauvé ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire narquois.

\- Je sais pas comment mon grand-père réagira, mais normalement non, tant que tu me tues pas ou me prennes en otage.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça, sourit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en le scrutant du regard.

\- Je te répondrai autant que pourquoi j'ai dit que t'étais enfin majeure, répliqua-t-il en souriant davantage.

\- Mais !

Il ne m'avait pas du tout répondu.

* * *

Mes sentiments... Est-ce que je dois me confier ? Est-ce que je dois me taire ? Je n'ai personne pour demander et de toute évidence, je n'en ai parlé à personne... Pourquoi j'aurai dû en même temps ?! Si j'avais dit à Nad' «Tu sais quoi ? J'aime Marco le phœnix, tu sais celui qui m'a déboité l'épaule et celui qui t'a mis en prison lors de ta mission ! Oui, exactement lui, le blond à la coupe d'ananas ! Pourquoi je l'aime ? J'en ai aucune idée !»

Elle m'aurait peut-être pas dénoncer, mais regardé de travers...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à ronger du noir ? demanda la personne occupant mes pensées.

\- je pensais juste, soufflais-je en restant affalée sur le lit.

Après être tombée, après avoir mangé, je me suis juste rallongée sur le lit.

\- Je suis obligée de rentrer ? questionnais-je inutilement.

\- Je t'en empêcherai bien, mais si tu venais à disparaitre... Disons qu'on aurait pas mal de problèmes.

\- Comme si t'en avais...

\- Des problèmes ? Tout le monde en a, répliqua le blond, même ton grand-père et aussi ton amie.

\- Avec vous non ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Nad' a des problèmes avec vous...

\- Sûrement, plusieurs sont encore rancuniers par rapport à ce qu'elle a fait, déclara Marco.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il simplement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Peut-être surpris par ma réponse, il pivota sur sa chaise et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? contra-t-il simplement.

Je me relevais à l'aide de mes coudes, le fixant encore du regard, avant de me redresser complètement et de me planter devant lui.

\- Je suis l'amie de Nad', celle qui a tué un de tes frères et pourtant tu me sauves la vie, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, peut-être, répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

\- Envie de sauver la petite-fille de l'amiral en chef de la Marine ? interrogeais-je indifféremment.

\- Tu es Amaryllis, me contra-t-il.

\- Pour qui ? Je suis Amaryllis pour qui ? persistais-je encore et encore.

\- Pour Nad', pour Garp, pour moi, énuméra-t-il toujours sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis quelqu'un pour toi ?!

\- Parce que c'est comme ça, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Non, c'est pas juste comme ça ! Dis-moi pourquoi ! Pourquoi ?!

Je m'emportais. Je ne me rendais certainement pas compte de ce que je criais, je ne m'en souviens même pas tant c'est flou. Mais Marco avait fini par s'énerver aussi.

\- Peut-être parce que je t'aime.

Alors qu'il était en colère, il avait dit cela totalement calmement. Mes pupilles jaunes s'écarquillèrent, ma bouche s'entrouvrit sans laisser un son passer, mes joues rougirent.

\- Vas-y, maintenant tu peux dire que tu me détestes, sourit le phœnix.

Comment il fait pour passer de colérique à souriant ?

\- tu sais bien ce que je ressens, prononçais-je d'une voix aiguë.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il, mais tu ne l'as encore jamais dit.

Je dois le dire ? Marco se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de moi. Il se retrouva en deux enjambées devant moi et posa une de ses mains sur ma joue.

\- Ça ne va pas te tuer de le dire...

\- j...je...

Au fond de ses yeux onyx se cache une lueur bleu, elle est magnifique. Mes lèvres bougèrent et ma voix résonna, mais je ne saisis pas ce que je venais de dire. Le blond vint juste poser sa bouche sur la mienne, demander un accès que je lui permis et une danse endiablée s'en suivit.

* * *

Amaryllis se déconnecta de la réalité, cette fois-ci profitant uniquement de ce contact, alors que leur langue se rencontrait de nouveau. Marco poussa la demoiselle jusqu'au lit. Il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir, il se contenait constamment, il pouvait bien se lâcher une fois. Le phœnix avait gouté une fois au corps de la blanche, mais cette dernière ne s'en souvenait pas, cette fois-ci il allait lui offrir un moment mémorable.

Celle aux yeux jaunes se laissa tomber sur le matelas, entrainant son amant avec elle, leurs lèvres dansant, se mordillant sauvagement. Une main s'aventura en dessous du T-shirt de la plus jeune. Le tissu remonta avec ladite main, pour effleurer la peau blanche de ses flancs. Amaryllis tressaillit à ce contact et rompit deux secondes le baiser pour respirer, mais son partenaire se jeta à nouveau sur sa commissure, le ballet reprenant ainsi.


	45. Rentrer

Coucou ! Le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue !

 _Merci à tous ceux qui auront suivis jusqu'ici ! Merci à toutes vos reviews ! Vraiment merci ! L'épilogue sera posté le Dimanche 20 août 2017 !_

* * *

 **Chpt XXXXIV. Rentrer**

\- Et tu fais attention à toi, gamine, ajouta le phœnix.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes autant, t'as qu'à venir avec moi, lui répondis-je en tirant la langue.

\- C'est pas poli de tirer la langue, sourit-il.

\- Tu connais la politesse peut-être ?

\- C'est ça, arrête de me provoquer sinon tu resteras plus longtemps sur l'île, déclara Marco en déposant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- T'arriveras jamais à me bâillonner, répliquais-je en montant sur la petite embarcation.

Après s'être chacun déclaré... ça fait bizarre à dire. En tout cas, après que nous nous sommes «trouvés», «touchés», il était temps que je rentre à MarineFord, sinon papi va faire une crise. Et il est convenu avec Marco que je dise à ce dernier que la mission a été réussie à l'aide d'une petite collaboration, mais que le commandant se sera envolé avant que je ne puisse l'attraper.

Je posai l'EternalPost de la base marine devant moi, pour ainsi mettre le bon cap, je levai les voiles et le bateau quitta le port de Limanon. Une ombre passa au-dessus du rafiot et je relevais précipitamment la tête. C'était Marco sous sa forme mythologique. Je souris en lui faisant quelques signes de mains.

La fois, où j'ai eu une mission avec Nad', je crois me souvenir que c'était sur Musafa... Je m'étais allongée et une ombre était passée par-dessus nous. J'étais la seule à l'avoir remarqué, alors que c'était mon phœnix... Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être possessive maintenant !

* * *

Enfin à destination ! J'ai oublié de compter les jours ! Enfin, j'ai surtout perdu le compte...

Il ne me resta plus qu'à monter six étages, composés de douze escaliers de dix marches environs... J'atteignis plutôt rapidement le bureau de mon grand-père et toquai pour la première fois.

\- Entrez !

J'actionnai la poignée de portes et encore avec mon sac sur l'épaule, je m'affalai sur un des sièges en face du bureau.

\- Amaryllis ? Tu as toqué ? demanda Sengoku en clignant des yeux.

\- Ouaip... je te fais mon rapport ? baillais-je épuisée par la route.

\- Oui, je t'en prie...

Soufflant quelques instants, je me redressai comme possible et regardai cette fois-ci mon «ancêtre» dans les yeux.

\- Le professeur fou était allié avec toute l'île de Kaomite et j'ai été choisie pour ressusciter sa fille qui est apparemment morte de tes mains, débutais-je. Ce professeur m'a dit que sa fille s'appelait Maëva... donc je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera à t'en souvenir, mais il voulait sacrifier Maman au début... Après en fait, hm... Marco le phœnix m'a aidé.

\- Marco ?! Le phœnix ?! s'exclama l'Amiral en Chef.

\- Oui, hésitais-je à répondre, il m'a sauvé la vie et on a collaboré pour mettre le scientifique hors d'état de nuire.

Les yeux onyx de mon grand-père me scannèrent avant qu'ils ne se détendent.

\- Bon ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas su l'attraper.

\- En effet, il s'est envolé dès que le travail était fini.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? grogna-t-il légèrement.

\- J'ai dû trouver un bateau déjà et aussi m'enfuir le plus rapidement possible de Kaomite, à cause des villageois...

Il hocha simplement de la tête.

\- J'ai parlé avec Tsuru et Garp... et peut-être que tu auras une promotion prochainement.

\- Une promotion ? Sérieux ?!

\- Si tu restes calme, ajouta-t-il.

Je fis le salut pour me foutre un peu de sa tronche, il parut le comprendre puisque un léger sourire se peint sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu peux disposer, Amaryllis.

Reprenant mon sac, laissé sur le sol, je me dirigeais enfin à ma chambre. Là où, sur le lit douillet, je pouvais me reposer... reposer...

* * *

\- Amaryllis... Amaryllis... debout !

\- Hm ?

\- Amaryllis, il faut que tu te lèves, on va manger, ria une voix féminine.

\- Nad' ? demandais-je la voix pâteuse.

\- Si tu ouvrais tes yeux, tu me verrais, ria-t-elle à nouveau.

J'attrapais à l'aide de ma main un de ses poignets et continuai de garder les yeux fermés. Un nouveau rire atteint mes oreilles, avant qu'elle ne me redresse de force. J'ouvre mes pupilles jaunes par surprise.

\- Debout, sursurra-t-elle joyeusement, je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu étais de retour...

\- Ah _bah_ c'est gentil...

\- T'as vu tout l'amour que je te porte !

* * *

\- Alors t'as fait une petite collaboration avec l'enculé de piaf ? questionna Nad' blasée à table.

On mangeait que toutes les deux, comme d'habitude. Mais son insulte envers mon désormais «amant» me dérangea tout de même... malgré ça, je ne peux rien lui dire sinon je vais être suspecte.

\- Exactement, répondis-je sur le même ton, mais il s'est envolé avant que je ne puisse l'attraper.

\- Dommage... J'aurai aimé le voir pourrir dans une cellule...

\- Dis, entamais-je.

\- Hm ?

\- Mon grand-père m'a dit que j'aurai peut-être une promotion... tu penses que toi aussi ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle en buvant son thé au citron.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai échoué à ma dernière mission, tu te rappelles ? Depuis j'ai que des missions de routine et ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais monter en grade.

\- Si tu veux, je demanderai papi que tu sois avec moi si j'ai une promotion, fis-je des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- On verra, ria-t-elle.

* * *

Après quelques jours de repos, je n'en avais pas tant besoin, mais bon... j'ai retrouvé un papier sur mon bureau.

« _Gamine, fais en sorte d'être sur l'île de Kyoko dans une quinzaine de jours. D'une façon étrange, j'y serais._ »

Pas très dur à deviner... Mais ça voulait dire que mon phœnix faisait des allers retours tranquilles entre son navire et ma chambre. Ce n'est pas très sécurisé.

* * *

\- Papi ? demandais-je en entrant sans permission.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il plongé dans ses feuilles.

Plus qu'à espérer que ça fonctionne, après tout, ça devrait fonctionner.

\- Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas reçu une lettre de l'île de Kyoko ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? entama-t-il en griffonnant toujours autant.

Définitivement, son travail le stresse plus qu'autre chose. Mais pourquoi il ne démissionne pas dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des problèmes sur l'île, alors je voulais y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Hm... Cherche dans le tiroir de la commode.

\- Lequel ? l'interrogeais-je en m'avançant.

\- Milieu droite.

La colonne de droite et la rangée du milieu, je l'ouvris simplement et en sortis plusieurs feuilles. Pas croyable... Y'en a tellement que je ne réussirais jamais à les compter. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais pour trouver un rapport sur l'île de Kyoko, qui justifierai un petit voyage.

Trouvé ! Alors... « _Cher Amiral en Chef, nous faisons appel à votre bonté pour nous envoyer quelqu'un pouvant régler notre soucis, par peur que cette lettre ne soit interceptée, nous préférons pas vous en dire davantage._ »

\- Papi ? Je peux y aller ? Ça m'intrigue.

\- Hm... fit-il en relevant enfin ses yeux. L'île de Kyoko... Si ça te chantes, mais débrouille toi pour y aller et revenir.

\- Ça marche !

* * *

Mais ce qui m'y attendait fut bien différent.

\- Comment ça tu as envoyé une fausse lettre pour que j'ai une raison de venir ?! T'avais peur que je ne trouve pas les moyens, c'est ça ?!

\- Comme t'es une gamine, je préférais te donner un petit coup de pouce.

\- Oui, _bah_ , je m'en passerai bien !

\- Comment t'aurais fait sinon ?

\- Je sais pas, mais j'aurai trouvé quelque chose !

\- Sous huit jours ? Parce que n'oubli pas la traversée.

\- Tu m'énerves !

\- Mais tu m'aimes...

\- La ferme !


	46. Épilogue

Bonsoir à tous !

Lena D Emma : Oui, je compte faire une autre fic, où il y aura des Oc's et l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ;) mais tu ne verras que le prologue de cette dernière, quand j'aurai écrit l'épilogue ^-^ Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je te répondes par MP ? Et merci d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'à la fin X)

 _Merci à tous ! Ceci est donc le dernier post pour cette histoire, que j'espère qui vous aura plus jusqu'à la fin. Je ne pensais pas que les cent reviews allaient être dépassées et encore moins que tant de personnes apprécient cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes !_

suriiiiiiiiicate : **Joyeux anniversaire ! ;)**

* * *

 **Épilog.**

« _Elle a abolie l'esclavage sur différentes îles. Elle cherche à imposer sa justice. Elle n'écoute pas ses supérieurs. Mais personne ne peut se passer d'elle. La commodore Amaryllis, petite-fille de l'ancien Amiral en Chef : Sengoku._ »

Ses cheveux blancs avaient poussé, désormais les pointes de sa chevelure atteignaient le milieu de son dos et encore elle les avait recoupé depuis le temps. Ses yeux jaunes s'arrêtèrent sur la photo de ses parents, avec son grand-père et elle, encore enfant. Cela remontait à tant d'année désormais.

Évidemment, le regard onyx du père de sa mère n'exprime qu'une simple envie de partir. Alors que le sourire de ses géniteurs rayonnent tel le soleil.

Dans un deuxième cadre se trouvait la photo de sa grand-mère avec son mari. Cette femme qu'elle n'avait pas pu connaitre portait des cheveux azurés, un regard violet et un joyeux bandana couvrait en partie son crâne.

Actuellement Amaryllis avait vingt-six ans et pourtant elle maintenait un air de gamine, ce qui ne changea rien au surnom que lui donnait son amant.

\- Je suis pas venu te rendre visite pour regarder des photos de tes ancêtres, intervint soudainement quelqu'un.

\- Comme si t'étais jeune, ria la blanche en attrapant le col de la chemise de l'intrus.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle colla ses lèvres à celles de Marco. Tant qu'ils resteront discrets, tout se passera pour le meilleur !

* * *

\- Alors Sengoku ? Fier d'Amaryllis ?! ria Garp à gorge déployée.

Les cheveux entièrement blancs, le grand-père de la gamine soupira, avant de relever la tête vers sa canne à pêche.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Si je lui disais, elle ne me croirait pas, ma stupide petite-fille, avoua-t-il en ricanant.

\- Tu vois que tu peux être sincère ! ajouta Garp en remontant un nouveau poisson.

\- Comme si tu pouvais parler ! s'exclama Sengoku riant à gorge déployée également.


End file.
